


Il sorriso di cristallo

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: Cinque anni dopo la sua partenza da Los Angeles, Kate Lockley torna a trovare Angel e a chiedere il suo aiuto . Disperata.Le vite di entrambi sono cambiate e tutti e due hanno attraversato esperienze difficili e traumatiche… eppure, lentamente, mentre il dolore li accomuna, la donna e il vampiro finiscono con il ritrovarsi al punto in cui si erano lasciati … con cinque anni in più e , forse, la voglia di non commettere ancora gli stessi errori.Anche se, probabilmente, è ormai troppo tardi per rimediare a tutto… e il prezzo da pagare per paura ed orgoglio sarà più di quanto entrambi non possano sopportare.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Angst , AU in quanto parte dal presupposto che Darla non sia mai rimasta incinta e quindi elimina la maggior parte degli eventi della terza stagione di Ats, Romance , Nc 17 in quanto contiene una scena d’amore alquanto descrittiva e varie allusioni sessuali.  
> Voglio inoltre avvisare che questa Fanfiction tratta, fra le altre cose, di argomenti molto pesanti , in particolar modo di malattie gravi e sofferenze infantili, e a questo riguardo contiene dei passaggi che potrebbero turbare o infastidire chiunque sia particolarmente sensibile a questi argomenti.  
> Chi ha attraversato certe esperienze potrebbe forse ritrovarsi nelle pagine di questa mia storia, molto più di quanto probabilmente non immagini leggendo questa Disclaimer, e non volendo io essere in alcun modo causa di sofferenza o disagio altrui preferisco avvertire.  
> Timeline: cinque anni dopo l’inizio della terza stagione di Angel.

Kate sgranò leggermente gli occhi, quando, oltre la porta aperta dell'hotel Hyperyon, si trovò di fronte l'uomo alto, robusto, con indosso un ' improbabilissima giacca laminata d'oro che contrastava nettamente con la sua faccia... verde.  
Letteralmente verde.  
Verde come l'erba, verde come le foglie, verde come la speranza nei proverbi... verde come ... il verde...  
E cornuto.  
Con un paia di piccole corna rosse ai lati della testa e un naso adunco che sembrava nato in un libro per bambini.  
Solo che lei non si trovava in un libro per bambini, e quella creatura era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, e, probabilmente, Kate avrebbe fatto un salto indietro e tirato fuori la pistola che teneva in borsa dai tempi della polizia, se in quegli ultimi anni non avesse visto abbastanza cose da rendere un uomo verde e cornuto , facente funzioni di maggiordomo, qualcosa di non particolarmente impressionante...  
E se non fosse stata così stanca...  
E se quell'uomo verde non avesse avuto due degli occhi... rossi, naturalmente... in perfetto pendant con le escrescenze sulla sua testa... più dolci e allegri che avesse mai visto.  
"Salve!" Esclamò, perfettamente a suo agio, almeno quanto lei era stupita. " Se non posso fare nulla per una bellezza come te temo che dovrò chiudermi in cantina e dedicarmi all'autoflaggellazione!"  
Kate aggrottò la fronte, senza riuscire a richiudere la bocca, spalancata per la sorpresa.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò.  
L'uomo inclinò di lato la testa, fissandola come se fosse un animale raro... lei!  
"A giudicare dall'aspetto... vediamo, a giudicare dall'aspetto direi che non sei un 'agente delle tasse ne... un avvocato... no, no, per fortuna no... ne ... no, non sei il lattaio... una piazzista nemmeno ... fa vedere gli occhi?  
Si, direi dagli occhi che sei una disparata, per cui sarai qui per Angel..."  
Angel...  
Kate deglutì, mentre all'improvviso quella surreale situazione si chiudeva su di lei, soffocandola per un secondo prima di rigettarla violentemente fra le braccia della sua terribile realtà.  
" Angel..."Ripeté . " vive ancora qui... ?"  
Si passò una mano sul cuore.  
Era stata così disperata, così istintiva nel fare ciò che avrebbe voluto fin dal momento stesso che aveva rimesso piede in città, che non aveva nemmeno pensato di controllare su un elenco telefonico se l'indirizzo fosse ancora quello...  
"Certo che sta qui," Rispose l'uomo . " quel vampiro è più abitudinario di una vecchia comare!  
Ho provato a convincerlo che una baracca sulla spiaggia sarebbe stata più trend, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi...  
Lo sopporto solo per il suo gusto nel vestire... e perché è terribilmente attraente... " Si voltò, senza chiederle ne il nome ne perché stesse cercando Angel. " Avanti, entra, gli dico che lo cerchi..."  
Kate obbedì, ma non rimase ferma nell'enorme atrio dell'albergo.  
Senza pensarci, senza nemmeno essere completamente consapevole di farlo, seguì l'uomo verde... verde come la speranza nei proverbi... verso una stanza in cui non aveva bisogno di essere guidata.  
La conosceva già... anche se era così tanto tempo che non ci metteva più piede...  
Deglutì, il cuore che accelerava di colpo la sua corsa.  
Angel...  
Angel...  
Era assurdo, ma nemmeno per un secondo aveva pensato che potesse essere stato ucciso.  
Aveva saputo che era vivo.  
Sempre.  
Lo aveva sentito nel suo cuore.  
E si era data delle stupida per questo...  
Angel...  
Dio, dopo tanto tempo...  
Si chiese se l'avrebbe riconosciuta, e se avesse pensato a lei almeno un attimo, in tutto quel tempo.  
E non volle chiedersi se gli era mancata.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
Sapeva la risposta a quell'ultima domanda...  
E faceva male...  
Quanto non aveva pensato di poter più sentire...  
Aveva creduto... aveva creduto di essere arrivata alla fine ormai, di aver raschiato il fondo del dolore... e ora si sentiva in colpa e sciocca e criminale a preoccuparsi di ciò che Angel poteva aver pensato di lei, del fatto stesso che potesse averla pensata... quando era la sofferenza che si portava dentro ad averla condotta fra le mura di quell'antico albergo...  
Angel...  
Il cuore le si fermò nel petto quando udì la sua voce...  
Quando udì la sua risata...  
E le girò la testa...  
Ricordava quando lo aveva sentito ridere...  
Lo ricordava come se fosse stato il giorno prima.  
E invece... erano passati anni.  
E, anche se quella risata era stata frutto di un incantesimo, per lei era un tesoro nello scrigno triste del suo cuore.  
Ricordava quando l'aveva stretta a se, sorridendo... e lei gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo... ed era stata felice... completamente felice...per l'unica volta nella sua vita...  
E com' 'era ovvio, quell'unica volta era stata solo il frutto di un inganno...  
Appoggiò la mano allo stipite della porta.  
Temendo di cadere.  
Tenendo di non resistere al momento in cui lo avrebbe rivisto.  
E quando accadde il cuore sembrò scoppiarle nel petto.  
Angel...  
Oh, Dio, Angel...  
Angel...  
Angel...  
Deglutì, e non riusciva a crederci.  
Angel... dopo così tanto tempo...  
Ed era... identico a quell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, nell'atrio dell'albergo... il tempo per lui si era fermato, com'era naturale per un vampiro... eppure, sembrava un 'altra persona.  
Allora i suoi occhi erano stati quelli di un uomo affranto, distrutto, un uomo che non aveva voluto aprirle il suo cuore come in passato, e il suo volto era stato teso, una maschera di sofferenza e abbattimento...  
Ora... ora rideva, e sembrava che una luce intensa si irradiasse da quello stesso volto... da quegli stessi occhi scuri a cui, senza saperlo, aveva detto arrivederci quel giorno di tanti anni prima...  
Ora sembrava sereno... felice...  
E non c'era più nulla in lui che denotasse tensione o disagio...  
Sembrava tornato quello che aveva conosciuto... quando era ancora vivo Doyle...  
Ma non era Doyle che lo faceva ridere...  
Era un bambino.  
Un bambino tanto piccolo da essere stretto in una coperta di lana bianca, che si agitava quietamente fra le sue braccia, mentre al suo fianco Wesley era chino a solleticargli il naso, e Cordelia li guardava con un 'espressione indulgente sul volto bellissimo.  
E lui lo accarezzava, e lo stringeva al suo petto come se fosse la cosa più preziosa e delicata al mondo.  
E le spezzava il cuore...  
Quante volte aveva immaginato quella scena... quante volte aveva sognato di vederlo così... di vederlo ridere mentre sfiorava con la sua mano enorme minuscole dita infantili...  
Quante volte aveva pianto, in silenzio... e si era sentita in colpa, perché non erano quelli i pensieri che avrebbero dovuto farla piangere....  
Non quelli...  
E si era detta che non doveva piangere. Una volta di più.  
Che doveva essere forte.  
Una volta di più.  
Essere forte...  
Tutta la vita l'aveva spesa per cercare di esser forte...  
E non ci era mai riuscita.  
E ora, con Angel davanti, temeva di non riuscire neanche a fingere.  
"Ehi, amico," Fece il suo chaperon, entrando disinvoltamente nello studio. " c'è una bellissima donna che ti cerca... e direi che è decisamente innamorata di te!"  
Angel sollevò gli occhi, e, come se una forza misteriosa guidasse il loro corso, superò la figura del suo bizzarro amico, e trovo lei...  
Trovò i suoi occhi...  
Trovò la sua mano appoggiata allo stipite della porta e l' altra che le premeva sul cuore.  
E Kate ritrovò gli occhi di Angel.  
E le sembrò che il pavimento dovesse aprirsi da un momento all'altro...  
Per inghiottirla.  
O per svegliarla...  
Perché ciò che stava succedendo non poteva essere vero...  
Doveva essere un incubo, e presto lei si sarebbe svegliata nella sua casa alle Haway e si sarebbe alzata , per controllare come ogni sera che tutto andasse bene nella stanza a fianco.  
Doveva essere... un sogno... tutto...  
Vide il sorriso scomparire dal volto di Angel, e i suoi occhi dilatarsi leggermente per la sorpresa, mentre quelle labbra che disperatamente aveva desiderato baciare si muovevano per formare il suo nome.  
"Kate..." Mormorò.  
E Kate fu certa che non fosse un sogno... perché se lo fosse stato... se davvero fosse stato un sogno udire ancora la voce di Angel che pronunciava il suo nome... allora quel sogno avrebbe fatto battere il suo cuore così forte da svegliarla...  
E, infatti, la svegliò.  
Saltò nel suo petto, e si torse, e corse disperatamente.  
E Kate non ce la fece a stargli dietro.  
E si ritrovò a sorridere, quando sorridere era l'ultima cosa che aveva voglia di fare.  
Quando desiderava piangere e buttarsi fra le sue braccia, e chiedergli di portare via il dolore...  
"Ciao, Angel..." Mormorò.  
E sapeva benissimo di apparire calma, tranquilla, fredda...  
Fredda... come sempre...  
Tutti l'avevano sempre considerata fredda... gli insegnamenti, i compagni, gli amici, e poi i dottori... persino Angel, probabilmente.  
Se non avvertiva il suono del suo cuore.  
Se non lo sentiva fuggire veloce.  
Lo fissò, e lui guardò lei.  
Senza dire nulla.  
E ancora una volta Kate desiderò di avere coraggio... e di correre fra le sue braccia.  
Nel rifugio della loro forza, e in quella dei suoi occhi...  
Che erano stati il suo nido, il suo sogno e il suo rimpianto, che erano stati la sua forza senza nemmeno saperlo, che erano stati la sua speranza.  
E che ora le stavano chiedendo così tante cose... e la facevano illudere che le sue riposte potessero interessargli.  
Ma, prima che davvero potesse dargliele, e prima che lui potesse chiedere, udì la voce di Cordelia colpirle come una frustata la pelle, strappandola agli occhi di lui.  
"Kate?!" Esclamò. "Kate Lockley! Credevo che ti avessero uccisa!"  
Si avvicinò di un passo, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, fra Angel e gli altri due uomini.  
"E' lecito, credo.  
Cinque anni senza dare notizie , scomparendo dall'oggi al domani.  
Cinque anni senza minimamente preoccuparti che qualcuno... e questo qualcuno non sono io... potesse essere in pena per te!  
Senza pensare che ti avrebbe cercata!"  
Fissò di nuovo Angel.  
Davvero era così?  
Davvero l'aveva cercata?  
Davvero si era preoccupato per lei?  
Davvero non si era illusa quell'ultima volta in cui aveva ascoltata la sua voce?  
E aveva sprecato così tutti quegli anni, dicendosi che non poteva essere vero?  
" E adesso" Continuò Cordelia. " Suoni alla porta, entri e sorridi come se nulla fosse?!  
E con un favore bello grosso da chiedere, scommetto !"  
Kate distolse gli occhi, sottraendoli sia allo sguardo di Angel che a quello di Cordelia.  
"Sarebbe stato troppo strano... !" Infierì la donna.  
"Delia..." Mormorò piano l'uomo dalla pelle verde, mentre lei, sbuffando, toglieva il bambino dalle braccia di Angel.  
" Ma quando la smetteranno tutti di pensare che tu sia qui solo per aspettare che qualcuno entri e ti sbatta in faccia i suoi problemi!"  
Kate strinse le labbra, sollevando di scatto la testa, e di nuovo incontrò gli occhi di Angel.  
Non aveva detto nulla.  
Non aveva commentato nulla.  
E del resto, cosa c'era da commentare?  
Lui era lì.  
Era felice.  
Aveva un bambino fra le braccia ed era in mezzo ai suoi amici...  
Cordelia aveva ragione... non aveva nessun diritto di ritornare dopo cinque anni per chiedere il suo aiuto... non avrebbe avuto il diritto di farlo nemmeno allora ...  
Kate aveva scelto di andarsene, aveva scelto di lasciare Angel dietro di se, e adesso, entrando in quell'albergo, aveva commesso la seconda più grande sciocchezza della sua vita.  
Si volse come una furia, senza salutare nessuno, e un attimo udì Angel chiamare il suo nome.  
"Kate... aspetta!"  
Kate...  
Kate...  
Ma perché doveva suonare così uguale ai suoi sogni... ?  
Così identica a come ricordava la sua voce?  
Attraversò l'atrio di corsa, consapevole della sua presenza dietro di lei. Consapevole che la stava seguendo.  
Consapevole che non l'avrebbe fermata.  
Perché non lo faceva mai.  
Non lei.  
A Kate non aveva mai concesso il lusso di voler essere fermata e di non volerlo ammettere.  
Kate era sempre stata troppo razionale.  
Kate ora sempre stata troppo adulta.  
Kate avrebbe di certo saputo da sola quando fermarsi.  
E Kate si fermò.  
Con la mano sulla maniglia.  
Mentre il cuore le batteva come un tamburo impazzito nel petto, e la sua mente veniva improvvisamente invasa dalla realtà.  
E la realtà era dolore.  
E Kate smetteva di essere la donna che era stata cinque anni prima, e tornava ad essere quella che era adesso.  
E mentre una lacrima le rigava una guancia si voltava.  
E non le importava che il pianto le inumidisse il volto.  
Non le importava che davanti a lei ci fosse Angel, e che la vedesse piangere.  
All'improvviso non le importava più di nulla, se non del motivo che l'aveva condotta lì.  
"Ho una figlia..." Mormorò, e vide il volto di Angel riflettere la sorpresa. E nei suoi occhi passare valanghe di emozioni.  
Come sempre.  
E come sempre, in quegli occhi, lei riuscì a leggere.  
Sorpresa, incredulità, e per un attimo, tristezza e rabbia.  
" ha quattro anni" Continuò. " e sta morendo."


	2. Parte I - Virginia

La prima cosa che aveva desiderato fare, quando l'aveva vista, era stata colpirla.  
Darle uno schiaffo.  
Così forte da farla cadere.  
Così forte da farla sanguinare.  
Così forte da riempire di lacrime i suoi occhi orgogliosi.  
La prima cosa che il suo demone, il suo istinto e una parte dell'uomo che era avevano desiderato fare era stata lasciare il bambino e darle uno schiaffo così violento da renderle tutto il dolore che lei gli aveva fatto provare.  
Cinque anni prima.  
Da scaricarle addosso tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione, il rancore.  
Tutta la pena.  
Tutte le ore trascorse a chiedersi dove fosse finita.  
A domandarsi disperatamente se non le fosse accaduto qualcosa mentre lui era lontano, e non poteva aiutarla.  
A interrogarsi sul significato della sua ultima visita, maledicendo se stesso, perché il suo tormento era stato tale da non permettergli di soffermarsi sul suo voto, sul dolore che vi leggeva dentro, su ciò che sembrava volergli dire.  
A cercarla.  
Nei vicoli, nelle ombre della città , nel suo vecchio appartamento.  
A sentirsi ripetere da chiunque l'avesse conosciuta la stessa storia.  
E poi... dopo quella telefonata assurda, nel cuore della notte... a desiderare di riuscire a odiare.  
Di imparare ad odiare come non aveva mai fatto... per poter odiare Kate Lockley.  
Quell'odio che non poteva provare avrebbe gridato il suo schiaffo.  
E le avrebbe impresso sulla pelle la sua rabbia, e il dolore, e la tristezza, e l'angoscia che non si era nemmeno ingannato raccontando a se stesso di aver superato.  
Avrebbe voluto urlarle in faccia tutto questo con il suo schiaffo.  
E aveva desiderato farle male.  
E poi l'avrebbe afferrata dalle spalle, e sollevata da terra, e l'avrebbe baciata fino a fargliene ancora di più.  
Fino a rubarle l'aria, soffocandola, fino a che non avesse sentito il suo cuore che le esplodeva in petto, fino a che non gli avesse intrecciato le braccia attorno alla nuca, rispondendo ai suoi assalti... arrendendosi al fatto che era sua... che era sempre rimasta sua...  
Sua nel corpo, sua nell'anima, sua in quello spirito che non aveva mai visto domato, sua in ogni stilla del suo sangue, come il marchio sulla sua gola proclamava a gran voce.  
Ma Kate non era sua...  
E Angel non l'aveva mai colpita... e non l'aveva mai baciata...  
E nel momento in cui gli occhi di lei avevano incontrato i suoi, nel momento in cui il suo demone, e la parte più rabbiosa del suo essere, erano stati zittiti dal suo cuore senza parole, tutto ciò che Angel aveva potuto fare era stato guardarla... ed essere felice.  
Perché lei era lì... dopo così tanto tempo.  
Dopo così tanti giorni e tante ore libere dalla caccia, o solitarie, a ripensare a ciò che era stata per lui e non aveva mai capito, e non aveva mai ammesso... a ciò che era ancora.  
Dopo che aveva creduto di non rincontrare più i suoi occhi.  
E quella felicità glie aveva riportato l'eco dell'antica paura, degli antichi dubbi... quei dubbi che la sua assenza aveva zittito, quella paura che si era dato tante volte dell'idiota per aver provato.  
E quella felicità era stata così intensa che nemmeno lo stupore, nemmeno l'imbarazzo erano riusciti a scuoterla, nel più profondo di lui.  
E nemmeno il dolore di vederla così.  
Era Kate... la Kate che aveva conosciuto sette anni prima al D'oblique... la Kate che aveva visto disperata, arrabbiata, stesa in terra, nel suo appartamento, dopo aver tentato di togliersi la vita... eppure così no... così non l'aveva mai vita...  
Nemmeno quando il suo mondo le stava crollando addosso.  
Adesso sembrava che davvero lo avesse fatto, e che il suo corpo e la sua anima non riuscissero più a sostenerne il peso.  
Pallida, diafana, con pesanti occhiaie scure che le marchiavano lo sguardo, e i capelli, leggermente più lunghi di quel che ricordava, tirati all'indietro e spettinati sulle spalle.  
Ppiù magra di quanto sembrasse possibile diventare per una donna snella come lei.  
Stanca.  
Visibilmente stanca.  
E disperata.  
Eppure, per un istante, quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, e si erano stretti l' uno all' altro, quando il mondo era scomparso intorno a loro, i suoi occhi erano stati di nuovo quelli che ricordava. Quelli che aveva portato con se per tutto quel tempo.  
Azzurri, trasparenti come acqua, intensi, forse i più intensi che avesse mai veduto, insieme a quelli di Doyle..  
Un 'altra persona che aveva amato.  
Un 'altra persona che aveva perso.  
Ma Kate non era Doyle.  
Kate era lì, davanti a lui,  
I suoi occhi erano lì.  
E gli stavano parlando, come sempre avevano fatto.  
E lo stavano toccando...  
Dio... la carezza dei suoi occhi...  
Anche quando aveva creduto che lo odiasse aveva cercato quegli occhi, anche quando l'imbarazzo aveva gelato l'armonia.  
Ed ora, dopo che era stato certo di averli perduti, erano lì.  
Per un istante.  
Prima che Cordelia parlasse.  
Prima che Kate fuggisse.  
E quel qualcosa che aveva in petto al posto del cuore impazzisse, all'idea di perderla ancora.  
L'aveva seguita, mentre la sua anima gli gridava ciò che era diventato così chiaro dopo che l'aveva persa, e che lo era stato fino a un attimo prima.  
Senza sapere cosa avrebbe fatto, o cosa le avrebbe detto.  
Ma solo che stavolta non l'avrebbe lasciata andare.  
Che stavolta l'avrebbe seguita, e afferrata, e stretta a se, come aveva sognato tante volte di fare.  
Anche se lei lo avesse odiato per questo.  
Consapevole che l'avrebbe costretta a guardarlo, e a spiegargli...  
E avrebbe pregato di trovare la forza per ingannarla, per fingere di non capire perché aveva voluto allontanarsi da lui.  
Per scacciare la colpa e il rimorso, e stretta a se.  
Anche solo per un istante.  
Come cinque anni prima...  
Quanto, dopo, si era ripetuto che infinite volte avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Che avrebbe dovuto disobbedire alle sua richieste, e prenderla fra le braccia... e asciugare le sue lacrime... e lottare con la forza con cui forse lo avrebbe scacciarlo...  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo quando era morto suo padre, e quando lei lo aveva pianto, avrebbe dovuto farlo ancor prima, quando aveva scoperto ciò che lui era, e dopo, quando gli aveva chiesto di lasciarla, dopo avere cercato di uccidersi.  
Avrebbe dovuto seguire la sua anima, e non la sua ragione, e forse, così, avrebbe capito prima... Prima di quel giorno di pioggia, prima di quella doccia fredda che li aveva coperti entrambi...  
Quando uno spiraglio di luce aveva cominciato a illuminargli il cuore, mentre la sua pelle aveva ancora addosso l'odore di Darla.  
E forse nulla di ciò che aveva rischiato di distruggere il suo mondo sarebbe successo.  
Dopo, tutto era caduto.  
E insieme al resto, aveva creduto di aver perso Kate...  
O forse era così... forse l'aveva persa davvero...  
E il suo cuore, che, come un bambino insicuro, di nuovo nascondeva il volto fra le mani, confondendogli la mente, si era solo voluto illudere, tornando a battere, per un secondo, quando l'aveva vista.  
Forse l'aveva persa, e quella che si era fermata davanti alla porta dell'Hyperion era una donna che non avrebbe mai più fatto parte delle sua esistenza.  
Una donna di cui gli pareva di comprendere tutto... come sempre... e di cui, eppure, ormai sapeva così poco...  
"Ho una figlia..."  
Una figlia...  
Una figlia di Kate...  
Gli sembrava impossibile, e si chiedeva il perché.  
Gli sembrava impossibile che il suo corpo avesse portato in grembo una creatura, che l'avesse data alla luce, e lui non ci fosse stato...  
Ma perché...?  
Lui non c'era stato così a lungo nella vita di Kate...  
L'aveva incontrata solo per due anni, e aveva contribuito a distruggerla... e adesso gli sembrava assurdo non esserle stato accanto, non avere visto il copro mutare, non averla accarezzata...  
Ma lui non l'aveva mai accarezzata, Dio, mai...  
Lui non era mai stato niente per Kate, ne Kate era mai stata niente per lui... se non la donna che gli apparteneva, per la legge della sua razza.  
Se non la donna che aveva capito di amare, quando lei era scomparsa dalla sua esistenza.  
Doveva essere totalmente pazzo...  
Le battaglie, gli scontri, il sangue versato dovevano aver distrutto il suo cervello, se ora era lì, e desiderava ancora prenderla fra le braccia, dopo ciò che gli aveva detto. Dopo che gli aveva gridato in faccia che non c' era più posto per lui nella sua vita.  
E uccidere l'uomo che l'aveva resa madre... anche se nessuna legge riconosceva il suo diritto su di lei, se non quella di una stirpe di mostri.  
La guardò, e si chiese quale uomo potesse permetterle di ridursi così.  
E quale avrebbe potuto impedirglielo... chi sarebbe mai riuscito a staccare quella donna testarda dal capezzale di sua figlia.  
Era appoggiata alla portiera della macchina, la mano sulla guancia, mentre i lampioni che illuminavano la strada disegnavano ombre scure sul suo volto.  
Ombre che non potevano ingannarlo.  
Che non potevano celargli il suo pallore innaturale.  
La guardò, mentre con le dita si scostava una ciocca, spinta dal vento sulla sua fronte.  
Non le aveva ancora chiesto niente.  
L'aveva ascoltata mentre gli chiedeva aiuto, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Senza imbarazzo. E vincendo quell'orgoglio che sempre le aveva impedito di farlo.  
Che sempre le aveva impedito di mostrare agli altri quello che davvero provava.  
" Hanno provato... tutte le terapie possibili..." Aveva detto, movendo piano le sue labbra quasi bianche. " e adesso non esiste più nessuna cura ...  
Nessuna cura... umana...."  
No.  
Non le aveva fatto domande.  
Non lì, davanti agli altri.  
Non allora, quando rischiava veramente di non riuscire a controllarsi e correre da lei.  
Ma adesso voleva farlo.  
Adesso voleva sentire la sua voce.  
E voleva sapere.  
E non solo per aiutare la sua bambina, ma per aiutare lei.  
Come non aveva saputo fare cinque ani prima.  
" Che cosa ha esattamente? "Mormorò piano, tanto che temette che lei non l'avesse udito.  
Ma Kate lo aveva fatto, nonostante il rumore quieto dell'auto e quello della città intorno a loro, e, per la prima volta dacchè erano partiti, si voltò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Non lo sanno...  
Non sono stati in grado di capirlo...  
In dieci mesi non hanno ancora capito che cosa la sta uccidendo... "Le ultime parole furono rabbiose, soffiate fra i denti, e, un attimo dopo, lei abbassò ancora il volto, guardandosi le mani abbandonate in grembo.  
"Dapprima... pensavano a un tumore del sangue... poi a qualche tipo di infezione... poi ancora a una deficienza genetica molto rara... "Sorrise, ed era un sorriso che faceva male." La verità è che non ne hanno mai capito niente...  
Le hanno fatto ogni tipo di ... analisi, ogni tipo di cura...  
Dalle Away l'hanno sbattuta a Boston, da Boston a Cicago... e da Cicago la volevano mandare in Europa...  
Fino a che ... Dio... fino a che non sono scoppiata e loro... "Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, e stavolta li strinse, li strinse così forte che le sue palpebre tremarono. "... non è... assurdo... che io li chiami... loro... ?  
Mesi di medici e di ... infermiere... e di tecnici... e di tutti conosci il nome... e di tutti impari a fidarti, e credi... che ti ridaranno tua figlia com'era... che la faranno stare meglio... ogni volta...  
Parli con loro e... li vedi così sicuri che alla fine sei sicura anche tu... e li guardi, e ti sembra... di guardare Dio, sulla terra, perché se loro continueranno a stare vicino alla tua bambina, se continueranno a curarla, se continueranno a visitarla , a... imbottirla di farmaci a... bucarla fino a che non ha le braccia blu e non piange e ti chiede di farli smettere... se loro... diranno che tutto andrà bene... tutto andrà bene, e la cura che stanno provando funzionerà, e, se non sarà quella, sarà un 'altra, o un' altra ancora, o un ' altra...  
Ma loro non sono Dio sulla terra...  
E, dopo che hai imparato a fidarti di uno, lui entra nella stanza della tua bambina e li dice che gli dispiace tanto...  
E lo dicono tutti nello stesso, identico modo...  
E io gli ho creduto... all'inizio...  
Ho creduto veramente che gli dispiacesse... fino al camice dopo... fino alla nuova cura, al nuovo ospedale, al nuovo "mi dispiace"...  
E alla fine mi hanno detto che non ci hanno mai capito niente...  
Che nessuno ci ha mai capito niente...  
E che la mia bambina sta morendo... e nessuna cura ha mai neanche minimamente arrestato ciò che la sta uccidendo...  
E vuoi sapere la cosa assurda, Angel?"  
Vide una lacrime scenderle lungo la guancia.  
Un 'unica, solitaria lacrima che lasciò una scia di sale sulla sua pelle bianca.  
Un fiume di dolore su quel volto che stava tremendo per lo sforzo di mantenere il controllo.  
"La cosa assurda è che io lo sapevo già...  
La cosa assurda è che l'ho sempre saputo, ma non l'ho mai voluto ammettere... come non volevo accettare che tu fossi un vampiro... te lo ricordi?"  
Di nuovo, un sorriso nervoso le piegò le labbra, e lei tirò su con naso, asciugandosi gli occhi con le dita.  
"Scusami..."Mormorò, cominciando a frugare nella sua grande borsa.  
Non aveva mai amato le borse, Kate...  
In due anni forse gliene aveva viste portare tre...  
Ma questa era gonfia e sembrava pesante, e, quando la aprì, dal lato fece capolino la testa mezza spelacchiata di una bambola bionda.  
Ci infilò le mani dentro, per cercare qualcosa, e quando tirò fuori un pacchetto di cleenex fece cader un foglio di cartoncino rettangolare, che Angel afferrò al volo, guardandolo.  
E innamorandosi.  
Innamorandosi della giovane donna bionda, spettinata, che guardava l'obbiettivo stupita, come se quella foto l'avesse presa di sorpresa, e della creatura minuscola che teneva in braccio, appoggiata al collo, con la testa leggermente voltata di lato.  
Bellissima. Come sua madre.  
"Me la fece un 'infermiera in ospedale... "Spiegò Kate, sorridendo, leggermente imbarazzata." Nia aveva solo poche ore... e io ero andata a prenderla perché... "Il suo sorriso si allargò." Non faceva che piangere e piangere e io la sentivo, e sapevo che era lei, anche se non potevo vederla... credo di aver... rivoluzionato un reparto quel giorno..."  
Angel rispose al suo sorriso.  
"Lo immagino ..."Mormorò, rendendole la foto." È veramente una bambina molto bella... "  
Kate riprese l'immagine senza parlare, e dopo averla guardata per un attimo la rimise a posto, e tornò a fissare la strada, con il volto basso.  
"Si..."Mormorò. "Lo è..."  
Voleva toccarla.  
Voleva prenderle una mano, e stringerla, e dirle che avrebbe smosso la terra e le dimensioni, e le stelle del cielo per lei... per loro...  
Voleva dirle che sarebbe tornato all'inferno se avesse potuto barattare la sua vita con il sorriso delle sue labbra.  
Lei era così vicina...  
Era venuta da lui, era tornata... gli aveva chiesto aiuto...  
Eppure non avrebbe potuto essere più lontana...  
Lontana cinque anni...  
Vide l'insegna dell'ospedale, e all'improvviso gli parve di non avere più tempo...  
"Kate..."Mormorò.  
"No." Si voltò verso di lui.  
Anche Kate aveva visto... anche lei sapeva che sarebbero arrivati entro pochi secondi.  
E i suoi pensieri avevano baciato quelli di li.  
"Non c'è nessuno con lei... nessun padre...  
Non c'è mai stato..."  
Mio Dio, Kate... Angel strinse le labbra, continuando a fissarla... perché?  
Los Angeles, cinque anni prima  
Ma perché, perché, perché non rispondeva...  
Era arrivata al punto di odiare quella segreteria telefonica, che una volta le aveva salvato la vita, era arrivata al punto di odiare quel telefono, e quell'albergo, e quella strada!  
Era arrivata al punto di odiare lui!  
Kate si appoggiò la cornetta al petto, rannicchiandosi sul letto come una bambina, e dondolandosi leggermente avanti e indietro.  
No... non era vero...  
Non odiava quell'albergo.. non odiava qual telefono e nemmeno quella segreteria ...  
E non odiava lui...  
Non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo...  
Non ci era riuscita nemmeno quando aveva pensato che fosse un mostro...  
Lei lo amava...  
Lo amava così tanto che le faceva male il cuore.  
E aveva dovuto prenderla fra le braccia, e affondare i suoi denti nella sua carne, e prendere la sua vita dentro di se perché smettesse di combattere contro questo amore.  
E farle ammettere con se stessa che lui era diverso.  
Diverso da come il mondo e gli uomini avevano voluto che pensasse.  
E da come lei aveva voluto pensare...  
Aveva dovuto avere la sua vita fra le braccia perché Kate ammettesse che Angel non era mai stato niente di diverso dalla meravigliosa creatura che aveva intuito, la prima volta che lo aveva visto.  
Perche ammettesse che amava un vampiro...  
Come gli assassini di suo padre...  
E che non le importava...  
Rifece il numero, più per disperazione che per convinzione.  
Era una settimana che non riusciva a parlare con lui, dieci giorni, se non considerava quel brevissimo scambio di battute, l'ultima volta...  
Le aveva detto che doveva andare in degli studi televisivi, dove Cordelia stava girando uno spot, e che questo lo terrorizzava più che passeggiare in lungo e in largo per i tunnell...  
E poi, che l'avrebbe richiamata...  
Ma non l'aveva richiamata...  
Ne qual giorno ne i giorni successivi...  
E lei, ormai, sapeva a memoria ogni inflessione della voce di Cordelia, incisa su quel nastro magnetico...  
Aveva paura.  
Paura per lui, paura che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa.  
Paura che uno dei demoni che affrontava ogni giorno si fosse rivelato più forte...  
Per questo continuava a chiamare...  
Per questo aveva trovato la forza di vincere la rabbia nei suoi confronti prima e il suo orgoglio poi , e di andare fino all'Hyperion.  
Solo per trovarlo vuoto.  
E di chiamare, ancora ed ancora.  
Come adesso... e ogni volta si ripeteva che se avesse di nuovo risposto la segreteria ...  
"Ciao..."  
Kate saltò a sedere sul letto, premendo contro l'orecchio la cornetta telefonica.  
Aveva... aveva sbagliato numero... quella non era la voce di Cordelia...  
"... ciao, c'è nessuno...?"  
"Oh... scusatemi, io... devo avere sbagliato numero..."  
"Ciao!"Esclamò la ragazza dall'altra parte, in un tono un po' troppo alto per sembrare del tutto normale. "Io ti conosco!  
Tu sei quella che ha riempito tutto il registratore di Angel...  
Mi piace la tua voce, è più bella delle altre, anche quando è arrabbiata..."  
Kate aggrottò la fronte, senza capire.  
Com 'era possibile?  
Angel... i suoi messaggi... allora non aveva sbagliato numero!  
E se non aveva sbagliato numero... chi era la ragazza con cui stava parlando, e che ci faceva a casa di Angel?  
"Sono Kate Lockley, "Scandì piano. " vorrei parlare con Angel."  
Sentì la ragazza, dall'altra parte, sospirare.  
"Anche io... ma Angel non mi parla... non parla a nessuno...  
quando eravamo a casa mia mi parlava, ma da quando mi ha portato a stare qua non parla più..."  
Portata a ... stare...?  
E lei si era preoccupata per lui?  
Deglutì, cercando di recuperare il controllo dei suoi pensieri.  
Imponendosi di stare calma.  
La ... amica... di Angel... perché poteva benissimo trattarsi di un 'amica, vero?... non sembrava essere molto in forma in quel momento... magari aveva bevuto... magari lei aveva capito male... magari avrebbe attorcigliato il filo di quel telefono attorno al collo di Angel!  
"Scusami..."Disse piano. "noi ci siamo mai incontrate?"  
Doveva dargli il beneficio del dubbio...  
Dopotutto le prime impressioni raramente erano esatte...  
"No... "Rispose la ragazza. " non lo so... non me lo ricordo...  
Io mi chiamo Fred...  
Sono stata via negli ultimi anni, sai... è stato Angel a riportarmi qui... da casa... però non era la mia vera casa... ora abito qui con lui..."  
"Vuoi dire che Angel, negli ultimi giorni, è stato a casa tua?!"  
La ragazza rise.  
"Si... dormiva nel mio letto e io gli accarezzavo i capelli... e una volta..."  
Kate schiacciò il testo del microfono, interrompendo la comunicazione, e un attimo dopo lanciò il cordless contro la parte di fondo della sua stanza.  
Lo vide urtare contro il muro, e cadere in terra, e desiderò fosse la testa di Angel.  
Ma come aveva fatto... come aveva potuto essere così stupida?  
Come aveva potuto pensare che lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre com' era...che l'avrebbe chiamata, che avrebbero parlato, e che lei avrebbe avuto il tempo di esaminare e capire a fondo i suoi sentimenti... quando fra loro non c'erano stati che malanimo e incomprensioni...  
Quando probabilmente per Angel lei non era che un 'altra disperata da salvare.  
Si prese la testa fra le mani, alzandosi.  
Capire i suoi sentimenti...  
Dio, cosa c'era da capire, cosa?  
Si ere preoccupata per lui, si era angosciata al pensiero che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, aveva aspettato che la chiamasse, come una scolarette scema... e lui intanto stava con un 'altra... un ' atra che aveva portato a vivere con se!  
Un 'altra che rispondeva al suo telefono e ascoltava la sua segreteria!  
Che aveva sentito i suoi, i suoi messaggi!  
Si, cosa, cosa c'era da capire?  
Kate amava Angel ... e Angel aveva un 'altra!

Eppure... il mondo continuava a esistere.  
Cattivo. Egoista. Senza pensare al suo dolore.  
Senza pensare al suo cuore che ripeteva una canzone vuota e senza testo.  
Una lamento disperato fra le pareti cave del suo cuore morto.  
Come il grido di un bambino che cada, e cada, e cada... con la consapevolezza che non finirà mai la sua discesa...  
Come il suo dolore.  
Che viveva.  
Come il mondo viveva.  
Come il sole viveva. E il vento viveva. E le foglie del giardino, e l'acqua della fontana vivevano.  
Mentre lei non viveva più.  
Non respirava più.  
Non rideva più.  
E lui... non le aveva neanche detto addio...  
Continuava il mondo...  
Girava il mondo...  
Impazziva il mondo, e urlava, il mondo, alle sue orecchia che non potevano udirlo.  
Andava avanti il mondo, come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
E invece, qualcosa era accaduto.  
E invece, Buffy era morta.  
E, di nuovo, lo aveva rigettato all'inferno.  
Aveva creduto che non sarebbe mai venuto quel giorno.  
Aveva pensato che non lo avrebbe mai visto.  
Era stato così certo che sarebbe toccato a lui... come se lottare per lei, e desiderare di proteggerla, e dare la sua umanità per lei potesse bastare a metterla al sicuro... come se fosse una parte di una specie di assurdo patto che qualcuno non aveva rispettato...  
Che non avevano rispettato quelli che non lo avevano chiamato... che lo avevano privato della possibilità di aiutarla...  
Che lei non aveva rispettato... fidandosi di lui...  
Che non aveva rispettato Angel... non riuscendo a salvarla comunque....  
Che non rispettava il mondo, perché esisteva ancora.  
Mentre Buffy non viveva più.  
E, forse, adesso, camminava nello stesso luogo da cui Doyle sorrideva, scotendo la testa e guardando quel suo stupido amico, che non riusciva ad onorare il suo sacrificio continuando a lottare, ne l'amore che aveva avuto per Buffy, smettendo di esistere...  
Più crudele del mondo.  
Più egoista del mondo.  
Perché lui esisteva, e Buffy non viveva più.  
Perché, chiuso nel guscio scuro del suo dolore, lui pensava, e guardava, e sentiva...  
E non riusciva a fare altro.  
Nemmeno andare a Sunnydale... e uccidere con le sue mani tutti quelli che sapevano... e non glia avevano detto nulla...  
Del pericolo... di Glory...  
Impedendogli di salvarla...  
Impedendogli persino di tentare.  
Non riusciva neanche a urlare.  
Solo a pensare... e pensare...  
Guardando scorrere davanti a se un passato di errori, e un futuro che non ci sarebbe stato, e un presente nebuloso e denso di tenebra, in cui senso di colpa, rimpianto e dolore si mischiavano insieme.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere lui...  
Come osava , come osava esistere, allora?  
Come osava sentire, e vedere, come osava amare?  
Si... come osava amare se Buffy non poteva più farlo?  
Come osava continuare a provare amore se lei che era stata il suo amore non esisteva più?  
Fissò per un attimo Fred, seduta ai suoi piedi, con la testa poggiata dolcemente alle sue gambe, nella penombra scura della stanza...  
Erano ore che se ne stava lì, in silenzio, e anche lei fissava qualcosa che non era fuori, ma dentro di se... e anche lei soffriva... per colpa sua...  
E lui riusciva solo a guardarla, senza vederla davvero...  
L'aveva riportata indietro dal suo mondo, solo per chiudersi nel proprio...  
Lasciandola fuori.  
Come Cordelia, come Wesley...  
Come tutto ciò che era stato importante... fino a che non aveva visto Willow...  
Non riusciva nemmeno ad allungare la mano, a farle una carezza, a dirle di andare a dormire... non gli importava... non riusciva a capire...  
Perché il mondo continuava ad esistere...  
Sbattè gli occhi, e quasi gli fecero male per la lunga inattività.  
Come gli fece male respirare...  
E per un attimo un moto di rabbia si propagò dentro il suo essere.  
Verso di lei, e verso se stesso...  
Perché era riuscita a penetrare nel suo mondo.  
E perché lui si era accorto della sua presenza, e non aveva il diritto di farlo.  
Lui non aveva nemmeno il diritto di esistere.  
Kate.  
La sentì muoversi, ancor prima che lei avanzasse nella stanza, e qualcosa di razionale che ancora era in lui si domandò da quanto tempo fosse ferma sulla soglia.  
Percepì il suo odore... la fragranza della sua pelle, dei suoi capelli... delle lacrime...  
Conosceva così bene l'odore delle lacrime di Kate, come quello del suo sangue...  
Il sangue che gli apparteneva... per la legge della sua razza.  
La donna che gli apparteneva, per la legge della sua razza...  
Ma lui non aveva diritto di sentire che quella donna era sua.  
Non aveva diritto di avvertire la sua presenza... se Buffy era morta...  
Se lei non poteva più amare, ne sentire...  
"Deve essere veramente un cosa importante, se sei così assorto..."  
Sollevò il viso, e si odiò nel momento stesso in cui lo fece.  
Nel momento stesso in cui la vide.  
In piedi, con le braccia incrociare sul petto e il volto nascosto dall'ombra elle stanza.  
Bellissima.  
Sul pavimento, Fred, evidentemente spaventata, si strinse alle sue gambe.  
Mentre lui tornava ad abbassare gli occhi.  
Desiderando solo che andasse via. Che smettesse di entrare nel suo mondo.  
La sentì deglutire, e spostare il peso da una gamba all'altra. E ancora non la guardò.  
"Angel..." Lo chiamò, e quando nella sua voce sentì vibrare l'urgenza, la preoccupazione, desiderò disperatamente sollevare gli occhi, e guardarla, e stringerla a se... e lasciare che lei portasse via il dolore.  
E si odiò.  
Perché pensava, perché voleva, perché desiderava.  
Quando Buffy non poteva più.  
"... è successo qualcosa?"  
"Ciao..."Cinguettò la ragazza ai suoi piedi. " io sono Fred..."  
"Angel!"Ripetè Kate, sollevando leggermente la voce.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, e le mani a pugno.  
"No, Kate, grazie... "Mormorò, più bruscamente di quanto non avrebbe voluto." Non è successo niente..."  
Niente... tranne che lui non avrebbe dovuto esistere ancora.  
"Niente..."gli fece eco lei." devo... presumere allora che non hai risposto ai miei messaggi perchè non avevi... semplicemente... voglia di parlare con me..."  
Parlare... parlare... parlare... perché lui poteva ancora parlare?  
"Al momento non ho voglia di stare con nessuno..."Sussurrò , cupo.  
Non la guardò, ma la sentì indietreggiare. E sentì il suo cuore colpire forte dentro il suo petto.  
E l'odore delle sue lacrime...  
"Bè... non si direbbe..." Mormorò.  
Angel sollevò il volto, finalmente, ma lei era già andata via.  
Kate...  
Kate...  
Dio... come aveva potuto trattarla in quel modo?  
Davvero sarebbe stato meglio che non fosse più esistito...  
Come , come aveva potuto trattarla in quel modo?  
Come aveva potuto dirle in quella maniera che non voleva risponderle al telefono, che non voleva vederla, che l'unica cosa che desiderava era restare con la sua... ragazzina!  
E come aveva potuto lei umiliarsi al punto da andare a cercarlo... dopo quel che Fred le aveva detto?  
Come aveva potuto scendere così in basso da elemosinare un suo sguardo, una sua parola?  
Da credere che significassero qualcosa le frasi, gli sguardi, le ore trascorse insieme?  
E quei momenti nel giardino, che le avevano fatto così tanta compagnia?  
E quel morso che le bruciava la pelle?  
Niente.  
Lei non era niente.  
Era bastato che trovasse una ragazza, era bastato che si innamorasse, e lei non esisteva più...  
Premette il piede sull'acceleratore, spingendo indietro lacrime che non voleva versare.  
Ma perché? Perché?  
Angel non era così...  
Lei... lei lo conosceva, lei... lei lo amava...  
Lo amava... e forse si era solo illusa di conoscerlo. Di capirlo...  
Forse si era solo illusa di riuscire a leggere nella sua anima così profonda...  
E ora stava così male che avrebbe solo voluto schiantarsi contro un muro... che avrebbe solo voluto non alzare mai quel telefono, e chiamarlo, e andare a quell'albergo...  
Ma non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Come non aveva mai potuto fare...  
Come non poteva smettere di amare quell'uomo, quel vampiro, che ogni volta tornava a sconvolgere il suo cuore.  
Deglutì, voltando con tutta la forza che le trasmisero il suo dolore e la sua rabbia, e solo un attimo prima dell'incrocio il suo cervello recepì inconsciamente il colore del semaforo.  
Frenò, la cintura di sicurezza che le frustava il petto con violenza, facendole stringere i denti, e rigettandola poi all'indietro mentre il motore si spegneva. Come il suo respiro.  
Come il desiderio di lottare.  
Di aprire gli occhi, e rimettere in moto, e affrontare gli automobilisti che, dietro di lei, già cominciavano a premere sui clacson...  
Desiderando solo poter rimanere così... e far sparire il mondo.  
E far sparire Angel.  
"Signora... "  
Un poliziotto.  
Lo capiva dall'inflessione, dalla voce... sembrava assurdo, ma in servizio tutti i poliziotti avevano la stessa voce...  
Tutti tranne suo padre...  
"signora, mi sente... è ferita?"  
Kate strinse i denti, movendosi sul sedile senza ancora aprire gli occhi.  
"No... " Mormorò. " ho solo sbattuto ."  
Certo, bella cosa da dire al tipo che presto l'avrebbe arrestata per guida pericolosa...  
"Katie? Katie Lockley? Sei proprio tu?"  
Aprì gli occhi, e per un attimo fissò l'uomo biondo chino su di lei, senza riconoscerlo.  
"Kate!"Ripetè quello. " Non riesco a crederci!"  
"Bob?" Mormorò, portandosi istintivamente la mano alla gola.  
Lui le sorrise, quel sorriso impudente che aveva sempre avuto e che sempre l'aveva spaventata e affascinata insieme. Il sorriso di chi sa sempre cos' è meglio dire o fare in qualsiasi occasione.  
Proprio come ora, quando, chino sulla portiera della sua auto, le sorrideva, infischiandosene bellamente degli uomini che stavano accalcandosi alle spalle di lei.  
"In carne ed ossa!" Esclamò il giovane agente, sollevandosi e allargando le braccia, quasi per mostrarle quanto bene stesse in divisa.  
Come se avesse bisogno di ricordarlo...  
"Da quanto tempo è che non ci vediamo?!"  
Kate raddrizzò la schiena, ancora incredula. Il cervello che le turbinava in testa, quasi impazzito.  
Bob... e aveva appena lasciato Angel...  
Era veramente incredibile...  
"Dal giorno della festa all'accademia... "Mormorò.  
E strinse più forte le dita attorno al collo.  
Si.  
Dal giorno del ballo all'accademia.  
Quando lui si era presa la sua verginità.  
Angel sentiva tutto attorno a se l'odore del disinfettante... quello sgradevole, penetrante odore che pareva essere stato assorbito dalle pareti, dai pavimenti, dagli abiti della gente, persino dall'aria che gli altri respiravano. E che sembrava voler ricordare a tutti, torcendo loro lo stomaco, il luogo in cui erano.  
Era assurdo...  
L'uomo poteva cambiare il cuore nel petto di un malato, sostituendolo con uno sano, poteva operare dall' America un paziente in Russia, guidando le mani di metallo di un automa... eppure... non riusciva a cancellare dagli ospedali quell'odore...  
Quel terribile odore...  
Sempre uguale.  
Dovunque andasse, qualunque periodo ricordasse.  
Qualunque prodotto lo causasse, nascosto sotto qualunque odore.  
Sempre quello stesso odore...  
Così forte da superare persino quello del sangue, e della pura, e della sofferenza...  
E forse era per questo che esisteva...  
Per confondere quei mostri che, come lui, di quel genere di odori si nutriva.  
Per disgustarli.  
Perché quell'odore di disinfettante avrebbe potuto disgustare anche un demone.  
Mentre gli uomini che lavoravano in quel luogo, per assurdo, sembravano ormai esserci abituati.  
Loro... ma non Kate.  
A Kate era saltato il cuore in petto, appena attraversate le porte automatiche, e i suoi polmoni, compiti da quell'odore insidioso, per un attimo si erano ritratti.  
Lei odiava quel luogo.  
Angel lo sentiva.  
Dal modo in cui camminava, dalla tensione del so corpo...  
E lo vedeva, chiaro come la luce innaturale dei neon... scolpito nella linea sottile delle sue lebbra, nel modo in cui stringeva la borsa, torcendosi le mani una nell'altra, mentre, apparentemente sicura, procedeva per quei corridoi terribili ed interminabili.  
Era così cambiata... eppure era sempre la solita Kate...  
Controllata, fredda, orgogliosa... agli occhi di tutti...  
Senza alcun bisogno della forza e dell'aiuto degli altri...  
E invece il cuore le batteva così forte, e lei aveva paura.  
Una paura terribile, una paura che lo assaliva, lo circondava, lo stringeva in una morsa da cui non poteva liberarsi... una paura che era ovunque... come l'odore del disinfettante...  
Una paura più forte di quella che aveva provato trovandosi faccia a faccia con Penn, o con il demone che aveva ordinato l'uccisone di suo padre...  
Così forte da vincere quello che una volta era stato un orgoglio impenetrabile, e farla voltare verso di lui, con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Alla ricerca dei suoi occhi. Alla ricerca della sua forza.  
Dio... Dio... era questo che aveva sempre voluto da lui?  
Che la guardasse... che l'aiutasse...  
Deglutì.  
E anche lui ebbe paura.  
Di avere sempre sbagliato con Kate .  
Sempre.  
Ogni volta che le aveva obbedito. Ogni volta che l'aveva lasciata quando lei glielo aveva chiesto.  
Credendo... che fosse davvero questo ciò che lei voleva...  
Credendo... di rispettarla... quando forse stava sbagliando tutto... quando forse aveva solo paura.  
Come adesso ne aveva lei.  
Paura di sbagliare, paura di leggere ciò che invece non c'era, paura di mancarle di rispetto, paura di avvicinarsi a lei... e di innamorarsi...  
E adesso era lì, e ancora una volta, come un idiota, si domandava se dovesse ... se potesse avvicinarsi a lei...  
Se fosse veramente in grado di fare qualcosa per quella donna così fragile e così orgogliosa, che aveva paura di entrare in una stanza... e non trovare più sua figlia...  
Non c'era nessuno in quella parte del piano, e Kate si guardò intorno per un secondo, senza fermarsi, spingendo una doppia porta a vetri.  
Non erano in pediatria, e probabilmente il nome del reparto doveva essere indicato dall'altra parte del corridoio, ma, dall'assenza di gente e dalle pochissime porte chiuse, Angel intuì che si dovesse trattare di una piccola parte dell'ospedale destinata ai casi particolarmente gravi... o strani...  
Vide Kate fermarsi davanti a una porta, ed esitare un secondo, voltandosi verso lui, prima di entrare.  
Mentre il suo cuore le batteva sempre più forte nel petto.  
Ci si poteva abituare a vedere un figlio morire? Si domandò Angel, entrando.  
Anche se si trattava di una fine così lenta ed estenuante?  
Ci si poteva abituare a vederlo sfiorire, giorno dopo giorno, senza poter far niente?  
Ci si poteva abituare a veder mutare il suo volto, e cambiare il colore della sua pelle?  
E sentire dentro il proprio corpo il dolore , terribile, straziante, e desiderare di trovarsi al suo posto, e non poterlo ottenere.  
Sentire che tutta la propria esistenza è stata votata a proteggere quest'essere, dall'attimo in cui è venuto al mondo... e non essere in grado di farlo.  
... non poter proteggere la persona amata... e sentirsi colpevole, e inutile, per questo...  
E sentire, con tutto il corpo e lo spirito, l'ingiustizia di essere vivo, quando colei che si era desiderato, che si aveva avuto il dovere, che si era tentato disperatamente di proteggere non lo era più...  
Angel aveva creduto di sapere cosa volesse dire...  
Aveva creduto di averlo marchiato nella carne e nel cuore...  
Ma adesso, per la prima volta, dubitò di averlo mai, veramente, compreso.  
Quando sentì Kate sospirare di sollievo.  
E vide la sua bambina.  
O... quel che restava della sua bambina...  
Di quella creatura bianca e rosa che una Kate stanca e bellissima stringeva fra le braccia nella fotografia che aveva visto in macchina, con una delicata peluria biondo oro a coprirle la testa minuscola.  
Non ne aveva più capelli, ora, la bambina di Kate... ne sopraciglia, e la sua pelle era diafana e pallida come neve all'ombra, e le luci tenui della stanza la rendevano trasparente, mostrando strisce sottilissime di vene azzurre sul collo e sulle braccia, segnate da un 'innumerevole quantità di ecchimosi nere e gonfie.  
Sottili, tanto da far sembrare il tubo della flebo un'orribile, enorme appendice che le penetrava nella carne, togliendole la vita anziché restituirgliela.  
E Angel si ritrovò a stringere i denti, pensando a cosa doveva aver significato infilare quell'ago, mentre le parole di Kate gli risuonavano nelle orecchia...  
...a bucarla fino a che non ha le braccia blu, e piange, e ti supplica di farli smettere...  
Deglutì, ma non riuscì a controllare l'orrore, mentre osservava quel viso minuscolo, che persino nello strazio della malattia aveva conservato la traccia degli zigomi di sua madre, e la forma delle labbra di lei.  
Un viso bellissimo, su un corpo, che , persino sotto le lenzuola, sembrava ormai più quello di una bambina di due anni che di una di quattro... e un 'espressione sofferente che gli penerò nel cuore, ferendolo.  
Avvelenandolo.  
Facendogli sentire lacrime negli occhi spalancati per lo stupore e l'orrore.  
Vide Kate piegarsi su di lei, sorridendole, e sfiorarle la fronte nel sonno, prima baciarla con dolcezza infinita, come se lei fosse una cosa fragile e delicata, che persino una carezza avrebbe potuto distruggere.  
E, molto probabilmente, era proprio così...  
Quella bambina era uno strazio di dolore... eppure ... Kate la guardava come se le riempisse di luce il cuore ...  
Le appoggiò la guancia alla fronte, senza dire nulla, e dopo un attimo si alzò, prendendo fra le mani la cartella clinica e sfogliandola con le labbra tese, mentre Angel tornava a guardare la bambina, quasi fosse incapace di toglierle gli occhi da dosso.  
Dopo tante guerre, dopo tanto sangue, dopo tanta sofferenza... non pensava che qualcosa potesse ancora colpirlo in quel modo...  
Aveva creduto di aver raggiunto quasi la vetta della sofferenza, e di potere solamente ripetere ciò che già aveva provato.  
E poi ecco questa bambina... quest'uccellino buttato in un letto d'ospedale... e d'un tratto tutte le guerre, tutto il dolore, tutto l'orrore visto e provocato... di nuovo... non esistevano più...  
Portati via da lei... da una creatura mai vista prima in tutta la sua esistenza... e che avrebbe potuto essere sua...  
Il pensiero gli sfrecciò nel cervello, veloce come un lampo.  
Colpendolo.  
Sconvolgendolo.  
Proprio quando Kate gli parlò, e sollevati gli occhi dal volto della piccola lui la guardò, e si accorse che anche lei, a sua volta, lo stava osservando.  
"Era... più carina ... prima... " Mormorò, un sorriso tremulo sulle labbra. "veramente...  
Lei era... è... è alta , molto....  
Più alta degli altri bambini ... ora non si vede perché è sdraiata, ed era... era meno magra prima... e aveva dei bellissimi capelli biondi... "  
"Kate..." Mormorò lui, scotendo lentamente la testa.  
Lei si premette la mano sulle labbra.  
"Non come i miei , sai... "Continuò. " molto più belli...  
E... "Passò gli occhi da lui alla bambina." E tutti restavano stupiti da quant'era precoce... a un anno già parlava... e... si muoveva ovunque...  
Lei... mi ha fatta sempre disparere per stare... a letto..."  
Deglutì, ingoiando un singhiozzo, e stavolta Angel non pensò che volesse restare sola, che volesse essere lasciata in pace.  
Stavolta... Angel... non pensò.  
Si avvicinò con un passo, e le prese la mano, attirandola a se.  
Stringendola.  
Avvolgendole le spalle tra le braccia.  
E tenendola così, mentre lei ricambiava la sua stretta.  
"Shh..."Mormorò. " shh... non parlare..."  
"Angel..."  
"Non parlare..."Le affondò il volto nei capelli, e la sentì tremare, stringendolo più forte.  
Non piangeva, ma sembrava che il suo corpo dovesse andare a pezzi da un momento all'altro.  
"non parlare... io..."  
"No..."Lo interruppe, sollevando il viso.  
E fu lì, sul suo, le labbra di lei che sfioravano la sua bocca... e il suo fiato... il fiato di Kate era così caldo, e sapeva di acqua, e di lacrime...  
Il fiato di Kate... dopo così tanto tempo...  
"Per favore..." Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi ." Per favore non dirmi che andrà tutto bene...  
Ma..."Chiuse le palpebre, e lui le appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte, istintivamente.  
E non c' era niente di deduttivo in quel gesto... ma solo un enorme desiderio di proteggerla, di portarla via da quella stanza... di cullarla fra le braccia, fino a che non si fosse addormentata, e il dolore se ne fosse andato. "non dirmi nemmeno che è finita... perché se è finita, io..."  
Angel sollevò le dita, e gliele poggiò sulla bocca, con dolcezza infinita.  
In tutto il tempo che si erano frequentati, non erano mai stati così vicini, con il corpo e con lo spirito... eppure, in qual momento, c'era un abisso a separarli...  
C' era sempre un abisso a separarli.  
Che fosse il padre di Kate, o la donna che Angel aveva amato... o una bambina, in un letto freddo d'ospedale.  
" Non so se potrò fare niente..." Mormorò, quando lei riaprì gli occhi. Laghi azzurri, trasparenti, in cui lui poteva vedere la sua immagine persa da così tanto tempo.  
Laghi azzurri pieni di speranza. " mi dispiace... ma ti giuro... ti giuro che cercherò..."  
Kate annuì piano, deglutendo ancora, e un attimo dopo si staccò da lui, passandosi le mani sul viso e fra i capelli.  
"Vado a vedere se trovo il dottor Newman..." Mormorò, imbarazzata. "a te cosa serve per..."  
"Una fiala di sangue... solo questo..."  
"Va bene..."Annuì Kate. " allora... torno subito..."  
Lui le sorrise, guardandola uscire, ma il sorriso gli si spense sulle labbra non appena lei ebbe lasciato la stanza, e Angel tornò a girarsi, e a rivolgere gli occhi alla bambina.  
Si avvicinò di un passo, stupendosi di quanto debole fosse il battito del suo cuore... tanto che lui appena riusciva a sentirlo, e quanto delicato, quasi trasparente, fosse il suo respiro...  
Come un 'unica goccia di pioggia in mezzo a un 'acquazzone.  
E lei, forse, lo era... un 'unica goccia di pioggia nell'uragano della vita... un unico, piccolo fiore, che il vento avrebbe potuto strappar via in qualsiasi momento, che il sole avrebbe potuto seccare o l'acqua annegare,che la terra avrebbe potuto disseccare, e gli uomini calpestare... che tutto avrebbe potuto annientare.  
In un secondo.  
Senza sforzo.  
Eppure, era ancora lì... e il suo cuore batteva, e il suo fiato sapeva di medicine, come quello di sua madre aveva saputo d'acqua...  
E il suo esistere era una sfida all'universo intero, istante dopo istante.  
Allungò la mano, sfiorandole delicatamente la fronte pallida, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime.  
Bruciava. Bruciava come fuoco...  
Bruciava il suo corpo, e il suo spirito, forse.  
E il cuore di sua madre.  
E, adesso, anche quello di Angel.  
Angel che non aveva niente a che fare con lei.  
Angel che fino a un 'ora prima non sapeva nemmeno della sua esistenza.  
Ma che avrebbe dato la propria, di esistenza... per farla guarire.  
Chiuse le dita, carezzandole la fronte, e indugiando con la mano su quella pelle calda, nell'inutile, ridicolo tentativo di calmare quell'arsura terribile col suo freddo innaturale.  
Mentre i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi da qual volto malato, la maschera dell'innocenza ferita... come quella di sua sorella, che lui aveva distrutto... come quella di milioni di bambini, che non avrebbe mai visti... che non avrebbero mai colpito il suo cuore come quella piccola, delicata creatura che ora catturava senza saperlo lo sguardo di un vampiro.  
Così profondamente che non si accorse della presenza alle sue spalle, fino a che una voce di donna non gli ferì le orecchia, aspra, sgarbata, come il tono che usò.  
Così tagliente che avrebbe potuto far sanguinare la bambina di Kate...  
"Senta, lei, "Esclamò. " qui non si può stare!"  
Angel sollevò la testa, reagendo al tono secco di quella voce voltandosi, e incontrando il volto non meno aspro di una giovane infermiera che, accanto ad un medico in camice e stetoscopio appeso al collo, lo fissava a braccia incrociate.  
Come fosse stato un intruso nel suo regno...  
Ma quello non era il suo regno...  
Quello era il regno del dolore...  
"Sono venuto con Kate Lockley." Rispose solo, passandosi le dita sotto gli occhi per nascondere le lacrime. "Cercava il dottor Newman..."  
"Bè "Ribattè l'infermiera. " la signora Lockley qui non la vedo, e a noi non ha detto che aspettava visite, per cui, se non le spiace, dovrebbe uscire immediatamente dalla stanza ..."  
"Aspetterò fuori..." Mormorò lui, allontanandosi dal letto, ma la donna scosse il capo, implacabile.  
"Nemmeno. E' vietato l'acceso ai non autorizzati su tutto il reparto."  
"Mi ha autorizzato sua madre, "Esclamò Angel fra i denti, cercando di non perdere la calma. " di chi altro serve il permesso?"  
"Mi ascolti bene, per qual che ne so la signora Lockley non è nemmeno in ospedale, e se non esce... " La donna sgranò gli occhi, fissandolo, ed evidentemente si accorse delle lacrime che ancora gli brillavano nello sguardo. " Ma lei" Esclamò. " è il padre?"  
Angel si voltò per un attimo, fissando il volto pallido della bambina di Kate... della creatura che le era cresciuta dentro... e che ora stava perdendo...  
Di quell'esserino miniscolo che le aveva fatto superare qualunque cosa fosse avvenuta cinque anni prima ... portandola a chiedere il suo aiuto...  
Di quel cuore che batteva così piano... di quel respiro che sapeva di medicine...  
Di quel piccolo angelo... un angelo senza più ali...  
"Si... " Mormorò piano.  
Senza pensare.  
E di nuovo allungò una mano a sfiorarle la fronte.  
"Oh..."Esclamò l'infermiera." Allora è diverso, naturalmente, può restare... solo, se vuole scusarmi..."  
Angel si voltò, e un attimo dopo la donna lo colpì in piena faccia con un violento ceffone, graffiandogli la guancia con le unghie , e prendendolo così di sorpresa che dovette lottare con se stesso, per non reagire d'istinto, afferrandola.  
La guardò invece, e la vide bruciarlo con gli occhi.  
"Dovrebbe esserci lei in quel letto, al posto di quella creatura|!" Urlò la donna, ansando. " Tre giorni e non si è fatto vedere una volta!  
Tre giorni a lasciare che sua madre si consumasse a furia di starle vicina, e ci scommetto che non se lo è fatto, lei, tutto il calvario di questi mesi!!  
Oh, no, non c'è bisogno che lo chieda, per saperlo, li conosco fin troppo bene gli uomini, io!"  
"Charlotte..." Mormorò il giovane medico, avvicinandosi in fretta e prendendola per il braccio. " ti sei ammattita?"  
"No che non sono matta!" Rispose lei, il volto in fiamme per la rabbia. " Tanto non mi cacciano da qui! Chi vuoi che ci mandino in questo purgatorio in terra?!"  
L'uomo la tirò verso di se, trascinandola alla porta.  
"Ci scusi..." Ansò, portandola via.  
Ma evidentemente la donna non era d'accordo con lui.  
"Cos'è" Strillò. " ci è venuto a vederla morire, adesso?  
Crede di mettersi apposto la coscienza, così?"  
Angel non rispose.  
La guardò uscire dalla stanza, trascinata dal medico.  
Piena di collera e di livore.  
Contro di lui.  
Aveva visto quella bambina spegnersi per tre giorni... e combatteva in quel modo per lei... cosa poteva essere accaduto al cuore, e all'anima di Kate... cosa, se il suo stesso cuore e la sua stessa anima si sentivano percossi e annichiliti, di fronte a quella sofferenza così assurda, così tanto crudele?  
Si sfiorò la guancia con la mano, percorrendosi con le dita i punti in cui lo schiaffo bruciava ancora.  
E non si stupì di come quell'unico gesto avesse fatto mutare il suo parere sull' infermiera...  
"Perché hai detto che sei il mio papà...?"  
"Oh, mio Dio..."Mormorò Angel, voltandosi di scatto.  
Era la seconda volta in pochi minuti che era così assorto nei suoi pensieri da permettere a una voce di coglierlo di sorpresa... ma il salto che fece adesso il suo cuore non aveva niente a che vedere con la sua reazione di poco prima.  
Davanti a lui, la bambina di Kate lo guardava con i suoi enormi, bellissimi occhi azzurri...pieni di innocenza e di gentilezza... come pozze profonde e trasparenti in cui un uomo avrebbe potuto perdersi, e annegare... continuando a vivere.  
Occhi indimenticabili.  
Gli occhi di Kate.  
" Tu non sei il mio papà... "Ripetè la piccola, la voce debole come un soffio di vento. " mi dici chi sei, per piacere?"  
Angel deglutì, piegandosi sulle gambe e abbassando le spalle, perché il suo volto le fosse quanto più possibile vicino.  
"Come lo sai che non sono il tuo papà?" Mormorò, sorridendole.  
Lei non si mosse, e non esitò prima di rispondere.  
"Perchè mio papà non sarebbe venuto... e non mi avrebbe fatto le carezze... mio papà non mi vuole bene... "  
Angel allungò le dita, sfiorandole la tempia, dove una volta dovevano esserci state ciocche ribelli di capelli biondi.  
"Hai ragione tu... " Disse piano, senza guardarla. " non sono tuo padre... sono solo un amico della tua mamma..."  
"Sei Angel?"  
Di nuovo, lui sgranò gli occhi, stupito.  
E di fronte alla sua espressione sbalordita, la bambina proruppe in una piccola, dolcissima risata, che ebbe il potere di mandargli in un attimo in frantumi il cuore.  
"Non sono mica una maga!"Esclamò,e per un attimo parve che una traccia di colore tornasse sulle sue guance bianche." Ho sentito mamma che lo diceva una volta... mentre dormiva...però.... non mi ricordo quando..."  
Angel rispose al suo sorriso, appoggiando il volto alla mano.  
"No... " Mormorò. " magari non sei una maga... però potresti essere una fata... "Le sfiorò di nuovo la fronte." Ti piacerebbe ?"  
La bambina sospirò, tornando ad abbandonarsi sui cuscini.  
"Si... "Soffiò. " perché così potrei tornare a casa... "  
Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, e, quando li riaprì, c'era una sofferenza atroce nel suo sguardo.  
"Lo sai... " Mormorò. " io non me la ricordo casa mia... non me la ricordo più...  
Mi ricordo solamente altri ospedali...  
Però so che voglio tornare a casa... lo stesso... pure che non me la ricordo e non so dove sta... "  
Dio... quella bambina aveva veramente quattro anni?  
Solo quattro anni?  
Quattro anni e parlava, e lo guardava, e aveva dentro uno spirito che aveva già sofferto per più di un vita...  
"Lo sai... "Mormorò. " a me capitava spesso di pensare di voler tornare a casa... solo che ci ero già a casa mia... e così, non sapevo dove volevo andare veramente...  
Poi sono partito... e di nuovo ho desiderato tornare a casa... la mia vera casa... quella che avevo voluto lasciare ... e non potevo più farlo..."  
"E ora?"Domandò, attenta, la bambina.  
"Ora"Sorrise lui." Ho un' altra casa..."  
Allungò un dito, toccandole il naso e continuando a sorridere.  
"E anche io, da bambino, facevo finta di dormire..."  
Per la prima volta, lei si mosse, arricciando il naso e allungandosi verso di lui, come per confidargli un segreto.  
"Shh..."Disse piano." Non voglio che lo sappiano.  
Se sanno che sto sveglia vengono tutti qui e mi stanno intorno, e mi parlavo... e mi chiedono come mi sento, e se voglio qualcosa... e i dottori mi guardano la gola, e gli occhi... e mi domandano sempre le stesse cose...  
Così invece mi fanno stare in pace...  
E mamma non ha bisogno di fare finta di ridere...  
Io me ne accorgo, sai, quando fa finta e quando ride veramente..."  
Angel annuì, tornando ad accarezzarle la guancia.  
"Si..."Mormorò." Anche io..."  
Stavolta li sentì, i passi alle sue spalle, nonostante tutta la sua attenzione fosse concentrata sul volto della piccola , e sul suono debole e regolar del suo cuore, e sollevò la testa.  
Stavolta seppe quando quei passi furono alla porta.  
E dal momento che li sentì... seppe che appartenevano a Kate.  
"Angel!"Esclamò, entrando di corsa nella stanza." Nia... "  
Si portò una mano al cuore, fissando la bambina, e un respiro, che fu quasi un grido di sollievo, le sgorgò dal petto quando la vide.  
"Amore..." Mormorò, inginocchiandosi accanto al letto, dall'altra parte. " sei sveglia... sei sveglia... "  
Alzò li occhi verso Angel, mentre le sue dita stringevano quelle della mano libera della bambina.  
"Era da tre giorni che non riprendeva conoscenza..."Spiegò. "Da prima che arrivassimo a Los Angeles..."  
Nia sospirò.  
"Mi piaceva andare in macchina... mi piaceva più che stare qui...  
E' un altro ospedale... ma è sempre uguale... invece, in macchina, vedevo tante cose nuove..."  
"Bè..."Si intromise l'infermiera che poco prima aveva colpito Angel, avanzando dal fondo della stanza. "ma anche ora hai visto delle cose nuove... hai visto tuo papà, no?! Non sei contenta?!"  
Kate lo fissò, trattenendo per un secondo il respiro.  
E continuò a guardarlo anche mentre Nia, piano, mormorava: " Si... sono contenta..."  
Allora, Kate serrò gli occhi, e, per un attimo, Angel ebbe paura che svenisse.  
"Vado a chiamare il dottor Newman..."Continuò l'infermiera, che non sembrava essersi accorta di nulla, e Angel vide Kate stringere i denti, nel tentativo disperato di riprendere il controllo di se stessa.  
"Nia... "Mormorò piano un attimo dopo, ma non terminò la frase, sospirando e allungando nuovamente la mano per carezzare la fronte della bimba.  
"Sono davvero contenta..." Sussurrò la piccola, con la sua voce da uccellino. "sei arrabbiata con me? "  
Kate le sorrise. Un sorriso stanco, che non aveva niente a che fare con quello che un tempo aveva conosciuto.  
"Non potrei mai essere arrabbiata con te, amore..."Mormorò. " non me ne hai mai dato ragione..."  
"Però ti faccio stare in pena..."  
"Non sei tu... è questa malattia che ti fa stare male... mentre io non posso fare niente..."  
Si portò alle labbra la mano della bambina, baciandola con dolcezza.  
"Ho avuto così paura..."Mormorò. " sembrava che non volessi più svegliarti ..."  
Angel vide la bambina voltare la testa, e quando Kate aprì le labbra per continuare le si avvicinò, appoggiandole con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla.  
"Kate..."Mormorò.  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo, sbattendo gli occhi, come se per un attimo non riuscisse a comprendere dove si trovasse, o cosa ci facesse lui lì.  
"Certo..."Esclamò dopo un attimo, alzandosi e prendendo la borsa da terra. "scusa..."  
Tirò fuori una siringa e una fiala con anticoagulante, appoggiandole poi sul comodino accanto al viso della bamba.  
"Li ho presi in infermeria..."Spiegò. " non c'era nessuno...  
Probabilmente un'emergenza in corso."  
"Angel è un dottore?" Mormorò Nia, mentre Kate infilava con un lento sospiro l'ago nel tubo della flebo.  
Un sospiro che pareva un singhiozzo.  
Angel la guardò, e non rispose, aspettando che fosse lei a farlo.  
Duecentocinquanta anni, e non era in grado di rispondere alla domanda di una bambina. Come non era stato in grado di impedire a sua madre di soffrire...  
Kate deglutì, versando il sangue appena prelevato nella fiala, e Angel lo guardò scorrere, chiaro, liquido, come vino nuovo, bruciante di vita...  
Vino malato...  
Vita malata...  
Se ne rendeva conto fin da lì.  
Senza nemmeno bisogno di annusarlo o sentire il suo sapore.  
Sangue così diverso da quello di sua madre.  
Da quel fuoco che lo aveva bruciato e che gli era rimasto dentro, ricordandogli quel giorno di cinque anni prima,per centinaia e centinaia i volte, più debole solo del ricordo delle sue mani, che stringevano le braccia di lei contro il suo corpo.  
Kate chiuse la fiala e la strine contro il petto per un istante, sollevando il volto, prima di tornare a guardare la sua bambina.  
E a sorriderle, l'amore sul suo volto che la rendeva ancora più bella.  
"Amore..." Bisbigliò, sedendo sul letto accanto a lei. " ti ricordi quando ti ho raccontato del vampiro buono?"  
La bambina sgranò gli occhi, ma la sua sorpresa non poteva essere grande come quella di Angel.  
"Si... "Sussurrò.  
"E ti ricordi quando stavi tanto male e mi chiedevi perché se poteva aiutarti contro i mostri non lo poteva fare anche adesso?" Nia passò gli occhi da Kate ad Angel. " E mi hai ... detto che non era vero? Che nessuna delle storie che ti raccontavo era vera?  
Ecco... lui è ..."Si schiacciò per un attimo le dita sulle labbra, abbassando gli occhi. " lui è il vampiro buono delle nostre storie..."  
Nia boccheggiò letteralmente, fissandolo.  
E non c'era orrore in quegli occhi. Non c'erano ribrezzo o paura, non c'era nessuno dei sentimenti che aveva visto negli occhi di chi scorgeva per la prima volta quello che era.  
Non c'erano il terrore di cui tante volte si era nutrito, o l'incredulità mista ad orrore che avevano preceduto la fine di una delle sue vittime.  
Non c'era nulla di ciò che in passato aveva cercato.  
Solo l'espressione sognante di una bimba... davanti alla realizzazione di una favola.  
"Veramente?"Sussurrò, e persino la sua voce parve più viva. Come i suoi occhi e il colore sulle sue guance. " Veramente sei il vampiro buono? "  
Angel le sorrise, senza sapere più se allungare o meno una mano per sfiorarla.  
"Si..."Rispose semplicemente. " e sono veramente felice di conoscerti... "  
"Sei vero..." Ripetè lei, gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime. " esisti per davvero... "  
Si... lui esisteva... e quella creatura in quel letto d'ospedale ci credeva senza bisogno di prove, senza bisogno di altre parole.  
Come sua sorella una volta aveva creduto nelle fate, e negli spiriti dei boschi. Con la stesa meravigliosa, infantile fede.  
E non era un mostro per lei...  
Per la prima volta... non era un mostro...  
Sentì le dita di Kate sulla pelle, ancor prima di vederla allungarsi verso di lui per sfiorargli una mano, nei suoi occhi qualcosa che anche volendo non avrebbe potuto essere espressa a parole, e che il calore della pelle di lei sulla sua trasmetteva direttamente al suo sangue.  
Solo un attimo, un attimo in cui il mondo cessò di esistere e loro tornarono indietro, a tanti anni prima... a tanti errori prima.  
Prima che lei deglutisse, e lentamente, con riluttanza, volgesse la mano, mostrando nel suo palmo la fiala piena di sangue.  
Angel la prese, e un attimo dopo tornò a volgersi alla bimba, sorridendole.  
Stavolta non esitò a prenderle la mano, e dolcemente si chinò su di lei, sfiorandole le dita con un bacio.  
"Esisto per davvero..." Mormorò. " e non ti lascerò più sola..."  
Vide una lacrima scendere lungo la guancia della bambina, ma non osò sollevare di più gli occhi.  
Non osò guardare il volto di sua madre.  
Raggiunse la porta senza guardarla e solo quando Nia lo richiamò trovò il coraggio di voltarsi.  
" Angel..." Mormorò la bambina. " perché non sei venuto prima?"  
Cercò gli occhi di Kate, e quello che vi vide riflesso, questa volta, fu un 'enorme tristezza, che gli lacerò il cuore.  
Portandosi via le ultime tracce di rancore e di rabbia.  
Cancellando ogni cosa. Cancellando cinque anni.  
"Ti ho cercata tanto..."Mormorò piano. " ma non sapevo dov'eri..."  
Kate chiuse gli occhi.  
Non aveva bisogno di pronunciare il suo nome.


	3. Parte II - Bob

Aveva le mani sudate mentre, seduta sul letto, componeva freneticamente il numero di telefono, col cuore che le batteva così forte in petto che sembrava potesse scoppiarle da un momento all'altro.  
Pompandole nelle vene sangue caldo come lava .  
Che bruciava il suo viso, e sapeva di vergogna.  
Eppure, Kate stava ingoiando la vergogna.  
Stava ingoiando l'orgoglio, stava ingoiando ogni brandello di dignità.  
Stava ingoiando tutto ciò che per lei era stato importante, e stava ingoiando il batticuore.  
E in quel momento non le importava.  
Non le importava di niente.  
Voleva solo che le rispondesse.  
Voleva che alzasse quella cornetta e le parlasse, almeno una volta...  
Voleva sentire la sua voce...  
Si.  
Per favore.  
Voleva sentire la sua voce.  
Solo per un secondo.  
Voleva solo sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome.  
Aveva le mani sudate mentre portava al volto la cornetta, e aspettava.  
Per secondi che sembravano anni.  
Mentre il rumore secco della linea telefonica si prendeva gioco di lei.  
Di lei, e del suo folle batticuore.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli, lanciando un 'occhiata alla porta, da cui una lama di luce, proveniente dal soggiorno, filtrava appena, interrotta di tanto in tanto dall'ombra dell'uomo nell'altra stanza, che si muoveva come se fosse a casa sua.  
Ma quella non era casa sua...  
No... e lei non avrebbe mai dovuto invitarlo a salire...  
Lei non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare quell'appuntamento, non avrebbe mai dovuto sollevare il telefono e rispondergli...  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto dargli il suo numero.  
E non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di baciarla.  
Deglutì, mentre al suo orecchio il telefono continuava a suonare.  
E lui, dall'altra parte, non rispondeva...  
E lui, dall'altra parte, non c'era...  
Non c'era per lei... non c'era nemmeno per pronunciare il suo nome.  
E farle vedere di nuovo chiaro, come il girono che l'aveva morsa...  
Forse era fuori con la sua ragazza, forse stava aiutando qualcuno... qualcuno che non era lei...  
Non aveva nemmeno voluto guardarla, quella sera di tre giorni prima... e poi... tutto era successo così in fretta.  
L'incidente, e Bob che rientrava nella sua vita, che la invitava a prendere un the...  
Un the... non le piaceva nemmeno il the, e non le piaceva lui... ma il cuore le faceva così tanto male , e aveva così' tanta paura di tornare in quella casa vuota, dove lui l'aveva stretta fra la braccia, dove tutto le parlava di Angel, anche se non ci era stato che per pochi minuti.  
Perché tutto le parlava delle ore trascorse a pensare a lui.  
Ed era così arrabbiata con lui, che se ne stava in casa, con la sua ragazza, mentre Kate rischiava di ammazzarsi sulla strada, e con se stessa, perché lui non le aveva mai dato nemmeno una ragione per pensare che le cose potessero andare diversamente.  
Perché era stato lei ad allontanarlo. A braccarlo, ad accusarlo, a volere che fossero nemici... per riuscire a non amarlo, per riuscire a non ammettere che lui stava diventando il centro stesso delle sua esistenza.  
Perché era stata lei a rovinare quel poco che esisteva fra loro, e poi aveva creduto che tutto si potesse aggiustare... si era illusa che tutto si potesse aggiustare... e che nel cuore di Angel ci fosse un posto anche per lei.  
Perchè Angel non aveva colpa, eppure non riusciva a non provare verso di lui una rabbia così cieca da renderla quasi folle.  
Da farle accettare l'appuntamento dell'uomo che già una volta le aveva fatto del male, da portarla ad invitarlo su, e a permettergli di baciarla...  
Perché Angel aveva la sua bellissima ragazza, e la baciava, e faceva l'amore con lei... e Kate era così stanca di essere sola... era così disperamene piena di tristezza da quando lo aveva visto.  
Così duro, distaccato, così triste...  
E non aveva voluto dirle perché... non aveva nemmeno voluto parlarle...  
Perché non aveva più bisogno di lei adesso, e lei non aveva più bisogno che le salvasse la vita...  
Come, come aveva potuto illudersi che fosse un altro il motivo? Che fosse lei il motivo?  
Di quelle carezze, del morso sulla sua carne, della dolcezza infinita di quei momenti nel guardino.  
Era solamente colpa sua... e adesso era lì, e aspettava che lui le rispondesse.  
Che le dicesse solamente una parola. Che pronunciasse il suo nome.  
Per tornare in soggiorno.  
Per dire a Bob di andarsene a casa.  
Che era stato tutto un errore. Un terribile, imperdonabile errore.  
Per tornare a sdraiarsi nel suo letto, sola, e pensare a lui.  
Ma lui non c'era.  
Non rispondeva .  
Come tante altre volte.  
Quando si era preoccupata, quando si era chiesta dove fosse, e lui invece... invece...  
Spense il cordless, e lo gettò furiosamente contro la parete, con tanta forza che rimbalzò, finendole ai piedi.  
Con il vano della batteria divelto e l'antenna spaccata dalla base.  
Come il suo cuore...  
Mentre la rabbia rendeva muto il dolore, e sorda la coscienza.  
Lo aveva spettato così a lungo... e così tante volte...  
Lo aveva amato così a lungo... ma lui non aveva mai amato lei...  
Non aveva mai voluto stare con lei...  
"Katie..."Mormorò Bob, aprendo discretamente la porta. "piccola... c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
Lei si alzò dal letto, deglutendo nervosamente sotto la maschera di autocontrollo che a volte le pareva parte integrante del suo volto.  
"No. "Rispose. " Figurati. Ho avuto solo uno scatto."  
Bob sollevò un sopracciglio, entrando nella camera.  
"Tu?Uno scatto?  
Il poliziotto più freddo e controllato del distretto?  
Credevo che i tuoi scatti fossero solo coreografia da interrogatorio."  
Kate strinse le labbra, annuendo lentamente.  
"Tu, più di molta gente," Disse piano. "dovresti sapere che non sono poi così terribile..."  
Lui si mise le mani in tasca, avanzando ancora di un passo.  
"Io so chi eri. So che sembravi l'allieva più efficiente e dura dell'accademia, preoccupata solo di essere all'altezza di suo padre. "  
Allungò una mano, sfiorandole il viso, e Kate lottò per non tirarsi indietro.  
Era calda la sua mano... troppo, troppo calda.  
"E anche quella volta..."Le sussurrò sulla pelle. " l'unica cosa di cui ti preoccupavi era che tuo padre non si accorgesse di niente."  
"Mi hai lasciata sola,"Rispose lei, senza muovere un muscolo. " in quella palestra enorme. Terrorizzata. "  
"Tu?" Bob sorrise. Quel sorriso da mascalzone che l'aveva sempre attirata tanto. " Tu terrorizzata? Kate Lockley?  
No.  
Io ero terrorizzato.  
Tu non mi avevi detto..."  
Kate scosse la testa.  
Quella discussione era assurda.  
"Senti Bob..." Mormorò allontanandosi, ma lui non glielo permise, prendendola dalla vita.  
"Hai ragione..." Soffiò. "sono stato un vigliacco figlio di puttana...  
Ma tuo padre non faceva paura solo a te...  
E dopo avrei voluto chiederti scusa..."  
"Ma non lo hai fatto..."  
"E tu mi hai perdonato lo stesso..."  
Kate aggrottò la fronte.  
"Altrimenti non mi avresti invitato qui, stasera... e non mi avresti baciato."  
"No..."Si divincolò dalla sua presa. " ascoltami, quel bacio..."  
"Lo so..."Le appoggiò la mano alle labbra. " lo so che non è l'amore del secolo.  
Non lo è mai stato.  
Ma siamo soli tutti e due stasera, e tu mi hai invitato ... "  
Si... lo aveva invitato...  
E ora era lì, a pretendere quello che lei non gli aveva offerto.  
Mentre colui che non aveva mai invitato era lontano. Nel suo albergo.  
Con un 'altra donna.  
Sentì le labbra di Bob sulle sue, e rimase immobile, il cuore che le accelerava leggermente il battito, e non per desiderio, o amore.  
Con un 'altra donna...  
Con un 'altra donna...  
Faceva male.  
E ne faceva ancora di più perché non aveva voluto nemmeno guardarla.  
Perché non l'aveva nemmeno chiamata.  
Perché aveva lasciato che il suo telefono squillasse a vuoto decine di volte.  
E perché Kate non aveva alcun diritto di pretendere il contrario.  
Sentì le mani dell'uomo sul suo corpo, lentamente dapprima, poi più freneticamente, mentre lui continuava a baciarla, chinandosi su di lei e premendole le labbra sulle scapole.  
Faceva male perché non riusciva ad odiarlo.  
Perché quella rabbia, e quel rancore, e quel vuoto atroce che sentiva non le premettevano ancora di odiarlo.  
E lei non era più la stessa donna che pochi mesi prima era riuscita ad illudersi di farlo.  
Caddero insieme sul letto, e lei voltò la testa. Verso la porta aperta, e la luce.  
Ma come faceva, Bob, a non accorgersi che non si stava movendo?  
E perché... perché lei non riusciva a farlo?  
Perché non riusciva ad allontanarlo dal suo corpo?  
In fretta... succedeva tutto troppo in fretta.  
E Kate aveva troppo male al cuore.  
In terra, il codless era ancora dove lo aveva gettato.  
Abbandonato.  
Come lei.  
Spezzato.  
...  
"Vado da lei adesso."Rispose Angel, infilando il cappotto sotto lo sguardo profondo di Wesley. " e non credo proprio che ciò che avrò da dirle le piacerà."  
"Ci credo..." S'intromise Cordelia, continuando a passeggiare avanti e indietro, mentre batteva leggermente sulla schiena del bambino.  
Sbuffò, tirandolo più su contro di se.  
"Se penso alle cose che le ho detto... io... ah, dopo tanti anni non so ancora tener chiusa questa fogna!"  
Angel le sorrise indulgentemente.  
"Non credo che Kate se la sia presa... "Mormorò. " ha altro per la testa in questo momento..."  
Cordelia si morse le labbra, e finalmente lasciò andare la domanda che doveva esserle bruciata sulla bocca dal momento stesso in cui era arrivata quella mattina.  
"E' proprio così grave?" Chiese.  
Angel sospirò, scambiando un rapido sguardo con Wesley.  
"La sua bambina sta morendo, Cordelia... " Mormorò semplicemente. " a quel che dice Wesley, è incomprensibile come sia ancora viva..."  
Si allontanò, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo pieno di pena della donna, e fu Wesley a continuare per lui.  
"Dalla mia analisi con La lampada di Amoos " Spiegò. " risulta che le cellule del sangue della bambina sono totalmente anormali, a livello addirittura atomico.  
Il suo Dna manca di una porzione, quasi un intero filamento... ma questo è assurdo, perché con una tale mutazione quella creatura non sarebbe nemmeno dovuta venire al mondo, o , se verificatasi successivamente, per qualche motivo, l'anomalia avrebbe dovuto stroncarla in pochissimo.  
Invece lei è nata. Ed è stata in perfetta salute fino ai tre anni.  
Senza contare il fatto che il problema sembrerebbe riguardare solamente le cellule del sangue ...  
Sinceramente non capisco... "  
"Ma... " Mormorò Cordelia. " io pensavo che La lampada di Amoos fosse in grado di individuare qualunque tipo di malattia! Dopo tutto il casino che abbiamo fatto per procurarcela!"  
"Tecnicamente"Puntualizzò Wesley, tirandosi su gli occhiali con un dito. " le mutazioni genetiche non sono delle malattie!"  
"Ah. E che differenza fa per quella bambina?"  
Wesley abbassò gli occhi per un attimo.  
"Molta, forse.  
Se riesco ad accertarmi, almeno con una buona approssimazione, che si tratta di una mutazione, posso provare a fare un incantesimo per ricostruire il DNA, partendo da una cellula di un'altra parte del corpo.  
In realtà... è proprio ciò che spero, perché se invece si tratta di una malattia, di un genere che, per qualche motivo, non viene rilevata dalla lampada..."  
Cordelia annuì piano, e si portò istintivamente alle labbra la testa del suo bambino.  
"Certo che la cosa più difficile al mondo è rendersi conto di quello che si ha... non è vero piccolino?" Lo baciò, prima di avvicinarsi a Wesley e porgerglielo, sospirando sonoramente.  
"Tieni, "Esclamò. " fa la metà del tuo dovere!"  
Wesley sgranò gli occhi, prendendolo goffamente fra le braccia.  
"Che ci devo fare?!" Esclamò.  
"Che vuoi farci?"Sbuffò lei, raccogliendo dal divano la giacca. " Mangiarlo?  
Il latte in polvere è nello stipo, camomilla e pannolini nel suo beauty, ha già fatto la pappa per cui il massimo che può succedere è che si metta a piangere.  
Se accade e non si calma chiama Lorne al Caritas e fagli cantare una canzone per telefono.  
Tutto chiaro?"  
Wesley boccheggiò letteralmente, cercando di aggiustasi meglio il bambino fra le braccia.  
" Si, certo... ma tu dove vai?"  
Cordelia quasi ringhiò, sollevando in alto le mani.  
"Secondo te dove sto andando, Wesley, vediamo?!"  
Lui deglutì, sull'orlo di una crisi di panico.  
"In ospedale?" Azzardò.  
"Bingo!! Puoi scegliere fra un Home teatre e la custodia del mio bambino per un paio di ore!  
Ma ... ops, l'Home teatre è appena terminato, per cui, buon divertimento!"  
Gli passò davanti, precedendo Angel sulla porta e poi voltandosi a guardarlo.  
"Allora, " Lo incitò. " andiamo? Potrei anche cambiare idea se guardo ancora un secondo come Wesley tiene Allen!"  
"Cordelia... "Mormorò Angel, seguendola nell'atrio dell'Hyperion. Ma lei lo zittì immediatamente, con un imperioso gesto della mano.  
"Se mi ricordo solo un po' com' è fatta Kate Lockley, "Disse. " si troverà divisa fra il voler venire con te e il non voler lasciare sola la sua bambina!  
Bè, io sono l'alternativa perfetta.  
Sempre che prima decida di spararmi per come l'ho trattata ieri, scelta che, per inciso, avrebbe tutta la mia comprensione!"  
"Non potevi sapere..." Soffiò lui.  
Cordelia si fermò sulla porta, con la mano sulla maniglia.  
"No..."Mormorò. " nessuno poteva sapere..." Alzò la testa, guardandolo. " lo sai, vero, che probabilmente era già incinta, quell'ultima volta?"  
Angel non abbassò la testa, ne si sottrasse al suo sguardo.  
"Si... lo so..."  
"Te lo ha detto lei?"  
" Non mi serve che me lo dica lei..."  
"E ti ha spiegato..."  
"Cordelia,"La interruppe. " noi non abbiamo parlato..."  
"Non avete parlato?!" Scattò lei, mentre automaticamente prendeva la coperta che sempre tenevano sulla panca subito fuori dalla porta e la metteva sotto il braccio. " Angel, sei tornato a casa, hai consegnato il sangue a Wesley, sei ritornato in ospedale, e poi sei rientrato, quanto, quattro ore fa?  
Che cavolo avete fatto in un ospedale se non avete parlato?!"  
Angel distolse gli occhi, percorrendo al suo fianco il viale in ombra fino al cancello d'ingresso.  
" Kate non si sentiva di parlare... e del resto non avremmo nemmeno potuto farlo... non in quella stanza, con Nia che dormiva nel letto di fronte al nostro..." Cordelia lo fissò. " a quello su cui eravamo seduti!!"  
"Precisazione inutile. E naturalmente non ha voluto lasciarla nemmeno il tempo per dormire due ore."  
Angel sospirò , aprendole il cancello.  
Fortunatamente, la convertibile, che comunque aveva la cappotte alzata, era ancora in ombra.  
"No... "  
"E tu non glielo hai imposto?!"  
"No..."  
"Perfetto. E..."  
"E?"  
"Avanti, Angel, hai qualcos' altro sulla punta della lingua, e io non ho la pazienza che aveva Doyle."  
Di nuovo, Angel abbassò gli occhi, fermandosi con la schiena appoggiata alla carrozzeria dell'auto.  
Doyle...  
Doyle...  
Se ci fosse stato Doyle avrebbe saputo cosa era meglio fare...  
Sette anni... e gli mancava ancora come il primo giorno...  
"E' arrivata quattro giorni fa da Cicago, e la bambina è stata male già in viaggio.  
Ha perso conoscenza in macchina e poi non l'ha più ripresa fino a ieri...  
Kate non ha... ne una casa... ne un albergo qui in città...  
Ha passato tutto il suo tempo in ospedale, lasciandolo solo quando le condizioni di Nia si sono stabilizzate... per venire da noi..."  
Cordelia annuì piano.  
"Lei non ha un albergo..."Disse piano. " ma tu si."  
"E quello che le ho detto..."  
"Ma lei non ne ha voluto a che sapere."  
"Non vuole lasciare la bambina..."  
"E tu, naturalmente, le hai obbedito!"  
Angel aggrottò la fronte.  
"Ma certo! "Continuò Cordelia. " Tu le hai sempre obbedito!  
E non ti è mai nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era che tu insistessi appena un po' di più?!"  
"Cordelia..."  
" Non ti è mai passato per la testa che fosse solo orgoglio, che lei avesse bisogno di qualcuno accanto, ma che essendo una testarda testa dura come sei tu non lo avrebbe ammasso nemmeno sotto tortura?  
Non ti è passato per la testa che ci sono persone così idiote da farsi passare sotto il naso la felicità per orgoglio, o per non dare a vedere quanto sono deboli?  
Non ti è mai passato per la mente..."  
"Si!"La interruppe lui. "mi è passato per la mente, soddisfatta?!  
Mi è passato per la mente decine di volte!  
Ma che potevo fare!  
Non potevo andare da lei e costringerla con la forza!  
Imporle la mia presenza quando mi aveva detto che non mi voleva, quando era evidente che non mi voleva vicino per... per.... per quello che sono.  
Quando mi aveva chiesto di lasciarla..."  
"Perché? Perché non potevi Angel?"  
"Cordelia, da quando in qua sei diventata una così stregua difenditrice di Kate?  
Non mi pare che tu abbia avuto delle parole molto gentili per lei quando è sparita."  
"Da quando me la sono presa con una donna che ha una figlia che muore in ospedale e mi sento male come un cane!  
E adesso dimmi tu, Angel, perché se Kate ti chiedeva di lasciarla tu la lasciavi, se ti diceva di non volere nessuno quando era sola come un cane dopo la morte di suo padre , tu ti allontanavi, mentre quando era Buffy Summers a farlo non c'era verso di staccarti dal suo prezioso, rotondo fianco da Cacciatrice?!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Se c'era una cosa che non si era aspettato era che Cordelia tirasse dentro Buffy.  
Di solito, non voleva nemmeno sentirla nominare.  
"Avanti, sto aspettando!"  
"Non... non è la stessa cosa... "Mormorò.  
"Perché?! Perché Buffy era una scema ochetta bionda di sedici anni che quando voleva dire no diceva si e viceversa, e due volte su tre apriva la bocca e le dava fiato senza prima essersi accertata che il cervello fosse in moto, quando andava bene? E invece Kate era una donna matura e adulta, perfettamente in grado di sapere ciò che voleva?"  
Angel la fissò, profondamente a disagio.  
Sapeva che Cordelia diceva la verità... se lo era ripetuto decine di volte... ma questo non rendeva più facile ammetterlo.  
E del resto, Cordelia non voleva che fosse più facile. Non lo voleva affatto.  
"Si... "Mormorò piano, fissandola come avrebbe fissato sua madre, se sua mandre si fosse mai preoccupata di domandargli qualcosa, o di cercare di capirlo." Ho sempre pensato che potesse non essere così, però... se invece lo fosse stato..."  
"Oh, Angel, cavolo!" Gridò quasi Cordelia. "Io l'ho vista quel giorno che venne qui, prima che tu partissi per lo Stry Lanka!  
E ti poso assicurare che tutto quello che quella donna voleva era solo che tu la chiamassi!  
Oh, ma perché dobbiamo essere tutti così idioti quando si gioca con il cuore?!"  
Sporca.  
Era l'unico modo in cui si sentiva.  
L'unica parola che le rimbombava nella mente, l'unica realtà che il suo corpo le gridava.  
Kate era sporca.  
Sporca come il grasso su un vetro, sporca come la polvere, appiccicosa, in una strada di periferia, sporca l'acqua di una pozza .  
Sporca come una prostituta.  
Più di una prostituta.  
E non gliene importava niente.  
Non le importava niente di nulla.  
Continuava a fissare il telefono schiantato in terra, l'antenna piegata in modo irregolare, di lato, come un corpo colpito con violenza.  
Come il suo corpo...  
E sapeva che il suo cuore non batteva più nemmeno forte...  
Sapeva che il suo cuore era vuoto.  
Così vuoto...  
E lei era così sporca...  
"Katie..." La voce roca di Bob le sfiorò piano una tempia, e l'unica cosa che lei riuscì a pensare era perché non si decideva ancora a spostarsi di lì. Perché non prendeva le sue cose e non se ne andava?  
Perché non la lasciava in pace? " Mi dispiace..."  
Chissà se avrebbero potuto aggiustare qual telefono...  
Di lì il danno pareva serio, ma poteva sbagliarsi.  
Dopotutto, era un oggetto, e gli oggetti non erano come le persone...  
Era più facile ripararli, gli oggetti...  
Si voltò piano, per la prima volta, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
Calma.  
Gelida.  
Come il suo cuore.  
Vuota.  
Come il suo cuore.  
" Non preoccuparti..."Sussurrò. " non è colpa tua."  
"Lo so, "Rispose lui. " mi spiace solo che non ti sia piaciuto."  
Finalmente, si spostò da lei, rotolando sul fianco, e fissandola.  
" Dopotutto, non credevo a ciò che si diceva di te..."  
Kate allungò la mano, tirando istintivamente il lenzuolo su di se.  
Non voleva che la vedesse.  
Non riusciva sopportarlo.  
Gli aveva appena permesso di usare il suo corpo, ma il pensiero che i suoi occhi la guardassero le dava una nausea atroce, scotendola più dell' espressione di tranquilla superiorità sul suo volto.  
Più delle sue parole.  
"Perché'," Chiese, stringendosi il lenzuolo sul petto . " che cosa si dice di me?"  
Lo sapeva ciò che si diceva di lei...  
Lo aveva sentito così tante volte...  
"Bè... che non ti piacciono... sai... gli uomini... che non sei capace..." Sghignazzò. " io gli dicevo che non era così, che all'accademia eri un po' timida si, però, da questo a ... tuttavia, a ripensarci ora, nemmeno quella volta..."  
Kate si sollevò a sedere, disgustata.  
Da se stessa... più ancora che da lui.  
"Fa piacere sapere che si parla ancora di me, nell'ambiente..." Disse, alzandosi.  
"Uh... non te la sei presa, vero, Katie? "  
Non lo guardò.  
L'unica cosa che guardava era la porta del bagno.  
L'unica cosa che voleva era la porta del bagno.  
"No, non preoccuparti.  
Vorrei solo sapere se volevi me o solo un 'altra storia da raccontare in giro."  
Lui si allungò, sfiorandole la mano.  
"Dai, Katie, tesoro... lo sai che non è così.  
E poi, io sono stato onesto con te..."  
Lei deglutì, e si avvolse il lenzuolo attorno al corpo.  
"Si... "Mormorò. " sapevo benissimo che cosa volevi... sono io che non sono stata onesta..."  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, ma le sue parole dovevano averlo in qualche modo tranquillizzato, perché un attimo dopo si distese sulla schiena, passandosi un braccio dietro la testa.  
"Ti spiace se faccio un pisolino?" Domandò. " Monto in servizio fra quattro ore."  
Di nuovo, Kate non lo guardò.  
"Fa pure... " Rispose, avviandosi al bagno.  
"Mm... sapevo che eri una donna straordinaria, Katie!  
Tutta cervello e buon senso!"  
Si, ripeté lei dentro di se , tutta cervello e buon senso... e lacrime che pareva non avessero la minima intenzione di uscire...  
Ne lei aveva intenzione di permettere loro di farlo.  
Poteva essere scesa così in basso da fare schifo a se stesa, ma non avrebbe dato a Bob la soddisfazione di vederla piangere.  
Piangere per qualcosa che aveva voluto.  
Che aveva scelto scientemente di fare.  
Per qualcosa che avrebbe giudicato un 'idiozia.  
Che probabilmente era un 'idiozia.  
Per chiunque, ma non per lei.  
Lei non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più sporca nemmeno se si fosse rotolata nel fango.  
Tutto quello che voleva era fare una doccia...  
Era acqua fresca sul suo corpo, e sul volto... tutto quel che voleva era tornare a sentirsi di nuovo pulita...  
Come qual giorno che avevano parlato nel guardino dell'Hyperion, Angel e lei...  
Il pensiero di lui la colpì, come un pugno in pieno stomaco... insieme alla vista della doccia...  
Della sua doccia...  
Mattonelle, un rubinetto su una parete...  
Solo una doccia... niente più che una doccia... e sotto, un uomo e una donna, avvinghiati, mentre lui cercava di richiamare alla vita una creatura che aveva creduto di non volere più esistere.  
Si portò una mano al petto, improvvisamente soffocata, come se una morsa, improvvisa, fosse sbucata dal nulla a serrarle la gola.  
No, Dio no...  
Non poteva...  
Non poteva avvicinarsi a quella doccia...  
Non poteva lasciare che l'acqua le scorresse addosso,come quel giorno.  
Non adesso...  
Non ora che era così sporca...  
Chiuse gli occhi , correndo fuori dalla stanza, e fu solo un caso se non inciampò nel suo telefono, abbandonato in terra.  
Vicino al letto.  
Il letto in cui Bob si era già addormentato.  
Ansò, raggiungendo la cucina.  
E finalmente si lasciò cadere in terra, raccogliendo le gambe al petto e affondando la testa contro le ginocchia.  
Tremando.  
Come una bambina.  
Una bambina che nessuno avrebbe consolato.  
Kate si riempì la bocca d'acqua, e poi la sputò, stremata, finendo di vomitare gli ultimi frammenti di cibo e poi appoggiando la fronte al rubinetto aperto, senza riuscire a smettere di tossire.  
Ogni colpo che rischiava di farla ricominciare, ma con la differenza che non aveva più niente in corpo da rimettere.  
Sputò ancora, e poi si passò una mano bagnata sul volto, nel tentativo di recuperare un po' di forze.  
E di liberarsi da quel sapore terribile di acido che pareva esserle passato sulla pelle.  
Se glielo avessero chiesto dopo, probabilmente, non sarebbe riuscita a ricordare ciò che le disse che lui era lì, che la stava guardando.  
E anche allora non fu nulla che potesse identificare, a cui potesse dare un nome.  
Non fu nemmeno una sensazione...  
Semplicemente, seppe che era lì, dietro di lei, e non si voltò nemmeno, troppo stanca persino per l'orgoglio.  
Troppo cambiata per l'orgoglio.  
" Da quanto sei lì?" Mormorò, prendendo fra le mani l'asciugamano e tamponandosi il viso.  
Angel esitò un momento, e solamente quando Kate si volse, e lo guardò negli occhi, lui rispose.  
"Abbastanza..."  
Si avvicinò di un passo, entrando nel piccolo bagno attiguo alla camera di Nia.  
"Kate,"Mormorò." da quanto tempo va avanti questa cosa?"  
Lei piegò lentamente l'asciugamano, prima di appenderlo al suo posto.  
"Non sono io la malata, Angel..."Mormorò. " non preoccuparti per me..."  
Fece per passare, ma lui allungò un braccio, bloccandole l'accesso alla porta.  
"Quanto?" Ripetè.  
Kate gli poggiò la mano sul polso, e lui non si oppose quando si liberò il cammino.  
"Non lo so... non ci avevo neanche fatto caso..." Ammise, uscendo dal bagno, ma si bloccò di colpo quando vide la figura snella di Cordelia Chase china sul letto di sua figlia.  
"Ciao... "La salutò la ragazza, sollevando la mano. " lo sai che hai una bellissima bambina?"  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Kate si chiese se la stesse prendendo in giro.  
Il tempo per Cordelia di aggirare il letto, e per lei di guardarla negli occhi.  
Le sorrise, Cordelia, un sorriso aperto, da ragazzina, che la faceva tornare indietro di quasi dieci anni.  
Il sorriso di cui doveva essersi innamorato Doyle.  
E che a Kate non aveva mai rivolto, fino ad allora.  
"Per me è molto bella..." Rispose, chinando gli occhi sul volto della bimba addormentata.  
"Non potrebbe esserlo di più... "  
Fissò il vassoio sul secondo lettino, con il cibo ancora quasi intatto sopra, e si portò una mano alle labbra, lottando disperatamente contro un altro conato di vomito.  
E non si sentì offesa quando Cordelia seguì i suoi occhi, e con un 'esclamazione soffocata afferrò il vassoio, e lo scaraventò dentro lo stipo del comodino.  
Semplicemente un po' imbarazzata...  
"Volevo proprio sedermi!" Esclamò la ragazza, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. " tutta quella strada, in macchina, con le curve, le buche, le asperità del terreno... sognavo un materasso morbido sotto il mio... ahm... bella giornata oggi, ti piacerà, è l'ideale per uscire a fare quattro passi con un affascinante vampiro!  
Niente sole forte, nuvolette a tutto spiano, può anche darsi che piova un poco!"  
Kate incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Non ho in programma di uscire..." Disse .  
"Oh, be, i programmi cambiano, nel più improvviso dei modi.  
Credimi, nessuno lo sa meglio di me.  
A meno che..."  
"Cordelia ..." Fece in tempo a dire Angel.  
" tu non mandi noi a trovare il papà di questo piccolo tesoro..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto verso Angel, che a sua volta la stava fissando, come se gli fosse appena stato dato il compito di tagliarle la testa.  
" Che vuol dire?" Mormorò piano.  
Lui si torse le mani, in un gesto che le era disperatamente mancato negli anni precedenti, prima di rispondere:  
"Wesley pensa che anziché una malattia possa trattarsi di una mutazione genetica... "  
"Ma... hanno fatto un mappaggio del DNA... lo hanno fatto a Chicago..."  
"Prelevando del sangue?"  
Kate deglutì.  
"No..."  
"Secondo Wesley la mutazione potrebbe riguardare solamente le cellule sanguigne...  
"Ma com'è possibile? Una mutazione deve riguardare l'intero DNA, non può limitarsi a una porzione di esso!"  
Angel scosse le spalle.  
" Kate, sono talmente tante le cose che non sappiamo... inoltre... potrebbe trattarsi di una mutazione così infinitesima che i mezzi... usuali... potrebbero non essere stati in grado di rilevarla..."  
"Ma se è questo... "L'interruppe lei, avvicinandosi. " si potrà fare qualcosa?"  
Ansò, la bocca improvvisamente secca.  
Non voleva... non poteva crederci...  
Si passò la mano sul volto.  
" Dio... se è così... se io l'avessi portata qui prima... se solo..."  
"Kate..."Angel le prese la mano. " Per favore, non fare così... non c'è niente di certo... "  
"mm... " Mugugnò Cordelia dietro di loro. "Sta parlando il signore e padrone del rimugino!"  
Afferrò dal letto la giacca di Kate che, automaticamente, la prese.  
"Certo, non certo, è qualcosa, no?  
Per cui tu evita di metterti a piangere in anticipo e tu altra..."Strinse la mano sulla spalla di Kate. " evita di illuderti...  
E ora avanti, andate a trovare ... chiunque sia lui!  
Sai dove abita, vero?"  
"Si..."Kate aggrottò la fronte. " ma , un attimo... non mi avete ancora detto perché vi serve Bob! Lui non ha mai... "Si trattenne, mentre le parole dell'uomo, quando gli aveva detto di aspettare un bambino, tornavano a rimbombarle nella testa.  
"Bè, a noi non serve il "tuo" Bob, "Precisò Cordelia. " a noi serve il suo sangue."  
"Wesley" Spiegò finalmente Angel. " ha bisogno di ricostruire esattamente la provenienza del difetto, se è un difetto, o di escludere ogni possibilità che lo sia...  
Ha bisogno del tuo sangue.  
E di quello di ...lui.  
Ma se tu non voi venirci... posso andarci io..."  
"No."Kate sollevò la mano. " no, questo no...  
Non posso mandare un 'altra persona a chiedergli sangue perché sua figlia è malata. Solo..."  
Guardò la bambina, e subito Cordelia si affettò ad alzare le braccia.  
"Ehi, che sono venuta a fare secondo te?  
Resto io con la piccola!"  
Kate esitò, fissando il volto pallido della figlia, addormentata ormai da più di dodici ore a causa delle medicine che, continuamente, le venivano iniettate.  
Non voleva lasciare la sua bambina... aveva... aveva così tanta paura che potesse accadere qualcosa mentre lei non c'era...  
Era da un anno, ormai, che non la lasciava ...  
Ma non voleva nemmeno mandare Angel da Bob...  
Come se si vergognasse di ciò che aveva fatto. Come se si vergognasse di chiedere aiuto per sua figlia.  
No... era una cosa che doveva fare lei...  
Anche se il solo pensiero che i due uomini si trovassero uno di fronte all'atro, quello si, la riempiva di vergogna... e non per se stessa...  
Per Angel...  
Perché una delle paure ricorrenti in quegli ultimi anni, persino mentre erano così lontani, era stata che lui scoprisse quello che aveva fatto... e che la giudicasse... esattamente come Kate, una volta, aveva giudicato Angel.  
Guardò ancora Nia.  
Il suo volto pallido, la bocca che era diventata quasi bianca,e la flebo... quella maledetta, maledetta flebo che sembrava essere ormai entrata a far parte di lei...  
"Andiamo." Disse, afferrando dal letto la borsa.  
Se c'era una possibilità, una sola, di salvarla, bè, per quella sola possibilità lei avrebbe affrontato tutte le umiliazioni di questo mondo.  
Se doveva scendere in basso, se doveva supplicare l'uomo a cui non era importato mai niente di lei, lo avrebbe fatto, se doveva ucciderlo... lo avrebbe ucciso.  
"Grazie..."Mormorò a Cordelia, sollevando il volto dopo aver deposto un bacio leggero sulla tempia della sua bambina, e quella si limitò a sorridere, un sorriso tirato, che poteva più di molte, moltissime parole.  
" Stai partendo... "Mormorò piano, gli occhi fissi sul borsone gettato in un angolo dell'atrio.  
E non seppe perché lo avesse detto.  
Quella borsa avrebbe potuto essere lì per decine di motivi, avrebbe potuto non avere niente a che fare con Angel.  
Eppure... non era così.  
E lei lo sapeva.  
Lei sentiva che stava per partire.  
Che stava per andarsene.  
Angel seguì la direzione dei suoi occhi, e, quando tornò a guardarla, Kate lesse sul suo volto una stanchezza enorme, mista ad un dolore che le colpì il cuore, ferendola più di quanto già non fosse ferita.  
E facendole pensare che se solo avesse visto dieci giorni prima quel dolore, se solo lui avesse alzato il volto, quella sera, permettendole di scorgerlo in lui, nella sua anima, allora... forse...  
"Si... ma questo non vuol dire che non possiamo parlare..."  
Kate deglutì, ma lui distolse ancora gli occhi, prima di continuare.  
"Vorrei scusarmi con te per... quella sera... so di essere stato molto sgradevole..."  
Kate annuì piano, e fu lieta che lui non la stesse guardando... lei... e le lacrime che rischiavano di sfuggire al suo controllo.  
"Non scusarti.  
Facciamo tutti delle cose ... " Deglutì di nuovo.  
Ma perché era venuta?  
Perché era uscita dalla clinica ed aveva guidato direttamente fino a lì?  
Non era Angel che doveva vedere... non era ad Angel che doveva parlare...  
Ma era solo Angel quello di cui le importava.  
Solo Angel quello che voleva avere vicino.  
Persino dopo quello che era accaduto.  
Persino dopo il modo in cui si erano lasciati e dopo quella ragazza dagli occhi castani come quelli di una bimba spaventata.  
Persino ora tutto quello che aveva desiderato era stato vederlo... anche solo per un istante...  
Come il giorno in cui era venuta in quello stesso albergo, con la scusa di Darla... il giorno che lui l'aveva morsa...  
Che l'aveva stretta, che l'aveva guardata negli occhi.  
E forse era questo che voleva.  
Che la stringesse.  
Che le dicesse che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Anche se non ci avesse creduto davvero... anche sapendo che apparteneva a un 'altra...  
"Quello che mi ha ferita..." Sussurrò con un filo di voce. " è stato... non capire perché..." Angel alzò gli occhi, guardandola di nuovo. " perché non hai risposto alle mie telefonate?  
Perché non mi hai più chiamata?  
Perché... non mi hai guardata e non mi hai detto..."  
"Io..."Angel aggrottò la fronte. " hai ragione, ma , non ci sono stato, e quando sono tornato ero troppo sconvolto... non ho riposto a nessuna telefonata, e non ho ascoltato nessun messaggio...  
Volevo solo chiudere gli occhi e cercare di non pensare... ma non ci riuscivo mai..."  
"Sconvolto? " Ripetè Kate. " Parti, torni a casa con una bellissima ragazza, cosa è successo per averti sconvolto tanto? "  
Lui voltò la testa, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a se... qualcosa che Kate non poteva vedere.  
Un luogo, forse, o un tempo lontano, o un volto... si, un volto...  
"Ho perso la donna che ho amato..." Disse, e le sue parole si smarrirono nell'atrio dell'Hyperion. " è morta... e io non ho fatto niente... niente per impedirlo..."  
Kate premette forte la mano sulle labbra. Forte, così forte da ferirsi con i suoi stessi denti.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
"... nessuno mi ha... detto niente... nessuno ha pensato che la cosa potesse riguardami... e ora non riesco a fare altro che ripetermi che se avessi saputo, che se in qualche modo, in qualunque modo avessi saputo..."  
Ondeggiò, ma lui non se ne accorse.  
Lui non poteva accorgersene.  
Lui non la stava guardando, lui guardava indietro... guardava a qualcosa che era accaduto, e che aveva distrutto il suo cuore.  
" Io ero qui..." Continuò, volgendosi finalmente a lei. " a dare la caccia a Darla... e intanto Buffy moriva...intanto combatteva, e io non ne sapevo niente..."  
E io ero lì...Pensò Kate... e ti odiavo, e mi... accoppiavo!... con un altro, e intanto tu stavi morendo dentro... stavi soffrendo disperatamente... e io non sapevo niente...  
Io ho creduto che tu...  
Appoggiò la mano alla maniglia, voltandosi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
"Dio..." Mormorò. " scusami... non sarei dovuta venire... non sarei mai dovuta venite..."  
"Kate..." Le afferrò il polso, quando già lei aveva aperto la porta, e l'aria fresca del primo pomeriggio le colpiva il volto, ferendola. " ti avrei chiamato... per chiederti scusa, prima di partire.  
Lo avrei fatto veramente."  
Kate dischiuse le labbra al contatto della sua pelle, fredda, contro la propria, e, senza che riuscisse a fermarla, una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia.  
Un'unica, solitaria lacrima.  
"E' per lei che vai via?" Mormorò, senza volgere il capo, perché lui non potesse vederla, quell'unica lacrima.  
Angel le lasciò il polso e lei strinse gli occhi.  
Era finita.  
Era veramente finita.  
Era più finita di quando il seme di Bob le aveva riempito il corpo.  
Era finita perché lui amava un 'altra. Una 'altra che era morta , portandosi via il suo cuore.  
E perché Kate amava lui.  
"Non posso continuare così..."Rispose Angel a bassa voce. " senza fare altro che pensare, e pensare... potevo prima, ma adesso ci sono delle persone che dipendono da me... adesso ho una missione da portare a termine...  
E c'è questo... posto, a Stry Lanka... un monastero... e spero che lì possano aiutarmi... io..."  
Lo sentì deglutire. " sto impazzendo in questo modo..."  
Finalmente, Kate si voltò, e, mentre la brezza fresca asciugava sul suo volto quell'unica lacrima, sollevò la mano, e la appoggiò alla guancia di lui.  
"Ti prego..." Mormorò. " Non farlo per la tua missione, o per i tuoi amici o per... Buffy... fallo per te... solamente per te..."  
Chiuse le dita, mentre lui la guardava, e lentamente uscì nel giardino.  
Sola.  
E la solitudine la colpì come un martello.  
La solitudine la fece ondeggiare, quasi cadere.  
La solitudine la stordì, e le fece male.  
E le fece paura, la solitudine, più paura di quanta, forse , non ne avesse mai provata.  
Più di quanta non le avesse mai fatto altro in tutta la sua esistenza.  
Eppure, la conosceva così bene la solitudine... era una compagna così fedele per lei...  
Anche se adesso le pareva per la prima volta di scorgerne un volto nuovo, e terribile.  
"Kate..." Si fermò, il viso leggermente sollevato, e il cuore che improvvisamente le correva nel petto.  
Di nuovo, premette la mano sulle labbra.  
Di nuovo sentì il sapore delle lacrime in bocca.  
Se solo l'avesse chiamata...  
Se solo le avesse chiesto che cosa avesse...  
Si... sarebbe bastato quello...  
Solo che glielo chiedesse...  
Solo che le chiedesse perché era lì...  
Solo...  
Questo...  
"Si?"  
Sarebbe rimasta se glielo avesse chiesto.  
Si sarebbe voltata, gli avrebbe parlato...  
Se solo le avesse detto una parola, lo avrebbe aspetto fino alla fine del mondo.  
Se solo le avesse dato un appiglio, per credere che gli importava di lei...  
"...nulla..."  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
E piano camminò fino al cancello.  
Svuotata di tutta la forza che aveva.  
E piena di vita.  
Lentamente, portò la mano che teneva sulle labbra al ventre, coperto del cotone spesso della sua maglietta.  
E non riuscì a versare una lacrima.  
"Siamo soli..." Mormorò piano. " siamo veramente soli, povero amore mio..."  
"Angel?"  
Lui si voltò a guardarla, e Kate si vergognò per un attimo di ciò che stava per chiedergli.  
Tuttavia , fu solamente questo...  
... un attimo...  
Aveva perso troppe cose, in passato, facendosi guidare da imbarazzo e orgoglio.  
Troppe cose importanti...  
" Potresti darmi la mano?"  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, guardandola, ma non aggiunse una parola, ne fece un solo commento.  
Semplicemente, sollevò la mano.  
E lei la prese, stringendola fra la dita, persino più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Persino più forte di quanto le servisse.  
Perché non aveva bisogno di serrare così forte le sue dita nelle proprie perché il cuore cominciasse a correrle nel petto, o il sangue a fluirle più veloce sotto la pelle.  
Le bastava sfiorarle, le sue dita fresche... le bastava anche solo pensare di farlo...  
Sorrise, lasciandolo andare, e adesso si sentì veramente in imbarazzo.  
"Scusami..."Mormorò. " è stata una cosa veramente sciocca..."  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia.  
"Ti credo sulla parola, perché in realtà non ho ben capito che cosa abbiamo fatto..."  
Un riso nervoso le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
"Tu mi hai prestato la tua mano... e io mi sono resa ridicola una volta di più..."  
Si allontanò dal suo fianco, camminando nella grande stanza arredata con sfarzo, e con la stessa mano sfiorò la superficie del lungo tavolo di legno.  
"Quest' uomo..."Mormorò. " è il padre di mia figlia... e prima ancora è stato il mio primo... ragazzo... io non lo vedo da cinque anni, e l'ultima conversazione che ho avuta con lui non è stata certo ... gradevole..."  
Gradevole... che gentile eufemismo ...  
"Katie, Katie... non puoi farmi questo... non puoi mettermi nei guai.  
Io ho una ragazza, e il nostro... sai cos' è stato il nostro!"  
"Bob, vuoi stare calmo?!"  
"Come faccio a stare calmo con te che mi chiami a quest'ora per dirmi che aspetti un bambino!  
Ascoltami, Katie, non ho intenzione di mandare a puttane la mia vita per una scopata!"  
"No, ascoltami tu!  
Quella fra noi non è stata neanche una scopata! E' stato un errore!  
Tu sei stato un errore, dall'inizio!  
Il più grande errore della mia vita!  
Non vorrei avere a che fare con te nemmeno se ne andasse della mia esistenza.  
Pensavo solo che avessi il diritto di sapere che avrai un figlio! E' solo per questo che ho chiamato!"  
"Davvero? Dici davvero?  
Non hai intenzione di... oh, Katie, sapevo che sei una gran donna!"  
Gradevole...  
Sorrise, voltandosi a guardare Angel.  
"eppure, proprio come allora... non riesco a sentire niente...  
Niente di niente...  
Probabilmente quando lo vedrò vorrò saltargli al collo, ma adesso... e prima, e cinque anni fa..." Scosse le spalle. " il pensiero di rivederlo non mi provoca nessuna reazione... è come... se non avessi cuore...  
Forse in un certo senso è così... forse hanno sempre avuto ragione loro... "  
"Kate..."  
"Per questo ho voluto prenderti la mano, per... sentirmi... viva... ma è così stupido..."  
Di nuovo,un riso isterico.  
"Mi sento molto stupida in questo periodo... e molto esaurita... oltre che terribilmente patetica...  
Tutto questo... fuggire, e ora sono di nuovo qui... nella stessa città... con le stesse persone... solo... che a quanto pare le conosco ancora meno di allora..."  
Abbassò gli occhi, e lui non disse niente...  
E Kate non sapeva nemmeno se si fosse aspettata che dicesse qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa...  
Non sapeva nemmeno se avesse parlato con lui, o con se stessa... o con entrambi.  
E non ebbe nemmeno modo di domandarselo, poiché in quello stesso istante la porta si spalancò, e un Bob ancora più nel panico di quanto lo aveva sentito al telefono , quell'ultima volta, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, vestito di un impeccabile smoking spezzato che metteva in risalto i suoi capelli biondi e i suoi " nuovi" baffetti .  
"Katie!" Esclamò, fermandosi sulla porta, quasi temesse di essere aggredito. "Che cosa ci fai qui?!"  
"Ciao Bob, "Rispose lei sarcasticamente. " bella casa. Anche io sono felice di vederti."  
Lui passò gli occhi da Kate ad Angel, ma lei non fece il benché minimo accenno di presentarli l'un l'altro.  
In un certo senso, il pensiero che i due uomini si avvicinassero la disgustava.  
E non perché Angel era un vampiro.  
"Pensavo... pensavo... pensavo "Balbettò Bob. " insomma, che quella volta al telefono... pensavo avessi detto di non volere niente da me..."  
Kate sospirò, scotendo il capo.  
"Perché credi sempre che il mondo voglia qualcosa da te , Bob?  
Non ti viene mai in mente che non sei il centro dell'universo, e che magari la gente ha altro da fare, più importante, che perseguitare te?"  
"E' difficile, se piomba in casa tua nel bel mezzo di un party pre elezioni."  
Kate incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Ah, si, naturalmente.  
Dimenticavo che il padre di tua moglie è candidato come governatore.  
Tua moglie da sette anni!"  
"Katie..."  
"Non fare quella faccia spaventata, per cortesia!"  
Sbuffò, e ancora, ancora non riuscì a sentire niente, nonostante il tono prezzante della sua voce.  
Nemmeno odio.  
Solo un gran disgusto.  
"Sapevo che eri sposato da quando ho cercato in centrale il tuo numero di casa, cinque anni fa, e anche allora hai pensato che volessi qualcosa da te...  
Ma sai una cosa, Bob, non mi interessa che tu sia sposato, non mi interessa che il tuo prezioso suocero ti tenga sulla corda e sia pronto a scannarti se dai adito a scandali, non mi interessa nemmeno che tu abbia elegantemente glissato sulla tua posizione, quando ti sei accorto che non sapevo nulla di te, soltanto per portarmi a letto!  
Una volta per tutte, non mi è mai importato niente di te!"  
L'altro strinse i denti.  
"Strano da dire a uno che ti sei scopata al secondo appuntamento!"  
Kate sentì Angel muoversi al suo fianco, e vi voltò verso di lui, appoggiandogli istintivamente le mani sulle spalle.  
Era arrabbiato.  
Era molto arrabbiato.  
E certamente lo era molto più di lei.  
"Angel, ti prego..."Mormorò. E ciò che disse poi fu molto più difficile che sentir parlare Bob, o rivederlo. " ha detto la verità... "  
Lo vide stringere leggermente gli occhi, e un espressione ferita passargli rapida nello sguardo, ma la ignorò.  
Si impose di ignorarla.  
Era sul serio la verità... e lei aveva smesso da anni di fuggire la verità.  
"Ed è vero..."Continuò. " che non mi importa di lui... niente...  
Non può ferirmi..."  
Solo i tuoi occhi... Pensò... solo loro possono farlo...  
Si voltò di nuovo. Sfuggendo a quegli occhi.  
Sfuggendo a quella ferita.  
Che bruciava.  
Che faceva male.  
E che lei non poteva dire o fare nulla per calmare.  
Come non poteva dire o fare nulla per giustificare se stessa.  
"Non sono venuta per te, Bob.  
Per quel che mi riguarda puoi continuare a fare il poliziotto in carriera e il galoppino di tuo suocero quanto ti pare.  
Non ho nemmeno ricordato che tu vivessi in questa stesa città fino a oggi, e se ho pensato a te è stato solo per vergognarmi di me stessa."  
"Bene, perfetto..."Sputò lui, la sua nuova arroganza che era per lei mille volte preferibile alla sua aria di falsa fragilità e vera paura. " allora che cosa vuoi , Katie?!"  
"Il tuo sangue."Rispose, e quando lui sgranò gli occhi continuò. " La bambina che ho avuto è malata, Bob.  
Probabilmente un 'alterazione del DNA.  
Ma hanno bisogno del mio e del tuo sangue per verificarlo."  
L'uomo la fissò per un attimo, passandosi la mano dietro la nuca.  
"Katie... mi dispiace veramente..."  
Lei lasciò andare il respiro.  
"ma non posso farlo..."  
Sollevò la testa, di scatto.  
Senza riuscire a credere a ciò che aveva appena udito.  
"Che cosa?" Esclamò.  
"Cerca di capire..."  
Stavolta non riuscì ad impedire ad Angel di avanzare, stringendo i denti, e anche se non era un vampiro avvertì chiaramente la sua rabbia vibrare attorno a se.  
"Capire cosa? "Esclamò. "E' una bambina, sta male, non esiste una ragione al mondo per negarle il suo aiuto!"  
"Appunto" Disse l'altro, facendo un passo indietro, il suo atteggiamento che all'improvviso sembrava una via di mezzo fra tutti quelli mostrati finora. " è una bambina... una come tante... non ha niente a che fare con me... "  
Guardò Kate, e non poteva sapere quanto stesse giocando con il fuoco in quel momento.  
Non poteva sapere come il cervello della donna fosse un 'unica massa liquida di fuoco sul punto di scoppiare.  
" Ne abbiamo parlato cinque anni fa, Katie.  
Mi hai detto chiaramente di non volere nulla da me.  
Questa bambina io non l'ho mai vista, non ho mai nemmeno voluto vederla.  
Non ha niente di mio..."  
" Ha il tuo sangue, bastardo!" Urlò , avanzando di un passo. E lo fece così forte che Bob sgranò gli occhi, gettandosi poi su di lei.  
"Zitta!"Esclamò a sua volta, spingendole una mano contro la bocca."Sei ammattita?!"  
Kate si ritrasse, ma non fece a tempo a spingerlo via che Angel lo afferrò per un braccio, così veloce che nemmeno lo vide muoversi.  
"Non toccarla!" Ringhiò, gettandolo attraverso la stanza con tanta violenza da farlo letteralmente volare contro la parete di fondo.  
"Sfiorala un 'altra volta," Aggiunse, minaccioso, puntandogli contro un dito. " e ti ammazzo!"  
Bob ansò , evidentemente spaventato nonostante lo sforzo di nasconderlo.  
"Arrivi tardi per quello, amico..."Sibilò, mentre un rivolo di sangue gli colava sul mento.  
Di nuovo, Angel avanzò verso di lui, e Kate vide terribili riflessi d'ambra scintillare nei suoi occhi nocciola.  
E di nuovo lo fermò, mettendosi fra i due uomini.  
"Basta!" Ordino. E ansando aggiunse: " Non ci serve a niente se lo ammazzi..."  
"Voi siete pazzi..."Sibilò Bob dietro di lei, e quando Kate si voltò stava già rimettendosi in piedi. " andatevene di qui."  
Kate strinse i pugni, conficcandosi dolorosamente le unghie nei palmi.  
"Se è dello scandalo che hai paura..." Mormorò." Non si saprà niente.  
Ho meno interesse io a far sapere chi è il padre della mia bambina di quanto non ne abbia tu!"  
"Queste cose si sanno sempre!" Ribattè lui. " E' già incredibile che non ti abbiano sentita!  
Se solo facessi tanto per entrare in un ospedale..."  
"Non ti porteremo in ospedale..."  
"Allora non vuoi capire!" Bob si pulì il sangue con un fazzoletto, rimettendolo poi nella tasca dei pantaloni. " A me piace la mia vita.  
In polizia sto rapidamente facendo carriera senza spostarmi dal mio ufficio, mio suocero concorrerà per il senato... e ha già pronto un posto per me nel suo entourage.  
Conosco gente importante, faccio quello che voglio, e non mando tutto a gambe all'aria per una donna di cui non mi è mai importato neanche all'accademia, e una piccola bastarda!"  
"Quella piccola bastarda è mia figlia!"Urlò Kate, e stavolta fu lei a caricarlo, lei ad afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca. " E tu verrai con me, e le darai il tuo sangue e tutto quello di cui avrà bisogno!  
Altrimenti giuro che sarò io ad ammazzarti, e non ti potrà salvare ne la tua vita di lusso ne il tuo potente suocero!"  
Bob la strattonò via, e lei lo lasciò andare, ansando, più perché sperava ancora di riuscire a convincerlo che perché lui l'avesse costretta.  
"Io non vengo da nessuna parte."  
"Si che ci verrai, anche se dovessi trascinarti di peso!"  
"Fallo, rompimi le palle anche solo un altro po', Katie, e io o qualcuno per me chiamiamo direttamente la polizia e ti facciamo arrestare per aggressione.  
E tua figlia morirà in ospedale mentre tu te ne stai in galera!"  
Sollevò le spalle, aggiustandosi la giacca.  
" Ora chi di noi ha più da perdere?"  
"Tu." Tuonò Angel davanti a lui, il tono della sua voce così cupo e terribile che fu come una frusta sulla schiena di Kate, che le ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene.  
E, ancora una volta, tutto si svolse così rapidamente che quasi le immagini faticarono a formarsi nella sua mente.  
Si girò verso di lui, e i suoi occhi non riuscirono quasi a raggiungere il suo volto che questo mutò, lasciando spazio alla maschera terribile del suo demone. Occhi gialli su un volto che in quel momento era rabbia e furia cieca insieme.  
E, mentre Bob non faceva nemmeno in tempo a gridare , fu su di lui, sul suo corpo, schiacciato contro la parete per il terrore.  
Sulla sua camicia, che stracciò in un secondo, con un rumore secco e lungo, e poi sulla sua spalla.  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, e guardò tutto.  
Guardò i denti di Angel penetrare nella carne dell'uomo, e sentì la pelle rompersi, con un rumore molto più secco di quando aveva morso lei, molto più feroce...  
E molto più feroce fu il modo in cui succhiò il suo sangue, e più veloce... un unico, rapido respiro rosso, e poi lo gettò a terra.  
E le sue labbra non erano nemmeno sporche, e i suoi occhi erano freddi come ghiaccio d'ambra mentre afferrava dalla consolle uno dei bicchieri di cristallo, e ci sputava dentro il sangue, torcendo leggermente la bocca, come se ne fosse disgustato.  
"E se per caso..." Ringhiò, tornando a guardare Bob che, terrorizzato e accasciato in terra, lo osservava tremante e senza parole." il mio DNA ora sia è mischiato con il tuo... torno a prenderne dell'altro.  
E non ci sarà un posto al mondo dove potrai nasconderti..."  
Kate fissò per un attimo l'uomo in terra, scosso dal suo tremito isterico, mentre la macchia rossa del sangue si allargava copiosamente su quel che restava della sua camicia.  
Prima che Angel l'afferrasse per il braccio, e con fermezza la sospingesse verso la porta.  
L'atrio era pieno di gente, esattamente come al loro arrivo.  
Gente elegante, riunitasi per un 'importante occasione ... che li guardò uscire dalla casa con un'espressione divertita e incuriosita sul volto...  
Gente che poteva notare la sua vecchia giacca jeans, ma che non notava il bicchiere di sangue stretto fra le dita del suo compagno...  
"Angel... "Lo chiamò, in strada, mentre lui continuava a camminare, le dita sempre serrate attorno al suo braccio. " Angel, fermati!"  
Lui chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, e obbedì, e quando si voltò verso di lei la guardò solo per un attimo, prima di abbassare il viso, e fissare i suoi piedi, o qualcosa, forse, che Kate non poteva vedere.  
"Dammi la fiala..." Mormorò. " qui dentro il sangue ci metterà molto poco a coagulare, e allora... sarà stato tutto ..."  
"Shh..."Gli appoggiò la mano sulle labbra, dolcemente, e finalmente lui la guardò.  
E i suoi occhi erano così pieni di umiliazione e di speranza, e di tenerezza, in uno di quegli sguardi che aveva sognato, da sveglia e da dormiente, un 'infinità di volte, in quei lunghi cinque anni... " Va tutto bene?"  
Lui indugiò per un attimo nella sua carezza.  
"Sei tu che me lo devi dire..." Mormorò.  
Kate lo guardò, e un sorriso leggero le sfiorò le labbra mentre piegava il capo, e, sempre sorridendo, gli sfiorava la bocca con un casto, piccolo bacio.  
Dio... quante volte aveva sognato di farlo.  
Quante volte aveva sognato, immaginato, desiderato toccare la bocca di Angel con la sua. Sfiorarlo, con il corpo e con l'anima... e sentire la sua pelle, e il suo profumo di vento fresco, e di calore di casa...  
Quante volte aveva pensato che avrebbe dato ogni oncia di orgoglio e di dignità per baciare anche solo una volta la sua bocca, quando poi il suo orgoglio e la sua dignità le impedivano pure di rivolgergli uno sguardo che non fosse, o volesse essere, perfettamente controllato.  
E ora ...lo stava facendo...  
Lo stava baciando.  
Anche se quel bacio era poco più di una carezza, di un contatto leggero come seta.  
E lui ne fu così stupito che prima di poter reagire era finito, e Kate lo guadava ancora negli occhi, con il cuore che le correva in petto.  
E non c'era niente di freddo in lei, in quel momento. Niente di controllato.  
In quel momento lei avrebbe solo voluto mettersi a piangere.  
"Dammi il sangue..." Mormorò piano, e, quando lui lo fece, le loro dita, per qualche istante, si sfiorarono.  
E fu come baciarlo nuovamente.  
E Kate pensò che ne era valsa la pena, anche se ora, di nuovo, la paura l'invadeva.


	4. Parte III - L'amore

Angel sorrise alle parole di Cordelia, e per la prima volta, da che tutto era iniziato, si sentì sereno.  
Forse era vero.  
Forse Cordelia aveva ragione, ed esistere non significava insultare Buffy.  
Reagire, combattere, continuare una lotta che aveva cominciato dopo averla conosciuta...  
Forse tutto questo non era un tradimento...  
Forse era veramente un omaggio.  
E forse, nel profondo della sua anima lo sperava disperatamente, era quello che lei avrebbe voluto... ciò che l'avrebbe resa felice.  
E per la prima volta da quando era tornato, riuscì a pensare che nel suo universo avrebbe potuto esistere qualcos' altro oltre il passato, oltre il tormento e il rimorso per ciò che le era successo, e che lui non aveva evitato... avrebbe potuto esserci... il futuro, forse...  
Con Cordelia, con Wesley, con le persone che gli volevano bene e si erano preoccupate per lui, e con quelli che aveva trascurato...  
Si voltò, e finalmente, si, finalmente, non si sentì in colpa a desiderare di prendere in mano il telefono.  
Finalmente non si sentì indegno nel farlo, e nel comporre in fretta il numero.  
Finalmente no penso che il suo pensiero fossero un insulto alla donna che aveva amato.  
E forse, un giorno, sarebbe riuscito ad accettare che neanche i suoi sentimenti lo fossero.  
Un giorno... adesso era ...troppo presto...  
Per ora gli bastava comporre quel numero che aveva desiderato fare da quando era tornato... che aveva desiderato fare da Stry Lanka... domandandosi ogni volta come potesse essere così insensibile...  
Si chiese cosa avrebbe detto a Kate quando avesse risposto.  
Si chiese se fosse ancora arrabbiata, o triste come l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista...  
E se avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo, se gli avrebbe lasciato spiegare.  
E lui... avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo?  
Di spiegarle davvero?  
Di dirle che era così sconvolto e si sentiva talmente in colpa da non riuscire nemmeno guardarla?  
Da non riuscire nemmeno a concepire di esistere ancora quando Buffy non lo faceva più?  
Di sentire qualcosa quando lei non poteva più farlo e di essere...  
E che per punire se stesso aveva punito lei... con la sua freddezza... col suo negarle persino uno sguardo.  
Perché se l'avesse guardata, probabilmente, non avrebbe potuto resistere, e l'avrebbe prese fra le braccia...e questo no, non poteva, non poteva farlo... questo sarebbe stato davvero troppo ingiusto nei confronti di Buffy...  
Ecco... poteva dirle: " non ti volevo vedere perché dovevo soffrire, perché non meritavo e non volevo alcun conforto?"  
O semplicemente doveva dirle...:" scusami..." .  
Attese ancora un istante, e serrò la mascella quando una voce femminile rispose all'atro capo.  
Non era la voce di Kate.  
Quella... non era la voce di nessuna donna.  
Quello era solo la voce di un automa, lettere metalliche registrate su un nastro magnetico.  
Lettere che portavano un messaggio che ebbe uno strano effetto sul suo cuore, stringendolo.  
Quel cuore che sarebbe dovuto morire insieme a lui, duecento anni prima... e invece continuava a fargli male. Disperatamente male.  
"Cordelia..."Mormorò, chiudendo il telefono." Hai notizie di Kate?"  
La ragazza sollevò il volto dalle carte che stava controllando, e con una mano si scostò dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli scuri.  
"Kate? No... a dir la verità non la vedo da quel girono che venne qui, mentre stavi partendo..."  
"Non ha mai chiamato, o ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria?"  
Cordelia appoggiò la guancia sulla mano.  
"Noo."  
"E tu..."  
" Te lo devo tirare fuori io cos'è successo o me lo dici da solo?"  
Angel abbassò gli occhi.  
"Nulla, è solo... volevo chiamarla, per dirle che sono tornato...ma il suo telefono è disabilitato..."  
Cordelia aggrottò la fronte.  
"Bè, magari non ha pagato la bolletta... o magari tu hai sbagliato numero..."  
Doveva essere morto, il suo cuore, eppure quello che provava, quella sensazione, quell'inquietudine strana, gli gridavano a gran voce che non era così...  
"E' strano..." Mormorò. "è molto strano..."  
Era rosso, il sangue di Kate , e profumava.  
Come l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto.  
Come l'ultima volta che aveva sentito il suo odore. E provato il suo sapore.  
Come la sera che l'aveva stretta, e l'aveva morsa, e l'aveva resa indissolubilmente parte di se. Anche se questo lei non poteva saperlo.  
Era rosso il suo sangue, come lo ricordava.  
Come lo aveva immaginato, e sognato.  
Nei suoi sogni e nei suoi incubi.  
Quando ancora e ancora era tornato indietro a quel momento, e, di nuovo, l'aveva morsa.  
Quando ancora e ancora era tornato a stringerla contro di se, ad affondare le dita nella morbidezza del suo braccio e i denti nella sua pelle.  
Quando il cuore di lei aveva battuto forte contro il suo petto.  
E il suo sangue non aveva saputo di paura, o di orrore.  
Il suo sangue aveva saputo di Kate.  
Era pieno di vita.  
Come lo ricordava.  
Più di come lo ricordasse.  
E una parte di se ruggiva alla vista di quel sangue.  
Perché esisteva una legge sulla terra per cui qual sangue era suo, gli apparteneva.  
Per cui lei gli apparteneva.  
Per cui gli sarebbe sempre appartenuta.  
Anche se era la legge di una genia di mostri.  
Era... debole il suo sangue...  
Come lei era debole... malato, come lei si stava ammalando.  
Lentamente, consumandosi giorno per giorno... con una continuità che nemmeno la sua forza riusciva a contrastare.  
E questo... questo non lo odorava da qual sangue rosso, ne lo vedeva dal modo in cui fluiva nella siringa.  
Questo erano i suoi occhi a dirglielo.  
Fissi in quelli di lui, mentre Wesley, in silenzio, le prelevava il sangue dal braccio.  
Intensi.  
Come sempre.  
Come il giorno che l'aveva incontrata.  
Come quello in cui l'aveva salvata.  
Come dopo che lo aveva baciato.  
E il sapore di quel piccolo bacio bruciava ancora la sua pelle, come il suo sangue il suo palato.  
E la lingua che parlavano era la stessa.  
E la passione di cui parlavano era la stessa...  
Come la stessa era la donna a cui appartenevano quelle labbra, e qual sangue caldo, e dolce.  
Intensi si, e talmente stanchi...  
Talmente consumati...  
Dal dolore, dall'angoscia dell'attesa... dalla solitudine...  
Così forti, questi ultimi... terribili sentimenti... capaci di sconvolgerla a tal punto da cancellare, in parte,il senso di quel bacio...  
Da fargli pensare che, forse, non era nient'altro che un modo per dire grazie...  
E se fosse stata un 'altra donna... qualsiasi altra donna... se ne sarebbe convinto...  
Ma era Kate...  
L'orgogliosa, straordinaria Kate... che per quanto potesse essere cambiata era rimasta meravigliosamente uguale a se stessa.  
La Kate che aveva incontrato, la Kate che aveva salvato, la Kate che aveva morso...  
La Kate di quel sangue rosso e caldo, di quel cuore contro il suo petto, di quel volto contro di lui, quel giorno, sotto l'acqua della doccia... quando aveva avuto così tanta paura di perderla...  
La Kate il cui nome, col suo suono pieno di melodia, aveva tante volte riempito le sue orecchia, nei mesi trascorsi a cercarla...  
E che ora sembrava non riuscire a smettere di pronunciare.  
Kate...  
Kate...  
"Ehm... Kate..." Mormorò Wesley, staccando il laccio emostatico e premendole con gentilezza sulla ferita un batuffolo imbevuto di disinfettante. " volevo dirti... insomma..." Prese un sospiro per farsi coraggio. " volevo dirti che sto facendo di tutto per trovare un modo di aiutare tua figlia..."  
Kate annuì piano, un sorriso tirato sul volto pallido.  
"Grazie..."Rispose. " mi viene da chiedermi... perché mi stiate aiutando tanto..."  
Wesley fissò Angel per un attimo, prima che Kate scuotesse la testa da sola .  
"Ma è una domanda stupida..." Esclamò, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia. "mi dispia..."  
Sgranò gli occhi, e afferrò con la mano il bordo del tavolo, ondeggiando, il chiarore della sua pelle che diventava immediatamente livore.  
"Kate!" La chiamò Angel, afferrandola per le spalle, e per un attimo temette che fosse svenuta, quando si abbandonò completamente contro di lui, lasciando la presa.  
Ma non era svenuta, e lo guardò, con gli occhi leggermente annebbiati, quando la sollevò fra le braccia e la portò fino al divano, appoggiandocela poi sopra con delicatezza.  
"Sto bene..."Mormorò lei, cercando immediatamente di alzarsi. "E' stato solo un capogiro..."  
Angel le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, con fermezza, costringendola di nuovo a sdraiarsi, mentre Wesley, accorso al loro fianco, le prendeva il polso.  
"Non dovevi alzarti così bruscamente..."Commentò l'uomo.  
Kate sospirò.  
"Ho fatto decine di prelievi... e non sono mai svenuta...  
se fossi stata soggetta a cose del genere non sarei certo entrata in polizia!"  
"Non hai fatto decine di prelievi esaurita e sottopeso di almeno cinque chili."La contraddisse Angel. "E dopo che non dormivi da... quanto? Cinque giorni, considerando anche quelli del viaggio?"  
La ragazza sollevò orgogliosamente la testa.  
"Credo che questi siano affari miei..."Mormorò.  
"No, se svieni in ospedale con tua figlia che ti guarda..."  
Kate deglutì, e lui sentì' una fitta di colpa lacerargli il cuore alla vista dell'espressione ferita del suo volto.  
"Non sono un medico..."Aggiunse Wesley." Ma direi che al momento la tua pressione sanguigna è una via di mezzo fra quella di un topo e quella di Angel!"  
"Dovresti dormire almeno un po'..."  
"Ma non posso dormire..."Kate provò di nuovo a tirarsi a sedere, e di nuovo lui glielo impedì. " Devo tornare in ospedale da mia figlia..."  
"Nia è con Cordelia... e se dovesse... accadere qualcosa, lei ha tutti i numeri..."  
"E' se accadesse qualcosa e non facessimo in tempo ad arrivare?"  
"E se accadesse qualcosa e tu fossi svenuta per un collasso?"  
Di nuovo, Kate girò la testa.  
"Nia non conosce Cordelia... potrebbe spaventarsi..."  
Angel sorrise.  
"Nia non conosceva nemmeno me... e direi che mi ha messo ko alla prima ripresa."  
"Non stento a crederlo..."Rincarò Wesley. " se ha preso dalla madre..."  
Stavolta fu Angel ad abbassare il volto, e a deglutire forte.  
"Di sicuro... non ha preso da... altri..."  
Nessuno dei due rispose, e un silenzio carico di imbarazzo cadde nella stanza.  
Pesante come una valanga in pieno inverno.  
Soffocante...  
Fino a che il suono penetrante del pianto di un bambino non giunse ad interromperlo, facendoli sobbalzare tutti.  
"Scusatemi..."Mormorò Wesley, e dopo un attimo sollevò gli occhi al cielo. " secondo round di ninne nanne ..."  
"Non è giusto... " Disse Kate dopo un istante. " che Cordelia stia in ospedale con mia figlia e sia costretta a lasciare il suo qui..."  
Angel si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Lo fa con piacere... è una tua amica..."  
"E' una tua amica, Angel, non mia... l'ultima volta che ci siamo viste io ti volevo arrestare e lei cercava di impedirmelo... e mi ha detestato quando sono atrata da quella porta..."  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, appoggiandosi il braccio alla tempia.  
E lui, esitante, allungò la mano, chiudendola sulle sue dita pallide.  
E per un attimo ancora temette che lo avrebbe scacciato, che non gli avrebbe permesso di tenere qual contatto.  
Ma non lo fece, e un momento dopo sussurrò.: " Cerca di dormire, Kate. Solo qualche ora.  
Hai bisogno di recuperare le forze.  
E non sei più sola..."  
Le ultime parole furono solo bisbigliate, carezze di fiato nell'aria attorno a lei, come quelle che non aveva il coraggio di fare alla sua pelle.  
Così leggere che non si sarebbe stupito se lei non le avesse sentite...  
Ma non si stupì ugualmente, quando invece scostò il braccio, dando prova di averlo fatto.  
Fissandolo.  
Attirandolo nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
Chiedendogli con quello sguardo risposte che lui ci aveva messo cinque anni per maturare, ma che forse ora non avrebbe mai rivelato.  
Riposte che aveva immaginato decine di volte di poterle dare.  
E che avevano il sapore di quell'unico bacio di così poco prima, e del suo corpo stretto contro il suo, e del suo sangue...  
Risposte di cui Angel non aveva ancora paura, ma che potevano ancora ferirlo...  
"Kate..."Mormorò, e strinse più forte le dita sulla sua mano.  
Mentre Wesley, con un tempismo di cui un giorno lo avrebbe ringraziato, riappariva ai piedi del divano, con il bambino in braccio, avvolto nella sua coperta, e il telefono in mano.  
"Ho pensato di chiamare Cordelia..." Annunciò. " dice che lì va tutto benissimo...  
Spero ... che non ti dispiaccia..."  
Angel la guardò, speranzoso, e lei non poté fare altro che sospirare.  
"Avevo scordato quanto ti piacesse dare ordini..." Sbuffò.  
Wesley si allontanò, sorridendo soddisfatto, mente Angel rispondeva: " E io quanto ti piacesse disobbedire..."  
Si avvicinò ad uno degli armadietti a vetri e tirò fuori un plaid colorato, tornando poi verso di lei.  
Aveva pensato di chiederle se volesse una stanza, ma aveva troppa paura che tornasse sulla sua decisione e cercasse di nuovo di alzarsi.  
"Il fatto che invece abbia obbedito..."Mormorò la donna guardandolo. " dovrebbe dimostrare che non sono più la stessa di allora..."  
Angel non rispose.  
Non aveva la minima idea di che potesse dirle.  
Ne di come cancellare l'espressione piena di dolore dal suo sguardo.  
Si chinò su di lei, sistemandole il plaid addosso e poi accomodandolo attorno alle sue spalle, quando lei sollevò il braccio, premendogli il polso.  
"Angel..."Disse. " tu credi che io sia una puttana?"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi.  
"Dio, Kate,"Rispose." no..."  
Lei distolse lo sguardo, mentre continuava: " come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?"  
Tornò a fissarlo, e non ebbe esitazioni nel rispondere.  
"Sono andata a letto con il primo uomo che ho incontrato uscendo da qui, dopo esserci uscita due volte... io lo penserei... "Deglutì. " io l'ho pensato...  
Ho lasciato che mi usasse perché... perché ero gelosa e arrabbiata, e mi sentivo sola... perché... ah, non importa neanche il perché...  
Non lo volevo, non mi piaceva neanche e ho..."  
Aveva alzato la voce mentre parlava, sollevandosi leggermente sui gomiti, ma ora si lasciò ricadere all'indietro, come se fosse stata improvvisamente esausta.  
"Sono cinque anni che mi sento sporca... cinque anni che mi domando che cosa avresti pensato di me se qual giorno invece di voltare le spalle e andarmene fossi rimasta, e ti avessi detto tutto..."  
"Io?!" Angel la fissò, incredulo. " Che cosa avei pensato... io?! Kate, io ho ucciso!  
Io ho... fatto delle cose, prima e dopo aver riacquistato l'anima, che non vorrei nemmeno dover ricordare!  
Io... io si, sono andato a letto con Darla perché ero così disparato da volermi solamente annullare, senza pensare di mettere in pericolo la vita di tutti quelli che mi circondavano... come avrei potuto giudicarti io?!"  
Sedette sul bordo del divano, accanto a lei.  
"Avrei ammazzato Bob , questo si... ma tu..." Allungò la mano, sfiorandole con dolcezza la guancia.  
E la sua pelle era fuoco sullo le sue dita, e seta chiara.  
"Dio, Kate, se me lo avessi detto... se veramente quel giorno ti fossi voltata e me lo avessi detto..."  
"No, per favore..."Appoggiò la mano alla sua, stringendola forte. " è inutile... e fa così male...e pone... così tante ... domande..."  
Angel annuì, deglutendo piano.  
"Hai ragione... "Mormorò. "Ti lascio dormire..."  
"No..."Le dita di lei si serrarono sulla sua mano, stringendola più forte. " non andartene... non ancora....  
Parla con me, Angel... per favore... solo... un altro po'...  
Se mi lasciassi sola inizierei a pensare e finirei con l'alzarmi e correre in ospedale il più forte possibile..."  
"Se prima io non ti riacchiappo..."  
Kate sorrise.  
"In effetti sono un po' fuori forma... però credo che potrei ancora darti dei punti..."  
"E io potrei ancora atterrarti..."  
"E io..."Il sorriso di Kate si allargò. " porto ancora una pistola .  
"E io ho ancora i miei denti al loro posto."  
Si pentì immediatamente di averlo detto, quando Kate abbassò gli occhi, un respiro irregolare , uno solo, che le sfuggiva dalle labbra, ma subito dopo fu lei stessa a spazzare via l'imbarazzo, probabilmente con la prima cosa che le passò per la mente.  
"Davvero"Chiese, tornado a guardarlo. " sei stato con Darla?!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi.  
In tutta la sua esistenza non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto parlare ad una donna di una cosa del genere, nemmeno con Cordelia.  
Ma una volta non aveva nemmeno pensato di potersi fermare a parlar con una donna in un bar affollato di gente, e di trovarsi con lei come se la conoscesse da sempre.  
O di poter desiderare di prendere su di se il dolore per la perdita del padre di lei, sentendo scatenarsi nella la sua anima una rabbia che somigliava molto a quella provata un tempo.  
"Si. " Rispose. E assurdamente non ci fu alcun imbarazzo in lui. " E non è stata la cosa più assurda che mi sia accaduta."  
"Più assurda di... Darla?!" Esclamò Kate. " perdonami, ma non riesco a immaginare cosa... e se provo a farlo ti giuro che devo subito fermarmi..."  
"Bè..."Angel scosse le spalle. " per esempio un tale si è preso in prestito il mio corpo è ha... usato la scrivania dell'ufficio come alcova sua e di Lilah Morgan..."  
Kate aggrottò la fronte.  
"Oh."  
"Già. E poi per un breve periodo sono stato con Cordelia..."  
Stavolta Kate si sollevò completamente sui gomiti.  
"Con Cordelia?"  
Angel sospirò. Non gli piaceva ripensare a quella cosa.  
"Già... non so spiegarti nemmeno io.  
Probabilmente eravamo entrambi così soli ... e voltandoci ci siamo visti l'un l'altra..."  
"E poi?"  
"E poi ci siamo resi conto che era il più grane errore che potessimo commettere...  
Ed è una fortuna che ci siamo fermati prima di compromettere la nostra amicizia..."  
"Ed è stato molto tempo fa?"  
"Abbastanza..."Le sorrise.  
"E Fred??"  
"Fred??"Si voltò, fissandola stupito.  
Incontrando i suoi occhi azzurri, che parevano riflettere il suo stesso stupore.  
"Io credevo... quando sono venuta qui la prima volta e poi... lei mi aveva risposta al telefono e mi aveva detto che viveva con te..."  
Fred?  
Fred?  
Fred?  
Era mai possibile che veramente Kate avesse creduto che lui e Fred...?  
"Fred viveva da me, Kate, per l'esattezza in una stanza al primo piano che ci abbiamo messo dei mesi per farle lasciare!  
Era sotto shock per quello che era appena successo e... è una storia talmente complicata da raccontare...  
Ma fra me e lei non c'è mai stato..."  
Si fermò, guardandola.  
Guardando le sue labbra dischiuse per le sorpresa.  
"Sono anni che Fred è guarita, e che se n'è andata... con Gunn..."  
Kate boccheggiò, fissando per un attimo il soffitto.  
E fu l'attimo in cui Angel si rese conto, per la prima volta, di quello che stavano costruendo... lì... in quel momento...  
E per la prima volta, non gli fece paura.  
" Pentita di avermi chiesto di restare?  
"Pentita?! Avrei dovuto farlo anni fa! Io..."Esitò per un attimo." ho sempre... voluto chiederti così tante cose di te...  
Sapere così tante cose... che non si trovano certo sui libri...  
E non l'ho mai fatto per orgoglio o paura o perché... perché ero una tale idiota..."  
Si agitò sotto il plaid, e lui si voltò per un attimo prima di scivolare dal divano in terra, con la schiena appoggiata al sedile.  
"Okay..."Disse piano. " dimmelo adesso...che cosa vuoi sapere?"  
Di novo, Kate esitò.  
E lui fu certo che si stesse domandando se era possibile... se era veramente possibile tornare indietro...  
Non poteva sapere...  
Non poteva sapere cosa significasse questo per Angel.  
Non poteva sapere che per la prima volta in duecentocinquant' anni si stava mettendo nelle mani di un'altra persona, dandogli la possibilità di sapere tutto... qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto.  
Dandogli la possibilità, veramente, di giudicarlo.  
E l'unica ragione che riusciva a dare al suo comportamento era che dopo avere ritrovato Kate, dopo averla così tanto cercata, dopo il suo volto e i suoi occhi disperati, dopo aver conosciuto sua figlia e l'uomo che gliel'aveva data...  
Dopo aver sperimentato nel corso di quei giorni emozioni così violente da spaventarlo, alcune delle quali credeva perdute per sempre, adesso, voleva ricominciare daccapo con Kate.  
Come quel primo giorno di sette anni prima.  
Senza più segreti.  
Senza misteri.  
Mettendo in gioco sulla bilancia della verità anche la possibilità di spaventarla, o di farle orrore.  
Perché valeva la pena di rischiare. Per lei.  
E perché glielo doveva, se lo meritava...  
Anche se ora aveva la gola secca al pensiero di ciò che Kate avrebbe potuto chiedergli.  
"Vorrei sapere..."Mormorò Kate,e se il cuore di Angel avesse battuto ancora nel suo petto, probabilmente in qual momento si sarebbe fermato." Che volevi dire con "prima e dopo di riavere l'anima"... "  
"Ecco , vede, è assolutamente perfetto.  
La donna che ci abitava era una persona molto abitudinaria. Una poliziotta, tutta casa e centrale .  
Niente feste, niente amici, e l'appartamento è come il giorno che l'ha comprato.  
Anzi, meglio, se devo essere sincera.  
Se l'era aggiustato molto bene.  
Io me lo ricordo prima. Sono più di dieci anni che faccio la portiera in questo stabile."  
Angel annuì, entrando piano nell'appartamento . Con la netta, terribile, nota sensazione di stare entrando in una stanza del passato.  
In una stanza che avrebbe potuto non appartenere più alla sua vita...  
Gli si strinse lo stomaco percorrendo piano la camera vuota, mentre il suo cervello ricostruiva ogni dettaglio, ogni particolare che i suoi occhi, una volta, avevano colto.  
Il divano, la consolle contro la parete, le mensole con i trofei di polizia che aveva trovato distrutti, gettati interra in un impeto di rabbia e disperazione, l'ultima volta che era entrato in quella casa...  
Adesso... le mensole c'erano ancora... ed erano vuote... vuote come qualcosa dentro di lui che sembrava essere stato depredato all'improvviso, senza avere mai nemmeno conosciuto che cosa possedesse.  
Vuote come quella casa.  
Come la camera da letto che fissò tristemente dalla porta, come la cucina... come le mura, dove segni chiari mostravano il passaggio del quadri.  
Tutto vuoto.  
Tutto... passato.  
Eppure lei sembrava ancora lì...  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, se tendeva i sensi, poteva avvertire il suo odore... il profumo della sua pelle, e dei suoi capelli puliti... il profumo di lei... la sua presenza.  
La presenza di Kate...  
"Non ha... lasciato detto dove andava...?" Mormorò piano, rivolgendosi più all'aria che sapeva di Kate che alla donna che, al suo fianco, rigirava fra le dita un mazzo di chiavi.  
"Mm...?"Rispose quella. " Ma la casa non è mica più sua. L'ha venduta a un 'agenzia, e, che io sappia, ha dato via anche i mobili...  
Si vede che andava tanto lontano che non le conveniva portarseli presso..."  
Angel strinse la mano, e lo stipite della porta si sbriciolò come gesso, ferendogli le dita con le schegge di legno.  
"Oh, ma come..." La portiera si avvicinò, sgranando gli occhi. " Mi spiace! Non so come sia potuto accadere! Devono essere delle tarme!  
Porca miseria..."Sbuffò . " ora quelli dell'agenzia se la prenderanno con me!  
Aspetti, aspetti che le prendo disinfettante e bende... ma porca... non si è fatto molto male, vero?"  
Angel non rispose.  
Si limitò a guardarle uscire, continuando a borbottare contro se stessa e quella sera che aveva lasciato aperte le imposte con il temporale.  
Mentre le schegge, nelle sua pelle, gli laceravano la mano.  
E il sangue, lentamente, scorreva sul suo polso.  
Se n'era andata...  
Se n'era andata veramente...  
Non era un telefono staccato, non era un viaggio, non era nemmeno un incidente...  
Se n'era andata, e lui non aveva voluto crederci.  
Non aveva voluto credere ne ai vicini ne alla compagnia dei telefoni, ne agli ex colleghi della Polizia, che pareva avessero dimenticato persino che Kate Lockley fosse mai esistita.  
Non aveva voluto credere a nessuna voce umana... ma ora doveva credere a quella dell'appartamento vuoto... abbandonato... come un nido silenzioso e solitario, in cui poteva avvertire ancora l'odore tenue di una donna... che per l'attimo di un bisbiglio su un collo sporco di sangue era stata la sua... la sua donna...  
Deglutì, voltandosi.  
E ancora una volta si guardò intorno.  
Tendendo i sensi. Cercando qualcosa, qualunque cosa potesse spiegargli dove fosse... ora che anche l'ultimo dubbio, l'ultima paura... che non se ne fosse andata, che l'avessero portata via, contro la sua volontà... si erano dissolti davanti alle parole di chi l'aveva vista partire con i suoi occhi.  
Dove... e perché.  
Se ne andò, prima che la donna tornasse a medicarlo.  
Sul volto una maschera cupa che lo rimandava indietro di anni.  
E la mano ferita che stringeva ancora delle schegge di legno.  
Ripensando alla sera che Kate era venuta da lui, e non l'aveva richiamata indietro.  
"Mi sembra tutto incredibile..." Mormorò Kate, passandosi stancamente una mano sul volto. " la maledizione, l'anima... il momento di felicità perfetta...  
E pensare... pensare che per cento anni lui non sia mai stato felice... mai... nemmeno per un secondo... "Fissò il letto accanto a quello su cui era seduta, e il corpo esangue della sua bambina addormentata. " pensare che... questo... lui lo ha vissuto tutti i gironi... tutte le ore...  
Non so... come abbia fatto a resistere...  
E poi dopo, credere di poter perdere l'anima in qualunque momento... vivere con la paura costante di essere felice...  
Dio... la paura di poter essere felice..."  
"Già"Cordelia fece una smorfia, agitando fra le mani la lattina di Coca. " e poi era tutta una palla!  
Che cosa bisognava fare?  
Formulare l'incantesimo senza clausola!  
Se penso che se avessimo avuto il testo ella maledizione prima, e Doyle l'avesse letta, avrebbe capito subito tutto!  
E invece no, ci è voluto il secondino di una prigione di fuoco per spiegarci ogni cosa!  
E' veramente assurdo!  
Ma tu... "Continuò, succhiando dalla cannuccia della sua lattina. "D'avvero  
non sapevi che aveva un 'anima?"  
Kate scosse la testa, sentendosi una perfetta idiota.  
Per l'ennesima volta.  
"L'ho saputo ieri sera... "  
" E lo amavi comunque?!"  
Kate distolse gli occhi, senza rispondere, e l'altra scosse le spalle, sbuffando.  
"Si, si, certo, fai la superiore, come se non l'avessero capito anche i sassi!" Si stese all'indietro, inclinando il capo per guardarla. " Anche io facevo la superiore, e guarda come sono rimasta.  
Lui di è immolato su un mercantile, e a me solo un bacio... e un pacchetto di visioni!"  
Kate si posò le mani sul viso, strofinandoselo.  
"Non hai mai avuto voglia di dormire per due giorni di seguito'"Mormorò, evitando cautamente di rispondere alla sua domanda.  
"Io?"Rispose la ragazza. " Con un bambino di quattro mesi a casa? Sempre!  
Allen ha un bizzarro concetto di quale sia la notte e quale il giorno, non fa che strepitare quando dovrebbe dormire, dormire quando dovrebbe mangiare e giocare quando devo vestirlo o fargli il bagno!"  
Kate sorrise, guardandola.  
Splendida com'era, Cordelia Chase non sembrava certo una donna che avesse partorito da appena quattro mesi.  
E quando parlava del suo bambino era addirittura raggiante.  
E anche di lei... sapeva così poco...  
Era lì, a parlare di bambini, cosa che non pensava sarebbe mai accaduta nella sua vita... e non aveva nemmeno mai visto in faccia quello di lei, ne sapeva chi fosse il padre.  
Non le aveva nemmeno chiesto se fosse sposata...  
Tutto stava accadendo così in fretta che da tre giorni le pareva di continuare a girare ... come una trottola, con la mate annebbiata da una specie di bruma scura.  
Eppure... era da anni che non si sentiva così viva e vitale .  
"Anche Nia lo faceva... "Mormorò. " ha avuto problemi di aria per sei mesi, e per sei mesi non ho fatto altro che passeggiare avanti e indietro per casa portandola in braccio... pareva che non volesse mai smettere di piangere..."  
"Provavi con la camomilla?"  
"Camomilla, acqua e limone, alle Hawaii poi hanno degli intrugli incredibili, ma lei non ne voleva assolutamente sapere..."  
Si fissarono per un secondo, Cordelia appoggiata all'indietro sulle sue mani, e Kate china in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
E poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Contemporaneamente.  
Piegandosi ognuna dal proprio lato e premendosi le mani sulla bocca.  
"Ma sentici!"Esclamò Cordelia. " Sembriamo due vecchie in ciabattate davanti a un caminetto acceso!"  
"Shh..."Ansimò Kate fra le risate." O ci cacciano via!"  
Cordelia la fissò, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
"Dovrebbero solo provarci..."  
Si guardarono, e di nuovo scoppiarono a ridere.  
E quando Cordelia si appoggiò al suo braccio Kate si morse un labbro, per riuscire a trattenere le risa.  
Era più di un anno che non rideva ... da quando Nia era stata male per la prima volta.  
Da quando era entrata la prima volta in ospedale portandola fra le braccia.  
E ora le capitava di ridere di nuovo a Los Angeles... nella città che aveva lasciato per disperazione, dove aveva sofferto da impazzire e conosciuto il suo primo e unico amore.  
Con una donna della quale aveva pensato non avrebbe mai più sentito parlare, e che aveva creduto avrebbe continuato per sempre ad odiarla.  
Una donna che pareva aver scordato quasi sette anni di animosità nel giro di poche ore.  
Nel giro di poche parole.  
E che dopo aver passato il pomeriggio precedente al capezzale di una bambina che non aveva mai visto era di novo lì, per tenerle compagnia...  
Come un 'amica di vecchia data.  
Come l'amica che avrebbe potuto essere allora, se tante cose non fossero avvenute....  
"Due signore che ridono insieme!Esiste al mondo qualcosa di più soave?"  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, mordendosi ancor più forte le labbra, e incontrando l'espressione sorniona e sorridente di Wesley Wyndam Price.  
"Wesley!" Esclamò Cordelia al suo fianco. " Dove hai lasciato il mio bambino!"  
"Con il papà, a rimpinzarsi di Crema Chantilly!" Rispose lui, col più serafico dei sorrisi.  
"Crema ?!Ma voi siete ammattiti!" Cordelia saltò letteralmente in piedi, afferrando la borsa. E a giudicare dal tono della voce la sua espressione doveva essere impagabile...  
Tuttavia, Kate non la guardò.  
La sua attenzione completamente focalizzata sulla figura alta e scura che era rimasta dietro Wesley, appoggiata allo stipite della porta.  
Come sempre.  
Dopotutto, non sarebbe stato Angel se non lo avesse fatto.  
La guardò per un momento, prima di entrare, le parole che si erano detti, le vite che si erano raccontate solo poche ore prima che creavano fra di loro un 'intimità nuova, profonda e dolcissima, che rendeva in parte ancora più amare le incomprensioni, le amarezze e il dolore di quegli ultimi anni.  
"Ho sistemato le tue cose a casa ..." Mormorò, ignorando completamente gli altri. E il fatto che avesse usato la parola casa, e non albergo, ebbe il potere di accelerare all'istante il battito del suo cuore.  
Mettendola in imbarazzo... perché sapeva che lui poteva udirlo... persino a quella distanza.  
"Grazie."Rispose, cercando di riacquistare un 'espressione decisa. " ma non credo che ci passerò molto tempo. Non voglio lasciare la mia bambina..."  
"Kate..."  
"Aver accettato di avere un ... posto, nel caso ne sentissi la necessità, non vuol dire avere accondisceso a diminuire la mia presenza qui..."Si voltò verso Nia. " non sarebbe giusto... lei conosce solo me... per quanto possa stare bene con altre persone sono sempre degli estranei per lei..."  
Angel sospirò.  
Sapeva che non era d'accordo... le aveva già chiesto di fare a turno con lui...  
Ma Kate non voleva.  
Non voleva che nessuno le togliesse dalle spalle il compito di assistere sua figlia...  
Era sua... la sua bambina... la sua creatura, il suo unico calore per cinque, lunghi ani...  
Era lei che le sarebbe stata accanto... era lei che le avrebbe stretto la mano, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta...  
Perché lo voleva, e non perché lo doveva fare...  
E poi... Angel non era una persona diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto cinque anni prima.  
Non aveva smesso di aiutare gli altri e di cacciare demoni...  
E non poteva permettere che trascorresse in un ospedale tutto il tempo che gli restava dopo notti dopo notti di caccia e sangue.  
Come lei.  
Non poteva permettere che si sfibrasse.  
Come lei.  
Fino a che qualcuno avesse approfittato della sua stanchezza.  
E se c'era una cosa che Kate sapeva di Angel, era che poteva stancarsi.. e poteva esaurirsi... e che le conseguenze potevano essere terribili...  
"Ma non vale la pena di parlarne adesso. " Continuò. " Piuttosto,è già pronto il risultato dell'analisi?"  
Per un attimo Angel la fissò, prima di deglutire, e spostare gli occhi verso Wesley.  
In un movimento così rapido che forse un altro non lo avrebbe colto.  
Un altro... che non fosse Kate.  
"Cosa c'è?" Chiese, voltandosi verso l'Inglese e trovandolo che ricambiava rapidamente lo sguardo di Angel, prima di abbassare a sua volta gli occhi.  
"Allora.." Si avvicinò di un passò, continuando a fissarlo, il cuore che le correva così forte nel petto che temeva potesse scoppiarle. "devo cavarvi le parole di bocca?  
Angel, si tratta di mia figlia!  
Sono io? Le ho trasmesso qualcosa io?"  
"No..." Angel sgranò gli occhi. " no... il tuo DNA è perfetto... e anche ... quello di Bob..."  
Kate lo fissò ancora per qualche istante, mentre sentiva il calore abbandonarle le guance.  
Lasciandole solo un 'intensa sensazione di freddo.  
"Ma questo escute solo l'ereditarietà!" Esclamò Wesley, superandola per accostarsi ad Angel. " non vuol dire che non sia una mutazione spontanea... ci vorrà solo... un po' più di tempo per accertarlo... dovrò... procedere più in profondità, esaminare altre cellule... "  
Kate sollevò una mano, facendogli segno di tacere, mentre in silenzio si allontanava , avvicinandosi alla finestra.  
"Più tempo..."Ripeté. "quanto più tempo?"  
Wesley non rispose e lei, senza voltasi, aggiunse: " Abbastanza per lei?"  
"Ehi..."Cordelia le si avvicinò, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. " vedrai che qualcosa inventeremo... l'importante è non darsi per vinti."  
"Non mi do per vinta..."Ripetè Kate, voltandosi. " Sto bene.  
Davvero.  
Dopotutto, nessuno pretenderebbe niente, al primo tentativo...  
E, da quando si è svegliata, Nia sembra stare un po' meglio..."  
"Certo..."Sussurrò Cordelia.  
Oh, Dio, chi voleva prendere in giro?  
Chi?  
Loro o se stessa?  
Era tutto inutile, e lei continuava ad attaccarsi alle illusioni, come a un vetro da cui non faceva che scivolare.  
Come sua figlia non faceva che morire ogni giorno di più...  
"Vorrei... prendere dell'altro sangue..."Mormorò Wesley davanti a lei. " se per te va bene..."  
Kate annuì, improvvisamente esausta.  
Come se il peso del mondo le fosse appena crollato sulle spalle.  
Di nuovo.  
"Certo... c'è una siringa sterile nel comodino... per le fiale...  
"Oh, le ho io, le ho io...non preoccuparti..."  
"Sicura di essere okay?" Ripetè Cordelia .  
E lei quasi ebbe voglia di scacciarla a forza e chiederle come si sarebbe sentita se fosse stata al suo posto.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Ingoiò quelle parole ingiuste... e guardò Angel.  
Il suo volto pieno di tristezza e di quell'anima così antica che fin dal primo giorno era stata in grado di scorgere nel profondo dei suoi occhi.  
"Si." Ripeté. " Va pure a casa..."  
Cordelia esitò, ma, quando anche lei fissò per un attimo Angel, l'uomo la rassicurò a sua volta.  
"Non preoccuparti, Cordelia, va a casa... resto io qui..."  
La ragazza annuì, pensosamente, ma aveva appena raggiunto la porta quando si voltò di nuovo.  
"Mm... Angel" Mormorò. " che devo dire a Spike?"  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
"Spike?" Ripetè.  
"Si... sai... quei libri per quella ricerca..."  
Angel annuì distrattamente.  
"Digli di venirseli a prendere.  
In questo momento non posso portarglieli io."  
"Wow!" Sbottò Cordelia. " Non sarà un trauma troppo grande per Buffy che tu non corra a servirla fino a casa?"  
"Cordelia!" Sospirò lui. " Per piacere..."  
"Buffy?" Mormorò Kate, il nome che si ripeteva all'infinito nel suo cervello.  
La fissarono, senza capire il perché del suo stupore.  
"Ma Buffy non era... morta, cinque anni fa?"  
"Oh!"Esclamò Cordelia, scotendo la mano." Ci è rimasta per qualche mese, dopo di che hanno operato non so quale incantesimo e l'hanno riportata indietro...  
Ora sta con un altro vampiro.  
Strana la vita, eh?!"  
Inclinò la testa, guardandola.  
"Kate..." Mormorò.  
Ma Kate non rispose.  
Kate non riusciva a rispondere.  
Kate riusciva solo a pensare che voleva aprire un finestra e buttarsi di sotto.  
Kate riusciva solo a sentirsi rimescolare le budella nel ventre.  
Mentre qualcosa di doloroso, di terribilmente doloroso le stringeva il cuore.  
"L'hanno fatta ... tornare?" Mormorò piano.  
E stavolta non riuscì nemmeno a guardare in faccia Angel.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a sollevare gli occhi.  
Perché se lo avesse fatto, molto probabilmente, avrebbe avuto una crisi isterica.  
"E' stata una cosa azzardate e sbagliata..."Disse Wesley piano. " e ha avuto ripercussioni molto sgradevoli... ma in sostanza, si, l'hanno riportata indietro... "  
Kate si mosse una mano davanti al volto, come per allontanare da se qualcosa che la soffocasse.  
"Scusate..."Mormorò , voltando loro le spalle ed entrando in bagno, le dita così affondate sulla guancia da graffiarsi la pelle.  
Abbatté le mani sul lavandino, gemendo, la rabbia, che le montava come una furia dentro, che non riusciva a trovare parole, ne volti, ne pensieri, ne azioni.  
Che era solo lì.  
E le faceva male.  
"Kate..."  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
No, no...  
Non adesso.  
"Sto benissimo, Angel, vattene!" Ringhiò, ansando leggermente.  
Per un attimo, lui esitò, ma Kate sapeva che era ancora lì.  
"Non stai bene..."Disse, dopo qualche momento. " non puoi continuare a tenerti dentro le cose, o finiranno per ucciderti!"  
"Sono vent'anni !"Rispose lei, la voce che le usciva come un grido soffocato dalla gola. " che mi tengo dentro quello che provo! E non mi ha ancora uccisa!"  
Strinse gli occhi.  
Non voleva che la vedesse così.  
Voleva calmarsi, voleva sciacquarsi il viso, voleva tornare nella stanza e sedere accanto alla sua bimba addormentata... e soprattutto non voleva che Angel la vedesse in quello stato...  
E non voleva rischiare di sfogare su di lui il suo livore...  
Come aveva già fatto...  
Non sarebbe stato giusto...  
Ma niente, niente, niente sembrava essere giusto nelle sua vita...  
Era lei ad essere sbagliata!  
Ad essere nata sbagliata!  
"Kate, per piacere, apri questa porta... capisco che sentire una cosa del genere ti possa aver sconvolta..."  
Boccheggiò, e con un unico gesto girò la chiave nella toppa e spalancò la porta, gettandosi letteralmente su di lui.  
Dimentica degli sguardi dei suoi amici, o di essere in un ospedale.  
Dimentica di tutto ciò che non fosse quel dolore atroce che le premeva il cuore.  
"Capisci? "Urlò. " Mi capisci veramente?  
Capisci che vorrei impazzire perché io stessa non riesco a comprendere?  
Capisci che vorrei afferrare la prima cosa a portata di mano e ficcarmela in gola?! "  
Angel non si mosse, come se la sua furia non riuscisse a travolgerlo.  
"L'hanno fatta tornare...  
Sai che vuol dire per me??  
La vita... la morte... è tutto un gioco allora ?  
Tutto ... materia da manipolare come vogliono i tuoi amici, beffandosi di chi non può farlo?  
Di chi dove rimanere a piangere davanti a una tomba di pietra, davanti a un letto vuoto, davanti a una tavola che deve imparare ad apparecchiare con un piatto in meno... piangendo disperatamente ogni volta che fissa la tovaglia, e si accorgeva che se n'è scordata... ?  
Di chi è così disperatamente solo che si attacca al suo unico affetto come a un 'ancora che gli impedisca di affondare, e poi lo perde... in una frazione di secondo, e non gli basta una vita per riprendersi dal dolore?  
E loro decidono chi deve andare o... tornare?  
Loro scelgono di essere Dio?!  
Loro... eliminano il dolore... eliminano la perdita... e tutto il mondo... tutto il resto del mondo che non lo può fare?  
E' giusto questo?"  
"Kate , calmati!" Esclamò Angel , afferrandola per le spalle. " Non è stato così!  
Tutti in questa stanza sappiamo che non si gioca con la vita.  
Tutti in questa stanza abbiamo perso qualcuno, e avremmo voluto milioni di volte fare qualcosa per rimediare... e non lo abbiamo fatto, perché sapevamo quanto sarebbe stato ingiusto.  
E' stata una cosa mostruosa, contro natura, un gesto fatto da un gruppo di ragazzini che non hanno voluto interpellare chi ne sapeva più di loro perché aveva solo paura di essere fermati, e gente innocente e colpevole ha pagato un prezzo altissimo per quello...  
La stessa Buffy..."  
"Perché non sei con lei?!" Gridò Kate, liberandosi con violenza dal suo abbraccio e arretrando di un passo. " L'avevi persa! Eri disperato! Ora l'hai riavuta!  
Perché non sei con lei?! Perché sei in questo posto, a cui non ti lega niente, e non con la donna che ami?!  
A me non importa di Buffy..."Sentiva dolore, un dolore atroce al petto e alla gola, un bruciore terribile, che nemmeno le lacrime che le scendevano disperatamente sulle guance riuscivano a calmare. " l'ho vista una sola volta nella mia vita!  
Non so se meritasse o non meritasse qualsiasi cosa!  
Non mi interessa!  
Quello che so "Gridò, mentre la tensione dentro di lei esplodeva in un singhiozzo che le squassò il corpo. " è che nessuno al mondo farà tornare la mia bambina!  
Nessuno mi ridarà mia figlia quando sarà morta!  
Come mio padre! Come mia madre!"  
Gridò, mentre Angel l'attirava a se, e l'ultima parole fu soffocata dal tessuto morbido del suo maglione.  
"Lasciami!" Singhiozzò, divincolandosi fra le sue braccia, lottando con tutte le sue forze contro qualcuno che era molto , molto più forte si lei. Come sempre nella sua esistenza.  
Ma Angel non la lasciò.  
Angel la strinse più forte, e con un movimento della spalla chiuse dietro di loro la porta del bagno.  
"Lasciami..."Ripetè, continuando a combattere, mentre lui continuava a tenerla.  
"Ascoltami..."Provò Angel. " Kate... "  
Le afferrò i polsi, torcendoglieli all'indietro e spingendola contro una parete, nel tentativo di immobilizzare il suo corpo contro il proprio.  
E Kate boccheggiò, sentendosi schiacciata fra il muro e il suo torace.  
"Non è giusto!" Gridò, andando. " Non è giusto!"  
"Niente è giusto!" Le urlò lui in faccia. " La vita non è giusta!  
Le persone non sono giuste!  
Le perdite non sono giuste!"  
Kate singhiozzò, chiudendo gli occhi e smettendo finalmente di lottare.  
Smettendo di lottare contro il dolore e la disperazione, e la rabbia... smettendo di lottare contro l'orgoglio... e contro di lui..  
"Mi dispiace..."Mormorò. "Mi dispiace tanto... "  
Sentì Angel allentare la presa, ma il suo corpo non si staccò di un pollice dal suo, continuando a tenerla contro di se, mentre la sua mano saliva gentilmente a sfiorarle la guancia.  
Una carezza dolce, fresca come un bacio di seta, che le arrirò al cuore attraverso la pelle, e le schiuse gli occhi sul suo volto serio, pieno di tristezza.  
"Io ti amo, Kate..."Mormorò.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, schiudendo le labbra e scotendo leggermente il capo.  
Non ... non poteva essere vero...  
Dopo tutti quegli anni... dopo... tutto quel dolore...  
Lei... non riusciva a crederci...  
Non poteva crederci...  
Dopo averlo tanto desiderato...  
Dopo aver pensato di averlo perso....  
Dopo aver passato delle ore ad odiare il suo stesso cuore...  
Ma Angel non capì... Angel non poteva sapere... e mentre un 'espressione ferita gli attraversava il volto , e quegli occhi espressivi che le avevano rivelato molto più di quanto lui non le avesse detto, si staccò dal suo corpo, abbassando il volto e facendo un passò indietro.  
"Scusami..."Mormorò. "io..."  
"No!"Kate lo afferrò per la mano. "Ripetilo!"  
Angel deglutì, fissandola, e lei gli andò davanti, stringendo più forte le sue dita.  
"Per favore... ripetilo... se è ..."  
"Io ti amo, Kate."  
Era vero...  
Dio... era vero...  
I suoi occhi, il suo volto... le dicevano che era vero... le urlavano che era vero...  
E il suo cuore batteva così forte e c'era una ridda così violenta di emozioni dentro di lei in quel momento, che le pareva di non riuscire a sopportarle tutte.  
"Ti amavo anche prima..."Mormorò lui, e con le dita le risalì al collo, sfiorando dolcemente il segno del suo morso nella carne. " anche prima di questo... quando Wesley e Cordelia mi hanno detto che avevi fatto irruzione all'Hyperion ho provato una rabbia così terrificante... e quando poi sei venuta... dopo tutti quei mesi... quando ti ho rivista... ho desiderato solamente stringerti ...  
Mi ripetevo che era per proteggerti... per impedirti di immischiarti in qualcosa che poteva costarti la vita... che non potevi maneggiare...  
La verità era che volevo toccarti...  
E dopo... quando ti ho vista al museo..."  
Kate non riusciva a smettere di guardare i suoi occhi, di osservare la sua bocca muoversi...  
Era come ipnotizzata ... come se le sue labbra fossero un caldo fluido calmante ...  
Stava ancora piangendo, ma erano lacrime così diverse ora...  
C'era ancora dolore, c'era ancora disperazione, c'era ancora rabbia, ma ad essi si univano un dolore, e una disperazione, e una rabbia diverse... per ciò che aveva perso...  
Per colpa sua.  
Per ciò che aveva buttato via...  
Per il suo orgoglio, per la sua cecità e la sua follia.  
Per non aver aspettato.  
Per non essersi voltata, quel giorno.  
Per non aver buttato via quella che credeva dignità, e non averlo affrontato, quella sera, quando lo aveva trovato con Fred...  
Perché non gli aveva detto che lo amava, quel giorno, nel guardino dell'albergo, dopo che lui l'aveva salvata da se stessa.  
"Si...??" Mormorò, come se in quell'unica parola ci fosse il segreto per recuperare tutto .  
Ma non c'era nessun segreto...  
E nessuno al mondo poteva renderle ciò che aveva perso...  
"Nulla..."Angel distolse gli occhi, la mano ancora sul collo di lei.  
E Kate annuì, mentre una cappa di tristezza scendeva a coprire tutto ciò che aveva provato fino ad allora.  
Togliendole anche le poche forze che le restavo.  
Tristezza... e lui le aveva appena detto che l'amava...  
Lacrime.. e lui le aveva appena detto che l'amava...  
Anche Kate distolse lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi oltre la sua spalla, contro il muro chiaro del bagno.  
E per lunghissimi istanti nessuno dei due parlò.  
Rimasero immobili, una mano di Angel appoggiata al suo collo e l'altra stretta in quella di Kate.  
Non erano mai stati così vicini.  
I loro spiriti non erano mai stati più vicini... eppure... nessuno di loro trovava niente da dire...  
"Certo..."Mormorò finalmente lui." che la mia autostima crescerà di parecchi punti dopo la tua reazione entusiastica!"  
Tornarono a fissarsi, insieme, e lei non poté impedirsi un piccolo riso nervoso.  
"Lo sai..."Mormorò. " nessuno al mondo mi aveva mai detto di amarmi..."  
"Ancora meglio!"  
Sorrise anche lui, e Kate si abbandonò contro il suo corpo, allargando le braccia per circondargli la schiena, mentre Angel la stringeva forte a se.  
"E' passata?" Mormorò sui suoi capelli.  
Kate si voltò, appoggiandogli la fronte sulla tempia.  
Come era tutto naturale adesso... come era semplice stringerlo,e lasciarsi cullare dal suo abbraccio...  
Quando una volta non sarebbe stata in grado di accettare nemmeno che la sfiorasse.  
E non certo perché lui era un mostro...  
E come era caldo il suo abbraccio...  
L'abbraccio di un vampiro...  
E come riusciva a sentirsi sicura fra quelle braccia forti, solide... fissata da quegli occhi pieni di una vulnerabilità così profonda da farle desiderare di essere lei ad abbracciarlo, a cullarlo contro il suo seno...  
A proteggerlo...  
Come lui stava cullando lei.  
E ad allontanare il dolore dal suo cuore...  
E dalla sua anima...  
Gli aveva fatto così tanto male...  
Lo aveva trattato così tanto ingiustamente... e aveva permesso al mondo di dividerli... di metterla contro di lui...  
Alla sua mente di dividerli e metterla contro di lui.  
Mentre il suo cuore gridava così disperatamente.  
Mentre il suo cuore piangeva così disperatamente...  
E nonostante tutto ... lui le diceva che l'amava.  
Che l'amava ancora dopo cinque anni.  
E proprio per questo lei non riusciva a dirgli la stesa cosa...  
E non era più orgoglio... e non era più nemmeno paura... solo... come poteva dirgli che lo amava dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto...  
"Si..."Mormorò. " grazie... e scusami... "  
Lui la guardò, il volto premuto sul suo, le labbra che sfioravano le sue, senza muoversi... senza fare il minimo accenno di avvicinarsi a lei.  
Dio... era mai passibile che lo avesse rivisto solo da due giorni?  
Che fosse lì, stretta fra le sue braccia... quando due settimane prima pensava ancora fosse uscito per sempre dalla sua vita?  
E se era così... allora poteva perderlo con la stessa facilità...  
Se era così poteva accedere qualunque cosa... e lui non essere più fra le sue braccia...  
"Ti va..."Mormorò piano. " di baciarmi..."  
Deglutì, e un altro sorriso nervoso le salì alle labbra, mentre Angel la fissava senza rispondere.  
"Dopotutto... "Continuò. " non potresti credere che io sia peggiore, dopo quello che ho f..."  
Le prese la bocca in un secondo, interrompendola, mentre la sua mano saliva a sostenerle la testa.  
Togliendole il fiato.  
E facendo esplodere il suo cuore in mille pezzi distinti, che si conficcarono in ogni parte del suo corpo, ferendolo, bruciandolo, facendolo sanguinare.  
Disseccandolo, attraverso le sue labbra.  
Attraverso la sua bocca che baciava quella di lei con una passione che doveva essere pari alla sua, e che trasformò in un secondo una carezza in un vortice.  
In un precipizio, in una caduta libera e un 'ascesa verticale, verso qualcosa che Kate non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita e che la stordiva, e insieme la rendeva così incredibilmente vigile...  
Come se tutti i suoi sensi si fossero all'improvviso dilatati.  
Come se fosse diventata anche lei un vampiro.  
Sentiva le mani di Angel muoversi sulla sua schiena, e il rumore viscerale delle loro bocche che si esploravano, che si avvinghiavano disperatamente una all'altra, come se avessero il terrore di essere separate. E avvertiva il sapore di lui, che le scendeva in gola, che le andava alla testa, che avrebbe potuto ucciderla in un solo, singolo secondo, e il freddo della sua pelle contro la propria, e la carezza delle sue labbra, del suo corpo, della sua anima, attraverso il suo bacio.  
E tutto era così forte, così intenso che il corpo di Kate sembrava troppo debole e umano per poter resistere.  
Affondò le mani nei suoi capelli, afferrandolo, stringendosi a lui per sostenersi.  
Per non cadere.  
Per portarlo più vicino.  
Ancora, sempre più vicino.  
Soffocando in un bacio che non sembrava volesse finire.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Avrebbe potuto morire... avrebbe potuto svenire, se lui non si fosse fermato... e non se ne sarebbe accorta.  
E quel fuoco, e quell'onda che la stavano travolgendo sarebbero stati così forti da annientare persino il suo istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Ma lui si fermò di scatto, girandosi verso la porta, e stringendola ancora più a se, con tanta forza da farle quasi male.  
Come se volesse proteggerla...  
Kate lo vide chiudere per un attimo gli occhi, ansando pesantemente.  
E non le sembrò assurdo per un vampiro.  
Come non le sembrò assurdo veder ardere nel suo sguardo riflessi di fuoco.  
Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati aveva mai immaginato che un bacio potesse essere così...  
Trasmettere sensazioni così totali.  
Così disperatamente intense.  
E ricordò all'improvviso l'unica volta in cui aveva provato qualcosa di simile.  
E il suo cuore corse ancor più forte dentro il suo petto già così provato, al ricordo del momento in cui lo aveva sentito bere da lei, e il suo corpo era diventato lava liquida sotto le sue mani...  
Il fiato le venne nuovamente meno, e non riuscì ad emettere parola quando Angel,senza alcuna spiegazione, spalancò di scatto la porta del bagno.  
Facendo precipitare all'interno Wesley, Cordelia e l'infermiera Charlotte.  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, stringendo la mano di Angel, mentre , al suo fianco, lui sospirava.  
"Avete sentito tutto?" Chiese sarcasticamente." O vi siete persi qualche particolare?"  
"Io..."Cordelia alzò la mano ." Non ho capito se l'hai baciata o no!"  
Angel si chinò, afferrandola dal braccio e sollevandola in piedi, mentre Kate non riusciva trattenere una risata, nonostante il terribile imbarazzo.  
"Cammina!"Sbuffò il vampiro." Dopo ti faccio un disegno!"  
Davanti a loro, Wesley e la giovane infermiera si erano rimessi in piedi in tutta fretta, e si guardavano intorno quasi più imbarazzati di lei , ma fu un altro il volto che attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione, e un 'altra la voce che le fece saltare nel petto il cuore che ancora non aveva calmato i suoi battiti.  
"Mamma..." Mormorò Nia, e Kate sgranò gli occhi, correndole immediatamente accanto. " amore, ti sei svegliata..."  
Si voltò, stupita.  
I fermaci che le davano la sfinivano tanto da tenerla addormentata per quasi tutto il tempo, era strano che fosse cosciente.  
Dietro di lei, Angel lanciò uno sguardo a Wesley, prima di avvicinarsi.  
"Abbiamo portato una cosa per la bambina"Mormorò, lanciando uno sguardo all'infermiera che stava controllando la cartella clinica nell'inutile tentativo di darsi un contegno. " e Wes l'ha messa nella flebo.  
Non la può guarire, ma può darle forza... mentre noi cerchiamo..."  
Kate schiuse le labbra, che ancora le bruciavano come fuoco, e allungò una mano verso di lui, sfiorandogli il braccio.  
"Grazie..."Sospirò. " mi sento così stupida..."  
Lui le sorrise.  
Anche quella sera, nel giardino dell'albergo, le aveva sorriso.  
E quelle che aveva usato adesso, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, erano le stesse parole di allora.  
Eppure era passato così tanto tempo... e loro erano così diversi...  
"Mamma..."La chiamò Nia, e lei si girò, carezzandole dolcemente la guancia.  
"Si, piccola..."  
"Ma non stavate stretti là dentro? "  
Kate si voltò di nuovo verso Angel, trovandolo a guardarla ad occhi ancora più sgranati dei suoi.  
"No... "Si riprese dopo un attimo. Fissando serissima la sua bambina. " Angel e io abbiamo una lunga tradizione di ... bagni... risalente a prima della tua nascita... "  
"Veramente?!"  
"Si."Risposero insieme lei e Angel.  
"Ma nel bagno c'è lo specchio e ai vampiri non piacciono gli specchi."  
Stavolta, Kate guardò l'infermiera, che a sua volta fissava sorridente la bambina.  
"Non ci ho fatto caso..."Rispose Angel imbarazzatissimo, schiarendosi leggermente la gola. " non l'ho nemmeno visto... ehm... lo specchio."  
"Ma è grande..."  
"Ero distratto...  
"Perché?"  
Angel la guardò in piena crisi di panico, e Kate scoppiò in una piccola risata.  
" Benvenuto nel mondo di una bambina di quattro anni!" Esclamò.  
Si chinò, sfiorando la fronte di Nia con un bacio.  
Stava meglio. Si vedeva.  
Qualunque cosa Wesley le avesse dato, il suo effetto era stato incredibile...  
Eppure... non osava pensare...  
Angel era stato molto chiaro prima.  
"Mamma..."  
"Mm..."  
Nia strinse leggermente i suoi occhini azzurri, più vispi di quanto non fossero da mesi.  
" Ma lui ti ha baciato?"  
Kate boccheggiò, sollevandosi e appoggiando i pugni sui fianchi.  
"Non lo saprete mai!" Esclamò.  
"Voglio prendermi mia figlia!" Gridò Kate, spingendo in avanti la porta ed entrando nella nursery, con il braccio premuto contro il ventre per calmare anche solo in parte l'atroce dolore della ferita .  
Dietro di lei, la Nurse boccheggiò letteralmente, e gridò qualcosa che riguardava le donne isteriche, i pericoli di infezioni per i bambini e la sicurezza dell'ospedale.  
Qualcosa di cui, francamente , non le importava un fico secco.  
Velocemente, si accostò alle culle, mentre, dall'altra parte del vetro di osservazione, una piccola folla di neo madri e padri, nonni e parenti vari la fissava a bocca aperta, i loro volti che esprimevano una vasta gamma di espressioni incredule.  
E un attimo dopo, incurante dello spettacolo che stava dando, si chinò, stringendo i denti per il dolore, e prese fra le braccia la sua bambina, rossa in volto e congestionata dal pianto.  
Dio... era così piccola...  
Così incredibilmente piccola e delicata... una cosina morbida e calda, che si muoveva contro di lei.  
Una creatura così minuscola che faceva persino fatica a credere che in lei ci fossero così tanta vita, così tanta forza, così tanta voglia di esistere.  
La portò al collo, appoggiando la sua testa alla propria, e sostenendole il capo e la schiena mentre la stringeva a se.  
Con tutta la forza che le permetteva di non schiacciarla, e con il terrore, ad ogni istante, di sbagliare.  
Di premere un po' di più un dito, di muoverle troppo la testa... di farle male...  
Di distruggere quella creatura che era tutta la sua vita...  
"Shh..."Mormorò piano. " tesoro... perché piangi?  
Shh...shh..."  
La portò fuori dalla nursery, sempre seguita dagli sguardi della gente accalcata in corridoio e dagli spettatori supplementari accorsi dalle altre stanze per capire chi fosse a gridare così forte da essere udibile persino durante il chiassoso orario di visita del reparto maternità.  
La fissavano come se fosse pazza, sgranando gli occhi, e per reazione Kate sollevò ancor più la bambina fra le sue braccia, alzando il capo per sfidarli...  
Anzi... ai loro occhi lei era pazza...  
Una donna scalza, ancora pallida per il parto della mattina prima, che faceva irruzione all'interno della nursery per prendersi una bambina appena nata...  
E forse... era davvero pazza...  
Era pazza perchè non sopportava di sentir piangere sua figlia.  
Di vederla agitarsi in quella culla identica a tutte le altre, mentre nessuno faceva niente per calmarla.  
Forse era pazza perché le persone che si occupavano di lei erano esperti, erano istruiti e preparati per curare bambini come la sua, perché sapevano perfettamente quello che doveva o non doveva essere fatto, mentre lei... lei era solo sua madre...  
E l'unica cosa che poteva guidarla ,che poteva insegnarle i gesti da compiere era l'amore che aveva provato immediatamente per quella creatura che ora stringeva, dal momento stesso in cui aveva saputo di avere in se la sua vita.  
E quell'amore avrebbe dovuto insegnarle tutto...  
Sua figlia non aveva che lei al mondo... come Kate non aveva che Nia.  
Non c'era nessun altro per loro in quell'ospedale.  
Nessun nonno sorridente accalcato al vetro, nessun fratello o sorella ad indicare la culla con il dito, nessuna amico che portava regali assurdi e fiori... nessun padre, a fissare il suo volto con gli occhi lucidi di commozione.  
Nessuno...  
Una folla di gente in una corsia di ospedale... e non c'era nessuno per la sua piccolina...  
Come non c'era stato nessuno a prenderle la mano mentre le contrazioni cominciavano.  
Come non c'era stato nessuno ad accompagnarla all'ospedale.  
E nessuno a cui telefonare, quando la ragazza all'accettazione glielo aveva chiesto.  
Nessuno...  
La sua bambina era nata sola...  
E forse lo aveva sentito, in mezzo a tutti quegli altri neonati circondati da nuvole di affetto.  
Forse per questo non smetteva di piangere.  
Ma la sua bambina aveva lei...  
Aveva il suo affetto, il suo amore...  
E lei l'avrebbe protetta , e l'avrebbe amata, e avrebbe impedito a chiunque di fare del male alla sua creatura...  
Anche se questo avesse significato imparare a combattere, e apprendere sulle creature , umane e non, che avrebbe potuto danneggiarla, tutto quello che sapeva Angel...  
Angel...  
Strinse ancor più a se la sua creatura, mentre il nome di lui si diffondeva nel suo cuore.  
Angel...  
Non c'era un momento in cui non pensasse a lui...  
Non c'era mai stato, da quando lo aveva visto quell'ultima volta...  
Non un attimo in cui non si fosse domandata come stesse, in cui non avesse desiderato disperatamente rivederlo... in cui non avesse accarezzato l'idea di prendere un aereo, e tornare a Los Angeles...  
Mentre cercava di rifarsi una vita, mentre cercava di combattere il dolore e la tristezza, mentre la sua bambina cresceva e si muoveva dentro di lei... lo aveva chiamato, e aveva chiuso gli occhi, e aveva accarezzato col pensiero il suo volto.  
Come non aveva mai fatto veramente.  
Come non avrebbe mai fatto.  
Persino mentre sua figlia nasceva, persino quando il dolore era diventato troppo forte, e i medici avevano deciso di tagliare il suo ventre, lo aveva chiamato... e aveva desiderato al suo fianco un uomo che non sapeva neanche dove fosse, che forse non ricordava più nemmeno il suo nome...  
E che non aveva mai saputo quanto lei lo amasse...  
Con un sospiro, si abbandonò sul letto delle sua stanza, e abbassò le braccia, per osservare la bambina che trovava rifugio in esse.  
E che incredibilmente aveva smesso di piangere, e puntava su di lei i suoi enormi occhi chiari.  
In tutta la sua vita Kate non aveva mai sfiorato niente di così caldo e tenero... in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai nemmeno pensato che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di tenere fra le braccia un bambino così piccolo.  
E quella era sua...  
Era la sua bambina...  
Era nata da lei, era parte di lei...  
Era stata dentro di lei fino al giorno prima e adesso era fra le sue braccia.  
Adesso respirava.  
Adesso mangiava.  
Adesso la guardava...  
Si... certo... sapeva che non stava guardando veramente lei...  
Aveva letto e straletto della membrana che ancora le copriva gli occhi... sapeva che la sua piccolina non vedeva che ombre davanti al suo volto...  
Ma era così grave, dopotutto, pensare che invece stesse guardando proprio lei...??  
Era un reato così terribile illudersi che la sua bambina sapesse che Kate era sua madre, e che le piacesse fissare proprio lei, fra tutte le creature al mondo...??  
Si domandò come la vedesse... e se avesse la benché minima idea di quanto l'amava... e mentre una lacrima le saliva gli occhi si chiese perché, nella sua vita, nessuna delle persone che amava dovessero rendersene conto...  
"Kate? Ou, ou??"  
Kate sollevò la testa, sgranando gli occhi quando il lampo di una macchina fotografica l'accecò per un secondo.  
Mostrando un momento dopo il volto eternamente sorridente di Virginia Top.  
"Foto ricordo del primo giorno di Nia!"Esclamò la giovane Hawaiana, tirando fuori dalla Polaroid la fotografia appena scattata, e scotendola in mano le sia avvicinò, accostandosi a lei.  
"Ma tu..."Esclamò Kate sollevando un sopracciglio. " non dovevi essere a casa?"  
"Tornata!" Tagliò corto lei, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e allungando un dito per sfiorare la boccuccia di Nia. "Per vedere la mia super figlioccia!  
Ehi, " Fece, passando gli occhi dalla bimba alla madre. " non è che nel frattempo ti sei ricordata di una vecchia zia e hai cambiato idea?!"  
Kate sorrise.  
"Non ho vecchie zie.  
E se pure le avessi non sarebbero qui... mentre tu ci sei ..."  
La ragazza passò la mano dalla guancia di Nia ai capelli di Kate, tirandoli indietro in un gesto materno che contrastava con la sua giovanissima età, e che la riempì di infantile tenerezza.  
Nessuno le aveva più mostrato tanta dolcezza da molto, moltissimo tempo... nessuno le aveva più fatto delle carezze... tranne un uomo, quasi un anno prima, sotto l'acqua scrosciante di una doccia...  
E, nonostante la sua semi incoscienza, quelle carezze le concordava come se fossero state incise nel suo cuore.  
"Certo"Sospirò Virginia. " che deve essere triste dover chiamare la propria foglia come un'infermiera conosciuta da un giorno..."  
Perché non si ha nessun altro?  
Dillo, Virginia, non preoccuparti...  
E' solo la verità...  
Sorrise all'espressione imbarazzata del suo volto.  
"Non preoccuparti, non mi hai offesa.  
Ne avevo tanti di nomi in mente... potevo scegliere.  
E ho scelto il tuo.  
E poi mi piacerebbe che mia figlia somigliasse a te da grande."  
"Oh, si!"Esclamò lei." Una casinista mondiale!  
Lavorare sempre dietro a un computer deve averti rimbambita, tesoro!"  
Kate sorrise, appoggiando la testa all'indietro, sui cuscini, mentre Virginia si alzava, tendendole la foto.  
"Tieni"Esclamò. " guarda che bella coppia!  
Io vado a vedere di là se si è calmato il terremoto che hai provocato!"  
Si avvicinò alla porta, ma prima di uscire si appese allo stipite, sorridendo e strizzandole l'occhio.  
"Sei una forza, Kate Lockley, lo sai? "  
Kate sorrise, scotendo leggermente il capo.  
Si... una forza...  
Non c'era niente che si sentisse meno in quel momento che una forza...  
Sfiorò ancora la fronte della sua bambina, ricevendone in cambio un adorabile sbadiglio.  
In quel momento si sentiva così piena di emozioni, così vulnerabile, ed euforica, e malinconica insieme... ma di certo non si sentiva forte...  
E di certo si sentiva sola...  
E non era solo questo...  
Era lì, in quell'ospedale, in un isola lontana centinaia di miglia da casa, e teneva in braccio sua figlia... ed era così... intenso, e sorprendente, e incredibile, che sentiva quasi un bisogno fisico di dividerlo con qualcuno...  
Fissò il telefono appoggiato al comodino.  
No.  
Non con qualcuno...  
Allungò la mano, sollevando tutto l'apparecchio per appoggiarlo accanto a se sul letto.  
Pensava che non lo avrebbe mai fatto...  
Pensava che non avrebbe mai composto quel numero.  
Pensava che non avrebbe mai ingoiato il suo orgoglio e non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di chiamarlo.  
Ma ora sua figlia era con lei, e le pareva che le cose più incredibili si potessero avverare.  
E lei lo stava chiamando...  
Fece il numero lentamente, ma senza esitare, mentre il suo cuore cominciava piano ad accelerare il suo battito, confondendosi con quello minuscolo di Nia.  
E si chiese se sarebbe stata la segreteria a risponderle, o Cordelia, o Fred... e in questo caso se avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlare, di chiedere di lui... anche solo come stesse.  
Dopo più di otto mesi.  
Dopo che se n'era andata per ricominciare una nuova vita con la sua bambina.  
Lontano da Los Angeles, lontano dai ricordi e dagli incubi... lontana dall'uomo che amava e che non aveva saputo capire... che aveva accusato e giudicato così male...  
Punendo se stessa con questa lontananza...  
E ora poteva darsi che lui si fosse completamente dimenticato di lei...  
Della donna che lo amava senza che lui lo sapesse, e che un giorno aveva morso...  
"Angel investigations... aiutiamo i disperati..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, mentre il fiato le si fermava in gola.  
Aveva composto il suo numero... aveva chiamato la sua casa... eppure sentire la sua voce la sconvolgeva come se fosse apparsa dal nulla, sfiorandole con dolcezza infinita le orecchia.  
Chiamandola dal buio del suo cuore solo.  
E non perché non si fosse aspettata la sua risposta, ma... ma perché era la sua voce...  
La voce di Angel...  
Dopo otto mesi...  
Ed erano come otto secondi...  
"Pronto?"  
Kate deglutì.  
No.  
Non poteva fare questo.  
Non poteva chiamarlo e poi starsene zitta e spaventata come una sciocca ragazzina...  
Non voleva, non poteva permetterselo...  
Eppure... non riusciva a parlare...  
Non riusciva neanche a pensare a qualcosa da dirgli...  
Forse aveva fatto male a chiamare...  
" E' qualcuno che non può parlare?"  
Kate sorrise.  
Tipico, tipico di Angel... pensare che fosse un poveraccio in pericolo, anziché il solito scherzo telefonico...  
"Direi piuttosto"Mormorò. " qualcuno che non sa che cosa dire..."  
Dall'altra parte, Angel tacque per un secondo, un solo secondo, e a Kate parve quasi di vedergli sgranare gli occhi e spalancare le labbra, in quell'espressione di stupore così ingenuo e totale che tante volte l'aveva riempita di tenerezza.  
"Kate!" Esclamò poi . " Mio Dio Kate, dove sei?  
Che cosa è successo?"  
Kate chiuse gli occhi.  
Che cosa era successo?  
Che cosa era successo?  
Lo aveva tradito...  
E lo aveva perso...  
E aveva avuto una bambina,..  
Ed era scappata senza nemmeno spiegargli...  
Fuggendo da lui e dall'amore che provava per un' altra, così forte che lo aveva portato a lasciare i suoi mici...  
E tutto questo... quando lei non era nulla per Angel.  
Quando non poteva tradirlo, o perderlo... perché non era nel suo cuore, e non aveva mai avuto nemmeno una briciola di esso...  
Eppure lo aveva fatto...  
Lo aveva tradito, perché lo amava...  
E lo aveva perso, perché andando via, ora, non aveva più nemmeno il diritto di volere tornare...  
O di parlargli al telefono...  
"Kate?" Ripetè lui, la voce che ricordava così disperante bene che vibrava di apprensione. "Kate?"  
Kate... Kate.. Kate...  
Ripeti all'infinito il mio nome, ti prego...  
Ripetilo ora... come non hai fatto quel giorno...  
"Non ero certa che ti avrei trovato... " Mormorò. " ma se sei lì vuol dire che il tuo viaggio è andato bene... e che stai meglio..."  
"Kate, che cosa ti è successo?  
Sei sparita, come se ..."  
" Ho chiamato per sapere se stai bene e poi..."  
Si appoggiò la cornetta alla guancia, premendola più che poteva contro l'orecchio, come per imporre alla sua voce di entrarle nel cervello.  
"Per favore, Angel... vuoi dirmi... se stai bene?"  
Ancorò, lui esitò, e quando parlò la sua voce era più calma, e dolce, e malinconica, proprio come la ricordava.  
"Si, Kate... sto bene...  
E tu ?"  
"Io... io... "Respirò profondamente, e sorrise quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul volto ormai addormentato della sua bambina. " sto molto bene, Angel... grazie...  
Sono ... serena...no, sono... felice... "  
"La tua non sembra una voce felice..."  
"Sono solo molto stanca..."  
Quante, quante domande avrebbe voluto fargli...  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa era successo, se davvero stesse meglio, e se qual dolore atroce, il dolore per la perdita della donna che amava, si fosse, almeno in parte, calmato.  
Ma non ne aveva diritto...  
Non aveva nessun diritto...  
E quella telefonata la stava disperatamente esaurendo...  
Si sentiva improvvisamente stanca, e spossata, e la testa le girava leggermente, come se il battito del suo cuore fosse troppo forte perché riuscisse a sopportarlo.  
In parte, si sentiva come subito dopo essere uscita dalla sala operatoria...  
Persino la ferita sul ventre le bruciava e le tirava la pelle.  
"Kate... dimmi dove sei...  
Per favore..."  
Si abbandonò sui cuscini e con le labbra sfiorò la cornetta del telefono.  
"Sono... lontana , Angel... "Sussurrò. "Sono molto lontana..."  
Attaccò. Senza dare a lui il tempo di parlare e a se stessa quello di ascoltare.  
Voleva vederlo...  
Dio, Dio, voleva vederlo...  
Voleva così disperatamente vederlo...  
Lo voleva tanto che le scoppiava il cuore...  
Avrebbe dato la sua vita per poterlo vedere...  
Ma la sua vita... ormai... non le apparteneva più...  
Abbassò gli occhi, cercando di lottare contro il malessere improvviso che le scuoteva il corpo, e mentre una lacrime le scivolava lungo una guancia bacio con dolcezza il capo della sua bambina.  
"Casa... dolce... casa..." Mormorò la vampira, stendendo le braccia all'indietro davanti agli occhi leggermente sgranati del suo childe...  
Anzi, doveva correggersi... di quell'idiota del suo childe.  
Che stava lì, a guardarla ad occhi e bocca spalancati, senza spiccicare parola.  
E questo solo perché lei era nuda, e stava stiracchiandosi proprio davanti alla sua faccia, godendo del desiderio sul suo volto.  
E della consapevolezza che se avesse fatto un solo passo verso di lei, o avesse fatto tanto per allungare una delle sue luride mani, lei gli avrebbe rotto ad una aduna tutte le ossa del corpo, e poi sarebbe rimasta a guardare come si rinsaldavano.  
Dopotutto... era già successo...  
"Allora!" Esclamò, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. " Pare che io ti sia mancata tanto..."  
L'altro fece un passo indietro, imbarazzato.  
"Mi... mi dispiace..."Biascicò. " avrei dovuto bussare... non sapevo che tu fossi... " Lanciò un occhiata alle spalle di lei, al grane letto su cui giaceva il corpo senza vita di un giovane uomo, anche lui nudo. La gola squarciata da innumerevoli morsi.  
"Mm..."Mugugnò la donna, movendosi felinamente verso il vampiro e girandogli intorno, il dito poggiato sulla sua spalla. " è vero... avresti dovuto bussare...  
Lo sai che non mi piace essere interrotta, quando do il benvenuto a un nuovo amico...  
Si voltò leggermente, lanciando uno sguardo distratto al ragazzo sul letto.  
"Era con me sull'aereo... carino, vero?"  
Strinse gli occhi, fissando il corpo senza vita del giovane, i suoi muscoli, che pochi minuti prima aveva sentito, tesi, sotto di se, i suoi corti capelli scuri, il suo volto gentile...  
Somigliante, si...  
Ma non era lui.  
Non era il suo ragazzo...  
"Che cosa vuoi?!" Ringhiò, tornando a guardare Darrenn, il suo stupido, intempestivo childe. " Oltre che irritarmi?  
E perché non hai bussato?!"  
L'altro indietreggiò, e la paura che lesse nei suoi occhi ebbe il potere di eccitarla.  
Dopo tanti gelidi vampiri Inglesi, un po' di sana carnalità americana ...  
"A... Angel..." Esclamò, fissandola ad occhi parti. " Credevo che volessi sapere subito le novità..."  
La vampira sgranò gli occhi, mentre un brivido di piacere si irradiava in tutto il suo corpo al solo sentir pronunciar quel nome.  
"Novità?" Ripeté, avvicinandosi.  
Afferrò Darrenn per la gola, sbattendolo contro la parete con tanta violenza che un fioto di sangue prese a scorrere sulla tempia dell'uomo.  
"Quale novità? Parla!!"  
L' atro deglutì più volte.  
"Avanti... "Mormorò lei sorridendo. " Non ti faccio niente... se tu non mi fai arrabbiare...  
E se parli... subito!"  
"Codrix... "Esclamò. " mi ha detto..."  
"Codrix?" Ripetè lei. " Non era Borgh a seguirlo?!"  
"Ehm..." Darrenn si umettò le labbra. " Lo ha visto e..."  
"Okay, okay, non mi interessa.  
Dimmi di Angel.  
Che cosa sta facendo?  
Ancora la sua mielosa esistenza da bravo bambino?"  
Sorrise, il sorriso di un predatore che tanto piaceva al suo ragazzo.  
"La puttana bruna ha partorito?"  
"Si... ma forse c' anche un 'altra ..."  
La vampira aggrottò la fronte.  
"Una donna?" Ringhiò.  
"Si..."Sputò quello, torcendosi sotto la sua stretta. " una donna, ma non è una che conosciamo... non credo stia con lui...  
E' in città da troppo poco tempo..."  
"E allora?! Guarda che sto perdendo la pazienza."  
"C'è una bambina... quella donna ha una bambina..."  
La vampira sgranò gli occhi, mentre un sorriso di puro piacere le si disegnava sulle labbra, sbavate di rossetto per i baci del suo giovane amico.  
"Una bambina..." Ripetè, lasciando andare l'altro e sfregandosi voluttuosamente le mani. Erano anni che non beveva una bambina,.. per questo aveva atteso così a lungo la nascita di quello di Cordelia Chase...  
Poter ferire Angel, e insieme assaggiare di nuovo il sangue di un bambino... sentiva i capezzoli inturgidirlesi al solo pensiero.  
" Parla, la cosa mi interessa moltissimo."  
Darrenn sembrò rilassarsi, acquisendo u 'espressione più sicura.  
Sapeva che almeno fino a quando non avesse finito non lo avrebbe ridotto in polvere.  
O almeno... che aveva un numero maggiore di possibilità.  
"E' una bambina malata..."Continuò. " e Angel va tutti i giorni in ospedale... in verità ci passa tutto il tempo in cui non caccia. Da una settimana ormai. "  
La vampira si passò un dito sul basso ventre.  
"Davvero?"  
"Si. Non sappiamo che rapporto ci sia fra di loro, ma quel che è certo è che ci tiene a quella bambina..."  
"E dimmi... che faccia ha Angel, quando è in quella stanza con lei?"  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò Darrenn.  
La vampira si avvicinò, sospirando di piacere.  
"Si... che faccia ha? La guarda con pietà, con affetto?  
Le vuole... bene?"  
"Io... noi... non lo sappiamo... Codrix non è mai entrato quando c'era lui..."  
La vampira sgranò gli occhi, mentre il piacere evaporava dal suo corpo, lasciando il posto alla rabbia.  
"Cosa?!" Avanzò di un paso, mentre Darrenn, davanti a lei, indietreggiava.  
"No..."Ansò. " aspetta...  
Se Angel lo avesse ammazzato non avremmo saputo nemmeno questo poco..."  
"E' già stato ammazzato!" Cinguettò la vampira . " Come tutti in questo palazzo.  
Da me... come tutti in questo palazzo!  
E io..."Passò l'unghia del pollice sotto il collo di Darrenn, che letteralmente tremava di paura, disgustandola e compiacendola insieme. " avevo ordinato che il mio dolce Angel fosse seguito da vicino,... da molto, molto vicino... che me ne faccio..."Ringhiò, e ficcandogli la mano in gola lo scaraventò attraverso la stanza, mandandolo a sbattere con la testa contro la parete e avvicinandoglisi poi con passo sensuale. " di un branco di animali che non sanno nemmeno eseguire i miei ordini...?"  
Gli salì addosso, montandogli a cavalcioni sul ventre, e l'espressione di quello si dipinse di autentico terrore.  
"T.. t... te la faccio vedere..."Balbettò disparato. " ho una foto della madre della bambina... Codrix l'ha fatta... fuori dall'ospedale... "  
"Mm..."Mugugnò la vampira, chinandosi su di lui. " e perché non lo hai detto prima? "Gli infilò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni. " E' qui?" Sussurrò, e prima ancora che lui potesse rispondere tirò fuori una fotografia e la guardò incuriosita, il volto leggermente piegato di lato. Mentre con la mano giocava con i vestiti di lui.  
Fermandosi sul bordo dei suoi pantaloni quando un sorriso le increspò le labbra.  
"Oh..."Sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi sfioravano il volto stanco della donna bionda nella fotografia, inconsapevole di essere ripresa. " ma io conosco questa ragazza...  
E anche Angel... anche lui la conosce bene...  
Quindi dite che ha una bambina... e lui va a trovarla in ospedale..."  
"Si!"Esclamò Darrenn. " E' così.  
Se vuoi... se tu vuoi vado io stesso in ospedale... te la porto io ... quella... bambina..."  
La vampira si portò lo spigolo della foto alle labbra, pensandoci sopra, mentre con la mano continuava la sue esplorazione.  
"No... "Mormorò dopo un attimo. " meglio di no... voglio vedere prima come vanno le cose..."Strinse gli occhi, chinandosi su Darrenn. " Ho un debito da saldare con Angel, e voglio trovare il modo per farlo al meglio..."  
L'altro lesse le sue intenzioni nei suoi occhi e nel movimento del suo corpo, e un 'espressione totalmente disperata gli si dipinse in volto.  
"No..."Ansò."No... io ti sono stato fedele..."  
Lei rise, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle.  
"No!"Ripetè l'altro, mentre le dita seguivano le unghie. " No"  
No! "  
Gridò, mentre la mano di lei gli penetrava nel baso ventre.  
E Darla si chiese se si sarebbe mai stancata... di sentire urlare.  
Kate compose il numero con il pollice, deglutendo lentamente, ma non aveva ancora fatto in tempo ad appoggiarsi all'orecchio il cellulare che Angel glielo tolse dalla mano, passandole il braccio dietro la spalla, chiudendolo e interrompendo la linea con uno scatto.  
"Angel!" Esclamò, allungando la mano, ma lui si tirò indietro, e, mentre spingeva in avanti la porta dell'Hyperion, si infilò decisamente il telefono in tasca.  
"Sta bene."Disse. " E tu sei qui per riposarti."  
Kate strinse gli occhi, precedendolo nell'atrio.  
"Volevo solo sentire come stava andando..."  
"Se ci fosse qualcosa che non va" Rispose lui, accendendo la luce e chiudendosi l' uscio alle spalle. " Cordelia ci avrebbe chiamato."  
"Non è detto..."  
Angel la guardò, inarcando significativamente le sopracciglia.  
Con uno sguardo così espressivo negli occhi che la fece sentire in un secondo una bambina scema.  
"Okay!"Si arrese, avanzando nell'enorme atrio dell'albergo. " Ci avrebbe certamente chiamato e io sono una pazza paranoica!"  
Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sul grande divano circolare e affondando il volto fra le dita, i gomiti poggiati alle ginocchia.  
"Ma ho una paura che mi sta consumando...  
Più lei sta meglio più io ho paura..."  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmare il battito forsennato del suo cuore.  
Era vero. Aveva paura.  
Per assurdo aveva più paura di quanta non ne avesse avuta negli ultimi mesi.  
Era da giorni ormai che Nia stava meglio.  
Che riusciva a stare sveglia, a parlare, persino a mangiare qualcosa...  
Che Kate la vedeva sorridere...  
Eppure, sapeva che non stava guarendo.  
Sapeva che la sua era un'energia effimera, era la forza che il composto di Wesley le dava...  
E quando la vedeva seduta contro i guanciali, come non accadeva da mesi, aveva voglia di urlare, e piangere, e gridare... perché non poteva essere vero...  
Ed era arrabbiata, e felice, e terrorizzata, e abbattuta insieme, in un vortice di emozioni che la stava consumando.  
"E' stato un errore venire qui!" Esclamò, alzandosi in piedi, e Angel fece appena in tempo a correrle dietro prima che lei, come una furia, schizzasse fuori.  
"E no !" Esclamò, chiudendo con un tonfo la porta che stava aprendo. " Neanche per sogno!"  
Kate si voltò, irritata e pronta a combattere, e se lo ritrovò davanti, con le braccia allungate ai lati del suo corpo, vicinissimo....  
"Voglio uscire di qui..."Mormorò cupa. " e tornare da mia figlia!"  
"No."Rispose lui, altrettanto serio.  
"Angel, non sono una bambina , sono anni che decido per me stessa e so quello che posso o non posso fare. Per cui levati e fammi uscire!"  
Angel si abbassò leggermente su di lei, quel poco che gli serviva per arrivare col volto al livello del suo.  
"No..." Scandì.  
"Tu..."Cominciò Kate, ma non finì la frase, poiché nella foga si era spinta in avanti, e le sue labbra avevano sfiorato dolcemente quelle di lui,che subito si ritrasse.  
"Scusami..."Mormorò Angel, mentre Kate si poggiava le dita alle labbra, fissandolo. Con l'impressione che una scarica elettrica le avesse appena attraversato il corpo.  
Da quel giorno in ospedale, quando le aveva detto di amarla, non c'era stato quasi più nessun contatto fra di loro.  
Non l'aveva più baciata, ne aveva provato a farlo... non l'aveva più toccata... non le aveva nemmeno più parlato se non di argomenti che non fossero assolutamente innocui, persino quando erano soli, nella stanza di Nia, e la bambina dormiva...  
Era vero che non c' erano state poi molte occasioni... dopotutto, Cordelia e Wesley si davano spesso il turno per tenere compagnia a Kate, aggiungendosi a lui, che praticamente passava in ospedale la maggior parte del suo tempo... come e più di quanto avrebbero fatto degli amici di vecchia data.  
Tuttavia c'erano state...  
Avrebbe potuto parlarle la notte, quando la costringeva a stendersi invano sul letto gemello a quello di Nia, e lei rimaneva sveglia, voltata sul fianco, a guardare la sua bambina...  
O quando l'accompagnava al bar... o a comprare un giornale...  
E Kate aveva atteso che lo facesse.  
Ogni singola volta.  
L'orgoglio e la paura, che per molti versi aveva ormai superato, che le impedivano di fare il primo passo.  
Il terrore folle che lui le dicesse che si era sbagliato , o si era pentito di averle parlato come aveva fatto...  
Il terrore di perdere anche quel poco... quella minuscola briciola d'amore...  
Che ad ogni giorno diventava sempre più una certezza.  
Smentita solo, a volte, dall'espressione con cui lei lo scopriva a guardarla.  
Ma quella... poteva immaginarla... poteva sperarla tanto da vederla nei suoi occhi.  
Come in quel momento.  
"Di che cosa ti stai scusando, esattamente?" Mormorò piano, sollevando il volto a dispetto dell'ansare del suo petto.  
Angel aveva disceso i gradini, e la fissava dal basso, le braccia lungo i fianchi e negli occhi proprio quell'espressione... quell'espressione che pareva così carica di passione e ... amore, forse... che lei era certa di stare immaginando, anche in quel momento.  
Tanto era contrastante con la calma dei suoi gesti, e il modo, fin troppo eloquente, in cui scosse le spalle.  
Non lo sapeva...  
Non sapeva di che cosa si stava scusando...  
E Kate aveva troppa paura per chiederglielo ancora...  
"Non sei una bambina... " Ripeté, continuando a fissarla. " Ma hai bisogno ugualmente di staccare la spina... "  
Indicò il divano con la mano, gentilmente.  
"Se non vuoi salire a riposare, siediti... mangia qualcosa... oppure usciamo... purché stai per qualche ora fiori da quell'ospedale...!"  
Kate lo fissò, senza rispondere, il cuore e la mente che prendevano due strade diverse.  
"Solo qualche ora..." Ripetè Angel.  
Di nuovo, Kate si passò la mano sul volto, sconfitta, e, scese le scale, sedette ancora sul divano, guardandosi nervosamente intorno.  
"Non ho fame..." Affermò tuttavia, come se questo potesse rendere meno totale la sua sconfitta.  
Angel aveva ragione, e lei lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche se se non fosse stato lui a chiederglielo, se no fosse stato lui a guardarla in quel modo, avrebbe riaperto quella porta per tornare immediatamente indietro.  
Lo sentì sospirare, e un attimo dopo sedere accanto a lei.  
"Non puoi continuare così..." Mormorò piano, pazientemente.  
Kate sbuffò.  
"Non sono anoressica, Angel... sto solo attraversando un periodo di stress..."  
"Hai una bambina in ospedale... direi che è più di un periodo di stress..."  
"E avei dovuto non pensarci?!"  
Si girò verso di lui, ma l'espressione ferita dei suoi occhi ebbe il potere di evaporare in un secondo la sua collera.  
Scosse il capo, sconsolata.  
"E se mi dessi una botta in testa e la facessimo finita?  
Sospirò, tornando a voltarsi.  
"Tanto, per come sono ridotte le mie ossa...non è che faresti un grosso danno... "Inclinò la schiena all'indietro." Mi pare di essere un pungiball...."  
Kate chiuse gli occhi, facendo ruotare lentamente le clavicole, ma si bloccò di colpo quando sentì le mani di Angel posarsi delicatamente sulla sua schiena, e cominciare piano a massaggiarla.  
"Che cosa... stai facendo?" Mormorò, cercando di girasi. Ma lui glielo impedì, tendendole leggermente le spalle all'indietro e poi tornando a distenderle.  
"Con buona approssimazione..."Rispose , e nella sua voce Kate poté udire il sorriso. " direi che mi procuro una pallottola ..."  
Kate sorrise, rilassandosi, e lasciando che lui l'avvicinasse di più a se.  
Il cuore le batteva così forte che pareva volesse assordarla, ed era certa che Angel lo potesse sentire.  
Era certa che potesse sentire il suo sangue correrle più veloce nelle vene.  
Era certa che potesse sentire ciò che provava, ciò che le gridava dentro dal calore del suo corpo.  
E, forse, dalla sua stessa anima.  
E una volta, solo pochi anni prima, questa consapevolezza l'avrebbe fatta fuggire. Per la paura e l'imbarazzo.  
Ma non ora.  
Non più.  
Erano successe così tante cose...  
E così tante cose aveva perso, e altrettante avrebbe potuto ancora perdere... e tante ne aveva rimpiante... o rimpiangeva ancora...  
Adesso la vita le pareva come una biglia di vetro in equilibrio precario su un filo...  
Sarebbe bastato un attimo... un alito di vento o il gioco di un bambino, per farla precipitare e infrangerla.... o semplicemente... per farla impazzire...  
Adesso... almeno... voleva ciò che aveva...  
Voleva le mani di Angel sulla sua schiena, il corpo di lui premuto contro il proprio...  
E il suo volto...la sua guancia contro quella di lei...  
Fresca, sulla la sua pelle che pareva ustionata...  
Adesso... almeno... poteva avere quei secondi... e li voleva...anche se fossero stati gli unici...  
Si abbandonò completamente contro di lui, mentre le dita di Angel operavano un prodigio sul suo corpo intorpidito dalle giornate e i mesi passati in ospedale, e la sua presenza, la sua sola presenza, ne operava uno simile sul suo cuore...  
Era con lei...  
Angel...  
Così vicino che nemmeno l'aria avrebbe potuto separarli...  
Quando lei aveva pensato di non rivederlo più...  
Di non sentire più la sua voce, o il tocco delle sue dita.  
Quando aveva pensato che avrebbe trascorso tutta la sua esistenza senza mai sfiorarlo... senza mai baciarlo come pochi giorni prima.  
E il ricordo di quel bacio trasformò di nuovo in fuoco il sangue nelle sue vene.  
Sentì le mani di lui fermarsi piano, e, prima che potesse accorgersene, circondarle la vita, mentre il volto si chinava sui suoi capelli, sfiorandole leggermente la fronte.  
E tenendola così.  
Immobile.  
Al sicuro nel cerchio delle sue braccia.  
In silenzio.  
E quando Kate ruotò leggermente glielo lasciò fare, appoggiandosela al petto, con il volto di lei, sollevato, che sfiorava il suo.  
"Ti amo..." Mormorò la donna. E un sospiro le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Glielo aveva detto...  
Finalmente...  
E questo... nessuno al mondo poteva più toglierglielo...  
Sorrise, di fronte all'espressione sbalordita dei suoi occhi.  
"... ti ho amato dl primo momento..." Continuò. La diga del suo cuore finalmente crollata . " e ho continuato sempre... anche quando volevo odiarti... anche quando odiarti mi sembrava l'unica cosa giusta da fare..."  
Il suo sorriso si accentuò, eppure un brivido le attraversò la schiena.  
" E adesso... confessami che non volevi dire quelle cose, l'altro giorno..."  
Angel le fissò il volto, e sembrò divorarlo con gli occhi, guardandone ogni particolare, prima di chinarsi, e di sfiorarle leggermente il naso con il proprio.  
" Ogni singola parola..." Mormorò. " vorrei solo non averlo fatto così tardi...  
Vorrei solo averlo fatto cinque anni fa...  
Vorrei avertelo detto quel giorno che sei venuta qui... Vorrei averti fermata, e costretta a dirmi che cosa avessi... "  
"E se lo avessi fatto..."Incapace di impedirselo, Kate sollevò la mano, sfiorandogli con dolcezza la guancia." Se ti avessi detto che ero incinta... "  
Angel la baciò. Dolcemente, lentamente, e Kate attese che avesse finito prima di continuare.  
"... che cosa..." La baciò ancora. " avresti fatto..."  
"Ti avrei impedito..." Stavolta fu Kate a sollevare il volto, e a deporgli sulle labbra un bacio gentile. " di lasciarmi... con qualunque mezzo... " Kate lo baciò di nuovo, sentendolo gemere leggermente sulla sua bocca. E stupendosi di avere questo effetto su di lui.  
" E avei sentito crescere la tua bambina..."Continuò Angel, sfiorandole con la mano il bordo della camicetta, e appoggiandola quasi con timore sulla sua pelle bollente. Prima che lei tornasse ancora a baciarlo. " dentro... di te... e ti averi detto..."  
"e io ... mi sarei presa... il tuo dolore..."  
Angel si chinò su di lei, bruciandole con le labbra la pelle del collo, mentre la sua mano, delicatamente le sfiorava l'addome.  
Kate boccheggiò, e strinse fra le dita la stoffa del suo maglione di tela, per riuscire a continuare:  
"... ti avrei... stretto... e... tenuto... fino a che... il dolore se ne fosse andato... "  
"... ti avrei detto che sei mia..." Continuò lui, le frasi di entrambi che si aggrovigliavano fra di loro, unendosi, come i loro corpi stavano facendo. "mia...  
Col tuo sangue...  
E che col tuo sangue... ti eri presa tutto... di me..."  
Le catturò le labbra, scacciando il flebile pensiero che la sua frase aveva generato, e stavolta il loro bacio fu un vortice di fuoco, una tempesta, che squassò il corpo di Kate in ogni suo recesso.  
In ogni sua fibra e muscolo, e cellula.  
Nel suo ventre e nel suo cuore.  
E nella sua anima.  
Di nuovo, come pochi giorni prima, si avvinghiò a lui, come temesse di cadere... sicura che sarebbe accaduto, se lui l'avesse lasciata...  
E di nuovo, come pochi giorni prima, fu Angel a interrompere il bacio, lasciandola stupita e ansante, mentre i suoi occhi le correvano sul corpo, fino al ventre che la sua pelle, dolcemente, sfiorava.  
Sfilò la mano da sotto la sua camicia, e aiutandosi con quella con cui la stringeva, lentamente, slacciò i bottoni, rivelando la pelle pallida del suo addome, su cui la striscia spessa della cicatrice risultava vistosamente.  
"E' il segno del cesareo..." Mormorò, stupita dall'espressione del suo volto.  
Angel sollevò gli occhi a guardarla.  
L'espressione del suo viso stupefatta e piena di ammirazione.  
Come se avesse appena scoperto un tesoro di incredibile bellezza.  
"Lo so..."Sussurrò. " lo so... " E un attimo dopo si chinò su di lei, e dolcemente le sfiorò con le labbra il bordo della cicatrice, cominciando a baciarlo piano, gentilmente, ricoprendone di baci ogni più piccolo frammento.  
In una scia di fuoco che attraverso la pelle bruciò il cuore di Kate, in una vampata violentissima.  
Kate si inclinò all'indietro, ansimando, il corpo, la mente e l'anima sconvolti da una tempesta di sensazioni, diverse e più forti da qualunque altra cosa avesse mai provata.  
" Sono stata così stupida... " Gemette, mentre lui continuava a baciarla. " Avremmo potuto... stare insieme e ... aiutarci... e invece ho... buttato via tutto... con il mio orgoglio e la mia vergogna... io... mi sentivo così in colpa... "  
Angel le prese ancora le labbra, interrompendola.  
Bevendo le parole dalla sua bocca.  
Bevendo l'amarezza, e il dolore, e il rimpianto...  
E dandole in cambio un calore che bruciava, e che la cullava, e la svegliava insieme.  
Facendola ardere ed aggrappare a lui, chiedendo disperatamente di più...  
Con un' intensità che la faceva scoppiare.  
Di amore. Di desiderio. Di lacrime nella sua gola.  
"Ti amo..."Ansò, rispondendo al suo bacio con la stessa foga.  
Ti amo, ripeterono la sua carne e il suo spirito.  
Angel l'appoggiò all'indietro, con la schiena contro i cuscini del divano, e, mentre le sue dita finivano di sbottonarle la camicetta, continuò a baciarla, esplorandole con la bocca le labbra, il mento, le guance, e la forma del volto, prima di passare al suo collo, e, finalmente, all'attaccatura dei seni.  
Su cui si fermò, deglutendo forte e scotendo il capo, i capelli che le solleticavano la pelle sensibile sotto cui il suo cuore sembrava impazzire.  
"No..."Ansò, sollevandosi da lei e mettendosi in piedi.  
"Eh?!"Kate lo fissò, senza capire, ma un attimo dopo Angel si chinò su di lei, afferrandola dolcemente per la vita e sollevandola.  
"Non qui..." Mormorò ansando. " non ... così..."  
Appoggiò la fronte alla sua, e stavolta fu certa della sua espressione.  
Fu certa che stesse trattenendosi con tutte le sue forze per non baciarla ancora.  
"... vuoi... " Continuò. Ma Kate lo interruppe, impedendogli di continuare.  
"Si..." Mormorò sulle sue labbra. E un sorriso le distese la bocca mentre continuava. " devo firmare qualcosa?"  
Angel rispose al suo sorriso, intrecciando delicatamente le dita alle sue.  
"Vieni..." Mormorò sulla sua bocca.  
E Kate si stupì di riuscire a camminare.  
L'ultima volta che era entrata nella stanza di Angel lo aveva fatto per spiarlo, per indagare su lui , per cercare qualcosa che la portasse a Darla.  
L'ultima volta che era entrata nella stanza di Angel lo aveva fatto per lavoro. Per dovere.  
E perché, dopo mesi, desiderava così disperatamente rivederlo che avrebbe usato qualunque scusa per entrare in quella stanza, e aspettare che tornasse.  
Lui... un vampiro...  
Una creatura che teoricamente avrebbe dovuto odiare.  
Un essere mostruoso e inumano.  
Un uomo che in qual momento stava disperatamente baciando sulla bocca, mentre lui spingeva la porta di quella stanza in cui solo una volta erano stati insieme.  
E stavolta non fu il nome di Darla che pronunciò, cercandola, ma il suo.  
"Kate...Kate..."  
Ed era lei che cercava.  
Lei che voleva.  
Lei che baciava sul volto e sul collo, succhiando con dolcezza il segno del suo morso.  
Lei che sollevava fra le braccia, portandola come una bambina.  
Come una creatura delicata e preziosa.  
Come nessuno l'aveva mai portata in vita sua... tranne sua madre, in un tempo ce se n'era andato, lasciando dietro di se la malinconica tenerezza di un ricordo.  
E con la stessa dolcezza la depose sul letto, continuando a baciarla.  
Baciandole il viso, i capelli, il collo.  
Come se non potesse stancarsi.  
Mentre il fiato di Kate diventava sempre più ansante.  
Gli prese il volto fra le mani, sollevandolo, attirando la sua bocca alla propria, e restituendogli i suoi baci con una passione che le stava consumando il corpo, e che aveva disperatamente bisogno di uno sfogo...  
Assaggiò la sua bocca, il suo gusto, mentre il fresco delle sue mani sulla pelle esposta del ventre e della vita sembrava ustionarla, facendola tendere istintivamente verso di lui...  
Verso di lui...  
Verso Angel...  
"Ti amo..."Ansò, e le sue braccia gli serrarono il collo, stringendolo a se.  
Tremando.  
La paura che tutto finisse, il terrore di risvegliarsi da un sogno o da un incubo, o da un illusione che le serravano lo stomaco in un crampo doloroso.  
O forse... non era solo quello...  
Angel le strinse le braccia attorno alla schiena, sollevandola leggermente in posizione seduta, e appoggiandole la fronte alla propria.  
"Vuoi...?" Ripeté di nuovo.  
E stavolta Kate non sorrise.  
Stavolta lo guardò negli occhi e lasciò che le sue mani scendessero lungo il corpo di lui, appoggiandosi alla sua vita.  
"Si..."  
Angel deglutì, e un attimo dopo si chinò ancora, posandole sulle labbra un piccolo bacio.  
Una , due volte, mentre lentamente le sfilava la camicia aperta.  
Kate avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso... avrebbe voluto allungare le mani e aiutarlo a togliere la maglia, avrebbe voluto toccarlo... e invece rimase immobile, ansante, annichilita da ciò che stava succedendo, il cuore che l'assordava e il corpo che pareva paralizzato, incapace di fare altro che continuare ad ardere...  
Angel la baciò su una spalla, dolcemente, e un attimo dopo si passò la maglia sopra la testa, lasciandola scivolare in terra, e chinandosi ancora su di lei.  
"Hai paura... di me...?" Sussurrò sulla sua bocca.  
Kate scosse la testa, leggermente.  
"Non riesco a muovermi..." Spiegò, leggermente imbarazzata.  
Angel la guardò, e un attimo dopo le prese entrambe le mani, e se le appoggiò sul petto, premendole su di se .  
Era così bello...  
Persino nei suoi sogni, persino nei suoi desideri Kate non era riuscito a immaginarlo così bello.  
Gli carezzo esitante il torace, e le spalle, per poi cercargli ancora la bocca, immergendosi in lui, e continuando la sua lenta esplorazione sulla sua schiena .  
Sentiva i suoi muscoli muoversi, tendersi sotto le sue dita mentre lui l'abbracciava, approfondendo il bacio, e affondandole dolcemente le mani nei capelli.  
E stavolta fu lei a prendere l'iniziativa, e senza staccarsi da lui si sfilò le scarpe, e poi cercò con le dita i bottoni dei suoi jeans.  
Sentì che lui stava facendo la stessa cosa, ma si fermò un attimo, sorridendo e sollevandola leggermente dal letto per consentirle di spogliarsi.  
Kate scalciò i jeans, spedendoli lontani dal letto, e strisciò sul lenzuolo, tirando in su le gambe e guardandolo, mentre si liberava a sua volta dei pantaloni e poi sedeva sul bordo del letto, davanti a lei, e riprendeva a baciarla.  
Sembrava una danza... un rito... sembrava il ritmo del suo cuore, e la corrente dell'istinto, dell'amore... a guidarli, a muovere i loro gesti l'uno sul corpo dell'altra, dolcemente, permettendo loro di scoprirsi a vicenda, con un timore reciproco e una delicatezza che persino il fuoco che li bruciava entrambi non era in grado di travolgere.  
Kate aveva aspettato così tanto quel momento...  
Aveva vissuto con la certezza che non sarebbe mai arrivato...  
E adesso desiderava che non finisse mai.  
Anche se il desiderio la stava uccidendo.  
Sentì le mani si Angel sui fianchi e poi sulla vita, e quando il suo palmo, senza neanche volerlo, le si posò sul seno, lo sentì trattenere un fiato che teoricamente non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto emettere.  
Angel abbassò gli occhi, e fissò la sua mano, piena di lei, con una tale espressione di stupore e meraviglia insieme che Kate sorrise, piena di tenerezza, e mentre con una mano gli sfiorava il volto con l' altra raggiunse il fermaglio del reggiseno, slacciandolo.  
Lo sentì deglutire mentre si faceva passare le spalline sulle braccia, e poi restava ferma, mentre il respiro di lui accelerava, quando dolcemente scostò la stoffa, e con delicatezza tornò ad accarezzarla, partendo di nuovo dalla vita e poi risalendo.  
Stavolta le prese completamente il seno nel palmo, e non lo fece per sbaglio.  
Lo accarezzò, ruotando la mano, e poi sfiorandole il capezzolo con il pollice, facendola trasalire e tendersi all'indietro, esponendosi completamente alle sue carezze.  
"Ti amo..." Mormorò Angel contro le sue labbra. " ... ti amo così ... tanto..."  
La baciò ancora, e lentamente la distese sul letto, una mano ancora premuta contro il suo seno e l'altra a sostenerle la schiena.  
"Ti amo..."Ripetè, baciandole il collo, e la spalla, e finalmente raggiungendo le sue dita, e trovando il fiore rosso del suo capezzolo.  
Era già gonfio per le sue carezze, ma quando lo sfiorò con la bocca le parve che scoppiasse, la punta sottile che si tendeva fra le sue labbra dischiuse. Chiedendogli di toccarla ancora, più intimamente.  
E Angel lo fece, strofinandola leggermente con i denti mentre la sua lingua, esitante la sfiorava.  
Velocemente, dapprima, facendo inarcare con violenza il corpo di Kate contro il suo, e poi con via via più sicurezza, lentamente, finché non cominciò a pulsare dolorosamente, al ritmo delle improvvise contrazioni del suo ventre.  
Quando sollevò la testa per passare all'atro seno il capezzolo era così inturgidito da farle male e il soffio dell'aria sulla sua punta umida fece rabbrividire Kate, togliendole completamente il fiato, almeno quando la sensazione della mano di lui che gentilmente le carezzava l'esterno della gamba, fermandosi sulla coscia.  
Kate batté la testa sul cuscino, raccogliendo tutte le sue forze per sollevare i fianchi, e con mani tremanti sfilare l'ultimo lembo di stoffa che restava a separarla da lui.  
Credeva che si sarebbe sentita imbarazzata arrivata a quel punto, che avrebbe provato quella vergogna che faceva parte del suo carattere ma che aveva sempre cercato di tenere nascosta, e invece sentì solo il suo cuore battere ancora più forte. E quando lui sollevò il volto, stupito, fu Kate a prendere di nuovo le sue labbra, attirandolo su di se in un bacio più sconvolgente di qualunque cosa avesse mai potuto immaginare.  
"Se ti dicessi che ti desidero..."Ansò, guardandolo negli occhi. " penseresti che sono una..."  
La interruppe con un bacio, e con una risposta che fu quasi un ringhio.  
"Non dirlo mai più... " Ansò, strofinandole la fronte alla sua. " non della mia donna..."  
Kate chiuse gli occhi, abbracciandolo, stringendolo a se con tutta la sua forza.  
Mentre un groppo le si formava in gola.  
La sua donna...  
Non era ancora la sua donna...  
Ma lo sarebbe stata presto...  
Così presto che ogni istante in più era un tormento che avrebbe desiderato no avesse mai fine.  
Mai, in tutta la sua vita, Kate aveva provato delle sensazioni così intense... dei sentimenti così intensi... delle emozioni così intense... come quelle che le scossero il corpo e lo spirito quando lo sentì muoversi, e finalmente avvertì che non c'era più niente a separare i loro corpi.  
Che erano solo loro...  
In quel letto, in quella stanza,... in tutto l'universo.  
Pelle che sfiorava la pelle, bocca che cercava la bocca.  
Come dall'inizio dei tempi.  
E come non era mai stato...  
Sentì le mani di Angel esplorarle il corpo, ogni pollice, ogni frammento , ogni minuscola porzione della sua pelle, come se non riuscisse a fermarsi. Come se non riuscisse smettere di accarezzarla.  
Come lei non riusciva a smettere di accarezzare lui.  
I muscoli delle sue braccia, e della schiena, la pelle fresca del suo collo, il suo viso...  
Sollevò leggermente le gambe, stringendogli le cosce attorno alle anche, in un invito antico come il mondo, e lo sentì gemere sulla sua bocca, interrompendo il bacio per fissarla, ansante, gli occhi lucidi di desiderio e di amore.  
"Kate..."Mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
"Ti amo..."Rispose lei, baciandolo dolcemente.  
"... ho una paura che mi sta divorando..."  
Kate lo fissò per un attimo, e un lento respiro le sfuggì dalle labbra, in contrasto con l'ansare disperato di tutto il resto di lei.  
"Anche io..." Confessò. "ho paura..."  
"Di perderti..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi.  
"Di perderti... "Ripeté, come stordita.  
Sorrise.  
E quando Angel rispose al suo sorriso, improvvisamente, Kate si ritrovò a fare l'amore con il vampiro che era, e col ragazzo che era stato... racchiusi in un unico volto, e in quell' unico sorriso.  
Di nuovo, lui si chinò, e stavolta il suo bacio fu leggero, lentissimo. Fu un atto d'amore verso le sue labbra, come quello che il corpo di lui compiva verso il suo, penetrando dentro di lei con uguale, struggente lentezza.  
Con la stesa dolcezza che avrebbe usato con una vergine.  
Con la dolcezza di Angel.  
Tanto gentilmente che non le sembrò nemmeno un 'intrusione... che non fu un 'intrusione... ma il completamento di se stessa.  
Kate si inarcò all'indietro, stringendogli le ginocchia attorno ai fianchi, con l'impressione che tutto il suo corpo si chiudesse su quello di lui, dalle braccia ai suoi recessi più intimi.  
Ansò, stringendo gli occhi.  
Dio... non era mai stato così...  
Mai...  
Le sembrava di perdere il controllo, di diventare pazza.  
Le sembrava di esplodere.  
Ed era ancora l'inizio...  
Gli affondò le dita su una spalla, cercando di dominare un gemito, e un attimo dopo sentì la mano di lui sfiorarle il volto, dolcemente.  
"Ve tutto bene?" Sussurrò, con voce roca.  
Kate aprì gli occhi, incontrando il suo sguardo incerto.  
"Si..."Rispose, ma quello che provava era così intenso che non riusciva nemmeno a sorridere. " Dio... si...  
E... Tu?"  
Angel ammiccò per un attimo, prima di nasconderle il volto sulla spalla.  
"Io..."Mormorò, così piano che lei quasi non riuscì a sentirlo. " io credo di stare per esplodere..."  
"Non avere paura..."Kate gli passò le mani sulle braccia, e quando Angel sollevò il volto, ancora immobile dentro di lei, pensò che avrebbe dato tutto, solo per vederlo in quel momento... e per sapere che era in lei... che era parte di lei. " io non ti lascio, Angel... "Intrecciò le dita alle sue, stringendole forte. " io sono tua..."  
Non credeva che avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere.  
A nessun uomo.  
Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe appartenuta soltanto a se stessa ...  
Se lo era ripetuto.  
Ne era stata convinta.  
Si era ingannata.  
Lei era davvero sua.  
Gli apparteneva.  
Cuore, corpo e spirito.  
Da così tanti anni , ormai...  
Da quando lui non era che uno sconosciuto senza un cognome.  
"Mia..."Ripetè piano Angel.  
"Si... tua..."  
Gli baciò ripetutamente il viso, e un attimo dopo lui cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei.  
Dolcemente.  
Lentamente.  
"... tua... "Ripetè Kate ansando, accompagnando i suoi movimenti uno ad uno.  
Lasciando che fosse l'istinto a guidarla, insieme a una passione che credeva fosse arrivata al suo culmine, e che invece stava crescendo ancora, ed ancora.  
E cresceva ad ogni passo che facevano insieme, a ogni bacio, a ogni carezza, a ogni contrazione delle loro dita, a ogni respiro che le mancava nel petto.  
Rubando dalla sua gola parole e gemiti, e lasciandola in silenzio.  
In un silenzio quasi irreale, interrotto solo dai suoni sospesi dei loro respiri, e dei movimenti dei loro corpi sulle lenzuola di cotone.  
Delle loro labbra che non smettevano per un istante di cercarsi, di scoprirsi, in ritmo con i loro corpi, e col battito del suo cuore, che ormai era quasi un unico rollio incontrollato.  
Degli schiocchi leggeri delle loro bocche, quando Angel solleva la testa e la guardava, gli occhi scuri incupiti dalla passione, chiedendole in silenzio il permesso di accelerare il suo ritmo, e ricevendo dal suo volto,in un identico silenzio, tutte le rassicurazioni di cui aveva bisogno.  
Kate lo sentì spingere più a fondo, e si inarcò contro di lui, accogliendo in se il suo movimento, mentre lui la baciava con dolcezza, per poi tornare a guardarla, due, tre volte.  
E, ogni volta, lei si alzava un po' di più per incontrarlo, fino a che sentì il braccio di lui circondarle la schiena, per tenerla sollevata, il seno premuto contro il suo petto, il capo leggermente inclinato, e il collo...  
Il collo esposto, vicino alla sua bocca...  
Vicino alla bocca di un vampiro...  
Kate sentì la tensione crescere sempre di più, in armonia con quella di lui, con suo respiro ansante, con il ritmo delle sue spinte, che riuscivano a diventare sempre più profonde senza perdere per un solo, singolo momento di dolcezza.  
Di quella cura che il corpo di lui aveva del suo.  
Senza perdere per un solo momento d' amore...  
E mai le era sembrato che una parola si adattasse tanto ad un gesto.  
Loro stavano veramente facendo l'amore.  
Stavano costruendo, stavano generando l'amore, istante dopo istante.  
Stavano dando forma, insieme, a qualcosa di unico, di vivo, di luminoso... come una stella che esplodeva. Travolgendoli entrambi. Sopraffacendoli e cullandoli con il suo calore denso, profondo, come gli occhi di Angel... come il suo amore per lui.  
Come la stretta delle loro dita insieme... e l'ansito innaturale che dalle labbra di Angel carezzava il suo collo.  
Il suo collo...  
Kate sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nulla se lui l'avesse morsa...  
Sapeva che non glielo avrebbe impedito...  
Che non avrebbe nemmeno gridato...  
Almeno quanto sapeva che lo amava...  
Lo sentì strofinare la fronte sulla sua pelle, e con la mano gli accarezzo i capelli, sorridendo all'assurdità della sua vita.  
Si era detta che non poteva amarlo... aveva cercato di convincersi che fosse così... aveva provato ad odiarlo perché era un vampiro...  
E adesso gli stava offrendo tutto... il suo corpo, il suo spirito, e anche il sangue nelle sue vene...  
Aveva perso...  
Su tutta linea...  
Eppure, in tutta la sua vita non era mai stata più felice...  
Angel la rendeva felice... in quel momento, come in quei rari attimi di quiete, tanti anni prima, quando ancora non sapeva chi era, e lui andava a trovarla per chiederle aiuto... e i loro occhi si incontravano.  
Lo aveva amato anche allora... ma allora lui apparteneva a un 'altra.  
Mentre adesso... adesso non c'era nessuno fra di loro... fra le loro bocche e la loro pelle e i loro cuori...  
Nessuno.  
Lo strinse a se, possessivamente.  
Reclamandolo, mentre lui affondava ancora dentro il suo corpo, riempiendola completamente.  
E Kate non aveva bisogno di udire la sua voce per sentirlo urlare in lei, con grida che solo il suo cuore poteva percepire, e solo il suo corpo assorbire, unendole alle proprie.  
Nessuno...  
Anche se lo avesse voluto, anche se avesse provato, nessuno avrebbe potuto intromettersi .  
C'erano solo loro due, e l'amore che avevano scoperto così tardi, e che cresceva, con ognuno dei loro movimenti... cresceva fino a che divenne così grande che il suo corpo parve non riuscire più a contenerlo, ed esplose, in una valanga di luce, e nel silenzio assordante del fiato che le si mozzava in petto, e dei suoi muscoli che si contraevano, gridando per lei, con lei, attorno al corpo di Angel, scagliandola come una freccia contro il suo braccio.  
Mentre lui la seguiva, affondandole la testa sul collo.  
Le labbra dischiuse.  
E baciandola...  
Mentre si perdeva in lei.  
Mentre il suo seme, fresco come un fiume di acqua di montagna, le riempiva il grembo.  
E lei lo sentiva... poteva sentirne ogni stilla... ogni movimento all'interno del suo corpo.  
Come una carezza fresca che si espandeva ovunque.  
Come un 'onda all'interno di un 'altra onda.  
E Kate era così fragile all'interno di quella marea ... di quella tempesta di sensazioni violentissime che sembrava insieme confondere e rendere tutto più chiaro.  
Che le scuoteva il corpo, bruciandola dall'interno.  
Togliendole il fiato.  
Boccheggiò, mentre Angel l'appoggiava dolcemente sul letto, la testa a sfiorare il suo seno, e dopo un attimo risaliva verso di lei, accarezzandole entrambe le guance con il palmo e poi con il dorso delle mani.  
"Kate..."Ansò contro la sua pelle. " amore... respira..."  
Le sfiorò la spalla, e poi appoggiò la mano sul suo ventre, massaggiandolo piano.  
Calmando con la sua dolcezza il tremito del corpo di lei.  
"... respira..."  
Kate obbedì automaticamente, attirando a forza l'aria nei polmoni.  
E solo in quel momento si accorse che lui si era spostato leggermente, appoggiandosi su un fianco per non schiacciarla, e che la guardava, gli occhi nocciola che non avevano ancora smesso di fare l'amore con lei.  
E solo allora si accorse che non l'aveva morsa...  
Sentì un groppo serrarle la gola. Violentissimo.  
Non aveva perso, dopotutto... non aveva perso...  
"Abbracciami..." Mormorò. "tienimi con te... solamente per un po'..."  
In tutta la sua vita non si era mai sentita così felice...  
In tutta la sua vita non si era mai sentita così piena di energia e di forza.  
E in tutta la sua vita non si era mai sentita così vulnerabile e fragile... come un oggetto di cristallo, che avrebbe potuto andare in pezzi da un momento all'altro.  
Con talmente tanti pensieri nella mente, ed emozioni nel cuore, e sensazioni nel corpo che le pareva che tutti si confondessero, restando assurdamente chiari e distinti...  
E su tutti dominava quella specie di commozione, quel sentimento strano, quella tenerezza che le faceva desiderare di piangere, al pensiero che lui non l'avesse morsa...  
Al ricordo della delicatezza, della dolcezza del loro amore...  
Nessuno aveva più avuto tanta cura di Kate, da quando era bambina...  
Nessuno...  
E adesso questo... vampiro... questa creatura delle tenebre... la coccolava e la viziava con i suoi baci e con le sue carezze, regalandole così tanto... a lei, da cui tutti avevano sempre e solo voluto prendere.  
Ora questo essere allungava le braccia e l'attirava contro di se. Stringendola. Abbracciandola. Baciandole con dolcezza infinita i capelli, mentre lei gli appoggiava la fronte sulla spalla, senza chiudere gli occhi.  
Per paura che tutto sparisse.  
E lei si ritrovasse in ospedale, addormentata con la testa sul letto di Nia.  
Guardò una goccia di sudore scivolare lungo la pelle pallida di Angel, e senza pensare la sfiorò con le labbra, bevendola, e terminando il suo gesto con un piccolo bacio.  
Lo amava...  
Lo amava talmente tanto...  
Lo amava tanto che le pareva di non riuscire a contenere tutto quello che sentiva per lui.  
Alzò il viso, incontrando i suoi occhi scuri, pieni di amore, e le sue labbra, quando lui si sollevò a baciarla.  
"Perdonami..."Mormorò sulla sua bocca.  
Kate aggrottò la fronte.  
Questa poi...  
"Angel "Esclamò, scostando la testa per guardarlo meglio. " per l' amore del cielo... di che cosa ti devo perdonare?"  
Lui sospirò piano, continuando a tenerla.  
"Dovevi riposare... "Mormorò.  
Kate sorrise, scotendo la testa di fronte alla sua piccola follia, e liberandosi in parte del suo abbraccio si stese sulla schiena, stiracchiandosi.  
"Non mi sono mai sentita più risposata in vita mia..." Gli sorrise maliziosamente, mentre Angel si allungava su di lei, sostenendosi su un gomito. "E poi... adesso ho la prova di non essere frigida..."  
"Frigida?!" Ripetè lui, e la sua esclamazione risuonò per tutta la stanza.  
Aveva sgranato gli occhi, e la fissava con un 'espressione sconvolta sul viso reso leggermente lucido dal sudore.  
" Tu... frigida?!"  
"Era una diceria alquanto diffusa quando stavo in polizia..."  
Angel la fissò ancora per un istante.  
E poi scoppiò a ridere.  
Rise come un bambino, scotendo il capo e affondandole il volto sul seno, le spalle mosse dall'ilarità.  
"No..."Esclamò sulla sua pelle. "tu non sei frigida..."  
"Ehi!"Kate rise, battendogli con la mano sulla schiena. " Ti sembra una cosa su cui ridere?!"  
Angel sollevò il volto, gli occhi lucidi, bellissimo...  
"Scusami... è che... tu sei sempre stata così piena di passione... soltanto un perfetto idiota potrebbe credere... "Sgranò gli occhi per un momento, smettendo di ridere. " ah..."  
Ma, prima che potesse continuare, Kate gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo.  
"Se fai il suo nome, proprio adesso, giuro che ti mordo..."  
Vide il dispiacere e l'imbarazzo attendere ancora un attimo negli occhi di Angel, prima di lasciare il posto a un 'espressione molto, molto diversa.  
"E' una promessa?"Le sussurrò, chinandosi sul suo volto.  
"Mm... può darsi..."  
La baciò, e un attimo dopo fu Angel ad appoggiarle la testa sulla spalle, e Kate a circondargli il capo con le mani, accarezzandolo piano. Dolcemente...  
E si stupì della naturalezza con cui stavano muovendosi, come se quella non fosse che una delle tante sere trascorse insieme, a coccolarsi reciprocamente dopo ore d'amore.  
"Angel..." Mormorò, accarezzandogli la fronte.  
"Mm...."  
"Se mi prometti di tornare in questa stessa, identica posizione, ti dico una cosa..."  
"Cosa...?" Rispose lui piano, giocando con un dito sulla cicatrice di Kate.  
"Ho fame..."  
Angel sollevò il capo di scatto, guardandola.  
"Dici sul serio?"  
Kate rise dello stupore dipinto sul suo viso.  
"Si... direi proprio di si... c'è qualcosa da mangiare qui dentro?"  
"Scherzi?!" Angel si sollevò sui gomiti. " Dopo nove mesi di gravidanza di Cordelia e due di allattamento? Ci sono più dolci e sostanze ipercaloriche qua dentro che alcool a Las Vegas!"  
Fece per alzarsi, ma lei lo trattenne , prendendolo per un braccio.  
"Aspetta..." Mormorò. " Ci vado io..."  
"Mm..."Angel si chinò su di lei, baciandola. " neanche per sogno...  
E se dici una sola parola..."La prevenne. " ti lego al letto!"  
Kate sollevò il mento.  
"E' una promessa?" Lo provocò.  
"Non lo so... " Rispose lui, sfiorandole con una mano il fianco, e lanciando lunghi brividi di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo. "Forse..."  
Si alzò con uno scatto, e afferrati i pantaloni li infilò in un istante.  
"Ci metto un attimo..." Mormorò, chinandosi per baciarla ancora. " è tutto nel frigo di sotto..."  
Kate sospirò, e lo guardò uscire dalla stanza, scalzo e vestito dei soli pantaloni, immagini nei momenti appena trascorsi che le balenavano nella mente, riempiendole il corpo di un languore caldo e avvolgente.  
Si stiracchiò sulle lenzuola, abbandonandosi poi completamente e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sentiva l'odore di Angel attorno a lei. Nell'aria, sulle lenzuola, e poi sulla sua stessa pelle, e la sensazione del suo copro unito al proprio era ancora lì, sulla sua carne, nel suo ventre...  
Era appena andato via, e le mancava già così tanto...  
Piegò leggermene le gambe di lato, sospirando di piacere.  
Non ricordava di essersi mai sentita così appagata in vita sua.  
Così sazia e piena e ... donna...  
Non ricordava di avere mai avuto una consapevolezza così profonda del suo corpo... di ogni parte di esso... e di aver mai avvertito una simile sensazione di armonia...  
Come se ogni cosa, lei compresa, fosse esattamente dove doveva essere...  
Nel letto di un vampiro...  
Con le sue mani e le sue labbra ancora addosso, e il desiderio che tornasse in fretta.  
E non le importava che entrando l'avrebbe vista così...  
Nuda, esposta, completamente abbandonata...  
Lei voleva che la vedesse... lei amava che la guardasse... esattamente come una volta non aveva voluto che Bob facesse la stessa cosa...  
E se essere senza orgoglio, o dignità o pudore era questo...  
Allora voleva restare così per sempre...  
O illudersi che avrebbe potuto farlo...  
Godendosi l'odore di lui attorno a se.  
E aspettando che tornasse.  
Angel deglutì, entrando nella stanza in silenzio, e qualcosa di doloroso e incredibilmente piacevole gli strinse il cuore in petto alla vista della donna che giaceva nel suo letto, circondata dall'odore dolce e salato del sudore, della sua pelle, e del loro amore che, appena bruciato, continuava ad ardere dentro di lui, con un 'intensità tale che dovette lottare e fare forza su se stesso per non gettare in terra il vassoio con il cibo e correre da lei. Per baciarla, per catturare il suo corpo fra le braccia e implorarla di fare ancora l'amore con lui.  
Sentiva il suo cuore battere. Forte, appassionato come lei, e il ritmo, leggermente accelerato, era l'unica cosa a rivelargli che Kate non si era addormentata.  
Che lo aspettava.  
Così rilassata e in pace, così abbandonata contro le lenzuola stropicciate da sembrare immersa in un sonno profondo.  
Si avvicinò, gli occhi imprigionati dall'espressione beata del viso di lei, così diversa dalla maschera di preoccupazione e angoscia che lo aveva nascosto in quell'ultima settimana...  
Dall' armonia del suo corpo nudo, disteso, con le gambe leggermente piegate di lato e le braccia aperte.  
Una visione di dolcezza , a dispetto di ciò che il mondo e la gente avevano sempre voluto vedere, e che lui non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardare... di adorare...  
Ma Kate non era una dea... abbandonata su lenzuola di seta... Kate non era un ideale o un sogno...  
Kate era una donna...  
Una meravigliosa, orgogliosissima, appassionata giovane donna che aveva regalato a un vampiro il suo cuore pieno di fuoco e di tenerezza.  
Kate era la sua donna...  
E lui la sentiva sua...  
Sua come non aveva mai percepito nessuno.  
Come se fosse un 'altra parte di se stesso. Del suo corpo e della sua anima.  
Una parte smarrita della cui assenza non aveva neanche avuto idea... fino ad allora...  
Fino a che da solo non aveva abbattuto le sue stesse difese...  
Perché non aveva voluto perderla ancora...  
Perché aveva avuto così paura di vederla di nuovo fuggire da decidere di rischiare, rivelandole i suoi sentimenti...  
Per poi ritrarsi, atterrito, temendo di essere stato impulsivo, o intempestivo... temendo di poter distruggere ciò che di nuovo sembrava si stesse componendo fra di loro...  
Sua...  
Da prima che potesse capirlo.  
Da prima che potesse solo immaginarlo.  
Da prima che la mordesse.  
E si chiedeva adesso se Kate avesse sentito quanto di se stesso le aveva donato con quel morso.  
Quanto fosse entrato in lei e ci fosse rimasto.  
Quanto le appartenesse.  
Lui a lei...  
Tanto che cercare di cancellare questo legame, o ignorarlo era servito solo a stringer più forte la corda attorno al suo cuore.  
La amava.  
Come non aveva mai amato nessuna donna in tutta la sua esistenza.  
In un modo diverso da come aveva amato Buffy.  
Perché Buffy era stata la sua dea bambina.  
Kate era la sua donna.  
Prese dal vassoio la rosa che aveva colto in giardino, i petali bianchi rigati leggermente di rosa, come la pallida pelle di lei, e con dolcezza infinita la usò per carezzarle il ventre, percorrendo lentamente il segno che lo divideva.  
Il segno della vita che aveva abitato in lei.  
E pensare che una creatura avesse vissuto dentro di lei, che un 'altro cuore avesse battuto in sintonia con il suo, lo riempiva di una meraviglia diversa da qualsiasi stupore avesse mai provato, e di malinconia al pensiero di non esserci stato, di non aver sentito la bambina di Kate crescere sotto le carezze della sua mano.  
Kate rabbrividì leggermente, sorridendo e voltandosi verso di lui.  
E quando aprì gli occhi Angel pensò che avrebbe potuto perdersi in quei cristalli puri come l'amore.  
E, forse, era già successo...  
Le passò la rosa sul ventre, e poi sul seno, fecendo allargare il suo sorriso, e continuò ad accarezzarla fino a che lei sollevò la mano, e prese il gambo del fiore fra le dita.  
"Per me?" Mormorò.  
"No..."Angel le sorrise a sua volta. " Per l'altra donna che tengo sotto il letto..."  
Kate rise, sollevandosi a sedere e allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo.  
"Nessuno" Sospirò. " mi ha mai regalato dei fiori..."  
Gli baciò lentamente le labbra, le punte dei seni che gli carezzavano il torace, e lui appoggiò il vassoio in terra e sedette sul letto, lasciando che lei lo attirasse con se.  
Le accarezzò il viso, sfiorandole con il pollice la fronte e scostandole con dolcezza infinita i capelli dal volto.  
Dio... era così bella...  
E così pallida e sciupata che avrebbe desiderato poterla stringere e tenere con se, al sicuro dal mondo, come non aveva mai fatto...  
Perché Cordelia aveva ragione...  
Kate era sempre stata una donna per Angel.  
Adulta e responsabile.  
E lui non aveva mai voluto imporlesi come aveva fatto con Buffy...  
Il suo rapporto con Kate era sempre stato più complesso.  
Aveva desiderato proteggerla, e insieme aveva voluto rispettare le sue decisioni, e spiegarle, e farle capire... e la verità era che non le aveva mai concesso quegli atteggiamenti che aveva consentito alla giovanissima Cacciatrice...  
Cose come l'orgoglio o il dispetto, o l'imprudenza, o la testardaggine.  
Cose che aveva giustificato in Buffy, a Kate non le aveva consentite... arrivando a essere con lei più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto...  
E questo... di nuovo... per proteggerla...  
In un circolo assurdo che pareva non potesse mai avere una fine.  
"Che cosa volevi dire prima..." Mormorò piano Kate, come se fosse stato in grado di leggere i suoi pensieri. " quando hai parlato del momento in cui mi hai vista al museo...?"  
Angel abbassò gli occhi, ma lei lo costrinse a guardarlo di nuovo, appoggiandogli la mano sotto il mento.  
"Direi che a questo punto sono poche le cose che non puoi dirmi...  
O quelle che io non sarei disposta a sentire..."  
Ancora, lui non parlò.  
La guardava negli occhi, e cercava in quello sguardo sincero risposte a domande che nemmeno sapeva formulare.  
Rassicurazioni... o forse solamente un abbraccio... e ancora la sua voce, a ripetergli che lo avrebbe amato, anche dopo che le avesse risposto...  
Aveva avuto così pochi scrupoli con Kate, prima, gettandole in faccia ciò a cui lei non riusciva a credere... e aveva fallito...  
Aveva cercato di proteggerla dalla verità... e aveva fallito...  
Aveva cercato di tenerla lontana dal pericolo, e aveva fallito... e poi di farla entrare nel suo mondo... e aveva fallito ancora...  
Aveva creduto di averla persa così tante volte... ma pensare di farlo ora... di vederla allontanarsi adesso, dopo aver provato il suo sapore.. e il calore delle sue braccia...  
Dopo che, a distanza di tanti anni, si era sentito di nuovo amato veramente, e dopo che, per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza, aveva sentito che una dona gli apparteneva completamente, almeno come lui apparteneva a lei...  
... era come pensare di tornare a vivere nel buio delle fogne ...  
Avrebbe voluto chiederle ancora una volta se si fidava di lui... come sette anni prima... quando lei aveva risposto di si, e Angel aveva sconvolto la sua vita... ma non ne aveva il coraggio, e forse non lo avrebbe mai avuto...  
Avrebbe voluto poterle non rispondere, ma sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto... perché Kate meritava una risposta... e, forse, avrebbe sbagliato ancora.  
Sentì la mano di Kate accarezzargli gentilmente la pelle del volto.  
"Volevi uccidermi?" Mormorò piano.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi, fissandola.  
"No!"Esclamò. " Certo che no!"  
"Allora volevi salvarmi ..."  
"Si... "  
"E..."  
"Lo sai che vuol dire il morso di un vampiro?!"  
Kate annuì piano.  
"Vagamente..."  
"Kate, tu ricordi come stavo in quel periodo... non è una giustificazione e non vuol dire che se mi fossi trovato nella stessa e identica situazione ma fossi stato più razionale, più in possesso delle mie capacità... non lo avei fatto ugualmente... perché la verità è che in quel momento ... io volevo...  
morderti..."  
"Direi che ora è più chiaro..."  
Angel sospirò, sollevandosi e sedendo sul letto, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia.  
"Tu..."Mormorò, fissandosi le mani. " sei mai stata così arrabbiata con qualcuno cha ami da volergli sbattere la testa contro un muro fino a fargli intendere ragione?"  
"Si... e l'ogetto di questa rabbia ce l'ho proprio davanti..."  
" Io ero molto arrabbiato con te...  
Ti.. ti avevo detto di non immischiarti nella mia vita, in quello che facevo... ti avevo detto che erano cose che non potevi ... gestire, che arano troppo pericolose per te...  
Te lo avevo ripetuto solo poche ore prima... credevo di averti dimostrato che uno... come me... avrebbe potuto ucciderti in pochi secondi...  
E neanche avevo finito di dirlo che tu eri là, davanti a me, con due demoni pronti ad ammazzarti come se fossi stata un moscerino... a ficcarti da sola in una situazione che poteva essere fatale...  
Hai idea..."Sospirò. " Hai una vaga idea di quanto fossi arrabbiato?"  
Sentì Kate muoversi dietro di lui, e un attimo dopo le braccia di lei passare sotto le sue, e abbracciargli il petto con dolcezza, mentre lei gli si appoggiava alla schiena, il capo premuto sul collo di Angel.  
E il suo corpo era così morbido e caldo che lui dovette lottare con se stesso per non voltarsi, e baciarla di nuovo, e di nuovo trascinarla su quel letto.  
"Riesco a immaginarlo..."Mormorò la ragazza, il fiato caldo che carezzava la pelle di lui, e il cuore, il suo cuore, che aveva battuto così forte stretto nel palmo della sua mano, che ora pulsava regolare contro la schiena e nelle orecchia di Angel, come se fosse il suo.  
E forse, in parte, lo era.  
"Io volevo punirti..." Lo ascoltò, il cuore di Kate, mentre lui parlava... ascoltò la sua risposta... e attese di sentirlo accelerare, e di avvertire rabbia o disprezzo nel suo pulsare ritmico così vicino a se. "Volevo ... darti una lezione.  
Perché ti avevo detto di starne alla larga, e tu non lo avevi fatto... e avresti potuto rimanere uccisa...  
Ti ho vista, e il cuore mi è esploso ... e ho iniziato a parlare... e sul tuo volto c'era un 'espressione così determinata nonostante il male che ti stavo facendo...che volevo... punirti... di più... perché tu non mi avresti obbedito... non avresti smesso di rischiare inutilmente la tua vita..."  
"E così... "Terminò lei, movendo le labbra contro la sua pelle. " mi hai morsa..."  
"Ho fatto di più..."Rispose piano, così piano che temette non lo udisse.  
Le prese le mani, e liberandosi dalla sua stretta si voltò, guardandola negli occhi, con i polsi di lei stretti a se.  
"... io ti ho marchiata , Kate... ti ti ho presa, ti ho ... rivendicata e ti ho morsa..."  
"E per la legge dei vampiri io ti appartengo..."  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, fissandola.  
"Lo sai?"  
Lei annuì piano.  
"Mi hai morsa..."Mormorò. " e avresti potuto uccidermi... invece... mi hai salvato la vita...  
E non solo quella..." Kate si liberò dolcemente le mani, e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo.  
"... non puoi più convincerti che qualcuno sia... cattivo... se ti ha appena salvato la vita... se ti aveva così... vicina... "Angel deglutì, sfiorandole con le mani la schiena nuda. " e non ti ha ... uccisa...  
Se ti senti rimescolare dentro... e sai che dovresti provare orrore per quello che ti ha fatto e invece una parte di te è così felice... perché sente che ti ha fatta... sua..."  
Esitò, con la fronte su quella di Angel, e le labbra così vicine che gli sfioravano la bocca.  
Gli sarebbe bastato un attimo per baciarla di nuovo...  
E lui voleva baciarla di nuovo...  
E di nuovo ...  
E di nuovo...  
E di nuovo...  
Ma c'era ancora una cosa che doveva dirle.  
"Non è ... tutto..."Mormorò. E lentamente la distese sul letto, accarezzandole la fronte con le dita.  
"No?"  
"per la legge dei vampiri... "Sussurrò piano. " tu sei la mia compagna... nessun vampiro potrà mai toccarti... "  
"Rassicurante..."  
"E sei legata a me..."  
"mm...  
"Come io sono legato a te..."  
La vide sgranare gli occhi. E approfittò della sua sorpresa per baciarle la bocca.  
"... tutto quello che ho... ti appartiene... e tutto quello che hai tu... è mio...  
Compresa la tua bambina..."  
"Angel..." Kate fece per alzarsi, ma lui la trattenne, la mano ancora sul suo volto. "io non voglio... legarti..."  
"Mi sono legato da solo, la sera che ti ho rivendicata... "Le baciò piano le labbra, e poi la curva del collo, indugiando lentamente sul segno del suo morso. " e c'è un solo modo... per spezzare questo legame..." Le accarezzò le braccia, mentre con la bocca le sfiorava un capezzolo, limitandosi a baciarne la punta, senza andare più in là, sorridendo al brivido che percorse il corpo di lei, e al modo in cui si inarcò istintivamente verso di lui.  
"Ossia?" Ansò Kate...  
"Mm... "Angel le accarezzò il seno con la guancia, e poi sollevò le testa, fissandola seriamente negli occhi. " ucciderti..."  
La sentì ansare. E non era un ansito di paura.  
Mentre negli occhi le passava qualcosa che somigliava moltissimo a un lampo di gioia.  
Qualcosa che ebbe il potere di accenderlo come un fiammifero, come un albero rimasto per troppo tempo al sole... o come un uomo, davanti alla sua donna.  
"Non sarai un po' estremo?"Lo schernì, attirandolo nuovamente a se.  
"Che vuoi farci?" Ripose. " Sono un ragazzo all'antica... non credo nel divorzio..."  
Kate sorrise sulle sue labbra, baciandolo.  
"Sono felice... "Mormorò poi. " e mi sento così in colpa..."  
"Shh... "Le appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, mentre tornava lentamente a distendersi su di lei. "niente sensi di colpa... non ora... e se posso farlo io..."  
Di nuovo, Kate rise.  
"Ubi maior..."  
"Mmm..."Le accarezzò i fianchi, lisci come seta. "ottima pronuncia..." La baciò, affondando dentro la sua bocca." ... per un 'Americana..."  
Kate gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo, approfondendo il bacio, e fu solo quando stava già perdendosi in lei che un pensiero sfiorò veloce la mente di Angel.  
"Kate..."Mormorò, interrompendo il bacio. " tu dovresti mangiare..."  
Lei mugugnò contro la sua bocca, attirandolo nuovamente a se.  
"Mi è passata la fame..."Sorrise."

"Adoro il tuo seno...  
Mi piace... veramente..."  
Angel le passò una mano sul fianco, e Kate ridacchiò, stendendolo di schiena ed appoggiandosi sul suo petto.  
"E io..."Mormorò, sollevando l'indice e sfiorandogli la tempia, proprio accanto all'occhio sinistro. " adoro questi..."  
Angel aggrottò la fronte.  
"I tuoi nei... "Spiegò, percorrendoli con le dita. "Mi piacciono da impazzire... "  
Le carezzò la schiena nuda, dolcemente, come nelle ultime ore aveva carezzato ogni pollice della sua pelle. Infiammandola e raffreddandola al tempo stesso.  
Portandola in alto e precipitando con lei, in una pioggia di luce...  
"Io nemmeno li ricordo più... "Sussurrò.  
Kate si scostò i capelli dal viso, guardandolo.  
"Bè, sono piccolo, scuri... e sono uno qui e uno qui..."Gli soffiò sulla pelle, e lui rise.  
Rise di gusto.  
Ed era così strano...  
Così strano che le ci fossero voluti cinque anni per sognare la sue risate, e poche ore per abituarsi ad esse.  
Come si era abituata alla carezze e ai baci di Angel... come si era abituata a muoversi con lui, in sintonia con il suo corpo, come se fosse l'unica cosa che faceva da sempre.  
"Sembriamo due idioti!" Sorrise, battendogli piano un palmo sul petto. " E questa particolare idiota adesso deve tornare in ospedale..."  
"Mm..."Lo sentì mugugnare, allungando la mano per sfiorarle il polso, senza cercare però di trattenerla. "E se prima mantenessi la tua promessa e mangiassi qualcosa?"  
Kate sospirò, sollevandosi piano.  
"Forse... " Concesse.  
Si voltò. Mentre il cuore le si stringeva nel petto.  
Era finito...  
Quell'intervallo, quel... sogno... quelle ore solo per lei... solo per loro...  
Quella specie di ... varco, nel tempo e nello spazio, in cui non erano esistiti ne dolore ne dovere... e dove l'unica cosa a contare veramente era stata amarsi...  
Stringersi l'un l'altro, e dirsi tutte quelle cose che non avevano mai potuto o osato rivelarsi...  
Era finito...  
Il suo angolo di amore...  
Il suo bozzolo di tempo rubato...  
Ed era stato così breve...  
E così meraviglioso...  
E le aveva avvolto il cuore in un nido caldo e rassicurante, come le braccia di Angel avevano avvolto il suo corpo, e come le sue avevano avvolto quello di lui.  
Mormorando a quel cuore ferito che al mondo c'era altro che non fosse la tristezza, e la malinconia di una speranza che lentamente si assottiglia.  
Ridandole in poche ore ciò che credeva di aver perso per sempre... la sensazione di essere una donna...  
E ciò che pensava non avrebbe mai provato...quella di essere amata...  
E di essere parte di qualcosa di grande e meraviglioso...  
Parte di altro corpo, e di ciò che formavano insieme.  
Unico. In tutto l'universo.  
Suo.  
E nessuno avrebbe potuto portarglielo via.  
Come nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto portarle via il ricordo di quelle ore trascorse ad amarsi, e la sensazione dei baci di Angel.  
Come nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto portarle via quella felicità troppo breve, che ancora le scaldava il cuore.  
O l'eco della voce di lui, mentre le diceva "ti amo".  
Qualunque cosa fosse avvenuta.  
Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta fuori dai confini rassicuranti di quella stanza.  
E l'avesse attesa per le strade, e per i corridoi dell'ospedale...  
Qualunque cosa... non avrebbe potuto toglierle la consapevolezza di appartenere a un altro essere... come lui apparteneva a lei...  
A lei... che non aveva mai avuto nemmeno un briciolo del cuore di un' altra creatura, che non fosse la sua creatura...  
La sua bambina...  
E ora scopriva di essere non solo amata dall'uomo a cui da tanto aveva dato il cuore, ma legata a lui da un legame profondo quanto misterioso...  
Il legame della sua razza, che avrebbe dovuto farle orrore... e che invece rischiava di farla mettere a urlare per la gioia...  
E orgoglio, e forza e imbarazzo potevano andare a farsi un giro molto, molto lungo...  
Non era più sola...  
Gettò le gambe oltre il bordo del letto, mettendosi a sedere.  
"Spero che Cordelia non mi odi a quest'ora... " Sorrise, cercando con gli occhi i vestiti. " ci avrà dati per dispersi..."  
Angel ridacchiò.  
"Io penso che sia da giorni che ha previsto tutto ..."  
Kate si passò la mano sul ventre, una strana sensazione di freddo che le sfiorava, terribile , il volto.  
"Dici..." Deglutì.  
Freddo.  
Ancora freddo.  
Sulla pelle. Lungo la spina dorsale...  
Un freddo innaturale...  
C'era... qualcosa... che non andava...  
Sollevò il capo, prendendo un respiro.  
Forse un piccolo cado di pressione...  
"Sai Angel..."Si sforzò di continuare. Ma era difficile.Aveva un groppo in gola adesso... e quando cercò di respirare di nuovo il fiato le si interruppe in petto. " una settimana e non ho ancora visto il suo bambino e non so... nemmeno se è sposata o..."  
Le parole si bloccarono, mentre il groppo si espandeva, pendendole lo stomaco, e ghiacciandole la pelle, e facendo accelerare di colpo il sangue nelle sue vene.  
"Cordelia?"Esclamò Angel dietro di lei. " non credo che esiste nessuno più sposato in tutta Los Angeles..."  
Kate si premette una mano sulla bocca, mentre un singhiozzo le sfuggiva dalle labbra.  
"... anche se non ... Kate?"  
Lo sentì sollevarsi di scatto, e afferrarle le spalle...  
Nella voce un 'inflessione preoccupata...  
E chissà cos' era stato a fargli paura... se il fatto che stesse tremando come una foglia... o che fosse scoppiata a piangere...  
Gemette, affondandosi il volto fra le mani, mentre il pianto la travolgeva.  
Improvviso .  
violento.  
Come la piena di un fiume.  
Come se una diga dentro di lei si fosse appena infranta, e la forza distruttrice dell'acqua avesse improvvisamente travolto ogni cosa.  
E sulla sua strada c'era... lei...  
Piccola, misera creatura umana, infranta da un 'onda troppo forte per lei.  
Che le scuoteva il petto, e il corpo, con la violenza del dolore , sciogliendosi in una cascata di lacrime disperate.  
Cercò di respirare, ma non riuscì a farlo, il pianto che le bloccava il naso e la gola, e si piegò su se stessa, gridando piano, una terribile sensazione di caldo e freddo insieme che le gelava il sudore sul corpo, facendola stare male.  
Facendole desiderare di vomitare e di buttarsi a terra e pestare i pugni sul pavimento, tanto era violento ciò che stava vivendo.  
E che si portava via i pensieri, i sentimenti, le reazioni, tutto ciò che non fosse quella cosa enorme che aveva nel corpo, all'altezza del cuore ... e che si stava espandendo... e che non riusciva a venire fuori di lei, ma ci provava, ci provava... fino a tenderle la pelle, e le ossa, fino a dilatare il suo stesso essere e poi a rigettarlo su se stesso.  
Si premete le unghie sul viso, rischiando di ferirsi, ma Angel glielo impedì, catturandole i polsi con la mani e costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui.  
L'aveva già chiamata prima... ma lei non lo aveva sentito, troppo sconvolta, troppo lontana per rendersene conto... e solo adesso la sua voce, la sua presenza, le parvero un riparo nella tempesta che la stava uccidendo... l'unica salvezza... l'unica casa a cui tornare...  
"Vieni qui..."Mormorò lui , attirandola a se. " vieni qui, vieni qui..."  
La strinse, e lei gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, stringendolo disperatamente, con tanta forza da ferirsi contro le ossa del suo sterno. Mentre non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
Di singhiozzare come una bambina disperata, con tanta violenza che i suoi singhiozzi si mutarono in contrazioni. Violente, dolorosissime, che la staccarono da lui, facendola piegare su se stessa.  
"Oh, Dio..."Riuscì ad ansare. " oh, Dio... che cosa mi succede?!"  
Non riusciva a vederlo, la vista completamente annebbiata dalle lacrime, ma sentì le sue braccia stringerla ancora e seppe che si era sdraiato di nuovo accanto a lei.  
Lo sentì sollevarla ,e stringerla a se, avvolgendola completamente fra le sue braccia, e un attimo dopo cominciare e muoversi piano, cullandola, carezzandole la testa con la mano.  
Mentre lei non smetteva di tremare.  
" Non avere paura..."Mormorò Angel." E il tuo corpo che non ce la fa più...  
E' la sua difesa...  
Non combatterlo, Kate.  
Lascialo uscire... lascia uscire tutto..."  
Kate, singhiozzò, battendo la testa contro il suo torace.  
"... lascia venir fuori tutto il dolore..."  
"Non posso..."Kate cercò di divincolarsi , ma lui glielo impedì, e dopo un istante le forze le vennero meno, e smise persino di provarci.  
"Non posso... "Ripetè. " non posso... non posso.."  
"Shh..." Angel si allungò stringendola ancor più forte, chiudendola ancor più saldamente nel cerchio delle sue braccia. " va benissimo... va benissimo così...."  
"Non posso... "Ripetè ancora Kate.  
Ansò, senza fiato, e per un attimo temette di soffocare.  
"Si che puoi... si...  
Devi..." Angel le baciò i capelli, e con dolcezza la costrinse a scostare le gambe, appoggiandole la mano sul ventre e cominciando a massaggiarla piano, mentre continuava contemporaneamente a cullarla.  
"Piangi, amore mio... "  
"Non posso..."  
Non ce la faceva...  
Non resisteva più...  
Il suo corpo si stava autodistruggendo... si stava spezzando...  
E faceva male... faceva tanto male...  
Come quando aveva perso suo padre...  
Come quando aveva voluto morire...  
Come quando era stata sola ... e disperata ...  
Sentiva la mano di Angel massaggiarle lo stomaco, ed era un punto bianco nella nebbia indistinta che le copriva gli occhi.  
Un fuoco, nel bagno di sudore freddo che la faceva tremare come una foglia.  
Non era sola adesso...  
No...  
Non lo era...  
C'era la mano di Angel adesso...  
C'erano le sue braccia...  
C'era lui, adesso...  
Lui...  
"Piangi..."Le ripetè, come fosse una nenia rassicurante. " piangi... piangi ... piangi... "  
Non era sola...  
E lui non l'avrebbe lasciata...  
Lui l'amava...  
"Piangi..."  
Per la prima volta dalla morte di sua madre, non era sola di fronte al suo dolore...  
"Piango amore, piangi..."  
Le piaceva il suono della voce di Angel...  
Era caldo e gentile, e pieno d' amore...  
"piangi..."  
Così... pieno d'amore...  
"piangi..."Ripetè ancora.  
E Kate smise di combattere  
Per la prima volta in vita sua.  
E, senza più difese, pianse.


	5. Parte VI-Il dolore

" Lo sai, Nicholas... lo dovrei lasciare in pace, Angel...  
Si, proprio dovrei... voglio dire..." Darla si lanciò alle spalle una manciata di fogli dattiloscritti, appena tirati fuori dalla valigetta del suo nuovo, adorabile giocattolo. E con fare casuale si appoggiò con i gomiti al piano liscio della scrivania." Lui fa la sua vita, io la mia... non ne guadagnerei niente...  
Non c'è un piano da attuare, un'arma da recuperare... nemmeno denaro da guadagnare, o potere... nulla...  
Non c'è una ragione logica al mondo per cui dovrei lasciare la mia tranquilla esistenza da vampira e Top manager... e poi si sa... immischiarsi con Angel vuol dire guai...  
E' sempre stato così... però sai anche..."  
Scese dalla scrivania, e osservò gli occhi nocciola del giovanissimo vampiro, che occupava la stanza del prematuramente scomparso Darrenn, oltre che il suo posto come segretario" particolare".  
Gli occhi ancora stupiti, pieni della sorpresa e meraviglia sanguinaria di un vampiro appena nato... il periodo che lei amava di più nei suoi protetti... quando poteva insegnargli tutto... e tutto risultava loro nuovo...  
"Dopo un paio di anni che mi limito ad osservarlo, aspettando il momento giusto per fargli del male..." Passò il dito sulla spalla dal vampiro, aggirandolo. " ho maturato questa... smania addosso... e sapere che è così vicino mi fa impazzire... "  
Sospirò melodrammaticamente.  
"Certo, se ci fosse una donna nel suo cuore sarebbe più divertente... ma già una figlia è qualcosa, no? Cosa ne pensi?"  
Il vampiro sbatté piano le palpebre, guardandola.  
"Non lo so... " Mormorò piano. "io non so chi è Angel..."  
"Oh..."Darla si chinò su di lui, baciandogli piano le labbra. " hai ragione...  
Il mio piccolino ...  
Dimentico sempre che sei così giovane, amor mio...  
E' che somigli tanto a un altro... e qualche volta mi illudo ancora di parlare con lui..."  
Sollevò il volto, stringendo gli occhi.  
"Qualche volta lo desidero ancora...  
Quando mi sveglio o... quando vado a dormire o quando faccio sesso...  
Quando guardo il sangue scorrere..."  
Sospirò.  
"Ma bando a queste tristezze...  
Dunque, tesoro, Angel è l'animale che mi ha rubato il mio ragazzo... ed è pericoloso, e forte, e io lo odio dal profondo delle mie viscere...  
Ora... potrei restatemene qui, rinunciando ai miei progetti... continuando fare quello che faccio, continuando ad accumulare potere e ricchezze, e soffrire, pensando che lui fa la sua vita...  
Oppure potrei aspettare e godere del suo dolore, quando la piccola bastarda gli morirà fra le braccia...  
Ma potrebbero volerci mesi... e io non ho mai avuto la pazienza del mio Angelus...  
O ancora... potrei iniziare a punzecchiarlo... così... tanto per fare qualcosa...solo per vederlo...  
Per tastare il terreno e capire con i miei occhi e il mio cervello come fargli più male...  
Pericolo...  
Azzardo...  
E nessun motivo razionale...  
Mm..." Gli si inginocchio davanti, prendendogli la testa fra le mani.  
"Puoi dirmi una sola ragione per cui dovrei farlo?"  
Davanti a lei, Nicholas la guardò, gli occhi dolci di un bambino che la fissavano, adoranti, come non l'aveva mai guardata il suo Angelus.  
Ed era piacevole sentirsi adorata, amata oltre ogni cosa... fino a che non cominciava ad annoiarla... come era successo con Linsdey.  
"Forse potrei..."Sussurrò il ragazzo, e lei sollevò un sopracciglio, stupita.  
"Allora dillo, tesoro..."  
"Non vorrei... che ti arrabbiassi..."  
Darla spalancò gli occhi, imbronciandosi leggermente.  
"Io? Con il mio bambino... oh..."Si sollevò, sedendoglisi in grembo, e lentamente cominciò ad accarezzargli il volto. " sei così ingiusto con me...  
Io avrei potuto annientarti, e invece sei qui... con me... e non lo faccio con tutti, sai... solo con i più belli, e dolci, e forti... come te...  
E pensi che potrei farti del male?  
Noo..." Gli baciò la guancia , dolcemente. " facciamo così, sarai tu a decidere...  
Puoi chiedermi di aspettare di avere un buon piano per far soffrire Angel... oppure darmi la tua buona ragione e convincermi ad esporre la mia vita e quella dei miei uomini solo... per uscire allo scoperto...  
Oh, naturalmente una ragione che non sia la noia terribile di questi anni in cui sono rimasta in disparte perché quegli idioti della Wolfram e Hart continuano a blaterare che Angel non deve essere ucciso, e promettermi giorno dopo giorno un modo per riprendermi il mio Angelus...  
Sai, sono proprio stufa di loro..."  
"No..."Il ragazzo le accarezzò una gamba. " non si tratta di questo..."  
"E allora, un solo motivo per cui potrei mandare a puttane... ossia a me... il mio redditizio accordo con gli avvocati... o almeno violarlo un pochettino... "  
Gli occhi di Nicholas erano intensi quando sbatté le palpebre, continuando a guardarla, e per un attimo, un solo attimo, le ricordarono davvero quelli di Angelus...  
Solo che il suo ragazzo non aveva avuto in essi quella innocenza... mai...  
"Per piacere..."Mormorò lui tranquillo. " solo per il tuo piacere... "  
"Mi sento così stupida..." Mormorò Kate, stringendo più forte la mano di Angel nella sua, e guardando di sottecchi il volto rilassato del vampiro che le camminava al fianco, lungo i grigi corridoi dell'ospedale.  
Lui sorrise, piano, rassicurante.  
"Lo hai già detto un attimo prima di scendere dalla macchina, e io ti ho già risposto che non ce n'è ragione...  
Avevi bisogno di sfogarti, Kate.  
Ne aveva bisogno il tuo corpo e ne aveva bisogno il tuo spirito...  
Era da mesi che ti tenevi dentro tutto il dolore e il senso di impotenza, e questo ti stava distruggendo...  
E magari adesso comincerai a stare un po' meglio..."  
Kate deglutì piano, sentendosi più stanca che mai.  
Davvero era già finito, il suo piccolo angolo di felicità ...  
"Non starò mai meglio..."Mormorò. "fino a che Nia sarà qui dentro..."  
Lo guardò, certa che se non lo avesse chiesto adesso non lo avrebbe più fatto.  
"Angel..."Mormorò. " tu dicevi sul serio... prima...'"  
L'uomo aggrottò la fronte.  
"Ho detto tante cose, prima..." Le sorrise, portandosi alle labbra la mano che stringeva. " ed erano tutte vere..."  
"Intendevo dire... su Nia...  
Io non volevo... non ho mai voluto..."  
Si fermò, slacciando la dita da quelle di lui, e voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia, mentre , dietro di loro, un 'infermiera camminava fissandoli accigliata.  
"Angel, non sono tornata a Los Angeles a caccia di un padre ...  
Sono convinta di aver fatto un buon lavoro con Nia, e fino a quando non si è ammalata siamo state molto bene insieme, solo io e lei...  
Non so cosa sarebbe accaduto poi, però... non mi mancava un padre..."  
Angel aggrottò la fronte, e Kate sospirò.  
"Mi mancavi tu... questo si... mi sei mancato da impazzire ogni ora della mia vita, però ... quello che voglio dire è... che non prendo come un impegno quello che mi hai detto prima..."  
"Kate..."Angel si avvicinò di un passò, e con dolcezza infinita le sfiorò il collo, e il segno del morso sulla pelle.  
"e non prendo come un impegno neanche quello... "Si affrettò ad aggiungere lei.  
"Ma questo è un legame..."Angel sbattè le palpebre. " te l'ho spiegato...  
Per la legge dei vampiri tu mi appartieni... ed io..."Si avvicinò di un passo. " ho tutta l'intenzione di usare e abusare di questo vincolo per impedirti di andartene ancora..."  
La guardò, e la sua espressione fu all'improvviso serissima. " Io ti amo, Kate... "Mormorò.  
"E voglio bene a Nia...  
E ti voglio...  
Voglio te , e la tua bambina, nella mia vita...  
Ma ... non ti forzerò a decidere adesso.  
Ora ci sono cose più importanti anche di noi due...  
Cose come il fatto che ingrassi di cinque chili, per esempio... "  
Kate non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
"O che Nia stia maglio, e soprattutto che riusciamo a trovare qualcosa per aiutarla...  
e dopo..."  
Le si avvicinò, tendendole la mano, su cui Kate appoggiò la propria.  
"Dopo?"  
Angel sorrise di nuovo, un lento, studiato sorrisetto da ragazzo.  
"Dopo userò tutte le leggi dei vampiri, e le arti persuasive di Cordelia, e i ricatti psicologici, per tenerti con me..." Kate scosse la testa, battendogli lentamente la mano sulla spalla, e insieme ripresero ad avviarsi per quel corridoio che sapeva di disinfettante.  
Mano nella mano.  
Come prima.  
Come due ragazzi.  
Come due innamorati.  
Come a Kate non era più accaduto da quando aveva sette anni.  
Come non si vergognava assolutamente di fare, diversamente da ciò che aveva sempre pensato.  
Piena della tenerezza immensa che quel gesto le aveva ispirato, dal momento in cui lui lo aveva compiuto la prima volta, all'uscita dall'auto, tendendo istintivamente la mano verso quella di Angel, e stringendogli con dolcezza la dita.  
"Lo sai"La prese in giro lui. " che potrei farti pagare il mio lavoro a ore?! Così saresti costretta a restare ..."  
"Lo sai..."Ritorse Kate. " che non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene di nuovo?"  
Stavolta ciò che passò negli occhi di Angel non ebbe niente di scherzoso o divertente.  
Stavolta su un fiume caldo di sollievo, e calore, e passione. Stavolta fu un sole intero d'amore che risplendette nei suoi occhi scuri, intensi come il tempo e più del tempo.  
Intensi come l'amore stesso.  
"Non sarei dovuta andare via nemmeno allora..."Mormorò piano Kate. " Ho sprecato cinque lunghi anni...  
E qualunque cosa possa fare adesso non potrò mai più riportarli indietro... ne rimediare..."  
"Perché sei tornata , Kate?"  
La sua voce era seria, ora, completamente seria.  
Ed era profonda, e dolce...  
Era la voce di Angel... nelle sue orecchia, nel suo cuore, nella sua anima, e all'interno del suo corpo.  
Come l'aveva ricordata e ascoltata dentro di se per cinque lunghi anni.  
Lo guardò, ma solo per un istante.  
Questa volta non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo...  
"Perché..."Mormorò, fissando gli occhi in basso, davanti a se, con la fresca stretta della mano di lui nella propria. " ora credo che sia stato semplicemente perché ti amavo tanto... "  
Deglutì.  
E per un attimo si chiese se dovesse o meno aggiungere il resto...  
Non voleva caricargli addosso un 'altra responsabilità... ma lo amava... lo amava così tanto... e non voleva nascondergli più niente...  
Mai più...  
Se era vero che esisteva un legame fra di loro... se era vero che era cominciato qualcosa, quel giorno, allora doveva anche trovare il coraggio di raccontargli quanto era stupida... e quanto lo amava...  
Lo guardò, e scoprì i suoi occhi su di lei.  
Dolci come una delle sue carezze.  
E seppe che non avrebbe potuto nascondergli niente. Nemmeno se lo avesse voluto.  
Che la donna che aveva potuto farlo era scomparsa da tanto tempo, forse da più tempo di quanto lei non riuscisse a immaginare.  
Dischiuse le labbra in una sorriso nervoso, ma prima che potesse parlare la sua attenzione fu attirata da un brusio indistinto, e dallo sfrecciargli accanto di un 'infermiera in camice bianco.  
Si voltò, e il sangue le si ghiacciò nelle vene.  
"Oh Dio..."Mormorò, appoggiandosi il palmo alla bocca. " Nia..."  
Lasciò la mano di Angel, ignorando la sua voce che la chiamava , e precipitandosi verso il piccolo assembramento di medici e pazienti... fuori dalla porta di sua figlia.  
E quel tragitto brevissimo le tolse dieci anni di giovinezza.  
"No..." Mormorò dentro di se. " per piacere no..."  
No... no...  
Non la sua bambina..  
Non oggi ...  
Non adesso...  
Lei non era pronta...  
E non ... non era giusto...  
Non quando non le aveva neanche detto addio...  
Non quando quello che voleva era solo un po' di tempo... un altro po' di tempo...  
Un giorno, solo un giorno...  
Un' ora...  
Sarebbe stato meglio fra un 'ora...  
Fra un momento...  
No... per favore... no...  
Si fece largo tra la gente.  
E seppe che quei lunghi mesi di lenta tortura non erano serviti a niente...  
Assolutamente a niente.  
Seppe che non era pronta a perdere la sua bambina, esattamente come non lo era stata quando tutto aveva avuto inizio.  
Strinse lo stipite della porta, entrando nella stanza... e le sembrò di svenire...  
Mentre Angel le arrivava alle spalle, e le stringeva una mano sul braccio.  
"Oh... mio Dio..." Mormorò di nuovo, e di nuovo si premette una mano sulle labbra.  
Mentre una lacrima, leggera, le scendeva sulla guancia.  
Davanti a lei, sul suo letto, pallida come un piccolo fantasma... Nia sorrideva, sostenuta dai cuscini,  
la minuscola mano persa in quelle lunghe e verdi di Lorne, l'amico di Angel, che il giorno del suo arrivo le aveva aperto davanti la porta dell'Hyperion.  
Il demone era seduto sul bordo del letto, con addosso un incredibile vestito giallo su una camicia blu cupa, e le sorrideva, mentre piano sussurrava le parole di una canzone.  
Con la voce più bella che Kate avesse mai ascoltato.  
Profonda e modulata.  
Una voce che era acqua e cristallo...  
La voce purissima di un angelo.  
Che parlava a Nia di un 'anima profonda e gentile, dietro quell'aspetto che una volta avrebbe spaventato sua madre.  
E che lei invece guardava come avrebbe fatto con un antico, amatissimo compagno di giochi.  
Sentì il braccio di Angel stringerla a se, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto gli nascose per un attimo il viso sulla spalla, mentre dolore e paura le si scioglievano dentro in un unico singhiozzo di sollievo.  
"Quando mi innamorerò..."Cantava dolcemente Lorne, accarezzando con la mano la guancia e il mento della sua bambina. " sarà per sempre...  
Quando donerò il mio cuore... sarà completamente..."  
E a Kate il cuore faceva male.  
Per il veleno atroce che aveva provato, e che quasi lo aveva ucciso... e perché quella... quella era la sua canzone...  
La canzone di una donna che non sapeva che cosa fosse l'amore, fino a che l'amore non l'aveva travolta.  
Contro ogni aspettativa.  
Atteso, desinato... dirompente.  
Portando incertezza, e gioia, e ferite che segnavano l'anima.  
Per sempre.  
La canzone che aveva cantato pochi giorni dopo aver conosciuto Angel... quasi per caso... pensando a lui...  
E che le era rimasta dentro...  
La canzone che aveva sussurrato, piangendo, sull'aereo che la portava via da Los Angeles...  
E che aveva canticchiato alla sua bambina, insieme alla ninna nanna di sua madre...  
"Quando regalerò il mio cuore... lo farò completamente..."  
Sollevò la testa, asciugandosi gli occhi , mentre Lorne sollevava il capo, guardandoli, e attirando su di loro gli occhi di Nia, che rise felice, mentre le ultime note della canzone accarezzavano l'anima di Kate, e dalla gente dietro di lei si levava uno scroscio di applausi entusiasti.  
"Mamma, mamma!" Esclamò la bambina, sollevando la mano di Lorne come se fosse un trofeo. " Hai visto!  
Un folletto! Un folletto vero!"  
Kate rise, avvicinandosi, mentre l'uomo si alzava, facendole spazio, senza lasciare la presa della bimba.  
"Tecnicamente..."Puntualizzò. "folletto non è proprio il termine esatto..."  
"Mm... mm..." Si schiarì la gola Cordelia, che, dietro di loro, stava cullando il suo bambino, avvolto in una copertina bianca.  
"Tuttavia..." Si affrettò ad aggiungere lui. " credo che il termine esatto non riuscireste a pronunciarlo!  
E poi..."Sorrise, abbassandosi, e sfiorando con la punta di un dito il naso di Nia. " sono completamente soggiogato dagli occhi di questa fata..." Sollevò le sopracciglia, guardando Angel. " e non sono il solo, pare...  
Mi chiedevo proprio quanto ci avreste messo, voi due!"  
Kate si sedette sul letto, tendendo a Nia la sua rosa chiara, mentre, alle sue spalle, sentì Angel tossire.  
"Per me?!" Esclamò la bambina, prendendola estasiata.  
"Veramente è un mio regalo... ma credo che starà benissimo, qui con te..."  
"Chi te l' ha regalata?"  
"Oh, mio Dio!" Lorne si liberò dalla stretta di Nia, allargando le mani e puntandole una verso Angel e una verso Kate. " Non davanti a una bambina, vi prego!"  
Dalla folla alle loro spalle si levarono delle risate sommesse.  
Evidentemente avevano preso Lorne per un pagliaccio o un animatore dei reparti infantili, ma lei non riuscì a fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte e guardare Angel, che sembrava aver appena ingoiato il Gran Canion .  
"Okay, okay..." Sbuffò l'incredibile uomo verde, superando il letto e spingendo tutti all'esterno. " c'è una famiglia da riunire, un infartuato da rianimare e due amanti da mettere in imbarazzo, per cui, tutti fuori per cortesia..."  
"Veramente... " Puntualizzò l'infermiera Charlotte. "siete voi che dovreste uscire. In questa stanza non ci si potrebbe stare nemmeno in tre!"  
"Oh..." Lorne si portò la mano al cuore, melodrammatico. " creatura di passione e rinuncia!  
Cosa darei per vedersi svelare davanti a me il tuo animo tormentato!"  
La donna scoppiò a ridere.  
"Piantala!" Lanciò uno sguardo oltre le ampie spalle di lui, diritta verso il letto. E abbassò la voce a un bisbiglio... ma non abbastanza. " Ma tu dici che quei due..."  
Lorne si chinò su di lei, con fare cospiratorio.  
"Due volte!" Bisbigliò.  
Kate boccheggiò letteralmente, mentre, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, sentiva il sangue affluirle al volto, facendola probabilmente assomigliare a un pomodoro maturo, mentre Angel, con la stessa violenza, perdeva il colore, e, con una rapidità che avrebbe dovuto insospettire anche un cieco, si precipitava alla porta.  
"Lorne!" Esclamò, sollevandolo letteralmente di peso e chiudendo l'uscio in faccia all'infermiera.  
"Però..."Fischiò Cordelia. "complimenti..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi.  
Pareva solo a lei, o il mondo aveva preso a camminare al rovescio?!  
"Lorne, piantala!"Scattò Angel, appoggiandosi alla porta, probabilmente per impedire all'infermiera di rientrare.  
"Uhm... "Cinguettò l'altro. " zuccherino, alla tua età fa male arrabbiarsi tanto!"  
"Qualcuno" Intervenne Kate, ottenendo così la prova di avere ancora una voce e la capacità di usarla. " mi spiega cosa sta succedendo?"  
Strinse gli occhi, passandoli da un Angel sempre più in imbarazzo a un Lorne sempre più divertito, mentre Nia, piano, le tirava la manica.  
"Mamma..."Mormorò la bambina, cullandosi contro il petto la sua rosa. " due volte cosa?!"  
"Oh, mio Dio..." Kate sgranò gli occhi.  
E adesso?  
Qualcuno avrebbe avuto molto da ridire se fosse svenuta?  
Qualcuno avrebbe avuto molto da ridire se avesse strozzato il tipo verde e cornuto?  
Qualcuno avrebbe avuto molto da ridire se prima avesse strozzato il tipo verde e cornuto e poi fosse svenuta?  
"... due volte... oh, "Si voltò, fra la disperazione e l'esasperazione. " ma tu che... cavolo... ne sai!"  
"Due volte... "Esclamò Lorne avvicinandosi al letto, e sedendo di nuovo vicino alla bambina, mentre Kate, con gli occhi, supplicava Angel di dirle che il suo ... amico... stava solo tirando a indovinare, e che se non tirava a indovinare non avrebbe detto la verità alla sua bambina di quattro anni!  
E Angel, più disperato di lei, le rispondeva con lo sguardo che non ne aveva la minima idea.  
"Lorne..." Ansò il vampiro avvicinandosi.  
"Stai calmo!" Esclamò quello. " A te fare certe cose ti sconvolge! Non hai più l'abitudine"  
"Io ero calmissimo!"  
"Felice e perfettamente soddisfatto, lo so..."  
"Ehi..."Nia batté la mano su quella di Lorne. " due volte cosa?"  
"Due volte..."  
Gli avrebbe sparato... Kate sapeva che gli avrebbe sparato... se avesse osato dire alla sua bambina...  
" che si dimenticano del mio compleanno..."  
Kate sobbalzò, mentre il letto di Nia rischiava di schizzare contro la parete.  
Quando Angel ci cadde sopra a sedere.  
"Ehi!"Esclamò Lorne, schiena a schiena con il vampiro. " Se devi proprio, svieni per terra... ma poi non pretendere che qualcuno ti sollevi ... "  
"Qualcuno solleva me?!" Ansò Kate, passandosi la mano sulla fronte molto, molto sudata.  
"Dai..."Rise Cordelia, tendendole la mano. " vieni che ti spiego..."  
Kate la prese, lasciandosi tirare su.  
"Cosa? Chi devo uccidere per questo infarto prima del tempo?!"  
Di nuovo, la ragazza rise, appoggiandosi meglio il bambino alla spalla.  
"Ma nessuno...  
E' solo Lorne... " Si avvicinarono alla finestra, mentre Angel si sistemava meglio sul letto, di fronte all'amico, e alla sinistra di Nia. " lui legge le anime, per chi le ha, e per chi non le ha non lo so... non ho ancora capito cosa...  
E se è per questo..."Spostò il capo, fissandolo, e in quel momento anche lui guardò lei, e ponendosi la mano sotto le labbra le lanciò un bacio. " non ho ancora nemmeno capito come... gli riesce particolarmente bene quando la gente canta... perché quando si canta si espone la propria anima, dice lui... ma la verità è che ce la fa benissimo anche senza... magari con meno particolari...  
Come hai avuto modo di appurare tu stessa..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, la testa che le sembrava diventata una palla.  
"Voi dire che lui sa tutto quello che è successo...?"  
Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere dove... o a chi.  
Cordelia sghignazzò.  
"No, non tutto... dipende... tutto lo saprò io quando mi avrai raccontato i più sordidi dettagli!"  
Kate si passò una mano sul viso.  
"Ma lo sai, "Esclamò." che voi due siete una coppia perfetta?!"  
Cordelia sorrise, un sorriso raggiante che le illuminò il volto.  
"Grazie!" Esclamò, ma prima che avesse il tempo di chiederle di cosa l'attenzione di Kate, o meglio quel che rimaneva del suo cervello, fu attirata dalla voce di Nia.  
"Veramente si sono scordati del tuo compleanno?"  
Lorne sospirò melodrammaticamente.  
"E si, ogni anno è così... niente torta, niente regali..."  
"Ma che bugiardo..."Soffiò Cordelia al suo fianco.  
" Niente canzoncina di auguri... e dire che adoro le canzoncine di auguri... "  
La bambina lo guardò seriamente.  
"Te la canto io!" Esclamò.  
"Davvero?"Lorne inclinò la testa. " Non sei un po' piccolina per conoscere una canzone di auguri?!"  
"Noo... so pure quella che cantavi prima...  
Veramente... "Si batté la mano sul petto. " te la canto io..."  
Lorne le rivolse un sorriso di pura adorazione.  
"Che ci fa una bambina così dolce..."Soffiò. " in questo mondo così matto?" Sollevò le sopracciglia prime di esclamare. " Andiamo, sto aspettando la mia canzone!"  
Nia sorrise, e prendendo un piccolo respiro cominciò a cantare, arrossendo vistosamente di imbarazzo.  
Lei ci era sempre riuscita, ad arrossire, al contrario di sua madre.  
"Io lo amo quell'uomo..."Sospirò Cordelia al suo fianco, ma Kate non fece caso al tono adorante delle sue parole.  
"Ho paura che si stanchi..." Mormorò piano, ma la ragazza scrollò le spalle, tranquilla.  
"Non ti preoccupare, se ne accorgerebbe se non ce la facesse.  
E' matto, ma non fino a questo punto..." Abbassò il viso, fissando il suo bambino. " Vero, cucciolottino?! "  
Kate le sorrise, la testa che ancora le girava per la furia con cui si erano susseguiti gli eventi di quelle ultime ore, prima di tornare a guardare estasiata la sua bambina.  
Era da quasi un anno che non le vedeva così bene...  
Che non la sentiva ridere... figurarsi cantare...  
Pesava che non l'avrebbe mai più sentita cantare...  
E invece era lì, di fronte a un demone verde dal sorriso dolcissimo, che stringava fra le minuscole dita la rosa che Angel le aveva regalato... che aveva preso per lei...  
Per lei...  
Incontrò con gli occhi quelli di lui, che le sorridevano intensamente, e rispose loro, pensando che se le fosse stata data la facoltà di fermare il tempo, così, in quel preciso istante, le sarebbe andato bene... perché in quella stanza d'ospedale, in quel momento, c'era tutto ciò che desiderava.  
Ed era così diverso da ciò che un tempo pensava di volere.  
E molto, molto più importante...  
Battè le meni quando Nia ebbe finito di cantare, insieme a Lorne e ad Angel, e avvicinatasi al letto depose sulla fronte della bimba un piccolo bacio.  
"Sei stata bravissima..."Le sorrise.  
"Però non canto bene come lui..." Rispose Nia, stringendole la mano... e persino la sua stretta era tanto più forte, tanto più... sana...  
"Nessuno al mondo canta bene come Lorne..."Sorrise Cordelia dietro di loro. "Però ti potrebbe insegnare, non è vero "mostro"?!"  
Lorne sospirò.  
"Ogni giorno che passa, " Esclamò, alzandosi. "mi stupisci con la tua dolcezza! E ora, se volete perdonarmi... ho un bar da mandare avanti, anime da leggere, sofferenti da aiutare..."  
"Lorne,"Lo interruppe Cordelia. " taglia!"  
"Ero venuto qui per ricongiungere una madre e suo figlio e perché... "Ammiccò ad Angel. " quando Cordy mi ha detto che te n'eri andato con Kate ho deciso che dovevo essere il primo a vederti!  
Ma non credevo..."Prese la mano di Nia, e chinandosi su di lei la baciò con dolcezza. " che mi sarei perdutamente innamorato....  
Grazie... "Bisbigliò. " la tua canzone di auguri è stata la più bella che io abbia mai sentito..."  
La bambina rise, e quando Kate sedette accanto a lei, l' abbracciò, imbarazzata, nascondendole il volto nel seno.  
"Attenta..."L'ammonì, tendendo il tubo della flebo. Ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto che la lasciasse.  
Quando si voltò, anche Angel si era alzato, e stava aprendo la porta a Lorne.  
E lei ebbe la netta, inequivocabile sensazione... di essersi persa un passaggio... benché non capisse di cosa...  
Probabilmente , se fosse stata più lucida e meno confusa lo avrebbe fatto, ma adesso... così... sapeva solo che una tessera non quadrava...  
"Torno subito..." Mormorò Angel sorridendole. E lei aggrottò la fronte per la seconda volta.  
"Angel ha qualcosa che non va..." Mormorò, dopo che furono usciti.  
"Qualcosa?!" Cordelia le passò davanti, raggiungendo la porta e poi tornando indietro. " E' stato solo messo in imbarazzo davanti a me, a te e a tua figlia!  
L'unica cosa che spero... "Sollevò la testa, folgorandola con un sorriso. " l'unica cosa che spero è che non me lo castri!"  
"Cordelia!"Esclamò, ridendo e scotendo la testa.  
Fino a che il suo cervello, finalmente, non riprese a funzionare.  
Se fosse stata così lenta al tempo in cui lavorava in polizia sarebbe stata radiata non una, ma almemo una decina di volte.  
Sgranò gli occhi, fissandola.  
"Oh..."  
Cordelia rise.  
"Non lo sapevi? Credevo che Angel te lo avesse detto!"  
"No!" Esclamò Kate. "Io... noi... non abbiamo mai parlato di ... te !"  
Già... tranne un piccolo, insignificante accenno. "Ti chiedo scusa..."  
"Di che, di non aver parlato di me mentre... vi dimenticavate il compleanno di Lorne?! Ti assicuro, non pretendevo che andasse diversamente!"  
"No..." Kate sospirò, imbarazzata. Le pareva che quel giorno fosse fatto di quarantotto ore ... " ti chiedo scusa se ti sembro così... sorpresa!"  
Cordelia scosse le spalle.  
"Ti fa schifo?!"  
"Mio Dio!" Esclamò Kate. " No! Come potrebbe!  
Io sto... con un vampiro!"  
"Ah, ah!"Cordelia rise, puntandola minacciosamente con un dito. " Lo hai ammesso!  
Questa si che è una notizia da diffondere!  
Se riesco a farlo dire anche ad Angel vuol dire che, con buona soddisfazione di Wesley, stavolta Faith esce di galera!  
Scusa..."Continuò, porgendole il bambino. " Mi terresti un secondo Allen?!"  
Kate spalancò la bocca, ma non fece in tempo a dire une sola parola che si ritrovò in braccio il piccolo, e automaticamente lo prese, sostentandogli la testa con la mano.  
Sostenendogli la testa... verde... con la mano.  
Sgranò gli occhi, fissando il minuscolo volto del bambino di Cordelia, così colpita che non rivolse nemmeno un 'occhiata a sua madre, mentre lei usciva, e per un attimo ingoiò la sua protesta.  
Era bello.  
Era veramente bello.  
Con i lineamenti, e i capelli di sua madre, e incredibili occhi, così neri che era impossibile distinguere pupille e cristallino, su globi rossi come quelli di suo padre...  
Assurdamente... questo figlio di due razze era il bambino più bello che Kate avesse mai visto, e la fissava dolcemente, senza emettere un suono.  
"Hai visto che carino, mamma?!" Esclamò Nia, tendendosi leggermente verso di lei. " Cordelia me lo fa fatto tenere... lo sai?!"  
Kate passò gli occhi dal bambino a sua figlia.  
"Davvero?" Mormorò.  
Ma stavolta il suo cervello intontito cominciò da solo a funzionare, movendosi lentamente nella bruma della sua sorpresa.  
Okay, poteva essere completamente rimbambita, ma non era stupida...  
Senza contare poi il suo intuito da poliziotta, che si era messo in moto mezzo secondo dopo aver guardato Angel fissare Lorne...  
O forse non era nemmeno quello...  
Forse lo amava così tanto da percepire ogni cambiamento nella sua espressione... come una volta era riuscita a percepire che c'era qualcosa di strano e misterioso in lui...  
O semplicemente ...l'avevano fatta davvero troppo sporca!  
Prima Lorne, poi Angel, e ora Cordelia...  
Era ovvio che avevano qualcosa da confabulare in cui Kate non doveva entrare...  
E le sarebbe anche andato bene... se non avesse avuto il terribile sospetto che stessero proprio parlando di lei...  
Deglutì, alzandosi dal letto, e cercando di tenere a freno l'apprensione.  
Aveva appena rischiato un infarto, non voleva farlo di nuovo... e per nulla...  
"Scusami un attimo amore..." Mormorò.  
Nia sollevò il braccio verso di lei.  
"Noo..."Mugugnò. " fammi giocare col bimbo..."  
"Un bambino così piccolo non è un gioco, tesoro... potresti fargli male..."  
Strinse le labbra.  
Era la cattiveria più grande che potesse inventare...  
Debole com 'era, Nia non avrebbe potuto fare male nemmeno a un uccellino... ma aveva bisogno di una scusa per uscire... anche se non le piaceva affatto lasciare sola sua figlia.  
"Ti lascio la porta aperta, amore, chiamami se mi vuoi... va bene?"  
"Mamma... "Nia abbassò la testa, carezzandola con gli immensi occhi azzurri. " sei arrabbiata con me?"  
Kate si mosse dalla porta, raggiungendo il letto e stringendosi al seno la testa della sua bambina.  
"Amore mio..."Mormorò, baciandole con dolcezza la fronte. " io non potrei mai essere arrabbiata con te, capito? Mai...  
Tu sei la cosa più importante di tutta la mia vita..."  
La sentì sospirare, e quando la guardò stringeva forte fra le dita la sua rosa.  
"Mamma..."Mormorò. " mi porti a casa? Ora sto bene..."  
Deglutì, per impedirsi di piangere.  
"Ti prometto che quando starai appena un pochino meglio ti porterò... a casa... " Sorrise. " anche se ancora francamente non so dove..."  
Assurdamente, quando pensava alla sua casa non le venivano in mente un posto, o un luogo, ma solo... una persona... un volto...  
Un sorriso dolcissimo e antico come il tempo.  
Ed era così da tanto... da cinque anni ormai... da quando aveva lasciato Los Angeles, e guardando indietro non aveva rivisto le strade della sua città, ma il volto dell'uomo che amava...  
Sorrise, stringendo a se il bambino di Cordelia, minuscolo e caldissimo fra le sue braccia.  
Solo pochi giorni prima avrebbe scacciato il suo stesso pensiero... e si sarebbe rimproverata, dandosi della sciocca... della stupida che non faceva altro che attaccarsi a qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuta accadere... ma adesso...  
Ma oggi...  
Oggi, forse, non era così stupido pensare a casa e vedere Angel...  
Oggi, forse, non era un sogno...  
E forse non voleva dire essere una stupida illusa... oggi...  
Sospirò, affacciandosi nella sale infermiere, in cui un medico e la caposala stavano prendendo un caffè in relativo silenzio, ma non ebbe bisogno di chiedere nulla, poiché un attimo dopo la sua attenzione fu attratta dall'inconfondibile voce di Cordelia...  
Per un attimo credete che fossero nella sala d'aspetto, ma quando ci passò d'avanti, trovandola vuota, si rese conto che erano sulle scale...  
Aggrottò la fronte, raggiungendo il pianerottolo.  
Poteva darsi che la ragazza li avesse raggiunti mentre Lorne stava andando via...  
"No... non... non è possibile..."  
Kate si fermò, colpita dal tono di Cordelia.  
Erano proprio sotto di lei, sul pianerottolo che divideva due rampe, e dalla sua posizione, in cima alle scale, riusciva chiaramente a scorgere Angel.  
Era appoggiato alla parete, col capo leggermente alzato, e guardava il vuoto.  
Con un 'espressione sul volto che le gelò di nuovo il sangue nella vene.  
Strinse più forte il bambino, ansando, il desiderio terribile di voltarsi e scappare via.  
Di non ascoltare.  
"Non puoi esserti sbagliato?  
Cerca... di concentrarti... capita anche a te, alle volte..."  
"Piccola..."  
"Non chiamarmi così! Non sono piccola e non sono stupida!  
Voglio sapere se sei sicuro, se non si può fare niente!"  
Kate sentì Lorne sospirare tristemente, ma, ancora, ciò che le fece più paura fu l'espressione del volto immobile, esangue di Angel.  
Un 'espressione che gli aveva visto soltanto una volta, cinque anni prima, mentre le raccontava di Buffy Summers...  
"No... niente...  
Ti giuro che vorrei tanto sbagliare...  
Ho provato... ho tentato di ... cancellare tutto e guardare di nuovo... ma non c'è niente da fare... è così'..."  
"Ma questo... verme!" Esclamò Cordelia. " come ha fatto a infettare una bambina così piccola?!"  
Kate ansò, mentre la voce di Lorne mormorava piano la sua spiegazione, e in essa non c'era più niente dell'allegra spavalderia di poco prima.  
"Il verme Jican' t è un parassita relativamente frequente in certe zone dell'Oriente... veniva invocato dalle popolazioni di alcune isole perché pareva che avesse la facoltà di fondersi con il suo ospite, infondendogli una forza e una resistenza sovrumana... quando non lo distruggeva... "  
"Divorando... il suo DNA..."  
Ancora, Angel non si mosse.  
Come una pallida statua poggiata contro il muro delle scale.  
"Parte di esso...  
In realtà, esso non vuole uccidere l'ospite che lo nutre, ma solo.... Cercare una simbiosi... per cui... "  
"Si?"  
"... lo tiene in vita il più a lungo possibile..."  
"Oh, Dio..."  
Stavolta, Kate sentì chiaramente il dolore nella voce di Cordelia, mescolato ad un orrore senza fine.  
"Ma Wesley lo avrebbe trovato... lo avrebbe trovato..."  
"La lampada di Amoos serve a trovare le malattie, questa è una creatura vivente e intelligente... ed... estinta..."  
"Oh, tanto estinta! Va a raccontarlo a Nia!"  
"Tesoro, io ho visto quello che è... ho sentito quello che è ... quello che pensa e che sa... e lui sa di essere l'ultimo della sua razza...  
Per questo tiene così tanto a vivere..."  
"Se tenesse a vivere si sarebbe scelto un uomo di trecento libbre, non una bambina che non potrà resistere ancora per molto! E poi... è assurdo!  
L'ultimo della sua specie... e va a beccare proprio la figlia di Kate!  
No, non ci posso, non ci voglio credere!"  
"Non so cosa dirti..."  
"Dimmi che c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare! Se è un demone lo possiamo far fuori! Lo abbiamo fatto talmente tante volte!  
Angel!"  
Doveva essersi voltata verso di lui, Kate non poteva saperlo.  
Ma vide le sue mani afferrare le braccia di Angel, e scuoterlo, ripetendo il suo nome, e un attimo dopo lui liberarsi dalla sua stretta, e senza nemmeno guardarla voltarsi bruscamente, e appoggiarsi al davanzale della finestra.  
Il corpo che sembrava quasi tremargli per la collera e... il dolore...  
Vide Cordelia afferrarlo di nuovo, cercando di volgerlo a se, e poi la figura di Lorne prenderla a sua volta, e immaginò che la stesse abbracciando.  
"Dimmi... che possiamo tentare... " Singhiozzò la ragazza.  
E la voce di Lorne era terribilmente triste mentre rispondeva.  
"Mi dispiace... ma se facciamo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per tirare fuori il verme dal sangue di Nia... lui reagirà... uccidendola all'istante...  
E non sappiamo nemmeno dove sia ... in quale punto del corpo...  
Si sposta in continuazione... cercando i luoghi in cui brucia maggiore energia... e qualunque tentativo facciamo lui saprebbe che vogliamo ucciderlo...  
Incantesimi... operazioni... lui sente le emozioni e i sentimenti degli esseri che gli stanno attorno... E' così che sceglieva le sue vittime durante i sacrifici rituali... voleva quelli con maggiore sete di potere... che avessero più volontà di vivere e sopportare le sofferenze arrecate al loro corpo..."  
"Un figlio di puttana assassino, ed empatico pure!" Cordelia singhiozzò ancora. "E si è andato a infilare nel corpo di una bambina!"  
"Forse... non c'era nessun altro... e lui voleva vivere..."  
"Non è giusto..."Pianse Cordelia. Per lei... per la sua creatura." non è ... giusto..."  
"Kate non deve saperlo..."  
Sobbalzò, tanto era dura la voce di lui...  
Di Angel...  
La voce dell'uomo che amava, e che fino a poche ore prima le aveva sussurrato dolcemente frasi piene di quello stesso amore.  
Lo vide sollevare gli occhi, e stringere i denti così forte che si stupì che non gli si spezzassero.  
"Ma Angel..." Mormorò Cordelia alle sue spalle.  
"Non deve sapere nulla!"Ripeté lui, e finalmente si voltò, con un 'espressione che non ammetteva repliche. " Lo esigo, Cordelia, hai capito! Niente!  
Lei..."Si passò una mano sul volto. " sta troppo male già adesso..."  
"Lei crede che sua figlia stia meglio!" Ringhiò quasi la ragazza. " Lei crede che l'aiuteremo a salvarla! Non puoi darle questa speranza e sapere che non sarà così!  
Non puoi... guardarla mentre si illude che ci sia un modo per curare la sua bambina!"  
"Posso cercare, però! posso frugare e combattere, posso tornare all'inferno se sarà necessario e tirare fuori un modo per distruggere questa cosa che le uccide la figlia!  
Posso provare fino all'ultimo momento... posso..."  
"Cosa? Tornare indietro nel tempo?  
Chiedere a qualcuno di farlo per te?  
Chiedere alla natura di sovvertire le sue leggi?!  
Ti conosco, Angel, non lo farai... come non lo hai fatto per Doyle!"  
Kate gli vide sbattere la schiena contro la finestra, come se le parole di Cordelia lo avessero colpito così forte da scagliarlo lontano.  
E le fece male...  
Come le faceva male tutto... ogni briciola, ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
Come tutto gridava.  
Brillavano delle lacrime negli occhi di Angel, mentre guardava la sua amica.  
Come avevano brillato la prima volta che aveva visto sua figlia.  
"Posso tentare di tutto... e...  
Poso pregare..."Mormorò .  
"Ma Kate non lo deve sapere..."  
"Come non doveva sapere che sei un vampiro?  
Perché non hai mai mezze misure, mio Dio...  
Perché devi negare la realtà con lei, oppure gliela devi buttare contro così forte da sfasciarle la faccia!"  
"Dov'è la mezza misura!" Ribattè lui, il volto livido per la rabbia. " Come faccio a usare una mezza misura per dirle che c'è un parassita che le infesta la bambina, e che non esiste un modo per tiralo fuori?!Dimmelo!"  
"Non lo so! So solo che ti odierei se facessi a me una cosa simile!"  
Faceva così freddo su quelle scale...  
E quel freddo le scorreva nelle vene...  
Facendola sentire come una bambola rotta...  
Ferita... annientata e rabbiosa, mentre stringeva le labbra, e lentamente sollevava la testa.  
"Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio!" Ringhiò, i denti stretti che le facevano male...  
Male come il cuore...  
Male come la mente...  
Male come lo stomaco e la cicatrice sul suo ventre.  
E come quella sul suo collo.  
Male come gli occhi in cui le lacrime bruciavano, ma non volevano vedere la luce.  
Male come il sangue gelato che le bruciava nelle vene, incendiando il suo cervello... e non era più lo stesso fuoco di prima.  
Male come il mondo le faceva male.  
E la vita.  
E il suo amore.  
Il suo... amore...  
Kate sentì gli occhi di tutti su di se, mentre in silenzio percorreva i gradini... uno a uno, al ritmo del suo cuore che batteva.  
E quelli di Angel si sgranarono osservandola.  
"Kate..."Mormorò, allungandosi verso di lei, ma Kate si scostò, impedendogli di toccarla, e superandolo si avvicinò a Cordelia, gli occhi di lui che le toccavano la schiena.  
"Un bambino così piccolo..." Ripeté. " deve stare con sua madre..."  
Cordelia la fissò, il volto inondato di lacrime.  
Per lei... per loro... per una donna che aveva appena cominciato ad essere sua amica, e una bambina che conosceva da meno di una settimana...  
Quando c'era poca gente che aveva avuto accanto per una vita ad averne versata per lei anche solo una.  
Allungò le braccia, prenderle in fretta il bambino, quasi avesse paura che lei lo lasciasse cadere.Ma Kate non lo avrebbe lasciato cadere, anche se in quel momento sentiva di poter commettere qualsiasi pazzia.  
"Kate ascolta..."Sussurrò Angel alle sue spalle, allungando nuovamente una mano per sfiorarla.  
"Non toccarmi!"Urlò, incurante del luogo in cui si trovavano. Incurante del fatto di aver alzato tanto la voce che anche la sua bambina, forse, l'aveva udita.  
Si rivoltò come un animale ferito, il fiato che le usciva dal petto a soffi rapidi e diseguali.  
"Non osare toccarmi! Non osare nemmeno avvicinarti a me!"  
Sollevò il mento, sfidandolo, le parole che le bruciavano dentro, ferendole la gola.  
"Io pensavo... che tu mi amassi..."  
"Kate, "Angel fece un passo avanti, e di nuovo lei si ritrasse, come se la sua sola presenza la potesse ferire. " io ti amo..."  
"No!"Esclamò, scotendo leggermente la testa. " Tu non mi ami....  
Tu mi vuoi e basta!  
Tu vuoi me, la mia vita, il mio cuore, la mia bambina!  
Tu vuoi controllare quello che mi succede, quello che posso o non posso affrontare...  
... quello che posso sapere..."  
"Kate... sei sconvolta..."  
"Fammi pensare!"Lo schernì. " Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai usato queste parole?  
Forse... subito dopo che ho saputo come la tua preziosa ragazza ha scampato ciò che non può scampare mia figlia?!  
In effetti era strano che fossi sconvolta!  
Mentre adesso... adesso è veramente incomprensibile, no?!  
Perché mai dovrei essere sconvolta?  
Perché ho appena sputo che c'è un ... un verme nel corpo della mia bambina, che la sta divorando da un anno, e non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarla fino a che non l'avrà consumata?  
Forse perché ho appena sentito dire che non c'è niente che si possa fare per salvarla, che quello che le sta accadendo è anche peggio di ciò che avevo immaginato?  
Oppure..."Si avvicinò lei, stavolta, ansando, e puntando diritta su Angel. " perché ho saputo che l'uomo che fino a poche ora fa mi parlava di ... costruire qualcosa insieme... che mi stordiva con le sue storie di legami fra di noi... adesso voleva mentirmi... nascondermi la verità su quello che succede a mia figlia!  
Questo per te è costruire qualcosa?  
Tu che scegli quello che posso sapere?  
Credevo che lo avessimo superato da anni questo punto, ormai!"  
"Kate..."Angel l'afferrò dalle spalle, fissandola negli occhi. " non volevo mentirti... volevo solamente..."  
"Cosa?! Proteggermi?  
Dirmi che tutto sarebbe andato apposto mentre gli intrugli di Wesley tenevano in piedi mia figlia! Fino a che quell'animale che ha in corpo avesse deciso che ne aveva abbastanza e me la fossi ritrovata senza vita, fra le braccia, senza capire perché?!  
Da questo volevi proteggermi?  
Dal dolore volevi proteggermi?!  
Dalla paura?  
Credevi che non ne avessi provata fino ad ora?  
Credevi che non fossi pronta a sentirmi dire che non c'era niente da fare?  
Mio Dio, Angel"Esclamò, appoggiandogli istintivamente le mani sul petto. " è un anno che me lo dicono...  
Un anno che mi ripetono che mia figlia potrà andare avanti un mese, e poi un mese ancora, e poi al massimo un altro!  
E' un anno che mi sbattono in faccia le loro nuove cure!  
Ed è un anno che mi ripetono di essere fiduciosa!  
Che tutto andrà bene!  
Che potrebbe non essere così grave come sembra!  
E' un anno che mi sballottano a destra e a sinistra, fra speranze e colpi al cuore.  
E' un anno che giocano con me come una povera idiota da preparare al peggio oppure da ingannare, una illusa che si attacca a qualunque cosa pur di non accettare di perdere sua figlia.  
E io invece l'ho accettato...  
L'ho accetto da tutti...  
Ma non lo meritavo anche da te!" Si liberò dalla sua stretta, gettandolo indietro, così furibonda che avrebbe desiderato attaccarlo, e colpirlo fino a distruggere lui... o se stessa...  
"Non dovevi farmelo anche tu!"Deglutì, distogliendo per un attimo gli occhi, e quando tornò a guardare Angel doveva esserci un 'espressione selvaggia sul suo viso, al punto che gli occhi lucidi di lui si dilatarono per un istante per la sorpresa e la pena.  
"Volevi sapere perché sono tornata..." Era più bassa la sua voce, ora, ed era un fiume che si portava dentro quella rabbia e qual dolore così profondi... cosi terribili che le pareva che il suo corpo non riuscisse a contenerli, proprio come poche ore prima le era sembrato che non riuscisse a contenere l'amore.  
Fece un passo indietro, abbassando le braccia.  
"Bè... amore mio... lascia che te lo spieghi...  
Sono tornata perché quando l'ultimo medico mi ha detto che non c'era niente da fare, quando gli ho chiesto la verità e lui mi ha spiegato che per quante città, e ospedali, e continenti avessi girato non sarebbe cambiato niente, che avrei perso comunque la mia bambina, allora... " Deglutì ancora, un lacrima che le scendeva sulla guancia. " allora l'unica cosa che il mio cervello folle è riuscito a pensare era che se fossi tornata qui tutto si sarebbe aggiustato... che se fossi venuta da te... con la mia bambina e il mio... cuore, spezzato,... tu avresti trovato un modo...  
Che se fossi venuta da te sarei stata al sicuro..."  
Angel scosse piano il capo, e nei suoi occhi brillò il riflesso delle sue stesse lacrime.  
"E anche se sapevo che non era così... anche se sapevo che mi stavo illudendo... c'era questa cosa dentro di me che continuava a gridarlo, e gridarlo... e io sono venuta...  
E, dopo, ho capito che l'unica cosa veramente certa... l'unica cosa che sicuramente avevo ottenuto venendo qui... da te... era di non essere più sola...  
Mi sono detta che questo nessuno me lo avrebbe potuto togliere...  
Ma non era così... perché tu mi hai tolto anche questo...  
Mi hai torlo l'ultima cosa che avevo..."  
Davanti a lei, Angel era immobile, e la fissava... come se dentro di lui non ci fossero più state parole.  
E, invece, Kate le avrebbe volute...  
Kate avrebbe voluto che le parlasse... che cercasse di giustificarsi, anche se non glielo avrebbe permesso... anche se avrebbe combattuto contro le sue parole...  
E all'improvviso erano di nuovo indietro... di nuovo a cinque anni prima, a sei anni prima, a sette anni prima...  
Come se quello che era stato non fosse mai avvenuto...  
Come se lei non avesse avuto cinque anni per cambiare... come se non fosse mai stata fra le sue braccia, parte di lui, come Angel lo era di Kate...  
All'improvviso, c'era di nuovo Kate Lockley... con la sua rabbia, e il suo dolore... e c'era di nuovo Angel... che la fissava senza dire niente... perché sapeva che lei aveva ragione...  
E non si sarebbe difeso... e non avrebbe cercato di tenerla con se...  
Perché lui era Angel...  
"Vattene..."Mormorò piano.  
Lui scosse la testa, in silenzio, le lacrime che gli bruciavano lo sguardo.  
Era l'unico uomo che avesse mai conosciuto che non si vergognasse di piangere...  
E Kate lo aveva amato per questo.  
Anche per questo...  
Ma adesso nemmeno le sue lacrime potevano rendere meno doloroso ciò che le lacerava il cuore.  
Dimmi che sto prendendomela con te per ciò che ho saputo... Pensò. Dimmi che non ragiono...  
"Vattene!"Ripeté gridando. " Non voglio più vedere la tua faccia, hai capito?! Vattene via!"  
Affrontami... prendimi... scuotimi fino a farmi male... impediscimi di farti uscire dalla mia vita...  
Perché... non riesco a fermare la mia voce... e non riesco a smettere di supplicarti...  
Ancora, lui la fissava, nel silenzio irreale di quello spazio ristretto, sospeso fra una rampa che portava in alto ed una che conduceva in basso... come in uno strano limbo in cui era scesa con le sue stesse gambe... e in cui Angel l'aveva trascinata, dopo averla portata così in alto...  
"Va via... "Si avvicinò alla finestra, e guardò fuori, nel parcheggio buio illuminato dai lamponi. Spalla a spalla con lui. Vicinissima. " voglio ancora il tuo aiuto per la mia bambina... ma... non voglio più te..."  
Era così vicino... così vicino che gli sarebbe bastato ruotare il busto per poterla toccare.  
Come il suo cuore lo implorava di fare.  
Diviso, spezzato, infranto, spartito da una corda sottile, dura, che lo stringeva e lo tagliava, fra il dolore per ciò che aveva appena udito,e che non riusciva ad accettare, e la rabbia che provava verso Angel.  
Sarebbe stato sufficiente un secondo... e una sola parola...  
Ma lui quella parola non la disse.  
Ancora una volta.  
Kate sentì il suo sguardo su di se.  
Sulla sua pelle,sul suo volto, sui suoi occhi che , asciutti, fissavano senza vederlo il parcheggio dell'ospedale.  
E poi lo sentì andare via. E le parve di svenire.  
Serrò con la mano lo stipite della finestra, stringendolo fino a ferirsi. Tremando...  
Mentre dietro di lei udiva i passi di Angel sulle scale...  
Lenti... ma senza mai interrompersi ...  
Le aveva obbedito, ancora una volta... e adesso era di novo sola, con il suo dolore.  
Come sempre...  
E ora le sembrava di essersi sempre solo illusa che qualcosa fosse cambiato...  
E di avere solo sognato di essere far le braccia di Angel.  
E stava troppo male perché la sua mente potesse afferrare ciò che parti del suo corpo e del suo spirito le gridavano dentro.  
Tutto...  
Aveva perso tutto...  
Suo padre, il suo lavoro, l'uomo che amava... e adesso avrebbe perso sua figlia...  
Il frutto delle sue viscere.  
La sua bambina...  
L'avrebbe vista spegnersi... senza poter fare niente ...  
Niente...  
E dopotutto... Angel aveva ancora ragione...  
Dopotutto, per quanto potesse avere già sofferto, per quanto potesse sapere e conoscere ogni minimo dettaglio di una verità che la feriva più di un proiettile al cuore... non era preparata al pensiero di perdere la sua bambina...  
E mai lo sarebbe stata...  
Abbassò gli occhi, stringendo i denti, desiderando che Angel fosse lì con lei.  
Desiderando che la stringesse... che la facesse piangere, come poche ore prima...  
Desiderando solo averlo vicino...  
E sapendo che lui non c'era... perché lo aveva mandato via...  
Perché gli aveva scaricato addosso il suo dolore, trasformandolo in ira, in livore, in disperazione.  
Perché aveva voluto fargli male... come Angel ne aveva fatto a lei...  
E non importava che avesse ragione o torto...  
Di fronte a ciò che stava accadendo...  
Di fronte al dolore... di fronte alla vita di sua figlia che si spegneva come un fuscello di paglia incendiato...  
Non aveva importanza chi avesse ragione...  
Si prese il volto fra le mani, consapevole di stare di nuovo per scoppiare a piangere... e fu allora che la sentì.  
Dolce, come il suono vellutato di un liuto.  
Rassicurante.  
La voce gentile di quell'essere che tanto l'aveva stupita, quando, poco meno di una settimana prima, aveva dato avvio a tutto...  
La voce di Lorne, come una melodia senza tempo, portata dal vento alle sue spalle.  
Con la malinconica tristezza dentro di chi ha visto molto più di quanto non avrebbe voluto.  
"Lui non vuole lasciarti"Mormorò, facendola sussultare. " e tu non vuoi che vada via... eppure tu lo cacci, e lui se ne va...  
E intanto tu perdi la tua bambina... e lui la donna che ama... e la figlia che non ha nemmeno imparato a conoscere... e nessuno dei due riuscirà mai a perdonarsi ..."  
Kate boccheggiò, voltandosi, il fiato che improvvisamente le mancava .  
E stavolta non riuscì a dire nulla. Stavolta riuscì solo a guardare negli occhi di quell'uomo incredibile, mentre sentiva su di se gli sguardi di decine di persone che senza nemmeno che se ne fosse accorta si erano accalcati ai due lati del pianerottolo, attirati dalle grida.  
Medici, infermieri, pazienti e parenti degli ammalati.  
E Cordelia, con il suo bambino... che la guardava, con le lacrime negli occhi e sul viso... senza riuscire a trovare niente da dire.  
Perché quel poco che c'era da dire lo aveva già detto l'unica persona che guardava faccia faccia la verità.  
Senza averne paura.  
Ansò, superandoli, correndo lontano da loro.  
A precipizio.  
Giù per le scale.  
Col fiato che le si fermava in gola, e il cervello e il cuore che le gridavano insieme.  
E le gridavano la stessa, identica cosa:  
le gridavano di correre.  
Di fare più in fretta.  
Perché ancora una volta Kate si era ingannata.  
Perché non era più un giorno di cinque ani prima.  
Perché lei non era più la stessa di allora.  
E non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore ancora una volta.  
Non più.  
Non ora.  
Perché, anche se non conosceva le parole da dire o le cose da fare, sapeva che doveva raggiungere Angel.  
Prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Non l'avrebbe persa.  
Non stavolta.  
Stavolta l'avrebbe costretta ad ascoltarlo.  
Stavolta le avrebbe spiegato, e parlato e... e avrebbe continuato fino a che non gli avesse creduto... Stavolta avrebbe dovuto perdonarlo...  
Anche solo per stanchezza...  
Stavolta non le avrebbe permesso di uscire dalla sua vita.  
Non sarebbe rimasto al buio, a guardarla piangere... non avrebbe ascoltato i suoi singhiozzi dal mezzo di un corridoio deserto.  
Stavolta sarebbe tornato indietro.  
Stavolta l'avrebbe affrontata... e si sarebbe fatto cacciare una, due, mille volte... e sarebbe tornato ancora.  
E le avrebbe urlato contro che forse avrebbe commesso altri mille errori con lei, e li avrebbe fatti tutti per amore...  
E che la sola cosa che aveva voluto era stata... toglierle quel peso enorme dal cuore... e prendersi la sua sofferenza...  
Portarla per lei...  
Illudersi di poterlo fare...  
Sbagliare.  
Come un uomo.  
Anche se non era più un uomo da così tanto tempo.  
Come il ragazzo che era stato.  
E che si era sentito di nuovo, fra le braccia di Kate.  
Quando non aveva avuto bisogno di un cuore che batteva o un respiro che pompava o di sangue a scorrergli nelle vene o di sole sul volto, per sentirsi nuovamente umano.  
Perché aveva avuto il cuore di Kate, e il suo sangue, e il suo calore, e il suo amore... tutto il suo amore...  
Aveva avuto la sua mano, stretta nella propria, e la morbidezza della sua pelle contro il viso, mentre le stringeva a se... cosi poco prima che avvertiva ancora il suo tepore ...  
Stavolta non poteva rinunziare. Stavolta non voleva farlo.  
E non lo avrebbe fatto...  
Non più...  
Non come quello che non era più...  
Non come cinque anni prima...  
Sbatté la portiera della convertibile, con tanta violenza che l'auto vibrò.  
No. Non come cinque anni prima... quando gli sarebbe bastato avvicinarsi a lei, sfiorarla, e smettere per un solo istante di rimproverare se stesso per quel che provava ... per sentire un altro cuore che batteva insieme a quello di lei...  
Per avere una figlia... una famiglia...  
Tutto ciò che non aveva mai avuto...  
Per assistere ai primi passi di quella creatura che in un istante gli aveva preso il cuore...  
Per ascoltare le sue prime parole.  
Per stringerla a se, come un tempo aveva stretto Kathy...  
Per proteggerla...  
Per avere tutto... invece di distruggere ogni cosa per la sua assurda incapacità di mettere ordine in se stesso.  
E adesso Nia stava morendo... e forse lui non l'avrebbe mai vista camminare...  
E Kate... Kate era stata sola... sola con una bambina in grembo, sola con una figlia da crescere, sola, nelle stanze bianche di infiniti ospedali... tutte identiche... tutte con quell'identico odore di disinfettante...  
Solo perché quel giorno non l'aveva richiamata indietro...  
Quando aveva così disperatamente desiderato farlo che il suo cuore e la sua anima si erano piegati su se stessi, e lui si era sentito così indegno... così crudele e insensibile... a desiderare Kate, quando Buffy non c'era più...  
A riuscire non solo a camminare e lottare, ma a riuscire ad amare...  
Anche se quell'amore era nato prima...  
Ed era ancora un bocciolo delicato...  
Come Nia...  
Una luce che ora qualcuno avvelenava.  
No...  
Non avrebbe più commesso lo stesso errore.  
Di quel girono... di sempre.  
Kate gli apparteneva, come Angel apparteneva a Kate...  
Non gli importava che lei potesse non crederci più.  
Le avrebbe parlato, o glielo avrebbe imposto... o l'avrebbe supplicata... e le sarebbe stato incollato addosso così a lungo che alla fine avrebbe dovuto arrendersi...  
Stavolta non avrebbe lasciato ne lei ne la sua bambina.  
Non avrebbe perso di nuovo la madre... come stava perdendo la figlia...  
E faceva così male... era così doloroso, e gli trapassava il cuore in un modo così atroce, così insopportabile, dal momento stesso in cui Lorne glielo aveva detto, che tutto si trasformava di fronte a tanta sofferenza... divenendo stupido, e così terribilmente inconsistente...  
Anche un errore... anche un litigio...  
Anche l'orgoglio e la ragione.  
Perchè Kate poteva avere ragione, e lui poteva aver sbagliato.  
Ma non l'avrebbe lasciata andare lo stesso.  
Si voltò, stringendo i denti, e sollevando gli occhi verso l'enorme comprensorio dell'ospedale, illuminato da un numero enorme di luci che si riflettevano nel parcheggio deserto.  
E per la per la prima volta dal giorno in cui le aveva salvato la vita, seppe di non stare sbagliando nei confronti di Kate.  
E seppe che sarebbe stato difficile... riprendersi la sua donna... e perdere sua figlia...  
E che avrebbe lottato.  
Per entrambe.  
Come da anni non gli accadeva di lottare.  
Forse fu per questo ... perché era così teso, così concentrato verso ciò che voleva fare.  
Forse perché in quel momento ogni parte di Angel, il suo cuore, il suo corpo e la sua anima erano piene soltanto della consapevolezza di ciò che poteva smarrire, e di ciò che non voleva perdere... che non si accorse di Darla.  
Forse fu per questo che solo il suo demone vibrò nelle profondità delle sue ossa, avvertendolo... quando già la vampira era innanzi a lui.  
Silenziosa e letale come una pestilenza.  
Come l'odio.  
Come l'invidia.  
Come la malvagità che le lesse negli occhi chiari, solo leggermente truccati.  
Occhi che non vedeva da cinque anni... e che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare nemmeno in altri duecentocinquanta.  
I primi occhi che aveva visto, risvegliandosi come creatura delle tenebre.  
Occhi che grondavano sangue.  
Allora.  
Come ora...  
Che lo cercavano.  
Allora. Come ora.  
"Pare proprio che ti sia un po' rammollito..."Sorrise la vampira, movendosi nella luce di un lampione, fasciata nella sua lunga, aderentissima tuta nera. Bellissima, come sempre. " una volta non mi avresti permesso di avvicinarmi tanto.  
O forse..."Sorrise, un sorriso da predatore, che rendeva la sua espressione terribilmente pericolosa. " sono le gioie della paternità a renderti così incauto..."  
Angel lanciò un 'occhiata all'ospedale, alle spalle di lei.  
Era un luogo pubblico... avrebbe potuto entrarci come un qualsiasi essere umano...  
E Kate era lì dentro... e c'erano Cordelia, e Nia...  
"Devo arguire..."Mormorò, arretrando di un passo, fino a che le sue gambe non sfiorarono il fianco della convertibile. " che mi fai seguire?"  
Domanda idiota, ma non era la risposta che gli interessava.  
E Darla lo sapeva benissimo.  
Sapeva che quelle che stavano pronunciando non erano parole, ma solo sillabe inutili all'interno di un preciso rituale di battaglia.  
"Mm... "Mugugnò. " diciamo di si... diciamo che sono anni che ti guardo... almeno due... da quando sono tornata la prima volta a Los Angeles..."  
Angel aggrottò la fronte, appoggiando, con fare casuale, la mano alla portiera, le dita che sfioravano l'elsa della sua spada, fissata dalla parte interna.  
" No ti ricordavo come un tipo paziente..." Mormorò. " me lo avessero chiesto avrei detto che non avresti atteso nemmeno un giorno per venirmi a ... salutare..."  
"Questione di priorità, tesoro..." Darla avanzò di un passo.  
Non aveva armi con se.  
E questo significa guai molto, molto seri.  
"... ucciderti o ... farti soffrire mi avrebbe dato un 'immensa gioia, ma ... cosa vuoi... una ragazza ha bisogno anche d'altro ... come di una buona posizione in società , per esempio. Di denaro, bei vestiti... ed è più comodo procurarseli con una carta di credito che uccidendo i commessi...  
Diverte per i primi mesi... poi comincia ad annoiare...  
Uccidere dev'essere un piacere... non una necessità...  
Ricordo qualcuno che lo diceva spesso... tu no?"  
Angel strinse i denti.  
"Si..." Ammise.  
"Bè..."Darla allargò le braccia. " diciamo che ho riallacciato i rapporti con certi vecchi amici che non ti vogliono ridotto in polvere... e che abbiamo concluso un vantaggioso affare... un do ut des... estremamente piacevole..."  
"Però..."Continuò Angel per lei, non stentando a immaginare chi potessero essere quei vecchi amici. " alla fine ti sei annoiata..."  
"Alla fine..."Sussurrò Darla, nella perfetta imitazione di un sussurro affettuoso. " ha vinto l'amore...  
Dovevo rincontrarti... non potevo più resistere...  
Specialmente ora... che hai tanto da perdere..."  
Lentamente, Angel estrasse la spada dall'interno dell'auto, passandosela davanti.  
" Vattene, Darla..."Mormorò. " prima che decida di impedirtelo..."  
Lei sorrise ancora.  
Non aveva paura.  
Come non aveva mai avuta, dacchè era stata vampirizzata di nuovo.  
"Che cosa temi, Angel? Che mentre combattiamo trovi un modo per scappare ed entri in questo ameno posticino?  
Che segua il tuo odore fino alla stanza della bambina?  
Non ce n'è bisogno, sai... io so esattamente dove si trova... Virginia... o è Kate il suo nome..." Si appoggiò un dito sulle labbra. " temo di fare una terribile confusione... chi delle due ti diverti a tenere in braccio?"  
Angel strinse gli occhi, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
"Va via..."Ringhiò.  
"E perché? Avevi detto che mi avresti uccisa, quando mi avessi rivista... bè..."Darla allargò le braccia. " io sono qui... vieni a prendermi, Angel... solo tieni conto... che non sono sola..."  
Sorrise ancora, e, in quel preciso istante, lui avvertì la presenza degli altri.  
Degli altri vampiri.  
Dei favoriti di Darla...  
Deglutì, mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano attorno a se.  
No... non dei suoi favoriti...  
Dei suoi childe...  
"I tuoi nuovi amici non saranno molto contenti..."Mormorò piano, mentre un gruppo di almeno dici vampiri gli si stringeva attorno. " se mi fai fuori... non mi hai appena detto che sei profumatamente pagata perché ciò non avvenga?!"  
"Oh..."Darla ammiccò maliziosamente. " Ma io non voglio certo ucciderti, amor mio... io voglio solo stuzzicarti un pochino...  
Nessuno di loro è in grado di sconfiggerti... certo, se le gioie della paternità non ti hanno rammollito troppo, si intende... ma possono tenerti buono ... mentre io vado a fare una visita alla tua nuova famiglia..."  
Angel respirò piano, mentre gli occhi gli passavano dall'uno all'altro dei vampiri che lentamente si stavano avvicinando... e che avrebbero tutti potuto essere suoi fratelli...  
Tutti bruni, tutti alti, tutti con occhi nocciola e una corporatura molto simile alla sua...  
Tutti ragazzi dai venticinque ai trent'anni d'età...  
Come lui... quando Darla lo aveva trovato...  
"Vedo che i miei pulcini ti interessano..."Ridacchiò la vampira. " è una piccola fissa che mi è venuta qualche anno fa... una piccola parte della mia collezione... perché tu sappia... " Stavolta il suo ghigno fu simile a quello di una faina, di una donnola assetata di sangue, folle di brama al punto di sgozzare un intero pollaio, e poi andarsene senza essersi nutrita. " che ognuno di questi ragazzi è stato ucciso solo perché somigliava a te... che questo è il loro unico peccato... "Sospirò. " cosa devo dirti, Amore mio... non dovevi esser così bello...  
Se ben consideriamo... è tutta colpa tua!"  
Angel strinse i denti, avanzando verso di lei con la spada protesa, e lasciando che il suo volto mutasse per la rabbia e la tensione, ma Darla non si spostò nemmeno.  
Sapeva che non l'avrebbe raggiunta.  
E infatti, solo un attimo prima che la sua lama le arrivasse alla gola, fu colpito di fianco da uno dei vampiri, mentre un altro, immediatamente, lo aggrediva dall'altro lato.  
Si abbassò, accosciandosi, e usando la spada trafisse il primo dal basso in alto, gettandolo sul suo compagno e poi saltando in piedi, velocissimo.  
Ne ridusse un terzo in cenere, e prima ancora che quest' ultima si fosse posata si ritrovò attaccato ancora, ed ancora.  
Altri ragazzi.  
Altri occhi scuri, altri capelli corti così simili ai suoi, un altro volto orribilmente deformato dalla trasformazione, che un tempo era stato quello di un giovane uomo pieno di sogni e speranze.  
Che una volta aveva amato.  
Che una volta aveva avuto un padre, e una madre, e una famiglia.  
Non emise un suono mentre tagliava un 'altra testa, mentre poneva fine alla parodia di esistenza che quella vita era diventata.  
Mentre la rabbia gli montava dentro, sommandosi a tutto il dolore e il senso di impotenza accumulati in quegli ultimi giorni.  
Unendosi all'odio verso una malattia che non poteva curare, e verso se stesso e gli errori che aveva commesso.  
Lo distrusse in un secondo... il corpo del ragazzo e l'essenza di ciò che era diventato, con un unico colpo di spada, mutandolo in cenere prima che sul suo volto avesse il tempo di disegnarsi la sorpresa.  
Mentre, poco discosta, Darla rideva.  
Rideva compiaciuta... e avrebbe potuto riconoscere ovunque quella particolare, unica risata... Rideva del potere che aveva su quei giovani vampiri di cui a lei non importava nulla... come non le era mai veramente importato di nessuno, fuorché di se stessa... esattamente come il suo childe prediletto...  
Rideva dello spettacolo che per lei si recitava, nell' arena che era il grande parcheggio dell'ospedale.  
Rideva perché sapeva che ciò che le avveniva davanti era opera sua, e attorno a lei ruotava.  
E perché pensava di poter controllare ogni cosa...  
Ogni minimo particolare.  
Come lo aveva sempre creduto Angel, quando l'anima che gli permetteva di amare e soffrire non aveva avuto spazio in lui.  
Darla aveva sempre voluto essere colei che intesseva gli altrui destini...  
E si era sempre illusa che fosse così... molto spesso a ragione.  
Lo era stata con lui, in parte, e con la sua famiglia...  
Con Drusilla, e poi con Lisdey e ancora con Angel...  
Se non fosse stato per Darla, non avrebbe rischiato di impazzire...  
Se non fosse stato per Darla Kate non avrebbe cercato di uccidersi...  
E forse lui non l'avrebbe persa, cinque anni prima...  
... forse...  
Solamente forse... e forse era stata sempre e solo colpa di Angel...  
E le sue domande e i suoi dubbi non avrebbero mai avuto risposta...  
Non lo sapeva e forse non lo avrebbe mai saputo... ma sapeva che Darla non avrebbe fatto di nuovo del male a Kate... e non avrebbe toccato la loro bambina... non finché lui non fosse stato polvere.  
Si voltò ancora, scalciando un vampiro in pieno voluto mentre saltava verso di lei.  
Verso l'unica creatura, in quel mucchio di mostri, che temesse davvero... e che per assurdo non indossava neanche un 'arma...  
E non ne aveva bisogno.  
Perché erano loro le sue armi e la sua difesa.  
Le creature che aveva formato... a cui aveva dato un 'esistenza di tenebre, che aveva sedotto e legato a se... come non era mai riuscita a fare con lui...  
E per assurdo non voleva loro un decimo di quanto, ancora , desiderasse lui...  
Ne guardava loro come guardava lui, mischiando il desiderio per ciò che era stato con la rabbia, l'odio e la concupiscenza per ciò che era... e che lei non aveva mai veramente potuto avere.  
No... non aveva bisogno di armi... non con quelle creature che si muovevano e combattevano per lei... ed erano pronte ad essere distrutte per lei... come Angel non era mais atto disposto a fare, nemmeno ai tempi in cui, insieme, avevano sporcato di sangue le strade d'Europa...  
E come fece invece uno di loro, frapponendosi fra Angel e Darla senza nemmeno sfiorare la vampira, e scalcandolo a sua volta con forza.  
Un altro ragazzo... altri occhi nocciola e capelli scuri... e una discreta conoscenza delle arti marziali, pareva...  
Angel fece un passo indietro, abbassandosi per schivare un vampiro e finendo quasi addosso ad un altro, mentre quello che gli stava di fronte gli arrivava con il piede in piena faccia, spingendolo lontano.  
Angel batté pesantemente contro la portiera della convertibile, e poi fu rigettato in avanti, a faccia interra.  
Sentì la spada sfuggirgli dalle dita, ma prima che riuscisse ad afferrarla l'alto l' afferrò e la getto alle sue spalle con violenza, mentre un ghigno malvagio gli si dipingeva sul volto che non era nemmeno mutato.  
"Il mio amore..."Cinguettò Darla, arrivandogli alle spalle e cingendogli la vita con le braccia, mentre Angel, ansante, lanciava rapidissimi sguardi attorno a se.  
Era ancora steso in terra, con i palmi appoggiati all'asfalto, pronto a scattare non appena uno dei vampiri che lo circondavano su fosse mosso...  
Solo... che nessuno di loro si muoveva...  
Probabilmente i loro ordini non erano di ucciderlo, e ora aspettavano tutti che Darla dicesse loro che cosa fare...  
Ma la vampira sembrava completamente preso dal suo nuovo preferito.  
Che dall'aspetto non doveva avere più di qualche giorno come vampiro... ma darla era così... si stancava presto di ciò che apparteneva...  
" ...Nicholas ... l'ultimo... il più fedele... una vera sorpresa...  
ma a volte capita, sai..." Sorrise, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello di lui. 2 a volte trovi dei veri tesori dove meno te lo aspetti... credi che uno sia un vampiro come gli altri... e invece viene fuori un capolavoro...dopo così tanti anni... dovrei essere in grado di ... non so... intuirlo... "  
Angel deglutì .  
"Perché tanti anni... " Mormorò piano. " che mi risulti sei una vampira di appena cinque anni... di poco più grande dei tuoi pupazzi..."  
darla voltò il capo di scatto , fulminandolo con gli occhi.  
"Sta zitto!"Gridò, sibilando. " Io ho quattrocento anni!  
Sono la childe preferita del maestro e ho visto e fatto cose che tu non potrai nemmeno mai immaginare! "  
"davvero?" Angel sorrise. " Io ho assistito alla tua vampirizzazione, ricordi?!"  
"Sta zitto!" urlò darla, avanzando di un passo.  
"In una squallida camera di Motel... da parte di una vampira folle... che io avevo ucciso..." Lasciò che il suo sorriso si allargasse. "Lo sanno i tuoi bambini che tu vieni due gradini sotto di me, nella linea di sangue?"  
"Sta zitto!"Urlò lei, ferita nel suo orgoglio di vampira, e con un solo movimento gli fu sopra, e scalciò in piena faccia... arrivandogli fin troppo a portata di mano.  
L'afferrò, tirandola in terra, ma prima che riuscisse ad afferrarle la gola Nicholas gli fu addosso con un calcio micidiale.  
Angel strinse i denti, lottando per non mollare la caviglia di Darla, ma quando quella lo colpì ancora in faccia e il preferito, contemporaneamente, gli si gettò addosso fu costretto a farlo, rotolando insieme a lui sull'asfalto umido del parcheggio.  
Era forte... terribilmente forte...  
Un copro fatto per uccidere... e una volontà che non conosceva esitazioni...  
Un essere terribile... da eliminare... come sarebbe stato da eliminare lui, molto anni prima.  
Lo colpì, cercando di guadagnare vantaggio, ma l'altro rispondeva ad ognuno dei suoi copi, con una ferocia che sapeva di fame non saziata, e di irruenza giovanile...  
Proprio come quelli di Angel sapevano di esperienza... e del desiderio di proteggere con tutte le sue forze le persone che amava.  
Puntellandosi sull'asfalto gli piantò un piede sul petto e un attimo dopo lo spinse via, con tanta violenza da sollevarlo da terra, facendolo volare lontano, contro il tetto di un 'automobile, che si schiantò sotto il suo peso, in un rumore sordo di vetri infranti.  
Ma non fece nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi che gli altri furono su di lui.  
Feroci.  
Implacabili.  
Troppi.  
Troppi per lui solo, disarmato, e bloccato contro la strada.  
Sentì il suo stesso sangue in bocca, fra le fauci dell'essere che era, e che odiava, mentre il suo corpo subiva l'attacco di quell'orda che non voleva ucciderlo... ma solo procurargli dolore...  
E per un attimo tornò indietro nel tempo, di cinquanta anni, quando una folla inferocita lo aveva linciato prima di appenderlo per il collo al lampadario dell'Hyperion...  
Erano stati umani allora, eppure lo avevano colpito così forte da fargli perdere i sensi...  
Ora erano demoni... vampiri, come lui, e fracassavano tutti insieme le sue ossa, senza fermarsi, colpendolo con calci e pugni che sembravano ogni volta più forti, perché lui era sempre più debole...  
Si piegò su se stesso, stringendo i denti, cercando una via d'uscita, quando sentì l'attacco interrompersi improvvisamente, e un attimo dopo la mano si Darla afferrargli la testa, e sollevargliela, torcendola dolorosamente all'indietro.  
Verso di se.  
Verso il suo sorriso da vincitrice.  
"Lo sai..."Sussurrò. " mi deludi così tanto...  
Ma dopotutto tu sei abituato a sentirtelo dire..."  
Leccò lentamente le ferite sulla sua fronte, emettendo un baso suono di gola, mentre lui stringeva i denti, sentendo un fioto di sangue salirgli dallo stomaco in gola.  
"Tuo padre... tua sorella... la dolce piccola Buffy... quando mai non hai deluso qualcuno...  
I tuoi amici..."  
Angel ansò, chiamando a raccolta tutte le sue forse per riuscire a rispondere... e per prendere tempo.  
"Non siamo più in uno dei tuoi sogni, Darla... non puoi influenzarmi più con le tue parole e la tua droga..."  
Lei lo guardò, e un attimo dopo gli abbatté la testa al suolo, lasciandolo andare e continuando a fissarlo.  
"Ti odio, Angel..."Sibilò piano. " e questo odio è la fiamma che mi sostiene. Notte dopo notte...  
se tu soltanto avessi la benché minima idea di quanto ti odio...  
Ti odio come odio la luce... come odio gli uomini... come odio il mondo...  
Ti odio come odiavo avere un 'anima... una lercia anima come la tua..."  
"Okay, abbiamo capito, lo odi!  
Io invece lo amo, per cui cosa dici di levarti di mezzo?!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, sollevando disperatamente la testa per riuscire a guardare nella direzione da cui la voce era venuta, mentre tutto se stesso si ribellava anche solo all'idea che lei fosse li.  
No... non poteva averlo fatto...  
Non con una bambina, in quell'ospedale, a cui stare vicino...  
Non per lui...  
Non ancora una volta...  
Come se il tempo si fosse fermato.  
Ma il tempo sembrava proprio essersi fermato, e Kate era là, davanti a lui, con la sua pistola in una mano e la spada che Nicholas gli aveva preso stretta nell'altra. Il volto che era quello della poliziotta decisa a tutto, in quel museo deserto... cinque anni prima... quando per punirla di qualcosa di molto simile, per difenderla, per istinto e per desiderio l'aveva morsa...  
Marchiandola, cominciando a farla sua...  
Ed era bellissima... come allora...  
E decisa, come allora...  
E come allora ...  
Dio...  
La vide avvicinarsi, senza guardarlo,e mentre il battito del cuore di lei lo assordava gli sembrò di essere travolto da una valanga di emozioni.  
E, finalmente, la capì.  
Dio... lei sapeva...  
Come allora, come cinque anni prima... lei conosceva il pericolo... sapeva benissimo di poter essere uccisa...  
Come cinque anni prima, adesso stava agendo perché voleva farlo... stava rischiando la sua vita per lui... perché lo voleva ... e Angel aveva sempre considerato la sua come imprudenza... come leggerezza di fronte a qualcosa di tanto più potente di lei...  
Aveva pensato che non avesse creduto alle sue parole... che avesse sottovalutato il pericolo a cui poteva andare incontro...  
Ma non era così...  
Allora, come adesso... Kate sapeva...e allora, come adesso , aveva scelto...  
E nonostante le parole di poco prima, aveva scelto lui... forse... perché non aveva mai avuto alternative...  
Perché il suo cuore non gliene aveva date...  
Come il cuore di Angel non ne aveva date a lui...  
"Ma che bella scena!"Esclamò Darla, sollevandosi da terra e guardandola, con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. "La piccola dolce mammina che corre in aiuto del suo coraggioso campione... Commovente... e così patetico..."  
Kate si fermò sotto la luce di un lampione, la pistola puntata diritta davanti a se, inutilmente...  
"Non sono ne piccola ne dolce"Rispose, gelida. " e permetto solo a mia figlia di chiamarmi mamma."  
Darla rise.  
"Così penosa..."Sibilò. " lo eri allora e lo sei adesso..."Si avvicinò di un passo a Kate." Credi di poter fare qualcosa?  
Credi di poter "salvare" Angel?  
Credi di poter distruggere me e i miei ragazzi?!"  
Kate sollevò le spalle.  
"Questa è l'intenzione... "  
Davanti a lei si levò un coro di risate sguaiate che attraversarono l'area abbandonata del parcheggio. Mentre Angel cercava disperatamente di sollevarsi sui gomiti, deglutendo per ingoiare il suo stesso sangue, supplicando le sue ossa rotte di rigenerarsi in fretta...  
Di rigenerarsi... in tempo...  
Mentre Darla si batteva le meni sui fianchi.  
"Ma che avete voi due da dover esser così stupidi... e così eroi...  
Cos' è, passare dal tuo letto ha fatto scordare al " mio" Angel che fino a pochi anni fa eri pronta ad accusarlo di ogni crimine commesso sulla costa, e ad arrestarlo per questo... e a te tutte le tue idiote paranoie da figlia orfana e complessata?"  
Kate la fissò per un secondo, talmente calma che si sarebbe detto che le parole di Darla non fossero nemmeno state per lei.  
"Si"Rispose semplicemente. "fammi causa!"  
Stavolta non risero.  
Ne Darla ne alcuno dei suoi vampiri.  
Stavolta Angel potè avvertire chiaramente la rabbia vibrare intorno alla vampira bionda.  
"Kate..." Ansò." Vattene...".  
Ma la voce di Darla sovrastò la sua.  
"Menti!" Esclamò, avvicinandosi di un passo a Kate.  
Lei scosse le spalle.  
"Annusami..."  
Angel strinse i denti, cercando di sollevarsi.  
Aveva capito che cosa voleva fare... ma era pericoloso... era molto, troppo pericoloso...  
Vide Darla irrigidirsi per un attimo, poi cominciare letteralmente a tremare per la collera.  
" Puoi esserci andata a letto quanto vuoi!" Ringhiò. " Ma lui è mio!  
E' sempre stato mio e resterà mio per sempre!  
Io l'ho fatto!  
Io l'ho reso quello che è!  
Io gli ho dato la forza!  
Tu non hai nemmeno idea di quello che abbiamo fatto insieme !  
Rabbrividiresti e ti sveglieresti urlando nel sonno se solo lo sapessi!"  
Kate sollevò le sopracciglia, per nulla impressionata.  
"Può darsi..." Mormorò. " Ma che mi risulti, secondo questo... lui appartiene a me..."  
Lentamente, si allargò la camicetta, mostrando apertamente il segno sulla sua gola... che strappò a Darla un ringhio basso e prolungato.  
Angel poté quasi sentire il suo volto cambiare e fece in tempo solo a gridare il nome di Kate prima che la vampira si precipitasse su di lei, afferrandola per il collo.  
"E ora..."Sibilò. " sei soddisfatta del tuo gioco? O credevi che qual segno mi avrebbe fermata?"  
Kate ansò, e Angel poté vedere il colore abbandonarle rapidamente il volto, insieme all'aria. Eppure riuscì a sorridere mentre mormorava con voce strozzata:  
"No... non mi sono mai illusa... che rispettassi le regole..."  
"E allora? Volevi fare un nobile gesto? O forse..." Darla la sollevò leggermente da terra. " volevi morire insieme a lui?  
Perché se è così, tesoro, rimarrai delusa..."  
Kate boccheggiò.  
"No..."Ansò. " io ... no... io volevo solo fare... questo..."  
L'ultima parola fu assorbita dalla deflagrazione della pistola, che la donna teneva lungo il fianco e che sparò a ripetizione tre volte, contro il corpo della vampira, sbalzata immediatamente all'indietro proprio come Kate per effetto del rinculo.  
Approfittando della confusione dei vampiri, Angel fece leva sulle braccia, saltando all'indietro e avventandosi su Nicholas, sgomento di fronte allo spettacolo della sua sire, riversa in terra in un lago di sangue. Il bacino completamente fracassato dalle pallottole.  
Angel lo afferrò per la gola, strappandogli l'asta di combatimento, e sono una straordinaria prontezza permise all'altro di evitare il colpo che seguì, e di scambiare una mortale ferita al cuore con una alla spalla.  
Avrebbe desiderato finirlo, ma sapeva che in quel momento non c'era tempo ne per i desideri ne per i piani ... in quel momento doveva solo lottare, e salvare Kate... che si era alzata, e brandiva ad occhi sgranati la sua spada, una smorfia di dolore dipinta sul volto.  
"Kate, vattene!" Le urlò, girandosi e strappando l'asta dalla spalla di Nicholas.  
Aveva ancora alcune costole rotte, e faticava a muoversi, ma ciò non gli impedì di ridurre in polvere due vampiri che si avventarono su di lui, la disperazione e il terrore per la donna che amava che davano al suo scopro ferito la forza che altrimenti non avrebbe avuto.  
Kate incontrò il suo sguardo, ma non arretrò di un passo, stringendo l'elsa della spada e attendendo l'attacco che non tardò a venire.  
Angel la vide difendersi contro un vampiro, mentre lui ne affrontava un altro... e solo parte della sua mente, volta verso ciò che accadeva a Kate, registrò il fatto che Nicholas stesse caricandosi fra le braccia una Darla svenuta per il dolore e fuggendo via, seguito dalla maggior parte degli altri vampiri.  
Si voltò, rendendosene conto, e per un attimo pensò di lanciare l'asta contro di lui...  
Ce l'avrebbe fatta... avrebbe potuto colpirlo al cuore e ridurlo in polvere... ma poi non avrebbe avuto più nulla per difendere Kate...  
Un attimo... solo un attimo...  
Troppo.  
Troppo per qualcuno che aveva alle spalle 250 anni di sangue.  
Sentì un colpo arrivargli alla nuca, e boccheggiò per il dolore, barcollando all'indietro e voltandosi in tempo per trafiggere il vampiro che lo aveva attaccato, e per permettere a quello che lo seguiva di strappargli l'asta di mano.  
Erano solo in due adesso, quello e l'altro che Kate stava cercando di tenere a bada con un 'arma che non aveva mai usato, che non aveva idea di come si maneggiasse e che per giunta era probabilmente troppo pesante per lei...  
Angel afferrò l'asta, lottando per riprenderla, e nello stesso istante vide il vampiro spingere in terra la donna, e voltarsi verso di loro, ghignando.  
Evidentemente, lui era un perda molto più ambita di una semplice donna umana...  
Ma questo andava bene...  
Oh, si, andava bene...  
"Kate!"Gridò ancora, stringendo i denti mentre lottava, con le mani strette sull'asta. " Va via!"  
Ma quando lei si alzò, Angel seppe che non gli avrebbe obbedito.  
"Vattene!" Ripetè.  
Il vampiro si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, ridendo, e spalancò le braccia, spavaldo, sfidando la donna a colpirlo.  
Kate ci provò, ma il peso della spada la sbilanciò in avanti.  
"Vai!" Urlò ancora Angel.  
Stavolta lo guardò.  
Sollevò gli occhi,mentre il vampiro si avventava su di lei, ancora piegata in avanti.  
E in quegli occhi c'era una furia che gli arrivò dritta al cuore.  
Una furia che bruciava ed esplodeva... come un vulcano in eruzione...  
"No!" Gridò Kate. E tirando indietro entrambe le braccia sollevò la spala, ficcandola diritta nel ventre del vampiro, come una volta aveva fatto con lui, e Penn alle sue spalle.  
Tirò fori la spada,ansando, gridando come non l'aveva mai sentita fare, mentre di nuovo la affondava nel vampiro e lui cadeva in ginocchio.  
"Mi stanno portando via la mia bambina!" Urlò. Sollevò la spada, mentre un rantolo sfuggiva dalle labbra del vampiro. " Non mi porteranno via anche te!"  
Roteò le braccia, e la testa dell'altro schizzò via come un tappo di spumante, trasformandosi in una piccola onda di cenere che investì Kate e lo stesso Angel, che finalmente riuscì a torcere l'asta, conficcandola dritta nel cuore del suo avversario.  
Annientandolo.  
E rimanendo il solo vampiro nel parcheggio ...  
Solo... con Kate che, davanti ai suoi occhi, ansava disperatamente.  
Per un istante, nessuno dei due mosse un solo muscolo.  
Rimasero immobili, come inghiottiti dal tempo, annichiliti da ciò che era appena accaduto... forse perché nessuno dei due sapeva che cosa dovesse o potesse dire... ed entrambi erano così sopraffatti che quell'istante gli serviva... per sopravvivere... per reagire...  
Poi Kate sollevò gli occhi, guardandolo, ed Angel le fu accanto.  
Afferrandola, stringendola fra le braccia, schiacciandola contro di se con tanta forza che avrebbe potuto ferirla. Incurante del dolore alle costole rotte.  
Sentì il rumore della spada che finiva in terra, e un attimo dopo il braccio di Kate cingergli il collo, e ricambiare la sua stretta con uguale forza... con uguale disperazione.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirle così tante cose...  
Avrebbe voluto dirle così tante cose...  
Avrebbe voluto urlarle contro per il pericolo in cui si era messa, e chiederle scusa in ginocchio, e baciarla, e dirle grazie.  
E infinite volte che la amava...  
Avrebbe voluto e dovuto...  
Ma c'erano il calore del corpo di lei, e il profumo dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle... c'erano il battito assoldante del suo cuore e il ritmo del suo respiro contro il torace...  
Avrebbe... ma c'era Kate... ed era lì... e lui aveva così disperatamente temuto di penderla...  
E c'erano la dispersione con lui lo stringeva, e quella con cui lo aveva difeso...  
E il dolore... una ferita che perdeva più sangue di quanto un vampiro avrebbe mai potuto berne.  
"Stringimi... "Ansò Kate, avvinghiandosi a lui. Con una disperazione che era l'identica copia di quella di Angel.  
Non stava piangendo, e non tremava... ma lo serrava a se, così forte che pareva quasi che da ciò dipendesse la sua vita.  
E Angel sapeva come si sentiva... perché in quel momento, davvero, da quelle braccia dipendeva la sue esistenza...  
" stringimi..."Continuò. " resta insieme a me...  
Per favore...  
Resta insieme a me..."  
Sentì la sua bocca affondargli nella spalla e un ansito sfuggirle dalle labbra.  
"Kate..."  
"resta insieme a me, Angel...  
Fino a quando non sarà finita..."  
"Sempre... "Gridò quasi lui, stringendola. " sempre..."  
Ma Kate scosse la testa , e la forza del suo abbracciò sembrò crescere ancora, mentre piano ripeteva: "Non lasciarmi... fino a quando non sarà finita..."  
Angel sollevò con dolcezza il braccio di Nia, infilandolo nella manica del cappotto nuovo di zecca che lui e Cordelia le avevano preso quel mattino, mentre la bambina, che stringeva con il braccio intubato la sua bambola e la rosa di tre giorni prima, si guardava attorno, gli occhi sgranati, non sapendo se credere o meno a ciò che stava accadendo.  
"Ma veramente mi portate a casa, mamma?"Mormorò, passando gli occhi da lui a Kate, che sedeva sul bordo del letto, e cercava di aggiustarle alla meglio il capotto sulla spalla.  
Kate le sorrise dolcemente, sfiorandole con una mano la guancia, in una di quelle dolcissime, eterne carezze che pareva non essere in grado di smettere di farle.  
Nemmeno per pochi minuti... come se pochi minuti fossero troppi per non accarezzare sua figlia.  
"Si, tesoro... a casa... hai sprecato fin troppo tempo in ospedale..."  
"Ma..."Nia sbatté le palpebre, guardando nuovamente entrambi. " veramente è casa mia??"  
Angel si voltò, guardando Kate, le triste compostezza del suo viso che gli scendeva nel cuore... come una lacrima.  
Da quella sera, dalla sera che Lorne aveva rivelato la verità su cosa le stava consumando la bambina, non aveva voluto staccarsi un attimo da lei, non aveva mangiato, e non aveva riposato che per poche ore, appoggiata sull'altro letto, e stretta fra le braccia di Angel...  
Non era più uscita dall'ospedale, e quasi mai da quella stanza... e lo stesso aveva fatto lui, assentandosi solamente per il breve tempo di un' emergenza, e lasciando a Wesley, Cordelia e Lorne il compito di continuare a cercare... senza riposo, senza pace... e senza molta speranza...  
Qualcosa... anche solo un cenno, che spiegasse loro come vincere quella minuscola cosa nel corpo di una minuscola bambina con più voglia di vivere della maggior parte della gente al mondo.  
Non voleva lasciarle... ne lei ne Kate...  
Non voleva lasciarle mai più, finché fosse durata la sua esistenza... o finché ci fosse stato fiato in quel corpo di bambina...  
Strinse le labbra.  
Non lasciarmi... fino a quando non sarà finita...  
Sapeva che era inutile ingannarsi, mentire a se steso e a Kate...  
Ci aveva provato... e l'aveva quasi persa... ma solo ripensare a quelle parole, e al loro senso, gli ghiacciava il sangue nelle vene, e rischiava di farlo esplodere di rabbia e di dolore...  
Fino a quando non sarà finita...  
Si...  
E pensava davvero che l'avrebbe lasciata, poi?  
Che le avrebbe permesso di allontanarsi dalla sua vita?  
Pensava che sarebbe mai venuto il giorno in cui avrebbe desiderato che si allontanasse da lui...?  
La vedeva consumarsi, giorno dopo giorno... e non poteva fare niente per impedirlo...  
E non aveva più il coraggio di chiederglielo... di guardarla, in quegli occhi disperati che avevano perso tutto, e domandarle di rinunciare a un 'ora, un minuto accanto a sua figlia...  
Di ripeterle che così non l'aiutava, quando anche lui stava perdendo le forze e il sonno in quella stanza di ospedale, e non gli importava, e non riusciva ad impedirselo...  
Mentre il dolore e il senso di impotenza lo distruggevano.  
" Ma è vero che tu hai un castello... come quello delle favole?? Lorne ha detto che hai un castello..."  
Angel si sforzò di sorridere .  
"Si, tesoro, una ... specie di castello...  
Magari Lorne ha esagerato un pochino, però è una bella casa, e a me piace..."  
"E posso avere una camera mia??"  
"naturalmente..."  
Ora gli occhi di Nia erano così sgranati che sembravano volerle schizzare via.  
Il cappotto, comprato in tutta fretta, era troppo grande per il corpo consumato di lei, e persino quel singolo dettaglio era in grado di ferirlo... lui, che avrebbe dovuto salvare il mondo... e non era in grado di salvare una bambina, come non era mai stato in grado di proteggere coloro che amava.  
"Ma io..." Continuò la bambina, sollevando ancor più le sua bambola e appoggiandola alla guancia. " ci devo per forza dormire nella mia camera??"  
Angel sollevò le sopracciglia, e stavolta la risata che proruppe dalle labbra di Kate fu genuina... la prima risata dopo tre giorni...  
" Non ha mai dormito sola..." Gli spiegò, e con dolcezza si chinò ad accarezzarle una guancia.  
"No , amore... tu puoi scegliere dove e con chi dormire..."  
Nia annuì, seria in volto, strappano anche a lui un sorriso sincero.  
Dio... non avrebbe più desiderato altro al mondo... se solo avesse potuto tenere con se Kate... e quella bambina così straordinaria...  
"Anche con tutti e due??"  
Guardò Kate, ma lei aveva abbassato gli occhi.  
"Si... "Rispose dopo un attimo. " anche con tutti e due..."  
"Ma ci andiamo in un letto... "Scrutò Angel, aggrottando la fronte. " tu sei graaaaaaande... non mi schiacci, vero??"  
Angel rise.  
"No, non ti schiaccio... quando ero.... "Esitò per un secondo, sul punto di dire " vivo." " più giovane, mia sorella veniva spesso a coricarsi con me... aveva paura del vento, e dei cani che ululavano fuori... "  
E di suo padre, che strillava nell'altra stanza, o che lo aveva appena colpito, quando lei veniva a vedere come stava...  
" e ti giuro che non l'ho mai schiacciata..."  
Nia sembrò rassicurata. E annuì piano, lentamente.  
" Ma qui non ci torno più, vero??"  
Stavolta Kate non abbassò gli occhi, ma incontrò il suo sguardo, e lasciò che fosse lui a rispondere a sua figlia.  
" No... questo te lo prometto, amore... "  
Vide la gioia esplodere come una Nova negli occhi della bambina, e un attimo dopo lei si allungò in avanti, stringendosi al suo collo, con tutte le sue piccole, minuscole forze.  
"Ti voglio bene..." Mormorò. " ti voglio tanto bene..."  
Angel la strinse con una mano, deglutendo per trattenere le lacrime, e inspirando piano l'odore della pelle di lei... quell'odore che avrebbe dovuto essere latte, e sapone, e che invece era intessuto di medicine e malattia.  
Eppure... Angel lo amava, quell'odore... in così poco tempo aveva imparato ad amarlo come quello di sua madre... come quello del suo amore...  
Aprì gli occhi, quando la sensazione del letto che si muoveva lo strappò al calore di quell'abbraccio, e vide Kate alzarsi, e con una mano premuta sulle labbra avvicinarsi alla finestra, e poi poggiare piano la fronte contro il vetro.  
Avrebbe voluto alzarsi... parlarle... dirle che non era colpa sua... che non poteva a continuare a rimproverarsi per le azioni di una donna sola e disperata... ancora... un milione di volte...  
Stringerla a se... così forte da farle male... da farla divenire parte di lui...  
Ma non poteva sdoppiarsi... e raggiungere la madre poteva solo dire lasciare la figlia...  
"Angel..." Sussurrò Nia contro il suo collo, la testa piegata e appoggiata dolcemente alla sua spalla." Perché tu mi vuoi bene e il mio papà no??  
Perché non puoi essere veramente tu il mio papà...??"  
La strinse più forte, attento a non farle male... e stavolta non riuscì ad impedire ad una lacrima di rigargli la guancia, mentre all'orecchio gli arrivava il suono straziante di un singhiozzo.  
Si asciugò il viso con la mano, e inventò un sorriso quando guardò il volto stanco della bambina.  
"Posso... " Mormorò.  
"Veramente??"  
Sembrava che non volesse crederci... che avesse paura di crederci...  
Dio... ogni volta si stupiva che quella creatura avesse solo quattro anni...  
"Si... veramente... " Prese la mano della bambina, e dolcemente se la poggiò sul petto. " te lo giuro...e adesso... " Continuò, prima che la commozione lo travolgesse. " andiamo a vedere se ti piace il mio castello..."  
La sollevò fra le braccia, come se fosse stata un fuscello, tenendola con un solo braccio, e stava prendendo la bottiglia della flebo, in cui la medicina di Wesley scintillava, iridescente, mescolandosi con quelle dei medici, quando sentì la presenza di Kate accanto a lui, e un attimo dopo la donna gli prese la mano, tenendola un po' nella sua prima di passare alla bottiglia di vetro.  
Almeno quella... non sarebbe stata ancora per molto...  
Wesley gli aveva parlato della possibilità di impiantare a Nia un catetere venoso, per evitarle almeno il tormento di quell'ago che le martoriava il braccio, ed era la prima cosa che aveva ritenzione di fare per lei una volta sistemata all' Hyperion...  
Anche se fosse stato solo per pochi giorni...  
Deglutì, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri.  
Non voleva illudere se stesso... ma non riusciva a non opporsi con tutta l'anima al pensiero di perdere quella bambina...  
"Andiamo..." Mormorò Kate con un sorriso. " ricordatevi che c'è Cordelia giù in macchina."  
Angel sospirò, movendosi insieme a lei verso la porta.  
Già...  
Nonostante tutte le sue insistenze, Cordelia era venuta, e ora li aspettava nel parcheggio... con la possibilità che Darla la vedesse e l'aggredisse...  
Era un altro dei motivi per cui aveva insistito per portare via Nia dall'ospedale... nonostante il parere contrario di tutti i medici.  
"Kate..."Aveva mormorato. " sai che non possono fare niente... e non è giusto lasciarla in questo posto..."  
Lei lo aveva guardato, e come sempre aveva intuito anche ciò che non aveva detto.  
"Già, dove Darla potrebbe trovarla in un secondo..."  
Era vero...  
Erano vere tutte e due le cose...  
Era vero che voleva portar via di lì la sua bambina, che voleva che quei giorni fossero sereni e quanto più dolci possibili per lei...  
Ed era vero che voleva proteggerla da Darla...  
L'aveva umiliata, quella sera di tre gironi prima, e Kate l'aveva ferita, sconfitta... lei, una mortale... e la donna di qualcuno che Darla considerava ancora una sua proprietà...  
Poteva aver fatto un accordo con chi voleva... poteva dover rinunciare a tutti i vantaggi del mondo... ma si sarebbe vendicata...  
Angel lo sentiva.  
Angel la conosceva.  
Darla si sarebbe vendicata... e lo avrebbe fatto subito.  
Non aveva mai avuto troppa pazienza...  
"Allora ce ne torniamo a casa??" Esclamò Charlotte sulla porta della stanza di Nia, sorridendo alla bambina con infinita tristezza.  
Lei annuì vigorosamente, appoggiata al petto di Angel.  
"Vado a stare in un castello!" Proclamò.  
"Bè..."Rise l'infermiera. " adattissimo a una piccola principessa..."  
Nia sgranò gli occhi, scotendo il capo.  
"Noo... la principessa è Cordelia..." Esclamò. " Non io... non glielo dire che sennò si arrabbia..."  
"Non glielo dirò..."Promise quella con aria solenne, sfiorandole il naso prima di guardare Angel.  
"Senta..."Disse piano. " Per quel ceffone... "  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, e per un attimo non riuscì nemmeno a ricordare di che stesse parlando.  
Poi gli tornò in mente e le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso.  
"Non c'è di che scusarsi..."Mormorò. " era un ceffone sacrosanto..."  
"Già..."La donna sospirò. " solo che la faccia era sbagliata..."  
Angel fissò per un attimo Nia.  
"No..."Disse poi. " Anche la faccia era giusta..."  
La donna abbracciò brevemente Kate, che strinse le labbra, cercando il più possibile di mantenere il controllo.  
Si avviarono per il corridoio, fianco a fianco, i loro passi che echeggiavano fra le pareti bianche, borbottando nello stesso e identico modo nel torace di Angel, quando la voce concitata del dottor Newmann li interruppe, vicinissimi all'ascensore.  
"Signora Lockley..."Esclamò, arrivando di corsa." Signora Lockley, aspetti, dobbiamo parlare... "  
Kate sospirò, voltandosi piano.  
"E di cosa? " Rispose, e stavolta più che controllata sembrò ad Angel terribilmente stanca." Mi avete già detto come la pensate e io ho già detto a voi come la penso io.  
Non voglio che mia figlia continui a ... vivere... in un ospedale..."  
Il medico strinse impercettibilmente le labbra.  
"Signora Lockley... deve pensare al bene di sua figlia..."  
"E' esattamente ciò che sto facendo..."  
"Senta, anche il primario ne vorrebbe parlare..."  
"Parlatene fra di voi..."  
"Signora Lockley, sia ragionevole... solo in un ospedale sua foglia può ricevere le cure necessarie per poter sperare di andare avanti ancora..."  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, ma prima che potesse dire anche solo una parola Kate aveva già afferrato il braccio dell'uomo, e lo stringeva forte.  
"E' completamente uscito di senno!" Esclamò, lanciando un'occhiata a Nia, rannicchiata sul petto di Angel come un animale ferito.  
"La prego, signora Lockley... "Insistette l'uomo. " Si calmi..."  
"Sta spaventando la mia bambina... Non ho nessuna intenzione di calmarmi!"  
"Venga a parlare con il primario..."  
"No! Non intendo lasciare mia figlia qui dentro, e questo è tutto! Ho firmato qualunque cosa mi sia stata portata, ora lasciatemi in pace..."  
L'altro scisse piano la testa.  
"Potremmo imporglielo, signora..."  
Angel strinse le labbra, mentre un collera bruciante gli saliva dentro.  
Oh, si, potevano provarci...  
"Mamma..."Sentì gemere Nia, mentre con le piccole mani gli stringeva il maglione. " voglio andare a casa..."  
Nell'aria, c'erano l'odore della rabbia di Kate... e quello la sua paura, eppure, quando si voltò a guardarlo, l'espressione del suo volto era calmo... e incredibilmente battagliero...  
"Non preoccuparti, amore..."Mormorò, passando a Angel la bottiglia della flebo. " ora andiamo... devo solo chiarire due punti con questi... signori..."  
Angel le toccò la mano, come lei aveva fatto pochi minuti prima.  
"Vuoi che ci vada io?" Mormorò.  
Kate gli sorrise, rassicurante... Dio ... era lei che cercava di dare forza a lui ...  
"Non preoccuparti. " Rispose piano. " Almeno questo so come gestirlo."  
Angel annuì, e si sforzò di renderle il sorriso, nonostante tutto ciò che sentiva.  
Non gli piaceva che Kate affrontasse da sola anche quella prova...  
E non gli piaceva che qualcuno dovesse dirle di nuovo che avrebbe perso la sua bambina...  
Ma non voleva nemmeno imporle la sua volontà...non di nuovo...  
Non dopo che le aveva promesso di non cercare più di proteggerla a oltranza, e dopo che lei aveva promesso ad Angel di chiedergli aiuto ogni volta che ne avesse sentito il bisogno...  
E che tutti e due si erano guardati negli occhi, e baciandosi piano avevano fatto l'uno all'altra una nuova promessa... di rispettare le promise precedenti!  
"Cerca di non sparargli, va bene?" Mormorò.  
Kate sorrise.  
"Solo se provano a fermarmi..."  
Diede una carezza a Nia prima di voltarsi, e incamminarsi lentamente di fianco al dottor Newmann.  
"Angel... "Sussurrò la bambina sul suo petto. " ma mi portate via, è vero??  
Lorne ha detto che avrebbe cantato ancora per me, e Cordelia che mi avrebbe fatto tenere il suo bimbo... però... a casa..."  
Angel chinò gli occhi, sollevando di più fra le sue braccai quella creatura leggera come un soffio.  
"Certo, piccolina..."Rispose. " te l'ho promesso..."  
"Ma ..." Ansò lei, stringendosi al petto la sua rosa. " anche se i dottori non vogliono?"  
Angel appoggiò la fronte su quella di lei.  
"Ehi... sono un vampiro... pensi che i tuoi dottori riuscirebbero a fermarmi?"  
Nia sorrise... finalmente.  
"No..."  
"Brava, no... ti assicuro che nessuno al mondo potrebbe mai impedirmi di portarti fuori di qui..."  
"Resta solo da vedere... come la porterai fuori..."  
Angel deglutì, stringendo a se la bambina, con tanta forza che la sentì sussultare, mentre in fretta faceva un salto all'indietro, guidato dall'istinto.  
Verso la tromba delle scale.  
E una possibile via di fuga.  
Davanti a lui... Darla.  
Come aveva temuto.  
Come aveva sospettato.  
Come si era aspettato dal momento che l'aveva incontrata...  
Ma aveva sperato di avere più tempo... aveva pensato che ci avrebbe messo di più a riprendersi...  
E in effetti era ancora pallidissima, e, dal modo in cui si muoveva, Angel poteva intuire che le ferite non erano ancora guarite del tutto.  
Non abbastanza, tuttavia, per tenerla lontana da lui, e dalla sua vendetta...  
Non abbastanza per placare l'odio che le leggeva negli occhi.  
Come fiamme nere che lambivano le sue iridi azzurre.  
Come la rabbia che le gridava nel corpo, a dispetto del sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
Aveva sbagliato...  
Ancora una volta.  
Non avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Kate cercasse di convincere i medici...  
Avrebbe dovuto portare via Nia subito...  
E forse... non avrebbe cambiato nulla...  
Perché, ovunque fosse andato il suo sire, lo avrebbe cercato...  
Lo avrebbe braccato...  
E alla fine... alla fine... come ora... trovato...  
Ma forse non sarebbe stato così vulnerabile allora...  
Forse non avrebbe portato sua figlia fra le braccia...  
"Ehi..."La vampira sorrise, avvicinandosi. " che faccia scura... vuoi spaventare questo piccolo tesoro??"  
"Dove sono gli altri, Darla?" Esclamò lui, stringendo le labbra, e guardandosi febbrilmente intorno.  
"Altri?" Ripetè lei. " Sei così sicuro che ci siano degli altri?"  
"L'ultima volta c'erano..."  
"Ma quella prima no... quella prima..."  
Darla sia avvicinò , ma nemmeno per un istante poté ingannarlo l'espressione sul suo volto.  
"Quella prima..."Sibilò Angel. " ti ho promesso che ti avrei uccisa..."  
"Promesse, promesse..." Darla allungò un dito verso Nia, che nascondeva spaventata il volto sul petto di lui. " voi ragazzi non sapete far altro che promesse..."  
Angel le afferrò il polso, con violenza, prima che riuscisse a sfiorare la bambina.  
E gli occhi di Darla gettarono fiamme.  
"Non toccarla!" Ringhiò.  
"E che farai per impedirmelo? Ti trasformerai davanti a lei?  
Mi ridurrai in polvere?  
Mi colpirai... davanti ai suoi occhi innocenti??  
Non ti è bastato aver distrutto l'innocenza di tua sorella?"  
Angel la lasciò, spingendola indietro.  
"Lo farò. Se sarà necessario!"  
Darla sollevò le sopracciglia, camminando leggermente all'indietro. Sorridendo...  
Quel sorriso che, sempre, gli faceva paura.  
"Oh, no..." Mormorò piano. " non lo farai... non lo farai per non turbarla...  
E non lo farai perché se tu alzassi solo una mano contro di me... quella povera, piccola creatura... resterebbe senza mamma..."  
Fu un attimo.  
Una cappa di gelo sulla pelle.  
Un fiume nero di panico negli occhi.  
Solo un attimo.  
Il desiderio di uccidere Darla che veniva inghiottito da una paura primordiale, antica più di lui... milioni di anni più di lui.  
Che lo rendeva imprudente, facendolo sfrecciare di fianco a Darla.  
Verso il corridoio... verso la stanza del dottor Newmann...  
Verso Kate...  
Maledicendo se stesso mille volte, per non averlo fatto nell'attimo stesso in cui aveva visto la vampira.  
E adesso, per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita, non era giunto in tempo...  
Vide Kate uscire dalla stanza, e il sangue immoto che lo faceva esistere gli si gelò nelle vene, quando, dietro di lei, scorse la massiccia figura di Nicholas, che le camminava attaccato al corpo, la mano stretta sul collo di lei e il braccio attorno alla sua vita.  
Ancora dietro di lui, i due medici giacevano in terra, e Charlotte, atterrita, fissava i vampiri succhiar loro la vita.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui, qualcosa che apparteneva al guerriero che era a e all'assassino che era stato, conteggiò mentalmente che erano cinque... solo cinque, Darla compresa... tutti quelli che erano scampati all'altra notte... mentre il resto di lui... ogni fibra del suo corpo era concentrata su Kate.  
Sul suo volto teso, sui suoi occhi che lo fissavano, senza apparente paura...  
In contraddizione con il suo cuore che batteva furiosamente.  
I suoi occhi che avevano sempre saputo parlargli... e in quel momento stavano gridandogli di non pensare a lei... di andarsene...  
Come se avesse potuto smettere per un istante di pensarla...  
Come se avesse potuto smettere per un istante di tremare per lei, o avesse potuto mettere da parte per un secondo la consapevolezza che , con la sua bambina fra le braccia, non aveva nessuna speranza di salvarla...  
"Lasciala andare, Darla..."Ringhiò fra i denti, stringendo così forte la bottiglia della flebo che per poco non la frantumò.  
Kate sollevò la testa, ma non riuscì a parlare, soffocata dalle dita che Nicholas, veloce come un lampo le conficcò nella gola. Strappandola una smorfia di dolore, e rischiando di far perdere a lui il controllo rimasto.  
"E perché mai dovrei..."Sussurrò la vampira, passandogli da dietro, con un dito sulla sua spalla.  
"Perché tu vuoi me..."Rispose Angel." non Kate..."  
"D'avvero? Non sei stato tu a umiliarmi..." Darla si avvicinò a Kate, mentre il suo tono si faceva minaccioso. " non sei stato tu a ingannarmi... non sei stato a spararmi, spaccandomi le ossa in schegge sottili... è stata lei... la tua puttana!" Ringhiò.  
Colpì Kate con un pugno, così forte da farla boccheggiare, e cadere in avanti,trattenuta solo dal braccio di Nicholas.  
Angel sentì Nia gridare, ed avanzò di un passo, bloccato immediatamente da un rapido movimento di Darla.  
" Non provarci!" Scattò. " O ti giuro che scoperai coi suoi pezzi, d' ora in poi!"  
Angel Deglutì, stringendo i denti, prendendo lunghi, interminabili respiri per riuscire a controllarsi, mentre il demone in lui lottava per venire in superficie.  
"Vedi..." Continuò Darla, prendendo dai capelli la testa riversa di Kate e sollevandola con uno scatto. " io non ce l'ho con te per avermi colpita...  
Nessuno più di me può capire... cosa non si farebbe per questo ragazzo...  
Ce l'ho con te... per aver messo le mani su qualcosa che era mio... e dico le mani... " Fece scivolare le dita sul corpo di Kate, in una carezza oscena che era a totale beneficio degli occhi di Angel. " per non essere volgare... perché non mi importerebbe ... se lui ti avesse solo portata a letto... ma quello che tu gli hai fatto... è molto più di questo... e , lo sai, Katie, mi assale il terribile dubbio che lui fosse... innamorato..."Masticò la parola, come se le facesse schifo. " anche prima... mi viene il dubbio... che sia colpa tua se non ha perso la sua anima candida... quando è venuto a letto con me... "  
Kate sollevò il capo, stringendo gli occhi.  
"Kate, no.,.." Ansò Angel, ma non fece in tempo.  
" Non ha perso l'anima..." Ansò la donna, con la voce arrochita dal dolore. " perché non ti ha mai amata!  
E tu non hai la minima idea di cosa sia la felicità!"  
Darla sollevò una mano, e Angel fece per muoversi, quando gli occhi minacciosi di Nicholas lo inchiodarono dov'era... mentre le dita della vampira scendevano lentamente a sfiorare la guancia di Kate...  
"La felicità..."Sorrise. " io e lui avevamo la felicità... qualunque cosa possa dire adesso..."  
Si voltò, con quegli occhi pini di odio sul volto sorridente.  
"Cos'è la felicità, Angel?  
Una donna bionda al tuo fianco, che non ... frigni perché non puoi portarla al mare?  
Una bambina malata... che puzza di medicina?!  
Questo è essere felici?"  
Si allontanò di un passo, ridendo e sfregando lentamente le mani, come per ripulirsi dal contatto con Kate.  
" Bene, amore mio... non sia mai detto che Darla non onori i vecchi tempi...  
Dunque, per quanto siamo stati felici, insieme... scegli..."  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, un brivido freddo, terrificante, lungo la schiena.  
E non avrebbe avuto bisogno di chiedere per capire... perché conosceva fin troppo bene la mente perversa di Darla.  
E avrebbe potuto immaginare ogni singola parola con cui avrebbe risposto alla sua domanda... quasi...  
"Che vuoi dire?" Sussurrò tuttavia.  
"Oh..."Cinguettò lei. " andiamo... hai capito benissimo...  
Scegli...  
Se vuoi che liberi Kate..." Allungò le braccia. " passami la sua piccola moribonda... se vuoi tenerti la bambina... "Fece un gesto a Nicholas, che immediatamente mutò volto, appoggiando le labbra al collo della donna, e leccandolo lentamente, mentre lei combatteva contro un brivido di disgusto. " vorrà dire che mi prenderò io la madre... e magari capirò... perché ti piace tanto..."  
"Angel..."Ansò Kate.  
E ora aveva paura.  
Veramente paura.  
" Scegli..." Ripetè Darla. " vuoi tenerti una bambina che ricorderà per quei due o tre giorni che le restano lo spettacolo di come Nicholas ha ucciso e preso sua madre... e perdere la donna che ... ami... oppure... vuoi che gli ordini di lasciarla... e aspettare notte dopo notte che lei ti pianti un paletto nel cuore per quello che per colpa tua è successo alla sua adorata bambina...  
O forse no..."Sollevò la testa, ridendo. " forse non ti ucciderà... forse... si limiterà ad odiarti... forse... ucciderà se stessa... o mi implorerà di farle tenere ancora fra le braccia sua figlia...  
Non lo so... tu la conosci meglio di me... vero??"  
Angel non rispose, con l'impressione che un ferro rovente gli stesse trapassando il cuore.  
Penetrandogli nelle carni, e girando, girando, girando... procurandogli un dolore che si irradiava in ogni angolo del suo corpo.  
Impedendogli di essere lucido.  
Di sentire altro se non rabbia e disperazione.  
Mentre lui doveva essere lucido.  
Lui doveva pensare.  
Lui doveva trovare una via d'uscita...  
"No, caro!" Scattò Darla, afferrandogli il mento e volgendolo dalla sua parte, mentre Nia, di nuovo, gridava. " Non permetterti di prendermi in giro!  
Decidi!  
Ora!  
Credi che ti lascerò il tempo di provare ad escogitare qualcosa?"  
Angel la fissò negli occhi.  
Anche Darla lo conosceva...  
Molto più di cinque anni prima...  
Perché, da quel che ne sapeva, aveva passato quegli ultimi anni a spiarlo, in attesa di colpirlo quando più gli avrebbe fatto male...  
Ed era probabile che avrebbe agito nello steso identico modo che Kate non l'avesse ferita... solo... sarebbe stata meno arrabbiata.  
"Angel... " Ripetè Kate, e quando la guardò c'era una tristezza immensa nei suoi occhi trasparenti. " Non avere paura... per me... ti prego..."  
Gli diceva addio... con quegli occhi...  
Perché, per lei, la risposta alla domanda di Darla era fin troppo semplice...  
Angel scosse il capo, indietreggiando.  
E, sul suo petto, Nia stava piangendo.  
Piangeva...  
E non sapeva quanto anche lui avrebbe voluto piangere...  
"Ti prego... " Ripetè Kate, la voce inghiottita da quella di Darla.  
"Scegli!" Gridò. " Ora!  
O sarò io a scegliere per te!"  
Non riusciva a guardarla...  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Kate.  
Scegliere...  
Dio... come avrebbe mai potuto scegliere... fra la donna che amava e la sua bambina...  
La sua mente , il suo cuore, ogni fibra di lui cercava solo un modo per uscirne...  
Tendendo i sensi... e pregando...  
Senza riuscire a trovare niente...  
Neanche un diversivo per guadagnare tempo.  
E, del resto, che diversivo poteva esserci in un reparto di lungodegneza speciale... con pochi pazienti affetti da malattie sotto osservazione e studio... quasi tutti incoscienti... e tutti, ad eccezione di Nia, praticamente abbandonati dai parenti...  
Non c'era mai nessuno in quel corridoi... non veniva mai nessuno dal resto dell'ospedale...  
In quel purgatorio, come lo aveva chiamato Charlotte... che ora stava diventando un inferno...  
"Mi sto annoiando..." Sbuffò Darla, voltandosi verso Nicholas ... " ho voglia di movimentare un po' le cose..."  
"No!" Esclamò Angel. "Aspetta...  
Tu... tu vuoi me, Darla... "  
Lei non si voltò, ma con le dita scostò i capelli dal collo di Kate.  
"Si... "Sussurrò. " e ti voglio annientato...come voglio annientata questa cagna... possibilmente allo stesso tempo..."  
""Prendi me..."  
Darla sollevò il capo, scoppiando a ridere.  
"Oh, sapevo che lo avresti detto!" Si voltò, uno sguardo trionfante negli occhi chiari. " Non aspettavo che questo!  
No! Sarebbe troppo facile, amore! " Si allontanò di un passo, allargano le braccia. " Ti prometto che ti darò un bel colpo in testa e ti lascerò con la ... ragazza... che avari scelto... sono fin troppo generosa, non ti pare?  
Ma quanto a svicolare ... no, sognatelo.  
Non c'è una terza opzione."  
Angel lasciò che l'aria entrasse lentamente nei suoi polmoni, continuando a imporsi una calma che ormai sembrava solo una menzogna.  
Non avrebbe mai scelto, e Carla lo sapeva...  
Ciò che voleva era solo uccidere Kate...  
E dargli la consapevolezza che avrebbe avuto una possibilità per impedirlo...  
Non avrebbe mai scelto, eppure il suo cuore era diviso in due parti... che bruciavano, e dolevano, come se una spada li avesse divise e mai più nessuno al mondo potesse unirle ancora.  
Mentre gli occhi di Kate lo supplicavano di compiere quella scelta che lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Scosse la testa, lentamente, l'immagine del volto di lei annebbiato dalle lacrime.  
"Oh, Angel..." Ansò Kate. " no..."  
"Oh, Angel..."Ripetè i farsetto Darla. "no..."  
"Lo sai..." Le parole di Angel erano piatte, terribilmente fredde, mentre ancora fissava gli occhi della donna che amava. " che ti ucciderò, Darla..."  
"Oh, no..." La vampira sospirò, perfettamente appagata. " non se le farò lasciare dal corpo una quantità si sangue sufficiente da farti avere solo un minuscolo dubbio di poterla salvare..."  
Nicholas si allontanò di un passo, voltandosi leggermente.  
In una qualunque altra circostanza avrebbe provato... avrebbe fatto almeno un tentativo... ma così... con Nia in braccio...  
"Avanti, amor mio..."Fece Darla, volgendosi al suo favorito. " e tu... papà... fa in modo che la tua bastarda guardi bene..."  
Certe volte accadeva... che tutto fosse come sospeso...  
E che gli istanti si susseguissero con una lentezza che non era reale...  
Dilatandosi... dilatando il tempo, e le cose, e gli eventi...  
Come per farli durare all'infinito.  
Come per permettere alla mente di memorizzarli meglio...  
Era accaduto quando Buffy lo aveva passato da pare a parte con una spada, spedendolo all'inferno... in quell'attimo che ancora rivedeva nei suoi incubi...  
Era accaduto quando Doyle era morto... e lui aveva guardato la pelle staccarsi dal suo corpo, e aveva udito le sue grida disperate...  
E quando Drusulla aveva morso Darla.  
E più di redente... tanto più di recente, quando aveva visto Kate entrare all'Hyperion, in quella che sembrava un 'altra vita... e dopo, quando si era innamorato... della sua bambina...  
E ora...  
Ora che il tempo, o la sua mente, o il suo cuore... o quell'anima che lo tormentava, di nuovo e di nuovo, si fermava... o rallentava fino a dare l'impressione di fermarsi...  
Mentre Nicholas schiudeva le labbra, e i suoi denti... i retaggi del suo demone... scintillavano alla luce artificiale dei neon... quella stessa luce che rendeva diafana la pelle di Kate...  
E mentre Nia gridava e Darla rideva, e mentre Angel di nuovo tornava all'inferno...  
E il vampiro abbassava la sua bocca immonda sul collo di Kate.  
Sul collo della donna che amava.  
Un attimo prima di diventare polvere.  
Un attimo prima che Kate sgranasse gli occhi e cadesse in avanti, un grido soffocato fra le labbra chiare e una piccola freccia di legno conficcata nella spalla.  
Rivelando, dietro di lei, la figura di Cordelia.  
Col suo bambino fissato al marsupio e la sua fedele piccola balestra fra le dita.  
"Salve!" Esclamò con un sorriso come solo Cordelia avrebbe potuto sfoggiare in una simile occasione. " Sono la terza opzione!"  
Immediatamente, Angel si lanciò in avanti, afferrando con il braccio libero Kate, e spingendola contro una parete, e un attimo dopo le afferrò il volto fra le mani, mentre la donna afferrava Nia.  
"Ce la fai?" Esclamò.  
Per tutta risposta, lei lo spinse di fianco, rotolando a sua volta e stringendo a se la piccola, un secondo prima che uno dei tre vampiri di Darla lo colpisse con una grossa ascia.  
Angel si appoggiò in terra, scalciandolo all'indietro e afferrando al volo l'arma .  
"Grazie..."Esclamò, voltandosi, e in un unico movimento ne decapito un secondo, puntando poi verso Darla. " mi serviva proprio!"  
La vampira saltò all' indietro, e, usando il lampadario al neon per darsi slancio , lo colpì in faccia, facendolo barcollare leggermente, e poi cadendo accosciata a pochi piedi da lui.  
"Andate via!" Gridò Angel, la voce soffocata da quella di Darla.  
"No! Prendetela! Prendete la bruna!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, facendo per voltarsi, ma Darla glielo impedì, afferrandolo per la spalla e poi colpendolo ripetutamente allo stomaco, fino a che lui non la colpì a sua volta, facendola salvare all'indietro.  
Vide uno dei suoi vampiri correre verso Cordelia e la donna puntare la sua arma, mancandolo per un pelo, mentre alle sue spalle Kate si alzava in piedi e correva verso di lui, strappandosi dalla spalla la freccia.  
L'odore del suo sangue lo colpì come una frusta, come una scarica per tutto il corpo, mentre finalmente il suo volto mutava e lui staccava di netto la testa all'assalitore di Cordelia, facendola cadere in terra.  
"Stai bene?" Ansò Angel, mentre Kate lo raggiungeva.  
E capirono insieme quanto avessero sbagliato, quando gli scosse l'anima un urlo di bambino...  
"Nia..." Kate si voltò, ma anche stavolta Angel fu più veloce di lei, guidato dall'istinto, dalla sua natura... e dal terrore ...  
E furono istinto, paura e natura che lo fecero fermare dopo pochi passi, tendendo il braccio per fermare anche lei... quando si trovò di fronte la figura di Darla, che stringeva a se quella minuscola e indifesa di Nia.  
Rideva, e lo fissava con aria di eterna sfida, mentre la bottiglia della flebo si infrangeva in mille pezzi al suolo.  
"Pare che tu abbia perso, Angel..." Sussurrò. "Di nuovo..."  
Camminò all'indietro, seguita dall'ultimo superstite dei suoi favoriti, e affiancata una finestra tese il pugno, spaccandola, mentre Nia continuava a gridare.  
"Non urlare..."Sibilò all'orecchio della bambina terrorizzata. " mi trapani il cervello..."  
"Lasciala!" Urlò Cordelia. " Se osi torcerle un capello..."  
Darla inclinò il capo, ridendo. E Con la mano prese lo stipite della finestra.  
"Quale capello?" Rise, e un attimo dopo si lanciò di sotto. Seguita immediatamente dall'ultimo vampiro rimasto.  
E da Angel.  
Non attese, ne esitò, ne si voltò.  
I sensi completamente tesi verso la vampira bionda che correva già nel parcheggio davanti a lui.  
Con la certezza che Kate lo stesse guardando... che Kate lo stesse implorando... di nuovo...  
"Noo..."Gridò, quando sentì il sangue...  
E strinse le mascelle, e corse più forte... mentre le spalle di Darla si piegavano, e lei beveva... senza smettere di fuggire.  
Quel sangue che sapeva di malattia, quel sangue infetto da una creatura terribile e malefica... eppure... quel sangue tanto simile a quello di Kate...  
Il sangue del suo cuore...  
Il sangue della sua bambina...  
"No!" Ripetè. Come aveva gridato il giorno che Doyle era morto.  
E dentro di lui continuava a ripeterlo, come una litania terrificante.  
No... no... no...  
Una goccia lo colpì in faccia e lui urlò.  
E il demone che lo teneva in piedi gridò insieme a lui.  
Di trionfo.  
Così come il suo cuore gridava per lo strazio.  
Sapendo che ormai era finita... eppure rifiutando di arrendersi...  
Continuando a correre... ormai quasi fuori dal parcheggio, e fino al muro di cinta, su cui il vampiro saltò, seguito subito da Darla.  
Angel la vide spiccare il salto, e un attimo dopo barcollare, crollando, allungando le mani per fermare la caduta ... e lasciando andare la bambina.  
Si lanciò verso di lei, prendendola al volo, stringendo a se il suo corpo minuscolo, esangue, da cui la vita sembrava essere stata rubata in un momento, mentre sulla sua testa, appesa al muro di cinta , Darla rantolava...  
E quando voltò la testa a guardarla Angel vide un fioto rosso di sangue correrle lungo il mento, fino al maglione di angora gialla...  
"Co..." Riuscì a balbettare. " che co..." Ma le sue parole si spensero in un lamento strozzato nel momento in cui lasciò la presa.  
Sarebbe caduta anche lei fra le sue braccia, se il vampiro fuggito non si fosse sporto dal bordo del muro, afferrandola al volo e tirandola su. Mentre lei continuava a contorcersi, e a vomitare il sangue di Nia.  
Gli cadde addosso, sulla testa, sulle spalle, e Angel strinse le braccia, per impedire a quel sangue di sporcare la bambina a cui era stato rubato.  
Insieme alla vita.  
Insieme ai sogni.  
Insieme al futuro...  
Insieme a quei minuscoli desideri che erano tutto ciò che una bambina di quattro anni aveva voluto dalla sua vita così infelice...  
Abitare in una castello che era solo un albergo...  
Sentire un 'altra volta cantare il suo folletto verde...  
Giocare con un bambino appena nato...  
Angel singhiozzò, stringendola a se.  
Come non aveva mai potuto stringere Kathy... gridando, il volto del suo demone premuto sul capo freddo della bambina, inondato di lacrime...  
"Per questo posso amare?" Ruggì, accucciandosi in terra. " Per perdere in questo modo?  
Per morire ogni volta di più?  
Per questo sono ancora capace di amare?"  
Gridò ancora, affondando la testa sul petto della bambina.  
E fu allora che, debolissimo... giunse al fondo della sua anima straziata il suono implorante del suo piccolo cuore...  
Avrebbero sempre saputo di dolore, quelle pareti...  
Angel lo sapeva.  
Avrebbero sempre saputo di malattia e medicine...  
Di disinfettante e sangue...  
E per quanto ancora avesse vissuto... per quante cose avesse visto in futuro e quante ne avesse annusate e quante amate, e quante odiate, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quell'unico, inconfondibile, terribile odore...  
Ne avrebbe mai più odiato un luogo come quell'ospedale grigio e monotono...  
Nemmeno il dolore della dimensione demoniaca che per centinaia di anni lo aveva straziato odiava tanto... nemmeno il ricordo del suo tormento...  
Niente... quanto quelle pareti pulite che sapevano di medicine.  
Ne avrebbe mai più amato nello stesso, identico modo in cui aveva amato una bambina... un cucciolo senza forze... più dolce del ricordo del sole... e con più dignità di tutti i guerrieri che aveva mai conosciuto...  
Ne mai ... mai... avrebbe dimenticato ... la sua pelle fra le dita che diventava sempre più fredda... il suo volto più pallido... mentre la vita se ne andava via...  
E quel corpo di bambina si confondeva ai suoi occhi annebbiati con quello di un 'altra... di una creatura piena di vita, figlia del sole e sorella... sua... solamente sua...  
E Nia diventava Kathy...  
E il dolore lacerante per sua figlia quello che mai avrebbe potuto placarsi, per la sua sorellina...  
E il loro sangue... unito...  
Nel suo cuore... nelle sue narici...  
Ed erano un cuore morto... e le narici di un mostro...  
Ed erano le braccia di una creatura oscura che le avevano strette entrambe.  
E le labbra pallide e senza vita di un vampiro che avevano baciato la fronte esangue della figlia di Kate...  
E la sua anima, che l'aveva amata...  
Che aveva sperato...  
E che pregava...  
Pregava ora per un 'altra anima...  
Pregava con la disperazione di un padre per la sua unica figlia...  
E si chiedeva perché quella preghiera così intensa non bruciasse le sue labbra e la sua gola di vampiro...  
Perché non lo riducesse in cenere... fra le braccai di Kate...  
La strinse, e lei strinse Angel.  
E nessuno dei due poteva dire chi stesse sostenendo l'altro... chi lo stesse consolando e proteggendo... da qualcosa da cui non si poteva consolare... ne proteggere...  
Nessuno dei due poteva dire quale fosse l'abbraccio più forte... o la preghiera più disperata...  
Era sporco di sangue, Angel, e la camicia bianca di Kate aveva bevuto dalla sua... ed era il sangue della loro bambina... ed era ... così tanto sangue...  
Così tanto che non sembrava potesse venire da un corpo così piccolo...  
Ma Angel sapeva che era così... lui...  
Lui avrebbe potuto dire con precisione chirurgica quanto sangue contenesse un passante intravisto in strada... e quanto Darla ne avesse lasciato alla sua bambina...  
Angel sapeva...  
Angel era...  
E ciò che era si trasformava nella sua vera maledizione ...  
Com' era sempre stato...  
La sua maledizione... e il suo compito...  
Da quando era stato portato in grembo da sua madre, e per sempre... nella sofferenza... e negli attimo di gioia che così cari gli erano costati...  
Negli occhi di quelli che non lo avevano accettato... e chi lo aveva fatto... subito... a volte senza neanche sapere...  
Come Kate...  
Come Nia...  
Come Nia... che non aveva mai indossato un cappotto... perché era nata in un luogo di sole...  
Strinse la mano di Kate, deglutendo.  
Ingoiando le lacrime.  
E lei lo guardò, con lo stesso dolore. Sollevandosi leggermente per posare la sua fronte su quella di lui.  
Senza parlare... perché nessuno dei due ne aveva bisogno.  
E senza piangere... perché aveva già consumato tutte le sue lacrime.  
In silenzio... stretta a lui... davanti a una porta chiusa... così vicina che se si fosse aperta li avrebbe presi in pieno...  
Consapevole, come lui, delle mute presenze alle loro spalle...  
E del loro dolore... e rispetto...  
Mentre il tempo, codardo... non voleva trascorrere...  
E si dilatava, e sospirava silenziosamente... come un nemico...  
Come il nemico che aveva allungato le sue sofferenze quando non esisteva altro...  
E che aveva reso eterni gli istanti mentre il corpo di Doyle si consumava...  
Come il vecchio dispettoso che allungava gli istanti del tormento e il bambino sempre di fretta nei momenti di gioia...  
Senza curarsi di loro...  
Senza curarsi del cuore di Kate che batteva così forte...  
E che sembrò esplodere, quando alla fine del tempo, la porta davanti a loro si aprì, lasciando uscire Wesley...  
Lo fissarono, senza parlare, e la mano di Kate si strinse disparatamente sul braccio di Angel, chiedendo ciò che la sua voce non osava...  
E ottenendo, in risposta, il lento distendersi delle labbra dell'uomo...  
"Oh, mio Dio..."Esclamò Angel, tendendosi istintivamente verso di lui, e abbracciandolo.  
Con tanta forza che l'uomo gemette piano, poggiandogli una mano sul petto.  
"Ehi... "Ansò. " sono appena stato dissanguato... ti dovresti ricordare come ci si sente... "  
"Wesley..." Li interruppe Kate. " Sei sicuro... "  
C'era così tanta ansia nella sua voce... così tanta paura che sembrò passare fra di loro come una nebbia gelida, trasmettendosi al suo corpo. E anche lui si ritrovò a fissare il volto provato dell'amico.  
"Oh Dio..."Sorrise l'altro. " me ne hanno tolto tanto... ma non abbastanza da farmi svenire sul serio! Ce la farà, Kate... fra non molto uscirà anche il medico a dirtelo..."  
Kate si portò una mano alle labbra, mentre Angel si volgeva, stringendola a se.  
Tremava.  
Come una foglia.  
Come una bambina.  
Come il giorno che l'aveva abbracciata, sul suo letto.  
E l'emozione che l'attraversava era altrettanto forte...  
La strinse disperatamente, sollevandola quasi da terra nonostante la sua altezza... come ore prima aveva stretto sua figlia... correndo... riportandola indietro... guidato dal battito, disperato e debolissimo, del suo piccolo cuore...  
Che non voleva smettere di lottare...  
E di vivere...  
Nonostante il dolore e la debolezza...  
Nonostante Darla...  
Kate sollevò il volto, e lui la baciò, davanti a tutti.  
E non c'era passione in quel bacio... ma il contatto disperato di due anime, che avevano rischiato di perdere tutto.  
Che avevano rischiato di perdersi l'un l'altra.  
"Mio Dio..."  
Angel si voltò, separandosi da lei, i suio sensi che saltavano immediatamente all'erta.  
Terrorizzandolo.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò, fissandolo Lorne che, lentamente, si avvicinava a loro.  
NO, comprese dopo un secondo.  
Non a loro.  
A Wesley.  
Lo vide allungare la mano, senza toccare il volto dell'altro, ma passandola solamente accanto alla sua tempia.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò nuovamente Angel.  
Lorne lasciò andare il braccio, e un sorriso incredulo gli increspò le labbra rosse.  
"E' incredibile..." Esclamò.  
"Cosa?" Kate si avvicinò di un passo. " Cosa è incredibile?!"  
"Lorne!"Le fece eco Cordelia, raggiungendoli, e finendo di chiuderlo in un cerchio stretto. " Guarda che ti rompo la testa!"  
Ma lui non sembrò nemmeno accorgersi di nessuno di loro.  
"Non c'è più... " Mormorò, continuando a fissare Angel. "Non c'è più..."  
"Lorne!" Gridò Cordelia esasperata, ma lui si sovrappose alla sua voce.  
"Il verme Jican' t... non c'è più... non è più dentro Nia!"  
Angel deglutì, fissandolo.  
Fissando i suoi occhi intensi, che mai erano stati più seri.  
Mentre nessuno, nel corridoio deserto dell'ospedale, davanti alla porta chiusa della sala rianimazione, osava emettere un solo suono.  
Nulla.  
Nessun parola.  
Solo cuori che battevano.  
Uno più forte dell'altro.  
Uno più frenetico dell'altro.  
E uno più terrorizzato dell'altro... di porre un 'identica domanda.  
"Allora..."Esclamò dopo un istante Lorne. " nessuno mi chiede se ne sono sicuro?!"  
Ma Angel non aveva occhi che per la donna al suo fianco, il palmo premuto forte sulla bocca.  
"Kate... "Mormorò, prendendola dalle spalle.  
"Non preoccuparti per me... non sto svenendo..."Si tolse la mano dal volto, e l'allungò verso Lorne, afferrandogli la sua. " ne sei certo?" Domandò.  
Il sorriso di lui ci accentuò.  
Un bellissimo, radioso sorriso privo di ogni incertezza.  
"Si...  
Lui... voleva vivere... e Nia stava morendo... così ha sentito una via d'uscita... ed è fuggito... "  
Angel strinse le labbra, mentre immagini di poche ore prima gli scorrevano nella mente.  
Immagini di una creatura delle tenebre che vomitava sangue sul corpo inerme di una bambina... come... se quel sangue la stesse soffocando...  
"Darla..." Soffiò.  
"Darla..." Confermò Lorne.  
"Volete dire..." Cordelia sgranò gli occhi. " che quell'animale schifoso è scappato attraverso il sangue di Nia ... dentro Darla?!" Nessuno rispose, ma lo sguardo di Lorne fu più che eloquente. "Grande!" Esclamò Cordelia. " Finalmente quella mummia ninfomane ha il rande vouz che fa per lei!  
E significa che Nia guarirà?!"  
Di nuovo, tutti guardarono Lorne.  
"Mio cuore... "Si schernì lui. " ti risulto laureato in medicina?!  
Io so solo che la piccola è libera!"  
"Libera... " Accanto a lui, Kate ripetè quella parola, sfiorandola appena con le labbra. " libera... "  
"Oh... "Aggiunse Lorne sorridendo. " a parte per due genitori alquanto assillanti che rischia fortemente di ritrovarsi al suo risveglio..."  
Stavolta, riuscì a strappargli un sorriso, e quando volse il capo verso di lei, Angel si accorse che anche Kate stava sorridendo, incontrando i suoi occhi come la prima volte, in quel bar, così tanti anni prima...  
Quando tutto era cominciato...  
E tenendoli legati a se, come tante volte aveva fatto...  
Intrecciati alla sua anima .  
E quando la porta di nuovo si aprì, e fu un medico ad uscirne, per un attimo, gli occhi di Kate si rifiutarono di lasciare i suoi, come la sua mano si rifiutò di lasciarlo andare.  
"Signora Lockley... " La chiamò l'uomo per la seconda volta, scotendola con un sussulto che ancora sapeva di paura.  
Ma Kate non doveva più avere paura.  
Come non doveva averne Angel.  
Eppure, entrambi ascoltarono in silenzio le parole di quell'uomo sconosciuto, e per i brevi istanti che seguirono, entrambi seppero che quello stesso sconosciuto teneva fra le mani i loro cuori.  
"... fossimo arrivati solo un minuto dopo..." Terminò il medico . " o non ci fosse stato il sangue del signor Whindam Price ad integrare le nostre riserve... "  
"Ma c'era... " To interruppe Kate. E un attimo dopo si voltò verso gli altri. " C'eravate tutti... "  
Tornò a rivolgersi al chirurgo, chiedendo con voce incrinata di vedere sua figlia.  
E quando l'uomo si fece da parte, istintivamente, Angel la seguì, la mano ancora stretta nella sua.  
"Oh, signora Lockley..."L'uomo li fissò, imbarazzato. " in rianimazione... lo sa... solo una persona..."  
Per un attimo, nonostante i suoi propositi, la paura tornò a rapire Angel.  
Era finita... Nia era salva...  
E Kate... Kate non aveva più bisogno di lui...  
Lui che le aveva promesso di restarle accanto... fino a che non fosse finita...  
Lui che si era ripromesso di ipedirle di allontanarlo da se... ma che ora si chiedeva se veramente avrebbe avuto la forza di farlo...  
Se lei lo avesse voluto...  
Se avesse desiderato una vita più tranquilla, per se e la sua bambina...  
Una vita migliore di quella che lui avrebbe mai potuto offrirle...  
Kate lo amava... lo sapeva...  
Ma Kate aveva anche il diritto di volere il meglio per la sua creatura....  
E lui... era molto lontano dell'essere il meglio...  
Deglutì, senza osare stringerle di più la mano, mentre lei distoglieva gli occhi, e tornava a fissarli sul medico.  
"E' suo padre..." Mormorò sicura. " e se non si può entrare in due... allora fate entrare prima lui... Io posso aspettare..."  
"Kate..." Mormorò Angel, incredulo, costringendola dolcemente a voltarsi, come dovesse guardarla negli occhi, per convincere se stesso che pensava davvero ciò che aveva detto.  
Lei gli sorrise, la tensione improvvisamente scomparsa dal volto bellissimo.  
"Vai..." Soffiò. " dico sul serio... "  
Angel sollevò la mano, sfiorandole la guancia, mentre di nuovo gli occhi gli si annebbiavano leggermente... e stavolta non per il dolore o la disperazione.  
"ehm..."Il medico si schiarì la gola, imbarazzato. " dopotutto avete messo in fuga quei rapinatori... "Scosse le spalle. " non credo che nessuno dirà niente, se entrate insieme, solo per qualche minuto...  
Siete i suoi genitori..."  
Ancora una volta, Angel continuò a fissare Kate.  
I suoi occhi chiari e, in essi, l'amore che gli aveva dato, e che gli dava.  
Un amore che lo stava abbracciando, come lei aveva abbracciato il suo corpo.  
Allontanando le paure e le incertezze.  
Proteggendolo da esse...  
"Si..." Mormorò.  
Ed era una risposta a tutte le domande che leggeva in quegli occhi.  
Si, voglio restare con te.  
Si , voglio combattere con te.  
Si, voglio affrontare il domani insieme a te, qualunque cosa ciò significhi.  
E voglio le liti, le discussioni, e i baci rubati nel bagno di un ospedale, e i sorrisi, che sappiamo strappare l'uno all'altra come mai nessuno prima è riuscito a fare.  
Si, ti amo.  
Le cinse le spalle, attirandola a se, e insieme a lei oltrepasso la doppia porta del reparto.  
Che ancora sapeva di medicina e malattia, e fra le cui pareti, anche a quella distanza, poteva udire battere il cuore di Nia.  
Chiamandolo.  
Come quello di sua madre, ancora, gli chiedeva di amarlo.  
E come al cuore di quella donna straordinaria, sentì la sua anima rispondere al quel piccolo palpito di bambina.  
Era vero.  
Angel non era il meglio.  
Ma era suo padre.  
Lo sentiva.  
Dentro di se...  
Nel suo corpo, nelle sue viscere, nel suo sangue...  
Lo sentiva muoversi...  
Lo sentiva crescere... lo sentiva diventare ogni momento più forte...  
Nutrendosi di lei...  
E lasciandola nutrirsi di lui...  
Attingere alla sua energia,nello stesso modo in cui lui attingeva alla sua...  
Provocandole un piacere bruciante... e un dolore intenso... terribile... che le scuoteva le membra...  
Perfetto...  
Come era stato perfetto unirsi con Angelus...  
Solo che Angelus aveva sempre preso... e mai dato... e quello che aveva voluto, Darla aveva sempre dovuto procurarselo da sola...  
Darla gemette, inarcandosi fra le lenzuola madide di sudore, che odoravano di piacere e dolore... e sangue...  
E con la mano premette con forza la sua gola.  
Dove sapeva che lui era .  
Cercandolo...  
Mentre il suo ventre si piegava in uno spasmo atroce.  
E il suo seno sembrava scoppiare.  
Come ogni altra parte del suo corpo.  
Si rovesciò sul letto, completamente nuda, e morse con violenza le lenzuola, incapace di mutare volto.  
Incapace di trovare uno sfogo per quella forza terribile che le mondava dal di dentro.  
Perché lui glielo impediva.  
Perché lui costruiva nel suo corpo la sua esistenza.  
Sfinendola.  
Come in una lotta senza fine.  
Come in un amplesso senza fine.  
E Darla lo amava...  
Come non aveva mai amato niente e nessuno in tutta la sua esistenza, mortale e da vampiro.  
E non sapeva se fosse suo quell'amore, o della creatura che aveva inghiottito, e ora la faceva tremare.  
E non le importava.  
Mai aveva provato una sensazione del genere.  
Mai il piacere era stato così intenso.  
Lui era dentro di lei... era lei...  
E insieme stavano crescendo...  
Lui l'aveva cercata... per secoli...  
Passando da un corpo all'altro...  
Distruggendoli per vivere...  
Per evolvere...  
E ora prolungava all'infinito il piacere...  
Prolungava all'infinito il dolore...  
Fino a che non fosse stato completo.  
Insieme a lei.  
Come già cominciava ad essere...  
Trasmettendo a darla parte delle sue memorie... e dei ricordi di secoli di rare unioni e molteplici rifiuti... di caducità che lo stava annientando...  
Perché mai lui aveva avuto modo di essere completo...  
Facendole vedere ciò che lui aveva visto...  
E ciò che vedeva.  
Ora.  
Nel suo copro.  
Attraverso gli occhi di lei.  
Inondandola con il suo piacere e il suo dolore che si mischiavano ai suoi.  
Facendola impazzire.  
Gridò, soffocata dal cuscino madido.  
Piangendo come non aveva mai pianto.  
Come non credeva si potesse piangere.  
E le piaceva quel tipo di pianto.  
Il tempo che non aveva più senso per lei.  
Che non aveva più ragione.  
Che si confondeva... impedendole di capire... se fossero passati secoli o giorni.  
E lasciando solo , chiarissima, la consapevolezza di non volere che finisse... mai...  
O forse... forse era lui a non volere che finisse...  
Mentre Darla era divisa...  
Fra il piacere e l'odio che nemmeno quella creatura così antica da aver scordato il suo stesso come riusciva a cancellare.  
Fra ciò che si scatenava in lei, e ciò che era fuori di lei... ciò che ancora non aveva finito.  
"Mia signora... "Odiava quella voce... la odiava...  
Voleva che lasciasse in pace... nel suo letto nuziale...  
Eppure ne aveva bisogno...  
Per nutrirsi...  
Per continuare a esistere.  
E lui voleva che Darla continuasse a esistere...  
Si voltò sulla schiena, gli occhi annebbiati che le consentivano di scorgere solo ombre confuse sul volto dell'ultimo dei suoi favoriti...  
L'ultimo rimasto...  
Quello che l'aveva salvata...  
E che lei odiava...  
"Ti amo..." Ansò, allungando la mano, sfiorandogli la guancia.  
Somigliava ad Angelus, così... coperto dalla foschia dei suoi occhi. Tutti somigliavano ad Angelus...  
Lo attirò a se, con una forza che lo stupì, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.  
E depredando la sua bocca con un bacio devastante.  
Anche di quello si nutriva il suo amore... di ogni reazione del suo corpo.  
Anche quello lo faceva crescere e gli dava piacere.  
Gemette, per il dolore lancinante alla gola, e sentì le mani del ragazzo accarezzarle piano il volto.  
Piene di referenza.  
La amava...  
Tutti loro l'amavano...  
Tutti i suoi ragazzi...  
Solo uno... non l'aveva mai amata...  
E lei non aveva amato lui...  
Eppure continuava ad ossessionarla... persino adesso.  
"Angelus..." Ansò, sputando sangue sul volto del ragazzo.  
Gli sentì prenderle le mano, e baciarle con passione... con dolore...  
"No... " Ansò lui. " no... ma ti giuro... ti giuro che pagherà per questo... io... io lo troverò e..."  
"Shh..."Sollevò le dita, poggiandole sul volto di lui. "non parlare...  
dovresti essergli grato...  
Io lo sono..." Inarcò il corpo, scossa da uno spasmo. Aveva bisogno di sfogare quella tensione terribile..  
Lui non volava ucciderla... eppure lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse riuscita a sfogarsi...  
"mordimi..." Ansò...attirando il ragazzo verso di se. "Ne ho bisogno...  
Ho un bisogno disperato di te..." Lo accarezzò ancora, lottando per articolare le parole. " non mi ero mai accorta, di quanto fossi dolce... "  
"Stai così male... "Rispose lui, gentilmente. " ti ucciderei..."  
Non ricordava il suo nome...  
Ma lo odiava... lo odiava come odiava chiunque non le desse ciò che voleva.  
Come odiava Angel...  
"Mordimi..." Ringhiò, spingendolo contro di se con una violenza che lo spaventò. " ora... ora!"  
sentì i suoi denti affondarle nall'attaccatura della spalla, e contemporaneamente il suo corpo, scosso dallo spasmo più violento che avesse mai sperimentato.  
Così potente da strappare in un istante la sua ragione, e la sua conoscenza.  
Liberandola.  
Finalmente.  
"... così... bello..." Ansò, prima che il buio la inghiottisse. " ... così ... potente..." Si abbandonò sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. " aspettami... " Sorrise, mentre il piacere si spandeva dal suo copro.  
E l'ultima immagine, prima di svenire, fu quella del volto di Angel, attraversato da un dolore senza fine. Angel... che non aveva idea di ciò a cui il suo amore aveva dato vita. " ... aspettami..." Ripetè, facendo l'amore con le tenebre.


	6. Epilogo

Angel si alzò, raccogliendo da terra una busta di carta, finita in una pozza di fango nella foga della battaglia, accanto alla sua spada sporca di sangue.  
Aveva una spalla dolorante e una costola rotta, e persino quel piccolo movimento gli provocò una fitta terribile.  
Eppure, non fu per quello che le sue labbra si strinsero, ma piuttosto per la vista del cibo che la busta conteneva, irrimediabilmente perso.  
Sospirò, passandosi la mano sulla nuca, e camminando accanto alla sua spada raggiunse il cassonetto, lasciandoci cadere la busta.  
Così la prossima volta imparava a scegliere la strada, perché i tunnel erano di certo più pericolosi e proprio quella sera non voleva fare tardi!  
E adesso tutto da rifare...  
Infilò la mano nella tasca del capotto, tirando fuori il cellulare... rotto.  
Il quinto in sei mesi.  
E Cordelia che si ostinava a ricomprarglielo ogni volta, insinuando sempre che lo facesse apposta.  
Lo lanciò all'indietro, mandandolo a raggiungere la spesa.  
Detestava i demoni Hartfrost !  
E dopo quella sera non sapeva se detestava più loro o i telefoni cellulari!  
Si chinò di nuovo, raccogliendo la spada e pulendo con l'interno del suo cappotto il sangue denso e viscido.  
Oh, si... li detestava...  
Soprattutto quando sbucavano nei vicoli con le loro domande idiote! Impegnandolo in una battaglia quando avrebbe dovuto essere a casa da cinque minuti buoni!  
"E questa cos'è?" Fece una voce davanti a lui. " Sapevo che avevi gusti strani per un vampiro... ma qui mi sembra che esageri!"  
Sollevò la testa, ritrovandosi a fissare diritto in una faccia segnata di blu, dall'espressione minacciosa.  
La faccia di una creatura fatta per uccidere... alta quasi quanto lui e altrettanto massiccia... e che già una volta lo aveva quasi abbattuto... facendogli desiderare di non avere mai più a che fare con lui...  
Un nemico terribile... che ora teneva per la zampa una grossa tartaruga di peluche!  
Anzi... la sua tartaruga di peluche!  
"Noo..."Esclamò, abbandonando le spalle e strappandogli di mano l'animaletto imbottito.  
Fissò sconsolato il fango che gli incrostava il pelo, coprendo parte del musetto rigorosamente sorridente, per non parlare del sangue di demone, che forse sarebbe pure riuscito a lavare, ma di cui non sarebbe riuscito a eliminare il lezzo nemmeno di lì a cento anni.  
Era così malridotto che gli venne voglia di accarezzarlo, e solo la consapevolezza dello sguardo dell'altro gli impedì di farlo.  
"E' completamente andata..." Mormorò piano.  
Davanti a lui, Boone lo fissò con la stessa identica espressione che avrebbe avuto se si fosse messo ad abbaiare.  
"Vampiri con l'anima!"Esclamò, chinandosi nuovamente in terra. " Blea!"  
Con un sospiro, Angel si girò, e depose tristemente la tartaruga sul coperchio di un cassonetto, dove continuò a fissarla, con uno sguardo probabilmente non dissimile da quello con cui lei, in quel momento, stava fissando lui.  
"Una cortesia personale... "Mormorò, tornando a guardare l'altro. " la prossima volta ricordati quanto sono... bleah!... prima di venirmi incontro..."  
"hei..."Un sorriso irriverente solcò il volto altrimenti arcigno dell'altro. " Volevo solo salutare un vecchio amico..."  
"Portandoti dietro una mandria di Heartfrost!"Si passò una mano sulla testa. " Almeno... mi avessi dato il tempo di salvare la spesa!"  
"La spesa... i peluches... parli come una vecchia checca!  
Di un po'..."Continuò, ammiccando , "questi sono la tua donna e il tuo bambino?!"  
Voltò il polso, mostrandogli la fotografia di Kate... quella vecchia, adorata polaroid che le aveva chiesto in dono ormai sei mesi prima...  
"Si!" Esclamò Angel, allungando il braccio e sfilandola di mano all'altro. Ignorando completamente il portafoglio da cui l'aveva estratta. " E non è un bambino, è una bambina!"  
Abbassò gli occhi, e accarezzò con il pollice quell'immagine che teneva riverentemente fra le dita, mentre un sorriso pieno di tenerezza gli saliva incontenibile alle labbra.  
Sfiorò, con la pelle e il pensiero, la curva del volto di Kate, come aveva fatto centinaia di volte... immaginando come sarebbe stata la loro esistenza se il giorno in cui quell'immagine era stata scattata lui fosse stato realmente lì... accanto a lei... per toglierle dalle braccia la sua bambina e imporle con dolcezza di dormire... sussurrandola con un bacio che la amava...  
Rise... mentre realizzava che con molta probabilità lei si sarebbe ripresa in braccio la piccola, e gli avrebbe risposto in un modo molto poco materno!  
"I vampiri non possono avere figli." Sentenziò Boone, incrociando le braccia sull'ampio petto ricoperto da una camicia di pelle nera.  
Di nuovo, Angel sollevò la testa. Mentre qualcosa dentro di se, qualcosa di infantile, forse, ma incredibilmente potente, si ribellava a quelle parole.  
"Io non sono come gli altri !" Sbuffò, strappando dalle dita dell'altro il portafoglio, senza curarsi del fango che lo ricopriva.  
Come se quello spiegasse ogni cosa.  
"... e Nia è mia figlia!" Continuò, incapace di impedirselo, con tanta foga che l'altro sollevò la mani, in procinto di scoppiare a ridere.  
Angel si voltò, imbarazzato dalla sua stessa reazione.  
"Bè... "Esclamò Boone, che, con ammirabile autocontrollo rispetto alle sua maniere da cow boy, stava riuscendo persino a non sorridere... troppo. " pare che siano successe un po' di cose in città in questi ultimi cinque anni...  
Devo aspettarmi molti cambiamenti?"  
"In città?" Angel sollevò gli occhi, perdendosi per un istante nelle luci sfolgoranti di Los Angeles, oltre i palazzi che fiancheggiavano il vicolo. " No... non particolarmente... "  
"E tu... sei diverso da cinque anni fa , vampiro?"  
Stavolta, Angel non distolse lo sguardo.  
E non esitò prima di rispondere.  
Nemmeno un secondo.  
"Si..."Mormorò. " lo sono...  
Adesso sono felice..."  
Kate sapeva che Angel la stava guardando.  
Poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di se.  
Sul suo volto, sul suo collo, sul punto esatto dove gli piaceva baciarla ogni volta che riuscivano a rimanere un istante da soli ... dove la pelle avrebbe portato per sempre il suo segno...  
Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per saperlo.  
Per sapere che i suoi occhi erano su di lei.  
E che in quel momento erano occhi molto, molto mortificati.  
Come quelli di un cucciolo bagnato fradicio da un acquazzone che chieda scusa se sgocciola sul pavimento.  
"... mi sono sbucati davanti..." Mormorò piano, e Kate avrebbe giurato che si stava torcendo le dita. " veramente... non ho potuto evitarlo..."  
"Mm, mm... "Rispose, rigirando ancora una volta il cavatappi dentro il collo della bottiglia.  
"... e il cellulare si è rotto nello scontro... "  
"L'importante è che non ti sia rotto tu..." Sospirò Kate.  
"... non ho potuto avvisare... "  
Lo sentì sporgerlesi accanto, per scrutare la sua reazione, e sobbalzare leggermente quando con uno sciocco liberò la bottiglia dal tappo.  
Un vampiro... che sobbalzava per un tappo!  
"... e poi sono tornato indietro a ricomprare tutto... e..."  
"Angel!"Esclamò Kate, voltandosi. "Per favore!  
Io non ti ho chiesto nulla!"Lui si era così tanto avvicinato che si ritrovò con le braccia appoggiare al suo petto, e la bottiglia in bilico fra le dita."Non ho proferito parola!"  
"Mi avevi chiesto di tornare presto..."  
Kate sospirò...  
Già... glielo aveva chiesto...  
"Torna presto non vuol dire ti passo al setaccio se incroci per la via un 'orda di demoni!...  
Ehi... rilassati..."  
Sollevò il volto, appoggiando dolcemente le labbra sulle sue.  
"... perché sei così teso...?"  
Angel mugugnò, chinandosi leggermente per approfondire il bacio, e circondandole nel frattempo la vita con le braccia.  
"Non voglio che tu ce l'abbia con me... "  
"Io non mi arrabbio mai con te..."  
Sollevò il capo, fissandola negli occhi.  
"Okay... qualche volta..." Angel sollevò le sopracciglia. " spesso... ma solo quando te lo meriti!  
E non sono più arrivata a spararti!"  
"Perché c'è tua figlia in casa!"  
Kate aprì la bocca, per poi richiuderla dopo un istante.  
"Si..." Confermò. " perché c'è mia figlia in casa!"  
Angel rise, abbassandosi di nuovo e baciandola con passione.  
"Che progetti avevi per questa sera?" Mormorò sulle sua labbra.  
Di nuovo, Kate sospirò.  
"Solo di mettere a letto Nia..." Si liberò con dolcezza dal suo abbraccio, appoggiando la mano alla porta della cucina. "e di stare un po' con te... "Sentì la mano su Angel sul fianco, mentre spingeva la porta. " soli e in silenzio..." E poi lo sentì sollevarla, giusto in tempo per parare la palla che, altrimenti, l'avrebbe presa in pieno volto.  
"Bambini!" Esclamò, avanzando severa. " Quante volte la devo ripetere questa cosa?!  
Non- si- gioca- a- palla- mentre- si- cena! "  
Posò sul tavolo la bottiglia, incrociando le braccia contro il petto.  
Mentre, davanti a lei, Wesley e Lorne cercavano inutilmente di nascondersi dietro la sedia di Nia.  
"Colpa sua!" Esclamarono all'unisono, indicandosi l'un l'altro.  
Kate li fissò , inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, mentre, seduto sul sediolone accanto a Nia, Allen cominciava ad agitarsi, saltellando su e giù e indicando suo padre con il grosso cucchiaio di legno che chissà perché adorava tanto.  
"Coppa sua ..."Esclamò, con una vocina squillante che prometteva già bene. " coppa sua... coppa sua... coppa sua..."  
"Ehm... amore... tesoro..."Lorne rise nervosamente, appoggiando la mano sulla bocca del bambino." Basta così, passerotto... hanno capito tutti!"  
Per tutta risposta, il bambino si inclinò all'indietro, e ridendo tese le braccia verso di lui.  
"Non provare a prenderlo in braccio!" Si precipitò Cordelia. " deve mangiare seduto lì sopra e lo sa benissimo! Ed è inutile che prova con le moine!"  
"Avanti..."Rincarò Kate allungando una mano. " datemi quella palla."  
Wesley sbuffò, assumendo una comicissima espressione offesa, e dopo aver lanciato a Nia uno sguardo mortificato porse a Kate il pallone.  
"Aguzzine...!" Soffiò fra i denti.  
"Che cosa?!"  
Kate dovette lottare per trattenere una risata quando Allen, prendendo al volo l'occasione datagli da sua madre, cominciò quasi a gridare: " aguzzine, aguzzine, aguzzine, aguzzina, aguzzine, aguzzine!" . Guadagnandosi uno sguardo al limite del panico da parte di Wesley e un pronto intervento di Lorne, che afferrò la faccia del bambino, avvicinandola alla sua.  
"Ma perché non hai preso da mio cugino Hanfa?!" Esclamò. "Che è nato senza lingua?!"  
Allen inclinò la testa, regalando a suo padre un sorriso assolutamente irrestibile...  
Il sorriso di Cordelia.  
"Papàààààààààààà!" Esclamò, e Kate fu certa di vedere gli occhi rossi del demone riempirsi di lacrime.  
"Mamma ... " La chiamò Nia in quel momento, distraendola dalla scenetta che si svolgeva al suo fianco. " ma poi ce la ridai?"  
Kate sollevò la palla, ritrovandosi improvvisamente addosso gli sguardi speranzosi della sua bambina, di Wesley e di Lorne.  
"No ... " Disse. " non ne ho la benché minima intenzione! E non ti illudere... che qualcuno..."Si voltò, lanciando un significativo sguardo ad Angel che, con un sorriso adorante sulle labbra, stava assistendo alla la scena." te la riprenda quando volto le spalle!"  
L'uomo sollevò le sopraciglia, assumendo un 'espressione di perfetta innocenza.  
"Io non gliela riprendo!" Si difese.  
"Ah, no, eh... "Esclamò lei, lanciandogli la palla.  
"No... "Angel ci pensò un attimo. Io ci gioco!"  
Kate rise, scotendo il capo.  
"Il problema è che è pure vero!"  
"Lorne!" Esclamò in quel momento Cordelia. " ti ho detto di non prenderlo in braccio!"  
Dio...  
Kate si voltò verso Angel, sorridendo.  
E quando lo vide risponderle le parve che il suo cuore si aprisse.  
Sei mesi...  
E non era cambiato niente.  
Sei mesi... ed era così felice che ne aveva una paura folle...  
Ogni giorno viveva con il terrore che accadesse qualcosa... ogni notte si svegliava con quest'incubo... per poi stendere di più le braccia e stringere a se l'uomo che amava... e la bambina che irrimediabilmente Angel finiva col portare da loro, quando la trovava sveglia, intimorita dalla sua nuova, enorme stanza, nonostante i finti rimbrotti di Kate.  
E lottava contro questa paura ogni secondo... perché non voleva che niente sciupasse ciò che aveva così dolorosamente conquistato...  
Contro il terrore che la porta si aprisse, e ne entrasse un qualunque orribile demone deciso a strapparle ogni cosa, brandendo fra le mani un 'arma e sogghignando : vive qui il vampiro con l'anima?.  
"Scusate ... vive qui il vampiro con l'anima?"  
Kate sollevò gli occhi, sgranandoli ancor prima di vedere, sulla porta, stagliarsi l'immagine di un 'orribile demone antropomorfo, con il volto grottesco e violaceo e gli occhi percorsi da due lunghe fenditure oblique, che li fissava quasi disgustato, brandendo fra le mani una... enorme... tartaruga di peluche?  
"Boone..."Esclamò Angel dietro di lei, superandola per avvicinarsi all'altro, mentre Kate, istintivamente, aggirava il tavolo, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Nia.  
Il vampiro si passò una mano fra i capelli, evidentemente imbarazzato, e perfettamente consapevole degli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lui.  
"Mm..."Mormorò, indicando il giocattolo. " è quello?"  
"Questo..."Ripetè l'altro con la sua voce cavernosa, superandolo e avvicinandosi loro. " Penso sia per te..."  
Allungò l'animale verso Nia, suscitando uno sguardo estasiato in direzione di Kate, subito rilanciato ad Angel.  
"Boone..."Si affretto a spiegare lui. " è un vecchio amico... "  
Kate sorrise.  
"Cinque anni fa mi aiutò a ridicolizzare pubblicamente Linsdey Mc Donald e Lhila Morgan..."  
"Ti offro qualcosa da bere?" Esclamò lei, mentre Nia, letteralmente, si lanciava sulla tartaruga.  
Boone si guardò intorno, fermando gli occhi su Lorne che, in quel momento, teneva Allen in braccio, e stringeva a se una bellissima Cordelia.  
"Qualunque cosa ha preso lui!" Mugugnò, infrangendo in mille pezzi ogni residuo di ghiaccio rimasto... negli altri!  
Perché per ciò che la riguardava chiunque avesse pubblicamente ridicolizzato Linsdey Mc Donald rientrava automaticamente fra i parenti stretti.  
Nonostante ciò che Angel le aveva detto rimaneva uno dei suoi sogni colpire diritto sul muso quel verme... e non una volta sola.  
"Aspetta..." Angel si avvicinò a Nia, e la prese in braccio, sostituendo contemporaneamente la tartaruga al suo cuscino." Serve a questo..."  
"Guarda, mamma!" Esclamò lei. " Sono alta quanto il tavolo!"  
"Scusa... "Kate sorrise maliziosamente. " e tu come facevi a saperlo?"  
Angel non rispose. Non ne aveva bisogno. Si girò invece verso Boone, che si era avvicinando al tavolo.  
"Grazie..."Mormorò.  
L'altro scosse le spalle.  
"Non ti illudere... volevo solo constatare di persona se mi avevi detto o no una balla!"  
Di nuovo, Angel sorrise, ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere una parola che nella stanza risuonò il grido di Cordelia.  
"Ecco!"Esclamò. " Lo sapevo! Dici che arrivi in orario... prometti a questa povera donna di essere qui presto e invece che fai... ti dai ai bagordi con gli amici!  
Vergognati!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, lanciando a Kate una delle espressioni più mortificate che lei gli avesse mai visto in volto.  
Mentre, davanti a lui, la "povera donna" scoppiava in una clamorosa risata.  
Kate si voltò, incrociando gli occhi di Nia, che, seduta fra lei e Angel, le stava tirando decisamente la manica della camicetta. Guardandola con il visetto, attorno a cui si arricciavano leggermente i nuovi, splendidi capelli biondo oro, coperto da un 'espressione imbarazzata.  
Non aveva bisogno che le parlasse per capire, eppure si chinò su di lei, per poi sollevare il volto, incrociando gli occhi di Angel, e sorridendogli con dolcezza.  
"Signori..." Esclamò, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo fra le braccia la bambina . " Volenti o nolenti, dovete scusarci un attimo..."  
Nia si aggrappò al suo collo, mentre Angel, che a tavola sedeva solo per il piacere della compagnia, si sollevò a sua volta.  
"Aiuto?" Mormorò a voce bassissima.  
"Noo... " Sorrise lei. " affari femminili..."  
"Mamma!" Esclamò Nia, battendole una mano sul petto.  
"Auh... ma che date da mangiare a questa piccola?"  
"Chiedilo agli uomini!"Esclamò Cordelia ." La rimpinzano di ogni orribile, deliziosa porcheria rintracciabile in questo stato!"  
"Deve guarire!" Si difese Angel.  
"Deve crescere!" Rincarò Wesley.  
"Adoriamo farlo!" Scoppiò Lorne, con un enorme sorriso.  
"Signori e signore..." Terminò Kate. " vi presento il sesso forte!"  
Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, compreso Boone, lo strano, scorbutico amico di Angel che aveva finito per rimanere con loro, e un attimo dopo Kate scosse la testa, uscendo dalla stanza.  
"Su, su, su, su!" Esclamò Nia, indicando con la mano le scale.  
Kate la fissò.  
"Non ti va bene un bagno qualsiasi?"  
"No, no!"Esclamò lei, puntando con l'indice il piano superiore.  
Kate sospirò, entrando nell'ascensore.  
"In questa casa ti stanno viziando troppo!"  
"Non è una casa!"La contraddisse Nia." E' un castello!"  
Kat rise.  
Certo...  
Dopo sei mesi, e nonostante la riabilitazione, Nia non riusciva ancora a camminare bene, e tutti loro cercavano di farla stancare il meno possibile.  
Stava guarendo, ma non era facile rimediare a un anno in cui non aveva quasi potuto alzarsi dal letto... a un anno di sofferenze e patimenti fisici ...  
Le sue gambe erano quasi completamente atrofizzate, e secondo i medici ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo prima che riprendesse a camminare stabilmente da sola.  
Wesley faceva pronostici diversi, e ogni giorno portava alla sua bambina qualcosa di nuovo... qualche medicina "non usuale", delle vitamine, erbe che doveva combattere una dura battaglia con se stessa per farle prendere...  
Si era innamorato di Nia...  
Come tutti del resto...  
Come Angel, che dubitava avrebbe potuto amarla di più, se fosse stata veramente sua figlia...  
Spesso ripensava a ciò che aveva negato a tutti e tre, andandosene via... ma erano pensieri che allontanava con forza, quasi con ferocia.  
Sempre per quella paura... sempre per il desiderio di godersi ogni attimo di felicità che riusciva ad afferrare...  
Che Angel,e la loro bambina riuscivano a darle...  
Ed erano tanti... più di quanti Kate avesse mai avuti...  
Vederli insieme... osservarli ridere... fissare Angel mentre, con il gomito sul letto della bambina e la mano a sostenergli la testa, cercava di farla addormentare, e lei lo sfiniva per ore con le sue domande, o chiedendogli di raccontarle sempre qualcosa di nuovo... mentre lui non sapeva mai dirle di no...  
Notare l'amore con cui la guardava, e quello con cui la sua bambina guardava lui...  
E poi baciarla per augurarle la buonanotte, e prendere lui per mano... e cominciare a baciarlo ancor prima della camera da letto...  
E sentire le sua labbra che le sfioravano il viso, e la sua mano che, come in una danza antica, le accarezzava il ventre...  
Amare ... ed essere amata... Kate non aveva bisogno di niente altro al mondo...  
Se solo fosse riuscita... a non avere... così paura...  
Sospirò, mentre riportava Nia di sotto, e si specchiava nei suoi bellissimi occhi pieni di allegria.  
Dio... era così cambiata...  
Come ... rinata...  
E a volte si comandava dove fosse andata quella creatura pallida, emaciata, stanca persino di respirare... che sapeva di medicine...  
Angel diceva che Nia odorava di cioccolata e di sapone alla vaniglia ...  
Si... dove l'aveva lasciata quell'altra bambina, questa creatura bianca e rosata come una pesca... solo un po' troppo magra, ma che nulla avrebbe potuto ricondurre all'altra... se non un segno di morso... sul suo piccolo collo.  
Dove aveva potuto lasciarla... se non nel cuore di sua madre?  
Uscì dall'ascensore, e si accorse subito che le luci, nella Hall e nella sala da pranzo, erano completamente spente.  
Doveva essere accaduto mentre era in ascensore, poiché non lo aveva notato dal piano di sopra... ma se era così... perché non si era fermato?  
D'istinto, strinse a se Nia, e portò la mano sul retro dei pantaloni, dove un tempo aveva avuto la pistola.  
Peccato che una bambina piccola avesse dovuto imparare a riporla... almeno in casa...  
"Angel?" Chiamò, senza muovere un passo.  
Dall'altra stanza, le giunse chiaramente un brusio di voci.  
"Kate? Scusami... dev'esserci stato un corto..."  
"Ma di che ti scusi!" Sentì esclamare Cordelia. " Mica l'hai fatto apposta!"  
Sentì il sospiro di Angel, e non potè trattenere un sorriso.  
"Accendo una candela e vengo a prenderti... "  
"Non preoccuparti... "Sorrise, mentre nell'altra stanza il crepitare leggero di una fiamma seguiva lo sfrigolio di un fiammifero, gettando un 'ombra leggera e dolcissima di luce oltre la porta. " ce la faccio a seguire una candela..."  
Angel non rispose, e nonostante le sue parole Kate allungò il braccio su cui teneva seduta Nia, appoggiandosi alla parete e poi allo stipite della porta prima di entrare nella stanza.  
"Ma scusa..." Esclamò. " perché ti serve una candela per venirmi a prendere? Tu non ci vedi al..."  
Lasciò che le parole le cadessero letteralmente dalle labbra, dischiuse in un 'espressione allibita.  
Paralizzandola sulla porta, proprio di fronte a Angel, che, in piedi al centro della stanza, la fissava.  
Il volto illuminato dal fuoco tenue della candela che teneva in mano...  
E delle decine d'altre che, più piccole, decoravano la più enorme, spropositata torta di panna montata che Kate avesse mai vista, mirabilmente in equilibrio sul suo palmo...  
Si portò la mano alle labbra, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi, mentre lui le sorrideva e, nall'aria calda della stanza, si levava, modulato e bellissimo, l' augurio di Lorne.  
Come un canto d'angelo sospeso attorno a loro.  
Sentì il rumore di un accendino, e subito dopo un 'altra candela si accese, illuminando il volto e il sorriso di Cordelia, e poi quello di Wesley, e persino del granitico Boone, mentre la loro voce si univa nell'augurarle un felice compleanno.  
Anche Nia cominciò a cantare, e un secondo dopo Lorne, che era l'unico a non avere una candela in mano, le si avvicinò, prendendole la bambina dalle braccia, mentre lei era troppo stupita per pensare o fare qualsiasi cosa...  
Vide sua figlia avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo del suo amico, e sorridere insieme a lui, accompagnando il suo canto...  
Persino Allen lo stava facendo... o almeno ci provava, intonando una sequela di piccoli mugugni, che già da adesso ricordava sospettosamente la voce di suo padre.  
Solo Angel non cantava...  
Limitandosi a continuare a guardarla. Sorridendole, con un 'espressione sul volto che era insieme carica di amore e di orgoglio... e le ricordava il modo in cui l'aveva guardata un 'altra volta ... ormai molti anni prima.. quando a un 'altra festa era stata chiamata a parlare ...  
E osservare i suoi occhi su di lei le aveva fatto accelerare il cuore.  
Allora... aveva desiderato disperatamente che la amasse... adesso ... sapeva che era così... eppure... si sentiva piena di imbarazzo come allora... insicura come allora... tanto che persino i suoi passi erano incerti mentre avanzava verso di lui, accompagnata dal canto dei suoi amici, la mano premuta sulle labbra che pareva quasi non fosse in grado di spostare.  
Tanto stupita che non aveva idea di cosa dire...  
Si guardò intorno, quando la canzone finì e scrosciarono gli applausi, così in imbarazzo che avrebbe voluto rifugiarsi fra le braccia di Angel... e scomparirci dentro...  
"Voi siete matti..." Mormorò, erompendo in quella che era a metà fra uno scroscio di riso e un 'esclamazione soffocata. "E tu... tu sei... "  
Angel si chinò, e Kate non avrebbe forse mai capito come, ma con la torta in bilico su una mano e la candela nell'altra riuscì a baciarla sulla bocca, rapidamente, per poi abbassare a sua volta il viso, imbarazzatissimo. Fra le grida di incitamento di Cordelia e Boone.  
"Mi hanno... proibito di cantare anch'io..."Si schernì, cercando di nascondere la vergogna. " e... con minacce molto truci..."  
Kate sorrise, accarezzandogli il collo con la mano.  
"Non importa...  
Me la canterai in privato... se riuscirai a farti perdonare per ... tutto questo..."  
Angel sollevò il volto, e le sorrise a sua volta.  
E il suo sorriso era il sorriso di un ragazzo... imbarazzato, giovane e vibrante di amore...  
Era il sorriso di un ragazzo felice...  
Un sorriso senza ombre per una volta... nessuna nube a oscurare lo splendore i quegli occhi che l'avevano rapita...  
E se poteva farlo lui...  
Se poteva vivere Angel quel momento ... tutti i momenti che trascorrevano insieme... fino in fondo... senza permettere alla paura di avere il sopravvento... allora ... lo avrebbe fatto anche lei...  
Avrebbe lottato per riuscirci...  
E quella guerra l'avrebbero combattuta insieme ... ancora una volta...  
C'era speranza... e c'era sole... se Angel sorrideva...  
"Ci proverò... " Mormorò maliziosamente, inclinando la testa per catturare il contatto della sua mano sul collo.  
Kate sentì un brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale... Ancora, come la prima volta...  
Sempre... come la prima volta...  
Come la prima volta che l'aveva visto.  
Come la prima volta che aveva sentito la sua pelle.  
E la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con lui...  
Quel giorno che sembrava impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria...  
"Ragazzi..."Si schiarì la voce Welsey. " vi ricordo che siete in pubblico!"  
"Angel... "Rincarò Cordelia. "mi meraviglio di te... baciala e falla finita!"  
"Si, si!"Esclamò Nia, battendo le mani. " Baciala!"  
"No!" Esclamò Angel, lanciando loro uno sguardo di fuoco.  
Kate rise ancora, coprendosi la bocca.  
Innamorata dell'imbarazzo di lui... e di tutto il resto.  
"Ma dai... "  
"No!"  
"... siamo una famiglia "  
"Noo..."  
"Antipatico!"  
"Cordelia!"  
Kate si appoggiò alla sua spalla, continuando a ridere.  
"Okay... "Esclamò subito dopo, allontandosi e lottando per riprendere il controllo. " okay... che cosa devo fare adesso?  
Voglio dire..." Sgranò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno. " l'ultima volta che ho avuto una festa di compleanno... portavo una gonna a balze azzurre!"  
"Oh, be... quanto a gusto nel vestire non è che..." Lorne si ingoiò le parole... più qualche organo interno, probabilmente, in risposta all'eloquentissimo sguardo di Angel.  
"Spegni le candeline, mamma!" Gridò Nia. " Ed esprimi il desiderio che Angel mi insegna ad andare a cavallo!"  
Kate si voltò, guardando la figlia... il ritratto perfetto dell'innocenza.  
"Grazie, amore... è quello che ho sempre sognato! "  
"... e un cagnolino!"  
Kate aprì la bocca, ma di nuovo non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, accompagnata da tutti nella stanza.  
" ... e... un cagnolino... forse..."  
"Sii!" Esclamò Nia, perforando lo stomaco di Lorne con una poderosa gomitata.  
"Di la verità..." Kate sollevò il capo, guardando negli occhi Angel. " hai organizzato tutto questo per farmi dire si..."  
Angel sollevò gli occhi, fingendo di pensarci.  
"Si... direi... si...  
... adoro sentirti dire si... "  
Kate fece per rispondere, ma lui glielo impedì, sollevandole davanti la torta.  
"Candeline..." Ricordò.  
"E desideri!" Aggiunse Nia dietro di loro.  
Uno dopo l'altro, spensero le candele, e quando anche Angel avvicinò la sua alle labbra e soffiò piano, accarezzandole con il fiato la pelle del volto, rimasero solo le decorazioni della torta a illuminare fiocamente la stanza... gettando una luce dorata sul volto dell'uomo che amava.  
Più di se stessa.  
Più di quanto non aveva mai pensato possibile amare.  
E bruciando, con la stessa intensità e la stessa passione dei suoi occhi nocciola.  
"Ti amo... " Sospirò Angel, facendo muovere leggermente le fiammelle.  
"Ti amo..."Rispose Kate, un attimo prima di soffiare sulla torta.  
E mentre quella piccola, dolcissima luce si spegneva, e attorno a lei scrosciavano di nuovo gli applausi, più forti di prima, sentì il braccio di Angel chiudersi dietro le sue spalle, e attirarla a se.  
Sul suo petto...  
Verso la sua bocca che si schiuse per accogliere quella di lei.  
E Kate non aveva bisogno di luce per trovare la via delle sue labbra, o delle spalle attorno a cui intrecciò le braccia.  
Gli regalò tutto quello che era con quel bacio, e accolse dentro di se ciò che era lui... insieme alla sua anima e al suo cuore... e a quel fuoco che era solo di Angel... e che bruciava e cullava insieme...  
Non si chiese come facesse a stringerla... ma per quegli attimi rubati, in cui furono avvolti dal buio, si abbandonò completamente in lui...  
Nel suo bacio e nel suo amore.  
Tornando a dirgli con le labbra e il corpo e l'anima che era sua... come lui stava gridandole che apparteneva a lei.  
A Kate...  
A Kate, che non aveva mai avuto niente...  
Lo strinse a se, soffocando un singhiozzo .  
Mentre, attorno a loro, gli applausi continuavano a scrosciare .


End file.
